Spirits: Book Two - The Face Stealer
by Kuaishu
Summary: He may have defeated Tonrar in the South Pole but, as Aang soon discovers, the fight is far from over. With Katara no longer at his side he is forced to battle his inner demon alone, and with each passing day a mysterious threat upon their very survival grows only stronger. Can this world be saved again, or will all finally perish? Rated M for violence/heavy content. Kataang.
1. Dream Sequence

_For the most part, the world was good at healing itself. Rigid, yet adaptable, bending and cracking with each new pressure, each new scar upon it's surface to grow into a landscape of beauty; if only you knew where to look. On the tallest volcano the panda lily grows, in the deepest ocean a serpent croons to her young, and on the coldest plain a snowflake like no other falls. The world, the earth beneath their feet and the sky above their heads, was beautiful._

 _For the longest time the Avatar had been of the belief that the people who inherited this beautiful world were every bit as adaptable, as forgiving, as open to change. He knew there was evil, souls that tainted what they touch, but for the most part he was fueled by the hope that in each and every evil there was a light that, in time, could learn to break free. With each blow he took, every scar on his skin, he would stand taller, grin never fading, love never dying, striving to achieve his dreams. But, it would seem that not even this bright young soul could forever fight back the darkness that lay even in his heart._

 _The airbender fell to the broken, dusty ground at his feet, the glow in his eyes fading as his hand reached out ahead of him, grasping only onto thin air._

 _"You failed," came the voice, just another scar on the earth._

 _"No ..." the Avatar, still not yet old enough to face the horrors before him. "Please ... I can stop this ... I can save them."_

 _Around the two lone figures in this desolate landscape a cloud of deep red swirled, it's touch disintegrating the trees it caressed, leaving nothing but a parting breath as it went. The sky swirled and thundered like a thrashing river, each wave of lightening destroying more of the once familiar landscape._

 _"It's too late," the voice came again, almost with pity. "The time when the Avatar could act has passed, and the result is this."_

 _"Please," the young man sobbed, his face a picture of pain. "This can't ..." His fists clenched, and his head rose to face the monstrosity before him. "This can't be happening."_

 _"But it is." The voice, almost seductive in it's vileness, rose. Rows of legs clicked along the ground, and the creature raised it's swollen front from the ground. Red eyes narrowed, and those long thin lips widened into a smile, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth. "Now you realise what I must take from you."_

 _The young man's emotions were open for the world to see, if only it remained to witness them. The tears streamed down his face, leaving trails down blood soaked skin and though, for one moment, it seemed as though he would challenge the creature before him, the light in his eyes died. His head lowered, his body still._

 _"Take it," he said, his voice scarcely above a whisper. "I don't want to see this any more."_

 _"I had hoped that you, of all the Avatar's that I have known, would have been stronger," the beast shook his cruel face and sighed. "But those flames that burn twice a bright can only burn half as long." It proceeded to twist it's body around the young Avatar, until they were once more eye to eye._

 _"At last, I will have the Avatar's face."_


	2. Politics and Peonies

He had spent more than a month prepared for this moment. His speech had been written and rewritten five times over, he'd sought the help of the Firelord himself, had been sick more than once through the nerves, had considered backing out each day. He, who had faced a face stealing spirit at twelve years old, had incapacitated the Firelord who had been responsible for the death of perhaps thousands, who had defeated Tonrar after months of being hunted, now stood before a small ring of people and could not stop his damn hands from shaking.

The hall in which he stood was grand, imposing, and proud, perhaps as much of the Earth Kingdom was. From all sides you could see the entire of Ba Sing Sei spread out before you, jade roofs glistening in the sun, as stubborn as those than bent the elements within then. And even those who had witnessed this sight many times before could not help but stare in wonder at all that surrounded them. In the center of the hall was an ambitiously large map of the world, the colours of the Earth Kingdom far bolder than those of the nation's that surrounded it, perhaps mirroring the central hub of activity and progression the City itself boasted to be. Around the table sat a small group of people, easily identified by the clothing that they wore. Water Tribe, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and even Air Acolytes. At the head, beside the nervously fidgeting Avatar, sat a man tall and noble, dressed in red and his head held high. Guarding the room, arms crossed, stood a woman as defiant as she was short.

All sixteen of the people before him sat in silence, their gazes upon him, leaving him feeling as though he were standing in a spotlight. It did not go missed that many of those faces were adorned with furrowed brows and glares of contempt, and though the fight for their understanding had been hard fought by the Avatar over the last two months, it was clear to all that he had yet to earn their respect once more. His mouth was dry, made all the worse by one member of the crowd, donning blue and an expression impossible to read. He took a quick sip of water, allowing the cool liquid to role across his tongue, but almost immediately he felt parched again. If he had coughed up sand he would not have been surprised, and now all were seated the time for delaying had long passed. With a deep breath, he stood.

At least, the Avatar mused, he looked the part. He stood tall now. In the past two months he had reached and passed his seventeenth year, and those months had also seen his shoulders broaden, his jaw widen and become adorned with a short dark beard that acted to only make his young eyes appear older and wiser, though their silver hue danced with both wit and charm. His body remained slender and graceful, each limb shaped as if tenderly sculpted into the physique of the perfect airbender, and upon his body hung light ceremonial robes, decorated with a dark red sash and a row of meditation beads around his neck. Now he stood, displaying his growing height, the group seemed to grow only quieter, and he allowed himself another second to adjust to the unabashed gazes and glares from his audience, before a quick glance at the Firelord beside him ushered him to begin.

"First, I want to thank you all for answering the call and coming here today. I know that it wasn't easy for you to come here on such short notice, particularly those with previous engagements." He allowed his gaze to pass briefly over to the three blue clad figures to the right, and the desire to down his glass of water almost overcame him. He hoped that his forehead wasn't sweating. "I'd also like to thank Earth King Kuei for letting us use these halls." He nodded his head to the King, who's eyes widened for a moment, before nodding quickly in turn, head bobbing almost comically.

"For the most part, I think we all know each other here, but for the benefit of those who are unfamiliar with one another, Firelord Zuko and myself would like to welcome the following to the table-" he cleared his throat, and willed for his hands to just stop shaking. "From the Earth Kingdom, Earth King Kuei, General How of Ba Sing Sei, and King Bumi of Omashu." In turn, each of the men bowed their heads, the older of the three grinning a somewhat insane grin. "From the Fire Nation, General Mamoru of the Capital, and Peacemaker Iroh." Iroh blushed and chuckled slightly at the title he had yet to grow used to. "From the Northern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook, General Hanh, and Master Innua. From the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda, General Sokka, and-" his felt his voice threaten to waver and rise, but powered through, "-Master Katara." Sokka raised a hand, investigated his nails with a smug grin at his new title. "And finally, representing the Air Nomads, Acolyte Xing Ying and Acolyte Yee-Li."

At this, everyone at the table looked around with interest. On the far right of the table, two teenage girls dressed in the traditional red and orange of the Air Nomads, sat, looking every bit as nervous as Aang felt.

"I would also like to welcome Toph Beifong, who is here as an impartial and confidential guard for this meeting." He raised a hand, gesturing towards Toph, who grinned almost deviously at them. Before he had left for the meeting, he had taken Toph aside and asked that she tone things down, but the way she cracked her knuckles made it clear to him that those three words meant very little to her. Even General How, who seemed dubious of the small girl, seemed somewhat alarmed.

"You all know why the Firelord and I invited you all here today, and the purpose of the meeting. And I also expect that you are waiting to hear a full account of absence beginning six months back." At this, there was a rustle of anticipation as people shifted forward in their seats, General's How and Mamoru narrowed their eyes. "I expect for these meetings to continue over the coming weeks before anything is settled, so again I appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

Already he felt fatigued. He knew that many of those sitting before him weren't actually interested in the real reason he and Zuko had brought them together. Since his reappearance in the Fire Nation two months back after defeating Tonrar, the Fire and Earth Nation had been abuzz with gossip and rumours, few of them kind. It was barely a week before Aang was forced to face the citizens of the Fire Nation capital, standing beside their Firelord as he gave what would soon be known as the first true press conference of their modern time. The anticipation had been great, several had turned up with pad and ink, recording his words as he spoke out to the citizens, apologising for the damage he caused and explaining that a disturbance in the spirit world had been responsible. Just hours later, word had reached the Earth Kingdom on the wings of hawks, and a new medium known as a news paper had been published and distributed across the large capital. When Aang had finally arrived in Ba Sing Sei a month later, it was to find half of the city congregated outside of the Royal Palace walls to hear his speech. He soon found himself the subject of almost every rumour imaginable in the city, those that did not believe his story of a powerful spirit posing great risk to the world instead making up tales of his growing dark, of him losing control of the Avatar State. This, he could deal with, even seeing it in print was manageable, but to his horror matters in his personal life suddenly started spreading into ink. It was not surprising given that she had been seen by his side at almost all times since the War had ended, but when Aang had woken one day and entered the kitchen of the joint house that he and Zuko had been offered during their stay to see the latter awkwardly hiding a news paper under one of the tables, he had found himself reading the headline _'The Avatar and the Southern Girl: Is it Over?'_ He had wasted no time reading further, just dropping the paper back on the table. But since that headline had been released, the subject of Aang's personal life had become as heavily debated as his disappearance six months back. He only hoped that, in the short few hours that Katara had actually been back in Ba Sing Sei, she had yet to read a single word in print.

"I suppose, first on the agenda, is to tell you all in more detail about what led me away from my duties in each of the nations," Aang continued, sounding weary in spite of himself. He and Zuko had spent many a long night going over exactly what Aang was to say. Though he had already made the matter of Tonrar public, he had yet to tell anyone other than his closest friends how Tonrar had been able to control him, and he knew that he had to be very careful on how he worded this topic. Part of him, in truth, wanted to be open of the whole tale, but he was not so naive as to expect that to ever be possible. Like it or not, he was as much a politician now as he was the Avatar.

"Last year, the coalition towns and the Fire Nation capital came under attack by a group of spirits, all with the ability to bend the elements. It is my understanding now that these spirits were once in fact people who fell under the control of the spirit, Tonrar, who you have already heard much about."

"But what really happened, Avatar Aang? Because I, for one, remember seeing you bring down the Fire Sages Temple with my very own eyes." General Mamoru, frowning, spoke up, her no-nonsense attitude causing her to react in the way that Zuko himself had predicted when he had informed Aang that he would be asking the General to attend. However Aang had not expected anyone to interrupt him quite so soon, and his tenuous flow was quickly stalled. He faltered.

"Uh-" he paused, glancing quickly at Zuko before swallowing. There it was. A light scoff from General How, a minute yet unmistakable shake of the head from Toph, a mocking grin from the female Northern Tribe woman on Arnook's left. He was quickly losing their respect, what little he had anyway, and the remainder of his speech was set for disaster. But he had lost too much already, had been on the losing side far too often, and Aang wasn't going to cower under their derisiveness.

"You want to know what really happened?" He asked, the speech in his hands dropping to his side. He felt Zuko stiffen at his side, saw Sokka and Katara exchange wide eyed looks, and Toph raise a hand as it to try and stop him. "What really happened is that I did destroy the Fire Sage's Temple." There was a clap as Toph's face fell into her hand. Mamoru, for all her anger, was just as surprised to hear the truth come from Aang's lips, and she openly gaped. "Tonrar had the ability to control spirits, as I have already stated, and my Avatar Spirit was no exception."

"We were told stories of the demon spirit Tonrar when I was growing up." The group looked around surprised at the woman sat to Arnook's left, a delicate brow raised as she looked at him. Innua was one of the first female waterbenders to have successful trained waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe since the war against women bending had been lifted. From the little that Aang had heard about her, he had understood that she was quite gifted, raising quickly to master ranking and becoming one of Arnook's chief guards. And, from the looks of her, she was as outspoken as she was beautiful. "He would come every twenty or so years and drag the unwitting away into the spirit world. Though, they were just stories." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly in a half smirk.

"I can promise you Tonrar was entirely real," Iroh said firmly, looking down the line towards the young bender.

"Whether Tonrar really did drag people into the spirit world I can't say," Aang continued, suddenly aware that there was still very little that he knew about Tonrar's history, "but he was able to control my Avatar Spirit, and in the Avatar State he could have me do pretty much anything. When he arrived in the Fire Nation, I didn't know how to fight him, and so he forced me in the Avatar State and made me destroy the Temple."

An uneasy silence fell over them, and Aang noticed that Katara had put a hand over her eyes as if to spare herself from the horror of it, of Aang being so blunt. Even King Bumi seemed taken back, his large tufty eyebrows raised almost right off his head.

"After the attack in the Fire Nation I realised that, until Tonrar was dealt with, it wasn't safe for me to be around people, certainly not in a large city. So I left. That is why no one could contact me for four months."

"And in those four months?" General How asked eagerly, leaning forwards in his seat. Aang realised that all were staring intently at him again.

"In those four months myself, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki tracked down Tonrar and tried to find a way to beat him," Aang replied, feeling decidedly under pressure by this point. "Our travels led us to the Southern Air Temple-" his stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of his home land, and the collapsed state he had been forced to leave it in "-and eventually to the South Pole where we finally managed to defeat him."

"And that's it?" Hakoda spoke now, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow. Sokka winced at his side.

"Of course it didn't go as smoothly as that," Aand replied. Though a definite part of him felt anger towards the man for his involvement in the break down of his relationship with Katara, he still felt mostly despair over how little the Southern Water Tribe chief seemed to trust him, that cold narrow eyed stare leaving him feeling decidedly isolated. "Tonrar controlled me a number of times before I was able to throw him off, and when I did I took away his ability to control spirits."

Innua, who had been lounging back in her seat, the front legs raised from the ground, suddenly fell forward with a sharp snap. Aang looked across at her to see the most peculiar expression of disbelief on her face. The others, too, seemed alarmed by her sudden interruption.

"So, this spirit, Tonrar, is gone?" Arnook asked, glancing sideways at the waterbender before directing his question to Aang. For the briefest moment Aang hesitated, red eyes and an insectile body flashing in his minds eye, before he replied.

"Yes."

"Wait," General How said sharply, sitting up right. "You killed a spirit? I thought your kind didn't kill."

Aang's eyebrows raised in surprised. "I didn't kill him."

"Then he could return," Arnook pressed, frowning.

"Trust me," Aang said grimly, seeing a wide grin revealing rows of sharp teeth, "there is no way that Tonrar will be returning to our world."

"And the Avatar State," Mamoru said shortly, "you can control it?"

"Yes." Aang kept his reply short, his patience and energy quickly waning. Zuko seemed to detect this because he, too, got to his feet.

"The situation with Tonrar has long been rectified," the Firelord said, looking round at the group. "You need all understand that the Avatar has, not just this world, but the spirit world too to maintain balance over, and on occasion Aang's responsibilities there will result in his absence in our matters."

"Which is exactly why I called this meeting," Aang added, keen to get the discussion away from Tonrar at long last. He was done talking about it, it was too painful and too difficult to have the memories of the things that Tonrar had made him do come back to light time and time again. "As Firelord Zuko has just said, there will be times where I will be needed in the spirit world, and I need to be sure that balance is being maintained here when that happens."

The group exchanged glances, some curious, others looking decided put out by what sounded like accusations of their inability to keep control of their nation's.

"If by balance you mean the coalition between Earth and Fire Nation citizens then I think Yu Dao has already proved that the idea simply is not strong enough," Earth King Kuei said, sadly. "I had as much hope as you that it would work, but as they say, you can lead and ostrich horse to water ..."

"There were a number of reasons as to why the coalition in Yu Dao didn't work." Aang was very much tempted to mention Yuddha, an unpleasant and conniving man who now lead the town, but bit back. "Poor resources, conflict within the city itself, and sadly Tonrar had his part to play in it's downfall as well when he and his spirits destroyed the county halls."

"Then, what do you propose?"Kuei insisted, looking both eager and dubious. Over by the door Aang saw Toph grin widely. She was, perhaps, keener on this idea than anyone.

"Well, it's ambitious, and truthfully I question whether the world as a whole is quite ready for a step this huge." Aang took a deep breath. "We want, that is Firelord Zuko and myself, to create a fifth nation." Surprise was uttered around the hall. "A city. A place where any and all people from each of the four nations can live and work alongside one another, without fear of oppression or being silenced. It would become a republic of nations, run by a council that has been elected by the citizens of each of the four nations. And that is the reason I have asked you all here today."

Much murmuring welcomed his statement, some leaning forward to discuss with their neighbors whilst others spoke outright in surprise. However, to the weak candle of hope flickering in his chest, he noted that not all of these explanation were negative. There was even, dare he say it, a certain excitement and interest in their tones. However, doubt was still mingled in, and Hanh in particularly looked little more than outraged. Aang sighed.

"Look, right now the world is fractured. Yes the war is over, but the world is still greatly out of balance. The Air Nation no longer exists, bar myself, and though the Fire Nation is finally ruled by a deserving leader there is still conflict between the Fire and Earth citizens in the colonies, and there are places still struggling to survive after the war tore families apart. I once thought that for balance to be achieved each of the nation's had to remain separate, but I was wrong. Firelord Zuko, Master Katara-" he held a hand in her direction, though found himself unable to look over at her, "both saw that when I didn't, and have rightly steered me in the right direction. So much damage has been inflicted on the world over the last one hundred years, and the only way to fix this is to unite all four nation's in the effort. No nation will be stronger than another, and each should have the opportunity to benefit and work alongside the other."

"But what makes you think we'd want to work alongside ... certain nations?" General Hang interrupted, arms crossed over his chest as he unabashedly glared up at Zuko. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly.

"You need not involve yourself, General Hanh," she sneered, "if you can even call your poor efforts in the war worthy of that title."

"Mamoru," Zuko said sharply, flashing her a warning look as Hanh seethed in his seat.

"The alternative is that the world continues to fracture," Aang said firmly, butting in before a fight could break out, "the nations remain at odds and we risk another war. Maybe not now, maybe not even in our lifetime, but one day."

"It's a sound idea," Zuko affirmed. "I am of no illusion that it will be easy for everyone to work alongside the Fire Nation, particularly those who have suffered greatly at the hands of my father." He spoke directly to Arnook now. "What our soldiers did to your people, your family ... it can never be undone and I can't expect for it to be forgiven. But I want to work alongside you, alongside each of the nations, and finally bring peace to our world."

Arnook raised his head, looking back at the Firelord before, to the surprise of all, a soft smile lit his features, and he bowed his head. Hang scoffed.

"You're going to listen to this nonsense?" He demanded indignantly. "After what happened to our tribe? To your daughter?"

Arnook took his eyes from Zuko, turning to face his General directly. "It is because of what happened to my daughter that I chose to listen," he said firmly. "We have all lost someone dear in the War, I don't think there is a single person left in this world who has not lost someone. Maybe this way, uniting the nations, no one else has to suffer as I have done."

Aang saw Sokka' grim expression as memories of Yue were stirred.

"I'm not asking everyone to decide right now," Aang interrupted softly. "And I'm not expecting a solution in this meeting. I'm sure that many of you would like to discuss this matter in private among yourself. In fact, I heartily encourage you to."

The group glanced among themselves.

"Unless anyone has any questions, we should adjourn for now," Aang continued. "You can all have two weeks to discuss the matter among yourself, speak to the necessary people back in your nation's, and then we will meet again to hear each of your decisions."

Several minutes later, and much to Aang's relief, Earth King Kuei had called his servants, and people were finally lead back to their respective lodgings for the remainder of their stay in Ba Sing Sei. Katara, Sokka, and their father were to be staying where Aang and Toph and the Acolytes had been residing for the past four weeks, and where Zuko had joined them a little under a week previously.

"I'm afraid there are only five rooms," Keui had explained as the group had followed him down the hall. "We weren't entirely sure at the time how many of you would be joining us for these meetings. But the Avatar has said that he is happy to sleep in the study, so if a few of your are ok to double up, there should be plenty of space for you to all stay comfortably. Of course, we had provided extra bedding."

The eight of them squeezed into a carriage drawn by four ostrich horses. And after Aang had bowed his thanks to the Earth King he, too, was led to his own chariot. True to expectations, General How had been quick to place some guards on horse-back either side of them, and as he climbed last into the carriage Aang had to suppress a sigh. Perhaps it had been too much for him to have expected any degree of trust from the Earth Kingdom just yet, but he wasn't handcuffed so that was an improvement. His souring mood was made all the worse, however, when he realised that he had been seated opposite Katara in the coach. Their eyes met for barely a second before gazes were quickly averted, Aang quickly focusing his attention out of the window.

"That went well," Zuko said brightly, seated beside him.

"Almost too well," Aang muttered, staring deliberately out at the city as they passed, trying to ignore the somersault of butterflies threatening to unleash themselves upon his stomach.

"Oh, don't be like that, Aang," Sokka said, stretching his arms up and yawning. "As Sparky said, it went well. I'd consider this a damn good start."

"Why didn't you tell them everything?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, dragging his attention from the streets going by and looking over at Hakoda, who stared at him severely. Part of him still felt the desire to prove himself to the man before him, and that part of him had him hesitate before giving him an answer. But his hesitations had held him back too much already, and as the Avatar he needed to be sure of his decisions, regardless of the pressure coming from others around him. This was his duty, after all.

"What good would it have done?" Aang replied evenly. "I told them that Tonrar was able to control me, and they already know that in that state I caused a great amount of destruction. You think telling them that I almost killed people is going to help anyone?"

"But what if they find out that is exactly what happened?" Hakoda pressed. "That you lied to them?"

"That is my problem," Aang said simply, ignoring the indignant expression that appeared on the Chief's face. "And I didn't lie, I just did not tell the whole truth."

"You're a politician now?" Hakoda scoffed. "You're sound much more like the Firelord here than Avatar Aang. No offense," he added, glancing at Zuko, who shrugged.

"If I remember rightly you were the one who enlightened me to the fact that Avatar Aang was too dangerous," Aang replied coolly, turning his gaze back to the window, his heart hammering with anger though his tone remained level. "So, here's me being cautious. This is my decision, Chief Hakoda, now drop it."

An awkward silence filled the carriage, and from the corner of his eye he saw the angry blush rising to Katara's cheeks. But he felt no remorse, he was long starting to realise that as many bridges needed to be burned as to be built for him to succeed with his mission. Feeling everyone's second hand embarrassment, Toph began to whistle.

It was not long before they had reached the series of lodgings in the Upper Ring of the city where the Avatar and his companions would be staying. As the carriage climbed higher and closer towards the center of the cul de sac, they passed by the house that they had stayed in many years ago, the very first time the gang had found themselves in Ba Sing Sei. Upon seeing it, Katara suddenly shuddered.

"No more Joo Dee's I hope?" She asked, peering out of the window.

"How would you react if I said yes?" Toph teased, as Katara shuddered again.

The carriage soon came to a halt, and one of the guards dismounted in order to open the door on Aang's side with a deep bow. Aang thanked the man and was quick to jump from the coach, eager for some fresh air and to be away from the tension inside. Hakoda, who seemed determined to shrug past the heated conversation that had just transpired, let out a long low whistle.

The house that they had parked up beside stood three stories tall. The stones were of a marble so white it practically shone, and the roof was peaked with gold tiles and jade slates. At the front of the house stood a delicate porch, lined with pink and lilac peony bushes in full bloom. It was an undeniably beautiful sight, and put their previous accommodation to shame.

"You wait until you see inside," Zuko said. "Even Toph was impressed."

"That's a big fat lie and you know it," the earthbender grumbled. "Give me a dirt cave over this nonsense any day of the week."

As Aang lead them to the large front doors, they were slid back to reveal the eagerly grinning face of Suki, who had returned to the Earth Kingdom alongside Sokka and the others and who sadly had not been invited to the meeting by the Earth King.

"Aang, Zuko, Toph!" She cried happily. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Suki," Zuko replied, grinning also as he pulled her into a hug.

"Was everything ok here by yourself?" Sokka asked, concerned, hovering around the pair as he waited for his turn to grab one of her hands.

"Why would it not be?" She asked, bemused. "The place is empty."

The group passed over the threshold and, true to Zuko's word, it was even more impressive on the inside. The entrance hall was tiled with jade, with a clear white ceiling decorated with a large gold chandelier. Along the walls were delicate green and gold tapestries, depicting various scenes from Ba Sing Sei's history, and the Earth Kingdom's symbol hanging along the far wall big and bright as day.

"I'm guessing we're in the Earth Kingdom," Sokka muttered, looking around, his hand still gripping Suki's tight.

"From what I've been told you'll be reminded of that everywhere," Toph said.

"Your bags are already set up," Suki continued, leading them through into the kitchen area, where a warm pot of tea was already waiting. "Toph, looks like me and Katara are bunking with you. Xing Ying and Yee-Li have a room on the first floor, Sokka, Hakoda you're up there too."

"Well, once everyone's settled, how about we go and visit Uncle at the Jasmine Dragon?" Zuko suggested. "I think I could do with a bit of a break, in honesty."

"That sounds like a great idea," Katara said warmly. "We've not had a chance to catch up, yet."

"Ooh yes, I like Iroh," Yee Li said keenly, seemingly much more comfortable around them than Xing Ying was, who was hovering by the door.

"Aang, are you coming?" Zuko asked, though there was something in this tone that suggested that he wasn't too hopeful on the matter.

Aang had not spent much time socialising since his arrival in Ba Sing Sei four weeks ago. For Toph, he was sure the experience had been very tiring, but he had far more important things to be doing than entertaining people whilst he was here. In truth, he had only visited Iroh twice in all those weeks, instead spending most of his time traveling back and forth from the university, acquiring as much reading material as he could before spending each day shut up in the study. Even when additional rooms had been available, he had slept there most nights also. Today was to be no exception, and in truth he wasn't sure that he quite had the heart to socialise right now. It had been eight weeks since he had last seen Katara, since she had ended their relationship, and since he had been dragged into the spirit world and given the news that had consumed all of the attention he had spare from organising the meeting between the world leaders. And though he knew that he would need to at some point, right now he was not ready to be around Katara. Certainly not with her father present and judging as well.

"Not this time," he replied, grabbing an apple from the needlessly elaborately carved fruit basket on the table.

"But don't we need to talk about the meeting?" Sokka asked, confused.

"There won't be anything new to say," Aang shrugged. "It went ok and now we just have to wait and see what everyone decides. You guys catch up, alright? I still have a lot of work to do, and Appa and Momo will be getting hungry soon."

"If you're sure ..."

"It was good to see you again Sokka, Katara, Hakoda." He bowed, avoiding their gaze and remaining as neutral as he could, before turning and lightly climbing the flight of stairs that led to the study.


	3. In Everything But Blood

"I should have probably warned you all," Zuko sighed, seeing the look on their faces. "Aang does not offer up much time on socialising these days, not since everything kicked off here with the Republic."

"It seems strange that he wouldn't at least come and see Iroh," Katara muttered. The were back in the ostrich-drawn carriage, and she stared out of the window as they were driven to the Jasmin Dragon.

"Well, you did dump him," Toph said, matter-of-factly.

Katara had hoped that the matter of her and Aang's relationship, or lack of, would not come up so soon, and she felt the colour rising to her cheeks. She had already faced enough hostility from her brother when she had told him that she had broken up with the Avatar, though she had expected him to be far more understanding of it that anyone else would be. Now she was back in the Earth Kingdom she was no doubt going to find herself questioned on the subject, and she should have suspected as such.

"That's not exactly how it happened," she said coolly, keeping her gaze on the street passing by.

"It kinda is," Toph rebutted, impervious to the coldness radiating from Katara.

"I'm sure Katara had her reasons," Hakoda added, coming to her defense, but Katara felt her face growing only warmer.

"Oh don't feign innocence, dad," she snapped, nostrils flaring. "And don't pretend that you didn't have something to do with it."

"Whoa, guys, come on," Sokka said uneasily, raising his hands peacefully, but the pair suddenly seemed indifferent to the company on the coach.

"I only wanted what was best for you," Hakoda said simply, to which Katara grunted. _More like what was easiest for you_ , she thought bitterly to herself.

"And I didn't dump him," she said instead, turning her attention to Toph. "What a horrible word."

"What else would you call walking out on him at his lowest point?" Toph muttered stubbornly.

"Well I guess we know whose side _you're_ on," Katara laughed bitterly. "I should have known that you would blame me for all of this."

That was a lie, of course. Though Katara had been well aware of the fact that Toph would likely have remained on Aang's side, for the most part, she had not expected to have been met with such blatant hostility, and for Toph to be so blind to the reasons for which Katara had had to walk away. Toph was volatile, she always had been, but she was still mostly level headed and rarely so stubborn as to refuse that there was more than one side to any story. In fact, it seemed like to everyone else in the group she was merely the one who had broken Aang's heart when it had already been left vulnerable after Tonrar's attacks, and it was incredibly isolating.

"Uh, we're nearly there," Zuko interrupted, his discomfort clear across his face.

Still seething, Katara watched as the court of the Jasmine Dragon drew closer. Perhaps Iroh, at least, would understand her reasons, would see that Aang was not the only one who had been hurt by the break up.

Iroh stood waiting at the steps of his tea shop, having seen them coming up the hill moments before. His grin was wide and he was waving emphatically at them, tea towel hooked over his arm and apron tied tightly around his middle. Obviously the old general had wasted little time getting back to work after the meeting.

"Hello friends!" He called, as the group climbed from their coach. Katara was first to meet him, and she was surprised but pleased to find herself pulled into a hug.

"It's so lovely to see you again, Katara," he said softly. "And Chief Hakoda-" he stepped back from Katara and bowed, "-Sokka, Suki, it is a pleasure to have met again so soon! I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before the meeting today, it seems Aang was keen to get things started as quickly as possible." He chucked at this, as if to his own personal joke.

"That's ok, Iroh," Hakoda replied, bowing in turn. "It's good to see you, too."

"Well, come on in, take a seat. I have some new teas for you to sample and there is much we need to discuss." He paused, taking one last glance around the group. "No Aang again, I take it?"

"I'm afraid not, uncle," Zuko replied gravely. Katara tried to resist the temptation to ask, but her mouth ran away with her.

"He doesn't usually join you here?"

"I've only seen Aang twice since he got here," Iroh replied sadly, "not including the meeting today, of course. But it cannot be easy organising all of this, as well as fulfilling his other Avatar duties in the spirit world."

"The spirit world?" Katara asked sharply, as they were led to one of the larger tables in the room. She saw Yee-Li, who had joined them whilst her friend Xing Ying had elected to stay at the house, look over with unmasked interest. The last time she had spoken to Aang had been the night that they had returned to the Fire Nation capital, and she had watched as he had been pulled into the spirit world, against his will. After he had returned to their world, it had been with the utterance that _'it was not over'_ and for him to march out of the throne room. She had cornered him not long after, outside of his room that lay beside hers, and demanded to know what had happened. He had simply told her that it was a spirit world issue and left her standing alone in the corridor. She wondered now whether Iroh or the others had been able to find out any more about what had happened that night in the spirit world.

"Well, we assume that's where he's been going," Zuko shrugged, taking a seat opposite her. "He said that there are things he needs to sort out there, too. So, when he's not planning for the Republic, he's got to be there."

The rest of the group took their seats in the busy tearoom, and Katara felt Sokka's all too hopeful gaze on her. She knew he was reading far too much into her interest in Aang, she wished he would just let off for a bit.

"Chaye!" Iroh's call pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see one of Iroh's waitresses hurry up to them. "Could you fetch our guests the hibiscus and ginger tea?"

Chaye, a short girl with a big bushy ponytail bowed and sharply turned on her heal.

"So, things are going pretty well then?" Katara asked, watching another waitress attend the table closest to them in the packed tea shop.

"Very!" Iroh replied jubilantly. "Even my going away so sharply hasn't slowed business any. I've even had to hire several assistants to help me serve and clean. These Earth Kingdom folks sure are desperate for good tea."

"That's great news, Iroh, you deserve it," Katara said sincerely, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Katara," Iroh said warmly. "So," he added more seriously, looking over at the three water tribe members, "how are things back at your village?"

"Actually, it's going well," Hakoda replied, with some relief. "Everyone has been keen to help, and it isn't taking nearly as long as I feared for the village to be rebuilt. Plus," he added, looking proudly over at Sokka, "it's afforded us a chance to make some improvements, and Sokka has been truly invaluable in that effort."

Sokka, for once, seemed humble. "It's not much," he said, "but each home now has the means to run hot water. Plus, I've been working on a generator. We're already producing steam, so it seemed like there should be another use for it, and touch wood-" he placed a hand to his head "-the generator seems to be going to plan. Can't be taking all the credit for it, though, it's the mines that Toph has been working with that gave me the idea."

"Pleased to have been of service," Toph said, waving a hand dismissively.

"That sounds brilliant," Iroh replied, impressed.

"We also had two healers join Pakku from the North Pole," Hakoda added. Iroh's smile dropped, and everyone else around the table suddenly became awkward. Katara could not blame them. Seeing Pakku's face when her father had told her of his wife's death was an image that she would likely never forget. "But instead of heading straight back, well, they asked if Katara could show them some waterbending."

"I thought the ban on women waterbending in the North had been lifted?" Yee-Li asked curiously.

"It has," Katara confirmed, "but there are still few masters who are actually willing to teach them."

"What about that girl who was at the meeting?" Yee-Li pressed. "She obviously learned from someone, surely she could, you know, pass the wisdom on?"

"From what I've heard that Innua is a nasty piece of work," Hakoda growled, glancing around the room to make sure that they could not be overheard. "She has Arnook wrapped around her little finger and doesn't seem too ashamed to use that to her advantage."

"I don't think she shares her wisdom with anyone," Katara said. She had heard a little about Innua from Pakku after he had returned, and thought she was not entirely surprised to see that Arnook had chosen her as one of his representatives from the Northern Tribe, it made her very uneasy that they had just her and Hanh to pick from. "These two women were some of the best new healers in the North, and I think they were getting frustrated that they weren't able to use their bending more. So, I've been showing them a few things."

"You're a natural teacher from the sounds of it," Hakoda said with a smile.

"I like the idea of teaching more of the female healers in the North Pole," Katara said. "It was a stupid law that held too many women back, and I'm going to bring the idea up with Arnook at some point during these meetings."

"That sounds like an honorable decision, Katara," Iroh said. At that point, Chaye arrived with their tea, laying the tray down at the center of the table. "Thank you, my dear."

"Ooh this smells good!" Sokka said, leaning forward in his chair to get a good sniff.

"Hibiscus and ginger! It's not an entirely new recipe, of course, but it's one that I have been working to improve. I find it particularly energising after a long day."

Katara took a tentative sip, and the kick of the ginger was immediate. It was delicious, of course, but he was not lying about it being energising. She wouldn't have been surprised if her hair was suddenly standing on end on her head.

"Chief Hakoda?"

She and the others jumped in their seats, and looked around quickly to see one of the Earth King's guards bowing gently before their table.

"Yes?" Hakoda asked, swallowing his mouthful of tea and looking bemused.

"Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe has requested an audience with you, I have been sent on his behalf."

"I thought he would, but spirits he's certainly not waiting around is he?" Hakoda chuckled. "Ok, where is he?"

"I am to take you to his lodgings," the guard offered. Hakoda glanced over at Katara and Sokka. "I'm afraid Chief Arnook has requested just your audience at this time."

"We're good, dad," Sokka said.

"Ok, well, let's get this over with them," Hakoda said with a grunt as he got to his feet. "I'll meet you all back at the house?"

Katara and Sokka nodded, and she watched as her father followed the guard out of the shop. As curious as she was as to what Arnook wanted to speak alone with her father about, his absence also offered her the opportunity to ask about something that had been bugging her for the last two months. She turned quickly back to her friends.

"So, do we know what happened to Aang in the spirit world?" She asked, her voice low so as not to be overheard. "Who summoned him? What it was about?"

"No," Zuko said with a heavy sigh, as if he had been expecting her to ask. "I've asked, and I've asked, but other than saying it was a spirit matter he's refusing to talk about it."

"I don't like it," Sokka muttered. "So soon after Tonrar?"

" _'It's not over',_ that's what he said," Katara added. "So what else could it have been about?"

"It's ridiculous," Suki said. "We went through all of that together, he has to tell us."

"We've all tried," Toph sighed. "He's not saying anything."

"What about you, Iroh?" Katara asked. "He must have told you something, at least."

"No, he hasn't," Iroh replied, shaking his head.

"Well, did you ask?"

"No, I didn't."

"What? Why?" Katara cried, before clamping a hand over her mouth as she noticed a few of their fellow patrons glance in her direction. "Why haven't you asked?" She hissed between her fingers.

"Katara, I'll tell you what I've told the others," Iroh sighed. "Aang is the Avatar. Yes, you are his friends, but his duties are his own, and he chooses not to divulge them with us then we just have to trust that he is dealing with the matter as best he can."

"But we could help," Katara muttered, fuming now. "He doesn't have to do it alone ..."

"Katara, the last time you helped him with an issue surrounding the spirits you all almost died," Iroh reminded her firmly. "If Aang chooses not to tell us then I believe that there is a reason for that. After all that you've been through together you should be able to trust for him to make the right choice."

The group fell silent, but Katara couldn't help but fume silently. Aang did not exactly have the best history of making the right choices, certainly not when it involved Tonrar. And if this was what it was about, if Tonrar was back in some way, then he had no right to keep it a secret from them.

Later on in the day the group headed back to their temporary home on the Upper Ring. Katara pushed back the large sliding doors to find her father sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them, his expression somewhat grim. Sokka appeared at her shoulder.

"Should we ask?" He said, doubtfully. At that, her father laughed dryly.

"It's not as bad as all that. For the most part Arnook is on board, but it's not him that we're going to need to concern ourselves with, it's his companions that worry me the most."

"I still can't believe Arnook brought Hanh," Sokka growled. "The guy's a tool."

"Sokka, the first time you met him he was much younger and much more inexperienced, you can't judge him now based on that," Suki said softly, but Sokka just scoffed.

"Sure I can."

"Will we need to discuss this?" Zuko asked, tiredly rubbing his un-scarred eye. Hakoda sighed.

"Yes, I think it best."

"I'll go and get Aang." Zuko marched past them, heading for the stairs.

"Hey, where's Xing Ying?" Yee-Li asked, peering into the kitchen.

"Oh, the Acolyte?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeh, and I'm Yee-Li by the way, the other Acolyte," the young girl replied somewhat shortly.  
"Oh, uh," Hakoda cleared his throat, throwing Katara a somewhat wide eyed guilty look as she

simply shook her head. "She was round the back last I saw her."

Yee-Lie marched off, heading towards the garden. Hakoda bit his lip, looking back at his son and daughter. "Oops?"

"It's fine," Sokka said dismissively. "I hardly know either of them, either."

Katara dropped somewhat heavily into the seat opposite her father, her mind racing and her stomach churning. She found herself missing the South Pole, the place had been in ruins and it had been hard living in the home that her grandmother had once lived in, but at least things had been simple there. She had almost forgot the political minefield that was the Earth and Fire nation's.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up as her father reached out and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm fine," she lied, her voice and nonchalant as possible. She saw Toph's face twitch from the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later Yee-Li returned from the garden with Xing Ying in tow, and the sound of footsteps altered them to Zuko's return, his own heavier footfalls followed by Aang's almost silent ones. Aang himself looked a little less than exhausted. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen him, but it looked as though he had been awake for several days in that time. Katara supposed that, if he was visiting the spirit world, that could very well have been true for him. She knew that time didn't work quite the same there as it did in their world. He had changed from his elaborate high collared cloak and britches, and instead was now dressed in his own much simpler robes, and the way it hung from his shoulder made the angle of his collarbone and shoulder seem much sharper than it had been in the past, as though he had lost weight in the short two months she had been away. Her stomach churned only more, a longing deep in her chest mingling with the fresh sting of his betrayal, and she looked away.

"Zuko said there's something we need to discuss?" Aang asked, taking his seat beside the Firelord. Up close the bags under his eyes were obvious, but Katara kept her eyes averted.

"Dude, you look terrible," Sokka said honestly.

"Thanks, Sokka," Aang replied dryly.

"Arnook called me earlier today to discuss the republic," Hakoda interrupted, keen to avoid any argument.

"That was fast," Aang mused. At that, Hakoda just shrugged.

"I can't say I'm particularly surprised, it may take a while for him to get messages back from the North, the quicker he can speak to me the better for him."

"So, what did the Chief have to say?" Aang pressed.

"Well, I can say with utter confidence that Chief Arnook supports the idea wholeheartedly," Hakoda said, nodding his head in Aang and Zuko's direction. "As do I. The Earth and Fire nation's have begun working together already, but for the North and South the distance between us and the rest of the world has left us particularly segregated. Even Ozai seemed less concerned with us than any of the other nation's," he added, though he threw Zuko an apologetic look. "I can certainly appreciate that the center of the republic will inevitably end up on Fire or Earth nation territories, but means of travel have improved on the last ten years."

"I am more than happy to loan you any of the airships you need," Zuko said eagerly. "Or Sokka can have the plans, if he doesn't know them already."

"Oh I know them," Sokka replied smugly.

"The sub that Sokka made during the Day of Black Sun can only be improved upon now as well," Hakoda added, casting his son an admiring gaze. "Travel between the South and North will be easier, and certain travel to where the republic ends up will be too."

"So, what's the issue?" Katara asked.

"Hanh and Innua," Aang answered simply. "I had a feeling they'd cause trouble. Hanh's an idiot, and I have no idea why Arnook has brought him."

"Thank you!" Sokka cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"As for Innua," Aang continued, "I don't know much about her. I'm sure she's a very good bender, she had to be to become the first female named master in the North Pole since Katara-" her name in his voice only made her stomach squirm more violently, "-but that doesn't automatically make her a leader."

"She's ..." Hakoda hesitated, as if he were struggling to find the right words, "cunning." He finished somewhat lamely, looking about the group. "She seems to be two steps ahead of you, and she just sits there smirking like she knows something that you don't. I don't trust her, not one bit, but it's clear that Arnook views her as a surrogate daughter."

"You think she has him completely manipulated?" Katara asked, feeling Aang's eyes finally rest on her. "Did she seem for or against the republic?"

"It's hard to say," her father replied. "Honestly, she seems impassive, and I don't thinks he cares for Arnook nearly as much as he does her. She's there for her own gains, and I'm not entirely certain what those are yet."

"Did she and Hanh say anything that could sway Arnook from the republic?" Aang asked, dragging his eyes painfully away from Katara.

"Oh, Hanh was exactly as you'd expect," Hakoda scoffed. "He asked how I could betray my people and work alongside the Firelord, but Arnook was quick to hush him. Hanh doesn't care for a union, that's for sure, but I doubt he's even taken the time to consider how it could benefit his Tribe. He is too busy feeling, if you'd excuse the phrase, butt hurt."

Sokka laughed loudly at this.

"And Innua?"

"She wants on the council," Hakoda said without any hesitation. "And as I said, I don't know why, I don't know what she hopes to gain because I very much doubt it's about world peace. But Arnook clearly loves her like a daughter and will step down to allow her a place on the council."

"So, what you're saying is, we've got Water Tribe Azula," Toph said, her arms crossed. "Because she bloody sounds just like her."

"Come on, we don't know that," Suki said, glancing over at Zuko. "We don't even know her yet."

"Then invite her over," Aang said, getting to his feet suddenly. "She and Hanh."

"You're joking, right?" Sokka deadpanned. "I don't want him here-"

"Oh Sokka drop it, already," Suki snapped. The warrior fell silent, though continued to glare at Aang.

"No, it's a good idea," Zuko replied with a sigh. "We don't really know what they're about. Everyone else at the meeting we know, it's just them."

"I'll have a message sent to them," Aang said and, without another word, he turned and began to climb back up the stairs to the study.

"Guess Aang's not joining us for dinner," Toph said.

Much later that night, Katara lay back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Suki and Toph were there, also, Toph sleeping on the hard floor having kicked the bed she had been provided against the wall out of the way, and Suki, seeming much quieter than usual, already hidden under her covers. Katara's mind was racing, there were so many things going on right now that it was impossible for her to keep hold of a single tangible thought. Why did Aang look so exhausted and what was he doing in the spirit world? What did this Innua really want and why was she so intent on being on the council? Was the Southern Tribe coping ok without she, Sokka, and her father there to lead things? Was Bato able to cope on his own with all that was left to do back home? How long would she be here in the Earth Kingdom? And, again, what was going on with Aang and why was he so intent on hiding it from all of them? Her chest was hammering with a mix of anger and apprehension, and with an irritated sigh she sat up.

She looked over the darkened room to see Suki, now lying on her back, her shining eyes visible in the crack of moonlight that shone through their blinds.

"Suki?"

She looked round, and a small smile on the older girls lips seemed to attempt to show that she was ok, but there was a sadness in her eyes that she was unable to hide. At the sound of Katara's voice, Toph stirred, and she too leaned up on her elbow.

"Whassup?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing," Suki whispered, unconvincingly. Toph seemed to groan, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her head tiredly.

"I know you're lying," she sighed.

"No, it's nothing," Suki said quickly. "Just go back to sleep, ok?"

"Suki?" Katara questioned. "Come on, you can tell us."

Katara wanted to help the girl who had become a sister to her over the last five years, and it would have also afforded her a moment to drag her thoughts away from what was bothered her, too.

"No, it's too stupid," Suki mumbled, digging herself further into her sheets and pulling her blanket over her head. Katara looked over at Toph who, though blind, shared a look with her in her own way. Toph, it seemed, could sense already what was bothering Suki.

"Is this about Yue?"

Suki stiffened in her blankets and said nothing. After a few minutes, Toph seemed willing to give up, and was about to lay back down again, before Suki's small voice spoke.

"Do you think he'll ever love me as much as he did her?"

Katara was taken back by the question, and with wide eyes glanced back at Toph, whose face twitched.

"Suki," Katara said, softly, half tempted to get from her bed and join her friend in hers. "It's ... not that he loved her more. You know how Sokka can be. He doesn't do anything in half measures, and when someone is important to him he'll give his all to them." Suki sniffed quietly. "When he met her I think he could sense that she was unhappy and he wanted to help her. Sokka doesn't deal with defeat very well, and he's so quick to blame himself. When Yue's father gave him the task of keeping her safe, and she then sacrificed herself to become the Moon Spirit, well ... I suppose he's never forgiven himself for that."

"But ... I feel like ... she's this bright, burning, perfect star, you know?" Suki said quietly. "Every memory he has of her is just so innocent and beautiful. And whenever we argue about something, the more he gets to know me and the scars I carry, the brighter and more perfect she seems to become. How am I supposed to compare to that?"

"You're not," Katara said simply, wrapping her arms around her knees. "And you don't need to. I never really had a chance to get to know Yue very well, but what I did know of her I know they were things he had already seen in you. She was brave, but she had struggled, just like the Kyoshi warrior he had met before. She was different from you, and I think Sokka was meant to help her find her true purpose, to help her become the Moon Spirit, but Sokka was always meant to be with you."

"You actually believe that?" Suki asked. "That he was meant to be with me? How can you believe that stuff when you and Aang-" she stopped and fell silent.

"We're not meant to be with anyone," Toph interrupted. "There isn't this one person who we're supposed to get together with and stay with forever, life ain't that simple. But there are some people who fit better together than they do on their own, that's all. You think Sokka would have been happy being betrothed to a Northern princess and suddenly have his entire life planned out from start to finish? Because I don't. And I'm pretty sure Sokka knows this as well. And if you think the way he hates Hanh is because he loved Yue more then you're wrong there, too. He hates him because Hanh cared more for Hanh than he did his Tribe, and we all know that Sokka would die for any one of us."

Katara and Suki fell silent at this.

"I swear being able to see makes you guys blinder than anyone," Toph continued, shaking her head. "Suki, Sokka loves you and thinks the world turns just for you, trust me I feel things that you guys just don't. Katara, Aang will die without you. Figuratively, literally, I don't know but he will."

Katara took a sharp intake of breath. Listening to Toph speak so honestly and frankly had been little short of inspiring, but her wonder turned instantly to anger at her last words. Her eyes flashed and she growled.

"And what about me, Toph?" She spat. Suki sat up quickly, looking with concern between the two benders. "All anyone cares is about how this affects Aang, but has anyone actually stopped to ask how I'm feeling? What it's like to have had my heart pulled out of my chest, stamped and spat on, only to be seen as the one who did the breaking? Have you?" She practically yelled these words, her hands curling into fists and her eyes swam with angry tears.

"Katara-"

"He was going to leave _me_ , Toph, did you know that? After the mistake he made in the South Pole, after his ego nearly got all of us killed, he had a long conversation with my father about whether or not it was safe to stay with me. They talked about my choices as if I actually had any ... So yeh, I left him. I broke his heart long after he had already broken mine."

Katara seethed, her chest heaving, and she found she could hardly see through the hot tears in her eyes. She wiped them away furiously, looking away from the earthbender sat in stunned silence on the ground.

"I'm-" Toph spoke in a small voice, seemingly struggling to find the words. "I'm sorry, Katara."

She sniffed, swallowing hard as she crossed her shaking hands under her breast, and though she thought that screaming the words out would bring her some relief, all she felt was shame that she had exploded at Toph like that. However, even as she closed herself up, she was surprised by a pair or strong yet small arms wrapping around her. She heard a quite sniff, realising that Toph herself was crying, and in an instant she pulled the small girl onto the bed with her, the pair wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Suki was quick to join them, and with her free hand Katara pulled the warrior into their shared embrace. It might have felt silly, the three of them sobbing and hugging like this, but she only felt comforted and loved. Her friends were her family. And one day she knew that she and Aang would become family again though not in the way they had once been destined, and until that time came she had her sisters. In arms, in friendship, in trust, in everything but blood.

"You're kinda crushing me now, Toph," Katara managed through the tight hug, and with a wet laugh Toph pulled away, sniffing and rubbing her nose. "But she is right, Suki," Katara added, turning to the auburn haired beauty beside her, "Sokka would do anything for you."

"I feel so stupid for bringing it up," Suki mumbled.

"Well, you can't be feeling anywhere near as stupid as me," Toph reasoned.

"Point taken," Suki said wickedly, "talk about foot in mouth."

The group laughed and Katara, suddenly finding herself unwilling to sleep alone, grabbed her blanket and threw it over the three of them.

"You know, I am really curious as to who Sokka is going to react around Hanh if he comes," Toph said out loud, as they nestled back onto the cushions.

"I reckon he'll just grumble a lot," Suki said, rolling her eyes.

"So, nothing new then?" Katara quipped, and the trio laughed again. Three sisters healing one another's wounds.

 **A/N: One of my biggest hang-ups with the first go around of this book was how poorly I explained the reasons behind Katara breaking up with Aang, and the result being characters and reviewers alike treating Katara very badly. Most notable was Toph's reaction to her, and I knew that this was something that I was going to need to work much harder on this go around. Katara is one of my favourite characters in the show, for a great many reasons, and I felt ashamed of the disservice I did to her character. I hope this time round I can make up for that.**


	4. Terror in Trials

Nightmares often plagued the Avatar. It all started when he was released from the iceberg that had held him both captive and safe for a hundred years, and they had continued to some degree or another ever since. When he was younger, and Ozai had been his chief concern, he had dreamed of those he had left behind, the family and the monks that had raised him. He dreamed of how their lives may have ended, or what they had thought of him, of the many ways in which he had failed his people. After Ozai had been defeated, he would often wake up with the sensation that he was late for something, his nightmares comprising mostly of him running, or him being just that little bit to slow to stop some impending disaster. Rarely did these events remain in his memory, and try as he might he could never grasp them when he awoke. Before long, Tonrar had come crashing into his world, and he dreamed of losing the fight, or losing Katara, of himself and his people burning in a great flame and, even after he had sent Tonrar back to the spirit world, having taken away his ability to control spirits, the nightmares continued. But this time was perhaps more curious than the previous, for almost every night, without fail, he would dream that same horrific dream, and he would wake with a start, his body coated with a cold sweat, hurriedly raising his palms in front of his face, relieved to see that they remained pale as ever. Perhaps more curious still was that he remembered every single detail of that nightmare. He remembered the way things had smelled, the way the very air seemed charred. He remembered the blood sticking to his skin, the breath of the beast that leaned in close to him. He remembered the despair, and he would wake with it still, his chest aching for the very real deaths of the people he loved, even though he knew that they still remained in this world, some sleeping in rooms below him. Every night he would revisit the scene of destruction. Every night he would watch people die, and the one responsible would become clear to him. And every morning he would awake and feel that same terrible pain again.

Somehow, after waking from that same nightmare in the early hours of the morning, Aang had managed to fall back to sleep again. He woke feeling as though he had just recovered from a heavy fever, his mouth feeling parched and his skin clammy and sticky with dried sweat. He lay in the corner of the study, where a make-shift bed spread had been made, comprising of a pillow and thin blanket. At first, he was alarmed to see that he still wore the clothes he had changed into the previous day, before remembering that he had fallen asleep by the desk, where he had spent many hours pouring over the scriptures and texts that he had accumulated over the past several weeks. Scrolls were littering the floor, books lay open upon every surface, and a pile of them sat haphazardly beside the desk where he had read them and, in frustration, chucked them to the side when their pages gave him no answer. He had in this room perhaps every book and scroll that existed in Ba Sing Sei regarding the spirit world. Much of them had been borrowed from the library, but there were others that he had purchased at market stalls, or had found abandoned about the Earth King's palace. So far no one had come looking for the books, so he had elected to remain guiltless on the matter. Yet, despite all his reading, the countless long nights, he was still no closer to an answer than he had been the night that he had been pulled into the spirit world.

Though he had been questioned frequently, Aang had yet to reveal to anyone what had happened that night. He hadn't even realised that it was possible for his past lives to pull him into the spirit world like that, especially after it had been so very long since he had last spoken to Roku or any of the old Avatar's, but pulled into the spirit world he had been. He had been overcome with an unpleasant, nauseating sensation of falling before he had opened his wide eyes, his corporeal spirit form standing on a narrow rocky path that was all too familiar to him. A pathway that had once plagued his dreams and sent rushes of fear through him. Ahead of him stood a tree larger than any that existed in the mortal world, though it was so ancient and so broken that it appeared to be mostly made of stone now. No leaves graced it's upper branches, the naked twisted forms casting a dark shadow against the yellow sky. He had visited this place just once before, and he realised that he was every bit as frightened as he had been then. Aang had found himself standing before Koh's lair, and he had had no time to don a facade of denied expression.

"Hello, Aang."

A familiar voice had caused him to turn on the spot and, to both his horror and delight he saw the most unlikely pair standing before him. Roku, the Avatar past, and his mentor, stood with a gentle and welcoming smile whilst, beside him towered perhaps the most terrifying spirit Aang had and would ever meet. A long insectile body, the face of a painted woman, and talons dark and soulless as the void visible around the face that had been stolen. Aang had tried, then, to remove all expression from his face, certain that the spirit was going to attack, but instead Koh had remained still, calm face watching him.

"R-Roku," Aang had gasped, taking several steps back, his eyes unable to look away from the predatory beast that stood beside the his past life. "What... what is this?"

"Aang, you are safe," Roku had assured. "Koh has brought you here with a common goal, and he has assured me that he has no interest in stealing your face."

"I wouldn't say that I have _no_ interest," the spirit had said. "But for the time being our interests are aligned, and I will content myself with stealing the Avatar's face at another time."

"At another time," Aang had said weakly, shaking his head. "Right ..."

"Aang, I am sorry to have dragged you so suddenly into the spirit world," Roku had said apologetically, "but this is a matter that I am afraid cannot wait. For anyone."

"What do you mean? I didn't even know you could pull me into the spirit world, I mean if-" Aang had paused, his eyes widening before his entire face became twisted in anger. "Wait, you can pull me into the spirit world? Why the hell did you not do that when I needed you! Why did you let me deal with Tonrar on my own!" Aang had yelled these words, his hands curling into fists as he felt the sharp sting of betrayal. Roku could have helped him but, for some reason, his mentor had chosen to remain silent, to let Aang almost murder the people that he loved most.

"Aang, I'm afraid it's not as simple as that," Roku had replied, holding his hands up. "It was too dangerous to try and contact you whilst Tonrar was at his full strength, to pull you into the spirit world would have only made you more vulnerable-"

"More vulnerable than I was already you mean?" Aang had spat. "More vulnerable than having no idea who he was, what he wanted, how to fight him?"

 _"Quiet."_

Koh had spoke, his voice cold and firm, and instantly Aang shut his mouth. There was no being in either world that seemed to install such a primal fear in him, and no matter how angry he felt at Roku, he would not defy Koh's words.

"You know nothing of the complexities of the spirit world," Koh had continued, the eyes that he had stolen narrowing. "Know nothing of the delicate relationships with the most ancient of spirits that reside here. If your past life tells you that it was too dangerous, then you listen."

Aang had swallowed, eyes flitting between Koh and Roku, confused and frightened.

"Aang, we have very little time," Roku had interrupted, sounding uneasy now. "Something is coming, something that no one has ever faced before, be it spirit or human, and you must prepare yourself. You must stop it before it's too late."

"What?" Aang had demanded, feeling panicked now. "But I've stopped Tonrar, he can't be back!"

"Tonrar?" Koh had snarled at this as if he had lost his patience, and Aang had seen something that would haunt him for the remainder of his life. Koh had leaned forwards, the female face disappearing into the void only to be replaced by one that Aang knew too well. Those eyes were red once more, that wide mouth revealed rows of teeth that seemed not to end, and deep welts in his forehead glowed a sickening shade of red. The face of Tonrar had glared back at him and Aang had stepped back so quickly that he had tripped, sprawling on the ground as he looked up at the face that had ruined his life. And he could only mouth silently, his mind racing.

"Tonrar has been punished for his betrayal of the spirit world," the face of Tonrar had spoke in the voice of Koh, "a task that was left to me as the oldest spirit still living in this world. A task that, I fear, could result in the very end of our existence. Of mine. Of yours."

"I don't ... I don't understand," Aang had managed.

"Sending Tonrar back to the spirit world has started a chain of events that needs to be interrupted," Roku had said, stepping forward so that Aang could see him. "Through Koh I have seen that future, I have seen how it ends."

"How what ends?" Aang had demanded from his position on the ground.

"You will notice the world start to change," Roku had continued quickly, and Aang had noticed how the past Avatar's eyes flicked frightfully around, as if he expected an attack at any moment. "The very fabric of both these worlds starting to tatter and shred-" suddenly it seemed like the ground had begun to shake, and a pressure built up in Aang's ears. Aang had noticed, then, a tear falling down Roku's cheek, and he had scrambled to his feet.

"What's going on?" Aang had asked, but Roku had stepped forward once more, grabbing Aang by the shoulders.

"Koh," the past Avatar had said, though he kept his eyes on Aang, "you must go, there is no time."

The vile spirit had not needed to be told twice, his form moving with a frightful speed as it intertwined itself around rock and disappeared into the deep chasm below them. It seemed as though the very air around him had begun to scream with rage.

"Roku?" Aang had asked, voice shaking, fearful.

"Aang, please listen to me, there is very little time," Roku said desperately. "You must fix the tear that has been formed between these two world, before it is too late. And you must stop her, you must stop-" but Roku had frozen, wide eyes staring at something just over Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang." And with that, Aang had found himself propelled back into the mortal realm. His eyes opening sharply as a numbness fell over his body, as he felt a part of his very soul torn from his chest.

Still sat on the hard wooden floor, the blanket pushed down to his knees, Aang raised a hand to his chest as the memories flooded him. He thought that he had already felt more pain than was possible for one person to feel, physically, mentally, he had been through it all. But nothing could have prepared him from the very sensation of having a piece of him torn away, a sensation worse than losing his people, seeing his homeland burn to the ground, seeing Katara walk away from him. He remembered her holding his face, he had remembered her asking if it had been Tonrar. And exhaustion and depression had overcome him as he had told her that it was not over, and he had turned and left them behind. It had been more than that, for after he had returned to the mortal world he had felt a piece of his past disappear forever, a life snubbed out. Roku was gone, and he would never reconnect with him again.

Bitterly, Aang got to his feet. The nightmare, that same nightmare, and the scar of the pain of losing Roku weighed heavily on his soul and he stumbled slightly as he made his way to the window of the study. It was bright out, but it was still early morning. There was time, perhaps, for him to eat before anyone else woke.

He pulled his dirty robes over his head, untying his sash and kicking his harem pants into the corner with the other pile of dirtied clothing there. He knew that he should wash his clothes, the robe had been the last of his own, but he could not summon the energy. Zuko seemed to have had the foresight to supply clothing, and Aang searched in the duffle bag by the door, pulling out red shirt and trousers, and an orange sash. It would do.

After washing and dressing, Aang came down into the hall barely ten minutes later, only to find that he had indeed been beating to the kitchen. Briefly, he considered retreating, hurrying back to his study before he was spotted, but Sokka was already waving at him, and with Toph sat beside him he knew that there would have been no way his arrival would have gone unnoticed by her. Aang was hardly in the kitchen before Sokka was on his feet, holding a plate out under his nose, a single eyebrow raised.

"Boomerang puff?" Sokka asked. "Made them myself."

Not for the first time, Aang was thankful that he was vegetarian.

"I'll just stick with some rice rolls if that's alright with you, Sokka," Aang replied, ducking around the warrior and heading towards the food sat waiting on the table.

"Oh just try one," Sokka continued. "You look like you could do with a good meaty meal."

"Honestly, Sokka, I'm good." Aang had hardly reached the table however before Toph grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him back.

"No time to sit for breakfast," she said, snatching a roll from the plate. "Put this in your face-" she shoved it into his mouth, "-and come outside."

"Why?" Aang managed over the food in his mouth, trying not to choke on both the roll and his alarm.

"Because I'm bored, and I'm fed up of seeing you mope around," Toph said simply. He tried to protest, but with his mouth full of food and Toph's incredibly firm grip on his forearm he realised that escape would not be easy, and he certainly wasn't going to be in any position to fight against what was no doubt going to be a very painful start to his morning.

Before long, the three of them stood in the large garden courtyard that stood at the back of the house. Trees dotted with white and pink cherry blossoms ran around the outside of the stone walled garden, the center paved with simple white stone, and it just so happened to make for a perfect sparring arena, something that Toph had been eager to take advantage of since she had first arrived. Until now Aang had managed to avoid it, slipping away every time the occasion to spar had presented itself. But this time he was gagged with a rice roll and Sokka was barring the only exit.

"When was the last time you did any real earthbending?" Toph asked. "You've gotten lazy. And the world cannot be saved by a fat, lazy Avatar."

Aang swallowed what remained of his roll. _"Fat?"_

"You heard me, Twinkletoes. Just feeling you walk around here makes me cringe. You're heavy, sluggish, slow on your feet, and I tell you no student of mine is permitted to be in any less than peak physical preparedness. Now, stand over there."

She pointed opposite her, to the other end of the garden.

Aang sighed heavily. He was not even slightly in the mood for this, after the night he had had all he wanted to do was retire to the study, but as he looked over to Sokka guarding the exit, he saw a broad grin on the older boys face.

"I'm not gonna save ya," he said with a laugh.

Grumbling, Aang slumped over to the position dictated to him.

"Stop slouching!" Toph yelled.

Aang stood up straight immediately.

"Right, the rules!" Toph cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Sokka, let me have 'em."

Sokka cleared his throat, before announcing in a deep voice, "rule number one, no airbending!"

Aang sighed.

"Rule number two, no crying. Rule number three, no pussyfooting out. That means you, Twinkletoes."

"Did you just call me Twinkletoes?" Aang demanded, growling at Sokka.

"Hey, I don't write the rules," Sokka replied, holding up his hands in mock defeat whilst the smirk remained on his face.

"Ready Twinkletoes?" Toph called, her sneer even more sinister than Sokka's.

Aang was tempted to tell her where to shove it, but he realised that the quicker he dealt with her, the quicker he could leave.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this over and done with."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Before Aang had even gotten into his stance, Toph stomped a chunk of earth from the ground and kicked it straight at him. Despite his lack of practice his reflexes were still fast, and he jumped to the side avoiding it.

"Oh stop dancing and earthbend!"

Another boulder was kicked his way, and he bent his knees to pull a shield of earth up in front on him. The boulder smashed against it.

"Pfft, always on defense," Toph mocked, pulling up a wall of earth behind him and attempting to drag it back down on top of him. Aang pulled up a second shield of earth to slow it's progress before smashing his fists through both of them, jumping on top of the remains and spinning in the air as he kicked a section of the walls towards Toph. She dodged most, but waited until the last chunk was hurtling straight towards her face before raising a fist and swatting it casually away, her grin devious. Just as Aang clicked his tongue in irritation, he felt her grab the wall below him and pull it straight back into the ground. Aang leapt just in time, though the cloud of dust that rose around him left him blind. His first instinct was to airbend it away, but he fought against it, knowing full well that the dust found Toph in the advantage.

Sure enough, he felt rocks pelting towards him, and was forced to crouch low to the ground in the hope that she would miss him. He kicked out with his own small pebbles of stone firing them fast in her direction. To his distinct satisfaction he heard her yelp as one of them caught her ankle, but even in this small triumph she was quick to react, and the stone below him shot up, throwing him backwards into the air. Without his bending to cushion the blow he landed a little harder than he would usually, grunting at the sharp pain through his calves, but remained grounded on his feet none-the-less. He pulled rock up before him and threw it at her, but it was way off it's mark.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Toph cackled. Almost lazily she pulled up the earth beneath him and again he was forced to jump out of the way.

As the dust settled, he noticed a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes, and looked round to see Katara entering the courtyard, her father, Yee-Li, Xing Ying and Suki in toll. _Great_ , he thought to himself, _an audience._

"Pay attention!" Toph yelled, and a column of rock shot up in front of him, narrowly missing his nose and he swerved to avoid a hard thump in the stomach.

He looked back at Toph, she facing him and pulling yet more rock into the air with her fists, punching each section towards him with little effort. He dodged each of them, watching Toph's feet twist and slam on the ground and she felt each and every move he made. Without his airbending to keep his step invisible to her he had no idea how he was going to catch her out. It was then that an idea struck him. If he couldn't remain invisible, then he'd just have to overwhelm her senses instead. He crouched to the ground then, with his fists, pulled several columns of earth up to her right. She may to defend, but lowered her arms as Aang simply pulled them back into the ground.

"What was the point in that, Twinkletoes?" She demanded, sound furious at his seemingly pointless move. Aang, however, smirked, and he took a step to his left before pulling up three more columns of earth on either side of her. She snarled, flicking her wrists and swatting at them as if she were aiming for a fly, but with each column she broke Aang would pull up yet another, his eyes watching her feet and the way she seemed to be stepping less. Then, just as she seemed at the peak of irritation, he smashed his heel into the earth. He saw Toph's eyes widen as she realised too late what his game was, and the rock encased her lower half just as she made to defend.

The mighty earthbender mouthed wordless for a second, before she snarled, "that was a cheap trick, baldy!"

Aang laughed, feeling elated for the first time in months, before bowing. "Thank you, sifu Toph."

She pulled the rock down from around her, her fists clenched and looking ready to give Aang a good impelling, but the pair were quickly interrupted by a slow clap coming from the door.

Aang looked around to see Hanh and Innua, donned in blue, saunter into the courtyard. Hanh, wearing a sleeveless vest and sporting his wide jaw, seemed positively disgusted by the scene before him, but Innua grinned widely, stopping beside Sokka and resting an elbow against his shoulder. Sokka looked across at her, alarmed and nose crinkled.

"Very impressive," Innua said, her voice silken and feminine, though a deadly glint shone in her eyes. She certainly was a wild looking woman. Her dark dreads were pulled into a high messy bun, feathers and beads sewn into them, and her lips were painted a deep blood red. With a sleeveless long tunic over a cropped top and deep blue harem pants hanging low on her hips she certainly was an attractive woman, but in a decidedly dangerous way. "My turn."

Aang raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Uh, we didn't actually call you here for a sparring session," he said. But Innua just scoffed, taking her elbow off Sokka's shoulder. The warrior took a quick step away, before casting a dark glare over in the direction Hanh stood, seemingly indifferent to him. Innua took a step closer to Aang, before placing a hand on her hip.

"No no, you want to get to know us, right?" She asked. "Well, how better to get to know a girl than with a good old fashioned water fight?"

Aang blinked, completely taken aback. "Well, no offense, but that's not really wh-"

"Kick her ass, Twinkletoes!"

Toph had stepped forward, glaring at the the intruder, and it was all Aang could do not to slap his forehead.

 _"Twinkletoes?"_ Innua asked, laughing lightly. "That's adorable."

Aang glowered at Toph.

"Oh come on," Innua pouted, before raising her delicate fingers and summoning water from the very air around her. At this, Aang took a sharp intake of breath. This was a powerful technique that not even he could do without the aid of the Avatar State, and he saw Katara's eyes widen with shock. "I've never fought an Avatar before, let's have some fun." She rolled her arms and the water suspended in the air formed a tight ball which she then chucked across at him. Instinctively he caught it, the water warm as it washed around his hand. She grinned again, before raising her hand and summoning water once more, this time causing the blossoms on the tree nearest to her to shrivel and die.

"Ok," Aang agreed. "But, on one condition."

"Oh?"

"If I win, you tell me exactly why you want to be on the council."

If Innua was surprised at his words, she certainly didn't show it, and simply nodded. "Fine. But if I win, you tell me exactly how close you were to killing all your little friends that night in the South Pole."

Aang's mouth fell open in shock, and without meaning to glanced over at Katara, who looked every bit as taken aback as he was. As quick as the glance was, it did not pass Innua by, and she looked back at Katara, eyes narrowing and grinning deviously.

"How did you know-"

"No no, _Twinkletoes_ ," Innua interrupted, her gaze snapping back to him. "The agreement was that I tell you why I want on the council."

Aang watched her, his nostrils flaring as he tried to figure her out, but she took several steps back, getting into position, and held her hands high.

"Ready?"

Aang stepped back onto his left foot, right shoulder forward as he allowed the water to encase his right arm. He would make light work of this. "Ready."

He was not at all prepared for the way that this waterbender fought.

In the blink of an eye, Innua had stretched the globe of water out into a long thin whip that she wrapped tightly around her body, letting it slide between the fingers of both her hands. Just as Aang made to react, she twisted on her heal, the momentum causing the water to uncoil like a snake, striking for his heart. Though he had never seen an attack of this nature before, he was quick to dodge, but the water curved and coiled as she pulled back her palm. The whip smacked against his forearm, threatening to tighten around him, and he was forced to raise his other hand, forming a sharp shard of ice that smashed straight through the whip, releasing his arm. He turned to face her, ready to attack before she could form another offense, but she had already twisted in the air, whipping the remaining half of her watery coil out at him. Again he raised his fist, breaking the whip, but was forced to duck as the other half of the tendril pulled itself together and snapped it's fangs back at him.

Innua laughed, flicking her wrists with ease as the whip swung round and round in front her, her free hand delicately caressing the long rope of water she favoured, watching him as he got into position once more.

Aang pulled the water from his right arm, letting it flow and spread in front of him. She had caught him by surprise with her whip form, and she certainly was good, but he was better. He stepped forward, ducking and letting the water slice towards her feet. She jumped to dodge, pulling back her arms and whipping the water back towards him with full force, but she lost her balance, botching her landing and snarling as her coil fell short of it's mark. With another twist she lunged at him again, but forming a shield to deflect her attack Aang rolled to the side, thrusting an arm forwards as a tendril of water broke free from his shield and tightened itself around her ankle. Immediately she stamped down with her free leg with a ferocity that took him back, and using the momentum of her kick she spun, curling the whip around her waist and hips as the ends split into three. Eyes seemingly dancing with joy she grinned at him, swinging one arm and then the other before stepping towards him.

He had no choice but to jump and evade, the stinging ends of her whip dangerously close to his face with each swipe. He looked up, expecting to see her out of control with the speed she was starting to attack, but her movements were graceful and easy, letting momentum lead the way. Fortunately for Aang his training as an airbender had left him fast, too fast for her to catch him, and knowing that they could continue this dance for too long, he elected to stand his ground, forming shields over his wrists, raising them to catch each snap of the whip, smashing the ends. But, he was still in her playing field, he needed to get closer, out of the reach of those sharp, quick slashes. Reaching up with both hands he blocked the final slice before, twisting his arms, he hooked the whip underneath his elbows, freezing it to himself. Innua's eyes widened in surprise at this move, and with strong arms he pulled her closer to him. With both his hands engaged, he was forced to try and channel the water through his legs instead, his heel kicking water at her feet with the intent to freeze her to the ground, but as he put his focus in the move Innua made her own, and to his complete surprise she dropped the whip, leaving it heavy in his arms, and charged forward. He dropped the rope, unfreezing it from his forearms, but he was not quick enough and as Innua took charge of her water once more he felt it reach out and tighten around his throat. She lengthened and stretched out the rope, twisting it around her body, pulling him closer to her with the gag until they were face to face. He felt in him a sudden burst of fear that he was certain had nothing to do with finding himself at the losing end of the fight. She grinned at him in a way that seemed uncomfortably familiar, and in her eyes he saw a shadow, a darkness that he was not prepared for. Scarcely a heartbeat passed that he found himself paralysed, but in that moment she leaned forward, kissing him on the nose. He felt a strange rush of power, nothing comparable to the Avatar State, but even has he reeled back away from her, his arms raised and he managed to pull water from the very air around him. At this, Innua pulled back, the tightness around his neck fading as the water flew back to encase her arm and, even has Aang drew his fist back to attack, she reached forward and grabbed it, freezing their hands together. Aang blinked in surprise, but before he could react she had ducked underneath his arm, twisting his wrist painfully round, a sharp crack filling the air as he yelped, and he found his feet kicked out from beneath him. In all of an instant it was over, he fell forward on the ground, and his broken wrist was held to the middle of his back, Innua digging her elbows into his shoulders to keep him down.

"Looks like I win," she said, her tone sweet whilst their stunned audience watched in complete silence. "Now," she leaned forward Aang wincing as he felt his broken wrist crunch beneath her weight. "Tell me. How close were you to killing them?"

He hissed through gritted teeth, feeling a bitter cold spread across his back as ice spread from her hands.

"Too close," he replied, trying to keep his voice low and even so as to not let on how much pain he was in, and with the hope that only she could hear him.

"Oh, that's not an answer," she tutted. She leaned in, her lips close to his ear so that only he could hear. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it. That rush of adrenaline when you knew that you could take their lives. That desire to let all of that power in. Tonrar could only control what was already here, hidden deep _deep_ -" she leaned closer, her lips now touching his ear "-inside."

Aang remembered it, that feeling, that desire to kill. He had even told Katara of it at one time, but it had been Tonrar. Not him. Tonrar created those feelings. Right?

"Now this time answer me," she said, leaning back. "So they can hear you."

He paused, unable to look at his friends watching, his gaze on the dirty stone upon which he was pressed. "They were dead," he said finally and clearly.

She moved most of her weight of of him, grinning triumphantly whilst Aang's face remained pressed to the dirt. He felt the water unfreeze across his back and she let go of his throbbing wrist. With a gasp of relief Aang pulled his arm back, pushing himself up holding his very swollen hand.

"I guess now we understand each other perfectly," Innua said, looking down at him. There wasn't even a hint of a grin on her face now, and her eyes were cold. She then turned on her heel, heading towards the door.

"What? We're leaving?" Hanh asked.

"That Avatar knows all he needs to now," she said, waving her hand and not giving the rest of the group a second glance. "And so do we."

With a disgruntled look at them, Hanh followed.

Later Aang sat at the kitchen table, his arm resting on the wooden surface whilst Katara healed it. Everyone else surrounded them, from Air Acolytes to the Southern Chief, yet no one seemed ready to speak, too shaken by what had happened. Aang kept his head down, his sullen gaze on his wrist as Katara worked her magic, refusing to meet her eye.

Though Innua had not answered his question, she had been right about one thing ... he did know all he needed to for now. For Innua it was a game. The council, the republic, even her mastery of water was just a way that she could toy with people, and she already had complete control over the chief of the Northern Tribe. Perhaps she had simply grown bored, and manipulating the Avatar was just too delectable an idea for her to ignore. She needed a new target, a toy she could play with until she broke it. But there was something else. That darkness in her eye, the cruelness to her smile, he found that it frightened him to his very core.

"You'd have thought you could have given us a little more of a warning, dad," Sokka tried eventually, forcing a brightness to his voice. At that, Hakoda had raised his brow and blew out a puff of air, as if even he too was surprised with the ferocity that Innua had battled Aang. Aang, however, merely grunted.

"Well, what did I tell ya?" Toph said. "Water Tribe Azula."

"She's nothing like Azula," Zuko said, somewhat reproachfully. At that, Toph just laughed.

"Really? Likes to mock people? Insane creepy laugh? Penchant for violence? None of that sound familiar to any of you?"

"Yeh, but at least Azula had a reason for doing the things she did," Zuko replied, his voice short. "I can't work out Innua's angle at all. She's insane."

"No, she's not," Aang muttered. He felt Katara falter, the glow of her healing fading momentarily before she recovered.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sokka said. "She could not be any more crazy if she bloody tried."

Aang remained silent, thinking over what he felt he had seen in her eyes, in the manner of her movements and attacks. In truth, she reminded him of something, of someone, but the truth was just out of his reach. He frowned, rubbing his eyes with his undamaged arm.

"Aang?" He glanced up to see Katara looking at him, her expression firm. "What are you not telling us?"

He looked away, his gaze falling back to his arm as he felt the collective breath of his companions drawn. He could feel all their eyes on him, hopeful though not daring to believe that he would actually tell them. And he knew how badly they wanted to know what had happened when he had been pulled into the spirit world, the reason he spent so much time alone in the study, but he was not ready for that yet. The loss of part of his soul the moment Roku vanished from his view was still fresh and painful, and what would he tell them anyway? He still had no idea what dangers Roku had been speaking of, and try as he might he could not make contact with Koh. But he did know that it was dangerous, and even if he had known more than he did, could he risk putting all of them in danger just to satiate their curiosity?

"I don't know," he managed finally. He noticed the incredulity in the room, sensed the exasperation. "Look, I'm trying to make sense of it all," he snapped, feeling angry now. Katara's hand was holding tight onto his forearm now, and he clenched his fist, realising that his wrist was now healed. "Now can you all quit staring at me?"

He pulled his hand roughly from Katara's before wincing, realising that in his frustration he was taking his anger out on his friends who didn't really deserve it. He sighed, holding his arm as he twisted his wrist checking for mobility.

"Thank you for healing my hand," he said as softly as he could.

"That's ok." Though he thought that he couldn't dare to, he glanced up, making eye contact with her. Her expression wasn't angry as he had expected it, instead she looked at him with a sadness that was far far worse. At that, Aang found he couldn't spend another moment in that room, with them still staring at him. Judging, expecting answers, he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He got to his feet and, without another word, turned on his heel and headed back towards the study.


	5. Are You Sure You're Not

**A/N: FF has been having a few issues with uploads, it seems, and I don't think anyone got any email alerts regarding the previous chapter. So readers just double check you have read the previous chapter before starting this one!**

In the days that followed the Avatar's entanglement with the Northern Tribe master, Hakoda and the others were frequently called to private meetings between each of the leaders, and in each instance the Avatar had not been invited. In truth, Aang was anything but perturbed by this. He was well aware that, for the most part, many of them were still unsure as to whether they could trust him or not. He had explained his actions away with Tonrar, but that in itself wasn't enough for all of them. General Mamoru, in particular, was most wary of him, a fact that she made certain the Firelord was aware of and, despite how positively things had begun, Aang was starting to seriously doubt whether the republic was going to happen; whether anyone was ready for it.

It wasn't just his political concerns that kept him awake at night either. His battle with Innua stuck clear in his mind, most notably the fear that had twisted in his gut when she had gotten close to him and he had seen that clear dangerous glint in her eye. It wasn't just that. She had known things that she shouldn't have, she had known that Tonrar had almost had Aang kill his friends, and she had known the thoughts that Tonrar had forced into his mind, and that chilling desire that had spread through his veins to hurt them. Not for the first time he found himself thinking of the last words that Roku had said to him, before their connection had been severed. _You must stop her_ , that was what he had said. _Her_. Was it so unreasonable for Innua to be who Roku had been referring to? And if so, why? What was it about her that made her so dangerous that Koh himself would have overlooked a chance to steal the Avatar's face to give a warning?

The nights that Aang was able to sleep, he would only find himself relieving that same nightmare, the same row of teeth, red narrowed eyed, and the stench of that insect-like body. The blood on his face and hands felt so real, and when he woke with the same panic he felt as though it still clung to him, and he felt he could almost see Innua, standing in the dark ahead of him, hands on hips and eyes sparkling in the gloom. Perhaps, he wondered not for the first time, he was actually going insane.

Though he would have liked to remain hidden in the study, eyes glued to the words written on the papers that seemed determined to keep the secrets of the spirit world hidden from him, he still had to leave the room and join the rest of them at times. After his last outburst, no one had dared to ask him about Innua or the matters that kept him locked away in his office so long, but the tension between them was still painfully clear. Mostly he would grab food and go, avoiding joining them for meals, but there were still other responsibilities that forced him to spend longer periods of time outside of his study. Whilst he had to concern himself with the republic and the spirit world, he also had two Acolytes who he had promised to train and mentor. The decision to ask Yee-Li and Xing Ying to be his two chosen representatives had been an easy one. Though Jingbo was smart and enthusiastic, he was still just a child, and certainly not quite ready to be a representative for an almost extinct nation, and Yee-Li and Xing Ying consistently remained the most dedicated to the culture. In truth, he was still very nervous about either of them being responsible for making decisions on behalf of, not only the other Acolytes, but himself. Both he and Zuko envisioned that the republic, once created, would be lead by a council comprising of a single representative from each of the nation's and tribes, and whilst they would be heavily involved, it would just not be possible for the world leaders themselves to head this council. This only made Yee-Li and Xing Ying's training that much more important, and as much as he found himself overwhelmed by everything else that was going on, he could not afford to grow complaisant.

However, the girls made training easy and even a pleasant experience. There were still times where Aang would fantasize about what his life would have been like if the Fire Nation had never attacked, if he had learned of his identity as the Avatar at sixteen as always intended. If he had grown up and lived in the Southern Air Temple, Avatar of a much more peaceful time. He imagined that he would have taught airbenders himself, that his position as the Avatar would have lent him well to helping others discover the spiritual side to their nomadic lifestyle, becoming a mentor to other aspiring monks. Yee-Li and Xing Ying were not airbenders, but there was no denying that spiritually they were both beginning to awaken. It had been a little more difficult for Yee-Li, whose personality left her much more grounded and inclined towards a shorter attention span, but she was getting there. Xing Ying, on the other hand, was every bit as spiritual as any airbender he had known from his past and he supposed that she probably held a spirit within her just as he and Iroh did. It was uplifting that he may one day be able to continue her training in the spirit world, too.

"We've made good progress today," Aang said, breathing contentedly after a meditating session. "I don't think you even fell asleep that time, Yee-Li."

The Acolyte stuck her tongue out at him, but seemed pleased with herself.

"And Xing Ying, great as ever." Xing Ying blushed. Though her hair had grown long, covering the bald patch she had shaved and much of the tattoo she had on her forehead, she still wore the red headband covering it from view. When Aang and Katara had first met her it had been to find that she and others had had the traditional airbender tattoos etched onto their bodies, something that had left Aang sick and furious with the disregard someone could show his culture. But the tattoos could not be removed and Xing Ying had instead determined to earn them, working harder than any of the Acolytes to show her worth.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang," she said, humbly. "But, I wanted to ask ... if, that's ok ..."

"Ask away," Aang said.

"Well, do you think that we'll be ready to try crossing over into the spirit world at any point?"

Aang was surprised at this, not least of all because neither Yee-Li or Xing Ying had verbally expressed their interest in this previously. There was another matter at hand, as well, that made him nervous about the concept. The spirit world was volatile, perhaps more so now than it had ever been.

"I think you will be," Aang said at last.

"Not me," Yee-Li interrupted. She brushed her long fringe out of her eyes, looking somewhat put out. "Look, I can meditate and all that but ... the spirit world? I don't even know where to start."

"There are things that can help someone pass into the spirit world," Aang explained. "But I have learned a lot the last six months that I didn't know otherwise ... to cross into the spirit world you need a spirit attached to you. Otherwise, you can only physically cross over through a portal between the worlds, the last of those were destroyed a very very long time ago."

"So, I can't," Yee-Li confirmed. "Like, if I had spirit wouldn't I kinda know by now? I mean, Xing Ying does, right?"

Aang looked across at the older of the two girls, who seemed to squirm under the attention, looking for all the world like she wished she hadn't brought the topic up.

"I think only Xing Ying will know the answer to that," he replied. Though, at that, he found himself curious. Could he, perhaps, detect spirits within people? He supposed feeling their energies he may be able to, but the only times he had done this, with Ozai and Tonrar, the experience had been wholly invasive. Ozai had invaded his spirit at first, a sensation that still left him sick to the stomach when he considered it, and he wasn't sure he was able to open up his spirit to anyone like that unless he had no choice.

"I don't know," Xing Ying replied. "Probably not." Aang watched her a little sadly. She always seemed to have so little confidence in herself, even when she did well.

"Well, that's enough for today any how," Aang said, getting to his feet. "We'll meet back here same time tomorrow morning, if I don't see you again before that."

Aang's exuberation in his student's progress, however, vanished when the morning of the second meeting came around. He stood in the bathroom, struggling to cope with the exhaustion that had battered both his body and mind continuously over the last several months. The nightmare had come, as it ever did, the night previous, and though he had managed to get a little sleep he felt no more rested than if he hadn't slept at all. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the bags under his eyes clear no matter how much cold water he splashed on his face. He had lost more weight, he noted, though he already felt that he had lost too much already. He had always been a thin man, generations of airbenders had bred a race that was lighter boned than any other, but his cheekbones and his ribs had never been so prominent, even during his stringy preteen stage. He rubbed his hands over his face, puffing a resigned breath. How was he supposed to get through this meeting looking the way that he did? Even wearing his ceremonial robe that covered his body, he was certain that everyone would notice the tiredness on his face, and the sallowness of his cheeks. How was he supposed to install trust in those that were already so dubious when he looked like a light breeze might knock him over?

He headed down to the kitchen to see that, despite the earliness of the hour, Zuko and Hakoda were already up, sat at the table and eating breakfast. He had not seen either of them much over the last two weeks, aside from the briefest of meetings in the kitchen, and he realised quite how dramatically his appearance had changed when Zuko, looking up from the table, dropped his chopsticks into his bowl and mouthed in disbelief.

"We're not doing this today," he said at once.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aang replied, ignoring Zuko's gaze and dishing some rice into his own bowl. "We can't cancel.

"Aang, do you have any idea just how ill you look?"

Aang scowled at him, irritated that Zuko would even be so bold. "I'm fine," he said hotly. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Zuko began to grind his teeth, taking a deep breath before he replied, with forced calmness, "no, you look like you have slept for an entire month. Or eaten."

"Drop it, will you?" Aang replied angrily. "I'm not missing this meeting."

"I'm with the Firelord," Hakoda said, and Aang turned his angry glare towards him. "Aang, half of the people we're about to meet are pretty dubious about this as it is. And let me tell you it's not cooperating with other nation's that concerns them, it's _you_. And if you turn up looking like the stress is about to kill you I am telling you they will drop out."

"Look, I'll handle this meeting," Zuko said hurriedly, when he saw Aang's expression turn from that of anger to one of shame. "We're close, as Hakoda said people want to cooperate. I'll tell everyone that you felt it would best for us to all discuss things without your presence. Which, honestly, I don't think is a bad idea anyway. Plus it shows that you have enough trust in them to talk this over without you."

"Right, but if I'm the reason this won't go ahead when exactly is my absence going to become a problem?" Aang asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Zuko replied, his voice now softening as he looked at his friend. "Please, Aang, get some sleep. I've told you before that you don't have to organise the entire of the republic yourself."

Aang sighed, bring his hand to his forehead and rubbing the bridge of his nose, before finally nodding.

"Ok, but can we at least run through it all now to make sure that everything is covered?"

Grudgingly, Zuko nodded. After Aang he finished filling his plate, the pair began to go over each of the points that needed to be raised.

It wasn't long before the others joined them. He faltered in his conversation as Katara entered the room, his eyes drawn to her before he could stop them. He was certain that Zuko noticed, but he was quick to drag his eyes away and continue his point.

"-Just make sure that all of them, particularly Arnook, know that they are responsible for choosing the candidates, and that all those put forward could potentially be on the council," he continued. "We need people we can trust, Zuko."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zuko replied with a shrug. "But at least Hanh seems, uh, malleable. He may hate me and the Fire Nation, but at least he hasn't a hidden agenda like Innua does."

Aang grunted, holding back a shudder. "Right, but the point is we need everyone on the council to be representatives of their nation, not someone we can work on until they eventually fit." He sighed. "The Tribes make things difficult-"

"Oh, we're sorry," Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Aang looked over at her, taken aback by her tartness. "What I mean to say is that we can't overule Arnook on his choice of representatives. The North and South do things differently, we can't realistically have one representative to cover both."

"And why can't we overule him?" Toph asked. "You and Zuko put this together right? You're the flipping Avatar, tell him his choice sucks and to get someone else."

"Right, because that's really going to help," Aang muttered.

"We should probably get going," Zuko interrupted, ducking his head round the door frame to see whether the coach had turned up to collect them.

"Ok. Look, if anything goes wrong or-"

"I know, I know, Aang," Zuko stopped him. "I'll send for you. But it won't, so don't sit there expecting it to."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Toph asked

"No," Zuko replied before Aang could get the chance. "As far as those at the meeting know Aang has requested one without his presence, so that we can all talk together. But really Aang just needs to get some damn sleep."

"You do look pretty terrible," Sokka told him, looking the thin Avatar up and down.

"Thanks, again, Sokka," Aang replied dryly.

"Hey, why don't you help Suki today?" Sokka continued. "She's going to get some more food from the market."

"Great idea," Suki said with a grin. "But wear a hat or something, we're not going to get anywhere if people recognise you."

Not wanting to upset either of them, Aang grudgingly agreed. Spending his day among the hustle and bustle of the Ba Sing Sei upper ring market certainly was not what he had planned.

He watched as his friends gathered a few supplies and made their way out of the house, heading towards the carriage that now stood waiting for them. In spite of himself, he found his eyes following Katara, and she glanced back for just a moment, their eyes meeting, before the carriage carried her out of view.

Several minutes later, after changing and tying a sash around his forehead to cover his tattoo, Aang met Suki down in the hall, where she stood at the door, basket in one hand, the other behind her back. She seemed to appraise him for a moment, before lunging forward and tugging the headband from off his head.

"Hey, you said I should cover my tattoos," Aang said, trying to snatch it back, but Suki instead thrust his glider into his outstretched hand.

"I wasn't going to say this in front of Zuko," she said, to Aang's confused face, "but you're not coming shopping. Get out of this damn house, get out of the city, just get some fresh air today, alright?"

Aang didn't know quite what to say, and Suki turned her heal and left the house before he had a chance to work it out. He waited for half a breath, before running to the door and peering out of the window. Sure enough, aside from Suki turning down the block, it was dead quiet out there. No guards waiting on a carriage, no prying eyes waiting to catch a glimpse of the Avatar, all assumed that he was headed to the meeting, not left behind at the house. A wide grin lit his downcast features, and gripping the glider right he took the steps three at a time to his study then, with one last check for any guards below, he leaped from the study window.

He immediately felt his spirits rise as he glider through the air, spiraling higher and higher, away from the prying noses of the Upper Ring. It had been weeks since he had last been out on his glider. General How had made it painfully clear to him that, whilst he was in the city, he would be followed by guard at all times. Even his trips down to the market place he had been not so discreetly shadowed. Though Aang understood the reasons behind it, it had left him feeling trapped and frustrated. It was certainly not in his nature to be forced to stay in the same place for any real length of time. But now, General How was at the meeting, the guards had been duped, and he was free to go wherever he liked. He laughed to himself as he shot through the air, heading towards the very outer wall.

After flying several high loops in the air, high enough that his feet dipped into the clouds and he remained invisible to the entire city below him, he dipped and landed lightly on a clear area of the outer wall. The wall was rarely guarded these days. War was not coming, and aside from the entrance into the city there was no way that anyone could get in, so he found that he had a huge length of it all to himself, the nearest guards too far for even him to make out, let alone them see him. Enjoying the warm breeze against his face, he leaned on the wall, looking out over the city before him where, just on the horizon, the tall spire of the Earth Kingdom palace could just be seen. He wondered briefly whether they had started their meeting yet.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Aang almost jumped out of his skin, swinging round and holding the point of his staff out before him. A laugh welcomed his action, and he found himself staring at Innua, hands on hips, that sinister smile on her face. Aang quickly looked at the wall surrounding them, seeing absolutely no where she could have hidden, and certainly no way she could have climbed up. This girl just got creepier and creepier.

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" He asked, lowering his staff and scowling at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, shouldn't you?"

Aang chose not to answer this. "What do you want, Innua?"

"What makes you think I want something?" She asked, before raising her arms above her head and yawning widely. "I'm just enjoying the view, like you."

"Right," Aang replied, leaning back against the wall though being careful to keep his staff between himself and the crazed waterbender. "And I'm a flying bison." Innua grinned as if she found his words amusing, and stepped towards him before leaning against the wall beside him. Aang pulled away from her, almost quick enough to slip against the wall.

"Oh, relax, I'm not going to break your arm again," she said, waving a hand dismissively. She then looked directly at him, obviously and slowly looking him up and down. He fought the urge to shiver.

"You're not very well, are you?" She asked, her gaze drifting from his bony bare shoulder to his tired face.

"I'm fine," Aang snapped, unable to hide his exasperation at having to insist this for what felt like the tenth time that morning.

With a puff of air, she rolled to her side, body facing him whilst one of her hands propped her up on the wall, the other falling back to her hip.

"So, how long haven't you been sleeping?" She asked.

"Wha- why are you asking?" Aang demanded, taken back. She barked another laugh and, before he could react, she had positioned herself in front of him, legs either side of his. He attempted to pull back, pushing his staff forward, but with a simple kick of her heel she knocked it from his hand, and even as he turned his head to watch it roll away, her hand shot out and grabbed him by the chin, an unexpected strength turning his head to face her.

"There are things you don't know about me," she said, indifferent to his shock as she placed her free hand against his chest. "And as much as I'd love to tell you about it, I think it be more fun to let you figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, his hand reaching up and grabbing her wrist, pulling her fingers from his face.

Innua cocked her head to one side, her bright blue eyes seeming to take in every detail of his face. She then looked down at the hand that held her wrist, her eyes focusing particularly on the tattoo ending with a point on the back of it. She looked back at him, eyes narrowing slight as if in thought, before she finally stepped back.

"Nope, you need to work it out," she said with some finality. "But don't worry, Twinkletoes, you're going to love it." At that, she leaped gracefully onto the edge of the wall, turning back to wink at him before she dropped, suddenly, from the edge.

"Wait!"

With a kick of his heal he earthbent his staff back to him and jumped after her. As they fell, he saw her eyes close, legs and arms spread eagled as she made no effort to save herself. He pushed the air behind him, reaching forward, before grabbing her around the waist and flicking open his glider. With no time to swirl back up to the ramparts, he balled air beneath them, bringing them to a slow stop on the stone below. He let her go sharply, closing his staff and rounding on her.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled, his hands thrown in the air in exasperation.

He became away of people around them now, all of whom had stopped dead in the shock of the sudden sight of the Avatar and a strange girl landing right in the middle of them. Quickly, the whispers began.

"Are you sure you're not?" Innua replied, simply. "Until next time, Twinkletoes." She waved and walked through the crowd that quickly made way for her. Aang watched her go, completely bemused and, if possible, only more frightened by her.

 _The Avatar's here ... the nerve ... Fire Nation ... No, he's working with the Firelord ... they say he's gone rogue ..._

The whispers around him quickly grew louder as the citizens of the lower ring began to crowd. He saw faces, some frightened, some accusing, and realised that this had to have been part of her game. With a light growl, he stamped open his glider, leaping into the air and pushing the wind beneath his sails.

Later that day, Aang sat at the table with Suki, waiting for his friends to get back. Eventually, the doors opened and Zuko walked in, deep in conversation with the other over his shoulder.

"How'd it go?" Aang asked immediately, and Zuko started slightly.

"Oh, Aang, I thought you'd be in your study."

Aang shook his head, looking expectantly at the Firelord. The group took their seats at the table, with the exception of Hakoda who headed off to the back of the kitchen with mumbles of a strong drink.

"It went well," Zuko replied.

"And?"

"And it went well," Zuko repeated, with a shrug. "We'll need another meeting in a week to confirm everyone's decisions, but for the most part they're keen. Chief Arnook has requested that he make leave for the Northern Water Tribe however. I did ask if he could stay for another week, but he's leaving tomorrow."

"He wants to leave already?"

"Well, as I said, it went well. You'll need to be there for the final meeting, though personally I don't think it's even necessary."

Aang frowned, noting Sokka glancing across at Zuko.

"There's something else?"

Zuko shot Sokka an exasperated look. "Well, yes. I was rather hoping we could talk about this tomorrow-"

"Just get it over with," Toph sighed, slumping against the table. Aang looked curiously between them all.

"Well, Innua didn't turn up until half way through the meeting ... Arnook seemed to think it was ok to start without her, and didn't seem terribly surprised when she sauntered in late. I didn't like the look on her face at all."

"I know," Aang sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I saw her."

Katara looked up, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Saw her?" Zuko queried. "She came here?"

Aang shifted slightly, glancing at Suki who defiantly kept her gaze up at the ceiling. "I kinda broke out," he said with a wry grin. "General How neglected to leave any guards behind, so I thought I'd grab some air."

Sokka laughed, looking over at Suki as if he knew very well that she had had a part to play in that. "He's going to be having kittens when he finds out."

"If he finds out," Suki corrected. "No one saw him."

Aang shifted again, clearing his throat.

"How?" Suki asked, exasperated. "You can fly, all you had to do was stay out of the city!"

"Because Innua's a suicidal maniac, that's why," Aang replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"What?" Hakoda asked, headed back to the table with a large dark bottle and several glasses on a tray. "What happened?"

"Did she say anything?" Zuko pressed, looking eager.

"What did she want?" Sokka insisted.

"Why do you have hair on your chin but not on your head?"

The group looked round at Toph, who was leaning back in her chair and biting her nails. "What?" She deadpanned. "Oh, you're all allowed to ask him a load of questions but I'm not?"

"Maybe just start from the beginning," Suki offered, though her hand was raised to try and hide her grin of amusement.

"Ok," Aang replied, not liking the intense stares from everyone around the table. "Well she was on top of the wall. I did try not to let anyone see me, and it's been unguarded for ages so ..." he shrugged. "But Innua was following me, I think. Or she could have already been there and I just didn't see her. Either way, she was on the damn wall."

"What did she say?"

"Well, to be honest, she didn't really say anything," Aang admitted. "I think it was pretty much 'there's stuff you don't know but I'm not going to tell you', and something about me needing to work it out."

"Work what out, exactly?" Sokka asked. "That she's crazy? Newsflash, psycho, we already knew that!"

"Well, it's got to be something that only you could put together," Katara said, matter-of-factly. "She's hardly spoken to the rest of us."

 _Yeh, like she's the one hunting Koh_ , Aang thought. He didn't say it out loud.

"So, what's this about her being a suicidal maniac?" Suki pressed.

"Oh," Aang replied, shaken from his thoughts. "Well, she decided to end the conversation by jumping off the wall. I had to catch her, so that's how people saw me."

"Mental," Sokka muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess what's done is done," Zuko sighed. "Either way, Innua will be leaving with Chief Arnook tomorrow, and short of everyone else changing their minds next week, we'll find out what she's after before long."

Aang scratched his nails against the table, somewhat lost in thought. The more he knew Innua, the more he felt certain that her being here had nothing to do with the republic and everything to do with what had happened in the spirit world, the reason why Koh had fled and why Aang had not found him again since. Though there was certainly relief that she was going to be leaving tomorrow, there was a certain frustration, as well. He needed to know what she was after. Who she really was.

"Aang?"

He jumped, looking up. "Huh?"

"I was just saying to the guys, what's the plan now?" Sokka asked, taking one of the dark coloured glasses from the tray his father had offered.

"Uhh, well, I guess nothing, really. Not until the meeting next week. I suppose everyone can start making plans for their travel requirement once that's over."

"I'm as keen as Arnook to get back to my tribe," Hakoda said.

"Are you coming back to the Fire Nation, Aang?" Zuko asked.

He considered for a moment, then nodded. "For a little while. But I'll be leaving for the Air Temples before long."

He felt curious glances in his direction, but did not say any more on the matter.

"I need to round up my old metal bending students," Toph said, stretching forward like a cat and clicking her knuckles. "Any chance you could drop me off on the way, Twinkletoes?"

Aang nodded, though winced at the nickname.

"Katara, are you going back with dad?" Sokka asked.

In spite of himself, Aang glanced her way, his heart doing that miserable skip and flop that it often did when he looked at her. She was looking sideways at her dad, biting her lip.

"No," she said finally.

Hakoda raised his brow in surprise. "Wasn't that the plan?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

"It was but ..." Katara sighed. "Look, you said yourself that it's hard to strike up communication when the tribes are just so far away. Doesn't it make sense that one representative from our tribe is in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, just for a little while?"

"Well, I was going to go back to the Fire Nation with Suki for a while," Sokka offered.

"But you're going to head back," Katara replied.

Sokka looked over at Suki somewhat sadly, and she squeezed his hand in response. "Well, yeh," he answered with some regret. "There's a lot back home that I need to get finished. So I can't be in the Fire Nation for long."

"You can afford to lose me for longer than you can Sokka," Katara told her dad. "I want to come home, you know I do, but the republic is important. Not just to the world but to the tribe as well."

Her father looked disappointed, but he understood, and he nodded. "I'd come with you both, but I need to get back. I've left Bato to deal with everything for far too long already."

"It may not all take as long as you think," Zuko said reassuringly to Katara and her father. "We'll just have to see what happens when we all meet again in a week. Is that ok, Aang?"

Aang nodded distractedly, but his mind was already beginning to race. A week. A week until I have to stand in front of these people again. How bad will I look in a week?

For the remainder of the day the group sat companionably, swapping stories, talking about the republic, and taking the time to relax. Even Aang stayed with them, though for the most part he seemed utterly lost in thought, staring into the fire that Zuko had lit in the living room. In time, one by one, the group called it a night, until it was just Aang, Zuko, and Katara left in the room. Katara brought a pot of tea in, the sound of it hitting the table stirring Aang from his daydreams.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked, after thanking Katara for the tea. At first, Aang felt the familiar groan in his chest from being asked this question. This one and _'are you sure you're ok?'._ But he didn't strictly know whether Innua did, indeed, have anything to do with Koh, with the spirit world, with the reason his connection to Roku had been so suddenly and so painfully severed. This, at least, was something that he could talk about, that he could seek council in. However, Zuko and Katara were already sharing a look that meant, he's not going to talk.

"I'm wondering if Toph had a point," Aang said, much to their surprise.

"About having a beard but no hair?" Zuko asked blankly, looking completely baffled.

"No," Aang replied, irritably, unconsciously rubbing his chin. "About Innua. Maybe I should just tell Arnook to choose somebody else."

"That seems like a very dangerous road to follow," Zuko said quickly, Katara looked at the pair of them from over her tea, frowning slightly. "You start telling Arnook who can and cannot represent his tribe this starts to become a dictatorship."

"Right," Aang agreed, rubbing his temple tiredly. "But at what point does this become less a matter of a politics and more a matter of world peace?"

"They're not the same thing?" Katara quipped. Aang looked her way, his stomach twisting and flopping as, even with her hair tied roughly back, eyes shadowed with the stress of the day, she still managed to floor him. It was until their eyes met that Aang had found that he had almost forgotten that they were not on good terms, that the only reason perhaps that Katara had not yet retired was because Zuko remained as a buffer between them.

"No," Aang said, hoping the way his voice shook would be mistaken for tiredness, "I really don't think they are."

"Let me get this straight," Zuko said, shifting in his seat and leaning forwards, frowning heavily. "We've made a point to be sure that this process remains fair, that there is no one person who as authority over another, that each of the world leaders get to choose and let their own citizens vote on their representatives. We've made that perfectly clear from the beginning. And you're considering upsetting everything that we've achieved so far because, what, you don't like Innua?"

Aang blinked in surprise, alarmed at the sudden vehemence, but felt that familiar growl in his chest, that desire to fight that had not entirely died after Tonrar had left their world. "It's not because I don't like her," Aang snapped, "it's that I don't trust her."

"No, but you have to show that you trust Arnook," Zuko responded, sounding for all the world like he was trying to explain that two plus two is four to a child. Don't question. It just is.

"Zuko's right," Katara said, her unwavering gaze meeting his as his furious glare fell on her. "It doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks of Innua right now, what matters is that Arnook gets the choice."

"And if she's as dangerous as I think she is?" Aang demanded. At this, neither the Firelord or the Master waterbender had a single word to say. They fell silent, exchanging uncomfortable looks. Aang knew they were right, but that did not stop him being angry with them.

"If she's as dangerous as you think she is, we'll deal with it. We've dealt with worse," Zuko said at last.

 _If Innua is who Roku warned me about then no, no we haven't_ , Aang thought bitterly, but he stayed silent, tapping his fingers irritably on the wooden table.

"Ok," he said at last. "Ok, well I hope you're right. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, Aang," Zuko sighed. Katara said nothing. Resisting the urge to start grinding his teeth together, Aang got from his seat and turned to the staircase leading up to the upper floors. When he reached his study he flopped down behind the desk, looking disconsolately at the multiple piles and stacks of scrolls and books that surrounded him. Scrolls and books that had offered no help at all. He was starting to feel more hopeless by the day ... If Innua was the one who Koh was fleeing from, if that was even possible, then tomorrow she would be leaving for the North Pole, well out of his reach.

"What am I supposed to do, Roku?" Aang said out loud, his voice pleading and strained. "What is expected of me?"

He flopped onto his back, not bothering to remove his robe or grab the blanket that lay on the other side of the room. It wasn't like he was going to get much sleep anyway.


	6. Politics and Panda Lilies

_"Take it, I don't want to see this any more ..."_

 _"At last, I will have the Avatar's face."_

Aang woke with a painful gasp, that same gut wrenching sensation of fear that plagued him night after night welcoming him back into the world of the waking. His palms were sticky with sweat, and as he did each morning he held shaking hands in front of this face just to be sure that the blood still remained in his nightmares. Unconsciously he rubbed his face, almost as if checking that it was still there.

With a sigh, he climbed to his feet, looking towards the window of the study. The sun was just beginning to rise, it was still early, early enough to sneak in and out without being noticed. Spirits knows sleep was not an option for him now, not with his heart hammering at such a crazy pace. With an exhausted yawn, he stretched out his back, hearing the vertebrae click in time, his robes sticking to his damp skin. With a slight grunt of disgust, he searched through the growing pile of laundry for some clothes that at least smelled clean, and slunk off to the bathroom for a quick wash.

Not long later, his body at least feeling clean and fresh whilst his mind remained soiled and dirty from the terror that night, Aang peeked out of the front door. There were no guards at this time, though go back to when he had first come to Ba Sing Sei there almost certainly would have been. He felt the briefest spark of hope, and stepped out into the early morning sun, the air cold and his breath clouding before him. He loved weather like this; the cold air gently kissing his skin rejuvenating him more than his sleep ever could at this stage. Enjoying the small amount of freedom that this young morning had offered him, he took a left and strolled towards where Appa and Momo were housed.

Despite Aang's protests, the King's Guard had made it painfully clear that Momo not be allowed into their temporary accommodation. At first, Aang had been little less than furious, Momo was a member of the group, and he was certain that this rule had only been enforced to upset him rather than for any practical reasons. However, when he saw how far away from him Appa would be stabled, it had calmed him slightly to know that at least Appa would have Momo for company. He knew full well that, before the sorry events involving Tonrar, no one would have dared ask the Avatar to house his sky bison in a stable so far, it was one of his first indications of how difficult life was going to be for him whilst he was in Ba Sing Sei.

The stables in question were on the outer edge of their large cul de sac, and were generally reserved for the ostrich horses that ran the carriages in and out of the Upper Ring. It was decorated every bit as elaborately as the houses that were there, a testament to the bottomless pockets the residents had to pay for their comforts. It would never fail to disgust Aang to see a stable so grand and polished whilst, in the Lower Ring, there were people struggling to find food. The gold tipped roof of the stable sparkled in the morning sun, and as Aang drew closer his dark thoughts were driven aside by the familiar grunt and growl of Appa's snores. Momo must have heard him coming, because a loud screech surprised the roosting birds into the air, and a flurry of fur collided with his chest, the sound of chirruping and purring filling his ears. Aang laughed.

"Hey Momo, how are you doing buddy?"

Momo forgot his affection for a moment, and looked up at Aang with a hurt and accusing stare.

"I know, Momo," Aang sighed, scratching the little lemur between his ears. "I hate it here, too. But we'll be out of this stuffed up place before long, you'll see."

Momo narrowed his eyes in shrewd suspicion, before deciding that Aang would be true to his word and curling himself up around his masters shoulders.

Together they walked up to the stable and Appa, having too been woken by Momo's shrill welcome, stirred and yawned a wide yawn. Aang gladly sunk his hands into his best friends soft, long fur, happy to be around him again, the smell of straw enveloping him comfortingly.

"Hey Appa," he said softly, petting the great beast. "I hate you being all the way out here, boy. Oh, hey, I got you guys something."

He pulled two handfuls of liche nuts out from his pockets and, before he'd even a chance to offer them out, the animals snatched and licked their prizes away, causing Aang to laugh once more. Momo, watching Appa carefully, took to the wing and fluttered off out of his reach, chomping on the nuts in his hands.

"Only a week left to go," Aang said, though he was certain neither of them were listening to him at this point. "And then we can go on a trip to the Air Temples. Think you can handle being back?" In part, he felt as though he was really asking himself this question. He sighed, perching on the gate to Appa's stall, slipper-ed feet kicking gently against the wood. There had been a time when thoughts of the Air Temple had brought a queer sense of comfort to him. It had been a little more simple then ... he had had Katara. And though he knew that neither of them were ready for it yet, she was going to help him rebuild a Nation. They were going to do it together, just the two of them. There would be children playing airball at the Southern Temple (three, he had always imagined there would be three), and as a family they'd travel between the Temples, restoring them to their former glory. Now, though, he was alone once more. He, Appa, and Momo. Sure, he had the Air Acolytes, and he was proud of their progress, especially Xing Ying who was every bit an Air Nomad except in birth. But Tonrar had destroyed his home, the Southern Air Temple lay in ruins, Katara was gone and the hope of more airbenders with her, and he was fast losing hope of anything else either.

Appa seemed to sense his distress, moving forward to nudge his masters hand with his nose. However, the bison nudged a little too hard and Aang, his feet in the process of swinging forward in their seesaw motion against the wood, fell backwards off the gate, laughing hard as he landed on his backside.

"Maybe you should have that beast looked at."

Aang's laughter died fast in his throat, and he shot up, swinging round to see Innua standing behind him, smirking her deadly smirk.

"You again?" He snarled, before he could regain his composure. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Innua replied, a mocking hurt tone in her voice as she raised her hands. "I didn't want you to miss me."

"I'm sure I won't," Aang said darkly, turning his back on her as he made to climb into the stall.

"Still having those nightmares, then?"

Aang froze, one foot on the stall, his breath hiked. He inclined his head slightly to look back at her.

"What nightmares?" He asked, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. At that, Innua laughed, a low and sinister sound. She walked towards the gate, looking up at him from half hooded eyes.

"You know, I could tell you what they mean ..." she inspected one of her dreads, and Aang stepped down from the stall, watching her doubtfully, fearfully, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You're lying," he said quietly, his mouth dry.

"Why would I lie to you?" Innua said simply, looking at him with mild surprise, her delicate brow raised.

"What could you possible know? You're just a bender from the Northern Tribe ..." though his voice tapered off, and that glint in her eye struck him once more. He was no longer sure, no certain, that that was entirely sure. Innua sighed, leaning back from the gate and making to walk away.

"You're right," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What could I possibly know about Tonrar?"

"Wait!" Aang stepped forward, wincing at the desperation in his voice. "What _do_ you know about Tonrar?"

She paused, looking back over her shoulder and grinning with her blood red lips. She looked him up and down, the sighed dramatically. "I said I could tell you, not that I would. Not without getting something in return."

He frowned at her. "You want on the council."

Innua laughed loudly at this, a hand on her chest as she almost doubled over. Aang watched her, affronted and confused, before she stood straight, shaking her head and wiping a tear from her cheeks.

"That's not what I want from you! Oh darling, you're clueless! Arnook already has me on the council, you must know that, and you must also know that there's nothing that you can do about that."

"Arnook may still come to his senses," Aang replied. "There's still plenty of time for that.

Innua just giggled.

"What do you want?" Aang found himself asking, stepping closer to her. She only grinned, licking her red lips, her eyes hooded and she closed the space between them.

"How about a kiss?"

Sharply, he stepped back. "You really are insane."

She looked up at him from between her lashes, and were it not for the fact that she installed such a primal fear in him, that that grin made his skin crawl, Aang could see how easily it would be to fall for that look. He was certain it was one that she had used to her advantage many times before.

"Who are you?" He whispered, wishing he could understand the fire in her eyes, the way she intrigued and terrified him.

"Oh, it would take much more than a kiss for me to tell you that," Innua replied, her voice low. "But, looking at you ... I think you already have an idea."

 _You must fix the tear that has been formed between these two worlds, before it's too late. And you must stop her, you must stop-_

"It is you, isn't it," Aang breathed. "What have you done? Innua, what have you done?" He made to grab her shoulders, to shake her until an answer fell out, but Innua was quick to raise her hands, clasping them with his, their hands freezing together like she had during their spar, though Aang was sure the chill running down his spine had little to do with the ice on his fingers.

"Me? I've done nothing." She pulled him close again, eyes now blazing with a fire that made her seem less waterbender and more firebending princess. "Yet."

She pulled their hands apart, though Aang still found himself frozen to the spot, his fear and the realisation leaving him grounded.

"Farewell, Twinkletoes, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very very soon." She turned, arm waved high, and Aang watched her walk away, his heart beating so heavily he could feel it in his throat.

Morning had fully broken by the time he had made it back to the house, trudging numbly through the door completely unaware of his friends sat at the table, looking around with surprise as he entered.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked, taking in the Avatar's deflated and dazed appearance. Aang jumped slightly, looking up and finally spotting the entire group in the kitchen watching him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I was with Appa and Momo." He saw entirely unconvinced gazes shared among them, and his angry spark returned. "Does someone really have to check up on me all the time?"

"All right, alright, was just asking," Sokka muttered, raising his arms in submission.

"We doing any training this morning or what?" Yee Li asked, her hands crossing across her chest. Beside her Xing Ying looked mortified.

"Yee Li!" She hissed, nudging her friend.

"Uh, yeh, sure," Aang replied, still distracted. "Lemme get some breakfast first, ok?"

"Hey, you alright, Aang?" Suki asked, leaning forward to inspect his face as Aang sat down at the table. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeh, fine, just got up early is all," Aang said, grabbing his chopsticks and piling some toasted dumplings on his plate. "Could you pass the tea?" He directed his next question at Katara, who was sat opposite him. But instead of the polite indifference that the pair had opted to address one another with, he looked up to see her throwing him a glare that could only be described as icy. She pushed a mug towards him, nostrils flaring. Thoughts of Innua were quickly shoved from his head as his mind raced to think of what he could have possibly done to warrant this recent show of hostility.

Little did Aang know, that morning Katara had been woken by Suki calling her name. She'd slept poorly the night before, so woke up with a groan, tossing away from the sound of her voice, and burrowing herself under her blanket.

"Katara, hey, wake up, look at this."

Blearily, Katara turned, her head ducking out from under the blanket and revealing a mane of messy hair.

"What, Suki? Isn't it a bit early?"

"Do you know who left this?"

Toph was awake now, sitting up and stretching out, her spine cracking, her bed head putting Katara's to shame.

"Left what?" The blind girl asked.

"It's a panda lily," Suki replied. "Left outside our door."

Katara sat up straight now. She rubbed her eyes, finally focusing on the black and white flower, a beautiful specimen held in Suki's fingers before her.

"Who do you think left it?" Suki asked her, and Katara felt a growl forming in her chest. He wouldn't? Would he?

"It was probably Sokka," she said, refusing to take the flower that Suki was holding out for her. "He probably left it for you."

"Nuh-uh," Suki replied stubbornly. "I can't stand the smell of panda lily's, and Sokka knows that."

"So maybe it was one of the hundreds of guys creeping on Toph all the time," Katara offered. It was possible. Perhaps. Toph was a beauty, and though the earthbender could not see it she was sure aware of it. Her impeccably toned body, delicate face, large green eyes, and her _bite me_ attitude apparently made her quiet the catch for Earth Kingdom men.

"What, who not only broke into our house to leave Toph a flower, but also chose to leave a flower that doesn't even grow in this part of the Earth Kingdom? Come on, don't play dumb, you know Aang left it for you."

Suki held the flower out for her again, but Katara leaned back, refusing to take it.

"Just ... throw it out will you?" She mumbled.

Aang was not at all aware of what had transpired outside of the girl's room that morning. He, of course, had left no such panda lily.

"Thanks," Aang mumbled awkwardly, avoiding Katara's dark glare, and pouring himself some tea. He wished everyone else would just eat their breakfast or leave already, he was tired of becoming such a spectacle time and time again on this table.

A short while later Aang found himself seated in his familiar lotus position, Xing Ying and Yee Li sat opposite, mirroring him. The only sounds to be heard were their soft breathing, and the gentle chirrup of a hopper in the bushes. Though Aang had entered the lesson determined to put aside his worries surround Innua, even for a short while, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts from drifting back towards the subject. Yee Li, too, seemed to be struggling with her concentration, the occasional huff would break the silence, and she was too distracted to notice the subtle creasing between Aang's brow. Xing Ying, however, was not so easily fooled. Before long, Yee Li's gentle huffs turned into one long heavy sigh and what sounded suspiciously like low cuss words, breaking his already fractured concentration. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the comforting yet authoritative tone automatically possessed only by teachers and parents.

"I'm just struggling to concentrate this morning," Yee Li grunted. "I can't clear my mind, my butt's numb, it's too hot out here, and that damn cricket won't shut up."

Xing Ying had opened her eyes now, looking carefully between her fellow student and her teacher. Her eyes lingered on the latter, searching yet hesitant. Aang knew that, with Yee Li, it was better to be encouraging and diplomatic when her short patience got the better of her, that it was perhaps time for him to say something encouraging, spiritual maybe. But, the truth was, it _was_ hot out here. _His_ butt was numb. And were he not such a peaceful monk he'd set fire to the bush that the big was singing from.

"Do you want to take a break?" Aang asked, secretly hoping that she would take him up on this offer. To his great relief, Yee Li nodded.

"I think I just need some time to gather myself," she said, decisively. "But, don't let me interrupt you guys, I'll be better in the morning." She bowed to Aang, and then flashed Xing Ying a queer smile, bordering on a smirk. Aang bowed his head in return, but looked suspiciously between the pair, like he must have missed an obvious joke.

"Do you want to continue?" Aang asked Xing Ying, after Yee Li had left. To his slight disappointment, Xing Ying nodded, adjusting her position on the ground slightly, before taking the lotus position. Aang watched for a moment until her eyes closed, and then shut his own, trying to clear his mind.

 _What's the point?_ The thought came to him immediately, in a voice that sounded not entirely like his own. Similar, twinned, but not the same, no. _Why are you sitting here when you should be chasing after Innua? Hunt her down, imprison her, kill her, kiss her, just do something!_ He felt his upper lip curl. Similar to him, but not quite. He found himself thinking of a crouched figure, long matted hair, silver eyes gleaming in the gloom. _You know she's the one responsible, she all but admitted it to you. So why are you still here?_

"Avatar Aang?"

His eyes shot open to find Xing Ying sat watching him. Her expression was concerned, her hands gripping tightly onto her knees.

"What is it, Xing Ying?" Aang asked, forcing an entirely unconvincing smile to his lips. Xing Ying seemed to hesitate, and her cheeks began to glow pink.

"Are ... I mean ... is everything ok?"

That damned question again. _You gonna answer this time?_

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"It's ... it's just that," Xing Ying's voice began to shake, "uh, I don't mean to pry. It's only ... your energy seems different today."

"My energy?" Aang asked, somewhat blankly. Somehow, Xing Ying's face managed to grow only redder, and she quickly averted her gaze from him.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "I'm sorry, forget I said anything!"

Aang was inclined to take her on her word at that, but his curiosity, his damn curiosity, was peeked. Did she mean energy like what Ty Lee had learned to read, or did she mean something else? Something like the energy he could tap into if he placed his hands in just the right pressure points on a body. He got to his feet, and then sat beside the Acolyte, placing a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to shake beneath him.

"No, don't be sorry," he said, as softly as he could. "I'm curious, what do you mean by my energy seeming different?"

Her wide and somewhat terrified eyes flashed sideways at him for a moment before she focused fixedly on the stone at her feet.

"Well, I-I've always been able to feel some people's energies, you know? Not all people, just ... just a few."

"Like who?"

"Strangers, mostly," Xing Ying replied. "But there are some people here, that I know, as well. Unc- I mean, General Iroh, for one. A-and Firelord Zuko. It's like a ... a presence. It's more than an aura, it's like some people have such a powerful life force compared to others. General Iroh always feels so docile, peaceful, but watchful. And then there's the Firelord ... his shifts so often and so quickly, just like a flame, and just as fierce."

"It's because they have spirit," Aang said with a breathless wonder. "That's what you must feel!" A wry smile came to his lips as he thought of his best friend. "Zuko has a spirit ... I suppose that makes sense."

"And then there's yours," Xing Ying continued, her voice hushed and trembling. "I feel yours most strongly."

He was almost tempted, almost, to ask her what his energy felt like, what his Avatar spirit felt like to another person, but in truth he wasn't sure that, right now, he wanted to know. His soul and his spirit were not as kindly in tune as they once had been.

"There's also that Innua," Xing Ying continued. At this, he looked sharply back at her again. "I don't like how her energy feels. Not one bit. I-" she paused, glancing around the courtyard before lowering her voice, "I think she's evil."

 _She is,_ Aang almost said, but bit his tongue. _That settled it, didn't it? Xing Ying felt Innua's darkness as clearly as he did. What are you doing here? Hunt that damn Avatar killing bitch down._

"What?" Aang blinked, seeing Xing Ying looking at him.

"Huh?"

"I thought you just said something," Xing Ying replied, looking embarrassed again.

"No, sorry, just ... thinking." _Had he just said that out loud?_ "That's quite some talent you have, Xing Ying."

"But ... not a particularly useful one," she mumbled, her lack of self confidence becoming evident again. Aang wished that she would have more faith in herself. She was far more talented that she gave herself credit for.

"No, I beg to differ," he said encouragingly, squeezing her shoulder. "I can't even do that, not without sending my own energy out into them. Knowing which people have a connection to the spirit world, a spirit residing in them, could prove to be very helpful in the times to come."

"Times to come?" Xing Ying asked. "And what about Innua? If she has a bad spirit attached to her ... shouldn't we do something about that?"

She was now uncomfortably close to the truth, to stepping upon the subject that Aang had been fighting so hard to keep hidden from his companions. He needed to steer her away.

"I don't think she has a bad spirit," he said, as confidently as he could. "She just ... not such a good person. Anyway," he added, brightening his tone and smiling broadly at her. "I think that's enough for today."

He was avoiding her original question, and he was certain that she was aware of it, but she said nothing in protest, and he climbed to his feet. He held out his hand to her, and for a moment she looked at it like it was a scorpion bee liable to sting her, but eventually she took it, blushing only further.

"Thank you for the lesson, Avatar Aang," she said, bowing her head at him, and dropping his hand.

"Thank you for being an attentive pupil," Aang said in response, holding his hands together and bowing a little deeper. "And, Xing Ying ... try not to be so hard on yourself. You're smart, you're talented, and you work hard. Give yourself some credit every now and then."

She beamed at him, a little shakily at first, but her face broke into the first true smile he'd seen since he had started teaching her. Her hazel eyes blazing prettily in the morning sun as her cheeks flushed pink.

Despite the new and disquieting voice that now seemed to speak unbidden thoughts, Aang chose not to find Innua again before she, Hanh, and Chief Arnook left Ba Sing Sei. Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka had decided to see the Northern Tribe members off, and though Aang felt that it would have showed good graces for him to do the same, he simply did not want to be around Innua again before he could quieten that crueler voice in his head. Instead, Aang threw himself only further into his studies of the spirit world, determined to find the source of the 'tear' that Roku had warned him off, and to find where a spirit such a Koh could be hiding. There was a chance, he realised, that the great library in the Eastern Air Temple may hold the answered he sought, and once he had set most of his affairs in order, left Zuko with instructions for how to deal with further discussions regarding the republic, he would go there. If he had not already found Koh before that time.

The week that lead up to the final meeting went much in the same way as those before. Study, sleep, wake sweating and fearful, study again. For everyone else the deal seemed to be exploring and getting to know the Upper Ring, corresponding with their homelands, and (it seemed) talk about Aang. He pretended not to notice the whispers, or the way conversations would stop short when he entered the room, but he knew he had become a favourite topic for discussion yet again. Poor Suki, it seemed, had caught an illness or sorts, developing a painful sounding cough that had resulted in Katara instructing her to take it easy. Aang hoped that she healed before the long journey back to the Fire Nation.

At long long last, the day of the final meeting had come round. True to Zuko's instructions, Aang had forced himself to go to bed earlier each night, and was making a point of eating three or four meals each day, in the hope that, even if he couldn't put some weight back on, he could at least look a little less ghoulish for when he had to stand in front of the other world leaders. The morning of the meeting stood in the bathroom, appraising his reflection shrewdly, a knife in hand as he shaved his beard into shape and his head bald. His beard, in truth, had come about from laziness, but he found he liked it. He was all too aware that most of those at the meeting still saw him as the same kid they first met, and he liked that it made him appear at least a little older. Satisfied, and content that he did not look nearly as exhausted as he had done, he made his way to the kitchen. After a quick bite and a quick brief of the topics to come they, minus Suki, made their way to the Earth King's palace, ready to finalise the first stages of the greatest project they had yet to achieve.

Aang had fully expected the shrew looks, the suspicious glances, and the low murmurs that followed his entrance into the meeting room at the very head of the palace, but he still felt the slight sting in his chest that always seemed to follow each reminder that he was not, strictly, trusted among the council members. But they were not as bad as when he had head his first meeting, and his mouth wasn't as dry. Of that he was markedly relieved.

"Thank you all for coming," he said, standing at the head of the room, Zuko on his left side. "I know this has been a long process, and I appreciate your patience, and you taking the time to discuss things among yourself."

A few head nods met his words, approving looks shared, and Aang found himself filled with slight encouragement. Any positivity this soon into the meeting was good.

"I know that this is the first time I have met with many of you since our very first meeting several weeks back, but I hope no one has been put off by my absence. We, myself and Firelord Zuko that is, felt that communication between yourself was perhaps more vital at this stage ..."

It went well. Better than Aang could have hoped. The principle, it seemed, was sane and sound enough for all of those in the council to agree. A joined council, a new city, and place where trading between each of the nation's could take place fairly and, most of all, legally. The biggest question on everyone's lips had been the matter of cost, and how such a city could be created without financially crippling each council, and it was a question for which neither Aang nor Zuko had a solid answer for yet. There would be work, paid work, Aang had been very firm on that matter, and there would be roles for benders and non-benders alike. Aang himself would work on as much of the physical elements of creating the city as he could ... creating foundations, raising stone and rock, building brick, with a bit of assistance from Earth and Fire Nation's best architects he hoped to provide as much free aid as he could. However, he didn't know how to landscape a city, how to build a house from scratch, how to lay plumbing and power. It would be a huge project, a costly one, and a financial plan would need to be set out. Aang, himself, had very little in the way of money. Being the Avatar, of course, wasn't exactly a salaried role, and it was a problem he would allow a better mind than his to tackle. Earth King Kuei had been quick to offer funds towards the project, but had impressed that anyone living and working within this new republic city would need to be taxed to, not only protect the Earth Kingdom from financial disaster, but to secure future development of the city. It was a subject more than a little foreign to Aang, but Zuko had stepped in to assure that these matters would be discussed further once plans had been set out.

The meeting ended mid-afternoon, mouths were dry and rears were numb but all seemed satisfied and even excited for the project to come. Aang, who had woken up with little less than pure dread, felt more elated than he had done for a very long time, and he was unable to stop the grin from coming to his face when he and his companions found themselves alone in the ostrich-drawn carriage once more. Everyone had returned his smile with gusto, including Katara, and for the briefest of moments their eyes had met and her beautiful blues had sparkled with something that resembled pride.

That evening the entire group had shared a meal together, with Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Aang volunteering to cook a selection of cultural dishes for them. With Suki making a vegetarian dish that she had been fond of as a child, Aang had decided to make dessert, setting to work on one of Gyatso's most favourite of recipes; a fruit pie made from peaches, plum, and apricot, served with a liche nut sauce that Aang had always been particularly good at back in his days in the Southern Temple. Xing Ying, her excitement at trying a traditional Air Nomad dessert overcoming the anxiety she usually felt around so many people, had been quick to offer her help and he had gladly showed her how best to crush and mix the nuts for a smooth sauce.

Conversation had come easy that night, and the mood remained high even when Suki had had to push her food away half way through the meal, apologising that her stomach was feeling a little unsettled. For the first time in many many months Aang did not once think about Tonrar, or Koh. He didn't think about the spirit world or how little he seemed to be trusted. He didn't even think of Innua. Instead he had laughed as often and easily as he had done as a kid, when the group had first come together. He had even drunk a little of the wine Zuko had procured just for the occasion, though none of them could quite match Sokka, who was tipsy to the point of laughing loudly at just about anything. In time, with their meals finished, the wine swapped for a delicious strong tea made by Iroh, the group settled into a contented drowsiness. Sokka and Suki, both making a very poor job of hiding their giggles and playful kisses, got to their feet before their tea was finished, excusing themselves and saying they were going to head to bed early.

"Both of you?" Katara asked, eyes narrowing shrewdly as she watched the pair walk hand-in-hand around the table. "You know you both share rooms with other people right?"

"I have no idea what you're insinuating there, sis," Sokka replied. At that, Suki just snorted with laughter, and the pair had disappeared up the stairs, the sound of a single door slamming resulting in Toph shaking her head.

"Looks like you're on the sofa tonight, Zuko."

"Wh-" Zuko just mouthed, his face turning red with anger. "They've got their own rooms!" He got to his feet and stood at the bottom of the stairs, before bellowing, "you've got your own damn rooms!" The sound of a door opening, a muttered _oops_ and a muffled giggle, and then another door slamming. The group looked back at Toph.

"Sorry, Hakoda."

The older man pulled a face then grumbled something about the sofa being more comfortable anyway, whilst the rest of the group laughed.

"So, what's the plan tomorrow?" Zuko asked, having sat back down at the table, nodding thanks to his uncle as his tea cup was filled once more. "Are we leaving or staying a little longer?"

"Well, I've got a few books and things I borrowed from the university that I need to return," Aang said, stiffing a yawn, "but there's no reason why we can't head off mid afternoon. Maybe earlier."

"Are you still heading back to the South Pole, Hakoda?" Iroh asked. The chief nodded, sighing a little sadly.

"Yup, I better, Bato's been on his own a long time already and the trip back isn't a swift one."

"Aang are you still coming to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"Yeh, for a little bit. I need to wait a while before heading off to the Air Temples, just in case anything crops up with the republic planning."

"So, how many of us does that make on Appa?" Katara asked, sounding concerned. Aang was the first to admit that, despite the tea, the wine was still swimming somewhat in his head, and that probably was what made it possible for him to look her so calmly in the eye as she voiced concern for his best friend.

"Well, I suppose, with you coming now as well ... that makes nine."

"Won't that be too many for him?"

"We'll have to take more breaks, and it will take longer for us to get there, but I think he'll be ok. Plus, we'll be dropping Toph, Xing Ying and Yee Li off at different points in the Earth Kingdom on our way so it won't be so bad for the most part."

"Actually, uh ..." Xing Ying spoke now, before her face began to blush furiously as all those at the table looked at her. She seemed to freeze for a moment, before Yee Li nudged her to continue. Xing Ying cleared her throat squeakily. "We, uh, Yee Li and I, we were wondering if, maybe ... we could c-come to the Air Temples too."

Aang was taken back at first, he had not made any plans to take anyone with him, and the situation did warrant some kind of privacy when he was there but, when he allowed to consider it, taking them to the Eastern Air Temple may not have been such a bad idea after all. It was, perhaps, the most spiritual of all the temples and as a child he had been told of the vast library that could be found within one of the spires. He'd never had a chance to visit it himself, and he was eager to see what knowledge could be found within those old stone walls. It would be an invaluable experience with the Acolytes.

"You know what? Yeh, I think that would be a great idea," Aang replied with finality.

At this, both Air Acolytes stared at him with mouths wide.

"Really?" Xing Ying breathed. "We get to see a real Air Temple?"

"Don't get too excited, kids," Toph said with a shrug. "They're mostly a bunch of old rocks."

"It's a little more than a bunch of old rocks," Aang said reproachfully. "You guys only ever saw the Temples when were were on the run from something. The Eastern Air Temple is perhaps the most beautiful, you'll be able to see where all the sky bison were raised, and visit the biggest library in any of the Temples. And then the Western Temple is hidden under a cliff. And then you've got the Northern Temple where Teo and his dad live, and they have wings that help them to glide, and then in the Southern-" he stopped, his stomach churning painfully as he was reminded of the state his homeland had been left in. Of the destruction Tonrar had left in his wake. Those around the table shifted uncomfortably. Aang had not mentioned the Southern Air Temple since it had been destroyed, he'd not even hinted at it's mention, and now they could all see how deeply it's loss had really affected him. Sensing their hesitation, and knowing that it would not be long before someone, perhaps Iroh, tried to comfort him, Aang pushed on. "Well, the three other Temples, they're well worth seeing, and there's lots to learn."

Zuko and several of the others left to visit the Jasmin Dragon early that next morning, leaving Aang mercifully able to set about tidying the study in the quiet of an almost empty house. Xing Ying and Yee Li had decided to have one last explore of the Upper market, Hakoda had also taken a walk, and after a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, Aang opened the door to his study, sighing and casting a glum glare at the scrolls and books piled high on and around the desk. Despite the number that he had accumulated he had managed to read each of them at least twice in the almost two months that he had been in Ba Sing Sei. Even though he poured over each of them, at times his nose pressed against the pages in his eagerness, he had yet to find just one passage that would shed light on his predicament. Ba Sing Sei, for all it's regalia, was not a spiritual place, and the books to be found within it's walls only confirmed this. He had, however, learned a lot of about Earth Kingdom culture, and he supposed that one day that may prove to be quiet useful to him. For now, however, he had to shift the books and scrolls, return them to the University before anyone could pry at the kinds of books he had been reading.

He grabbed the duffle bag in the corner of the room, emptying it roughly of it's contents before starting to shove scrolls and books in two at a time. When full, he pulled it over his shoulder and, with a grunt, lifted the heavy pile of books that remained by the desk, hooking them under his chin to stop them from sliding off. Carefully be began to descend the staircase, teetering slightly on the bottom step and blowing a puff of air from his cheeks to right himself.

"That's quite a bit of reading material you have there."

An unexpected voice made Aang jump, and he almost dropped the books all over the floor, skipping from one leg to the other to stay balanced. After a breath-stopping few seconds of teetering, Aang peered over the top of the pile he carried to see Hakoda, sitting at the table with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, well, just keeping busy," Aang replied, as breezy as he could as he nudged the pile straight, hitching the duffle back up onto his shoulder.

There was a pause.

"Do you want a hand?" Hakoda asked, sounding somewhat awkward-. Aang felt a jolt in his stomach at the thought.

"No, that's fine," he said hurriedly. "I think I've go-"

There was an ear splitting screech from the door, followed by the sound of two men yelling before, in a blur of fur and teeth, a creature flew through the open window. It's course changed just at the last moment, colliding painfully with Aang's head. With a yelp, the Avatar tripped back, the books predictably dropping to the floor as he handed on his backside. He sat up to see none other than Momo, head cocked expectantly to one side, sitting on his chest.

"Hi Momo," Aang said, somewhat in a daze, blinking at the little creature that had just broken into the house.

"Avatar, sir!" A guard poked his panicked head through the window, eyes wide with alarm. "Sir, you're not allowed pets inside the house! General How's orders!"

Aang climbed to his feet, holding out the lemur to the guard who instantly screeched and swiped a padded hand outward. The guard disappeared from view, no doubt taking refuge against the side of the wall. Aang couldn't help but laugh. Ba Sing Sei's finest brought to their knees by a small flying lemur.

"Alright, alright, we're just leaving anyway," he called. Hakoda, too, was laughing, watching the wide eyed lemur staring around at the room, small mouth dropped. Aang glanced at the books on the ground, and hoping that Hakoda had the decency not to rummage through them, he popped Momo onto his shoulder, looking over at the older man. "On second thoughts, a hand would be great," he said to the Chief.

Hakoda grabbed half the stack of book, whilst Aang re-positioned the duffle back onto his shoulder. He tired to ignore the weird flopping sensation in his stomach as Hakoda walked with him to the door. It had been a long time since he had spoken to the man except when it came to the subject of the republic.

As they exited the building, they both looked for the carriage that usually stood outside of the house waiting for them. But the elegant road in front of them stood empty, the guards either side of the front door watching him apprehensively.

"Any chance we could get another carriage to the University?" Aang asked the guards, one of whom had started to scowl at the lemur sat on his shoulder.

"Uhh ..." the second guard glanced at his colleague. "Well, see, there won't be another until your companions return, sir."

"Well, we'll just walk then," Aang replied with a light shrug, jogging Momo slightly, and heading past the guards.

"You can't!" The second guard squeaked out. However, there was a clear fear on his eyes as Aang looked back at him, and he took a frightful step back.

"We're leaving today," Aang explained, as softly as he could. "I can't really wait for another carriage. There isn't far to walk."

"Sir, you really ca-"

"So stop me," Aang interrupted, his good mood dropping suddenly, his stormy eyes staring directly into the guards. The guards exchanged another nervous look. Aang sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I give you an Avatar Promise not to blow anything up. Or kidnap the King. Or sacrifice your children to my demon spirit gods."

At this, the guards suddenly looked very embarrassed, hesitating before they began to bicker among themselves about the best way to handle the situation. Aang wasted no time, and swiftly walked away from the pair. Hakoda caught up with him.

"Sacrifice their children to demon spirit gods?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is far from the weirdest one I've heard," Aang replied, with a dry laugh.

The pair walked in an uncomfortable silence, Aang occasionally glancing across at the Chief and the stack of books that he now carried. Momo had climbed onto his head, curling himself up and looking for all the world like a tasteless hat, his long tail hanging down Aang's back. He could feel his little paws gripping him tight, and he realised that Momo was telling him in his own way that enough was enough. Aang was inclined to agree. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of Ba Sing Sei either.

"The spirit world, huh?" Hakoda asked suddenly. Aang winced, looking back to see him holding the books out at arms length, checking their spines. _Great,_ he thought darkly, _like father like daughter, they really don't miss anything_. "What's got you so interested in that?"

Aang swallowed, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a reasonable and convincing lie. "Yeh, well, since Tonrar I've been curious as to what else is out there," he said finally.

"Surely you can just go into the spirit world and ask?" Hakoda said, chuckling softly. The sound put Aang's teeth on edge, it would never fail to astound him how ignorant most people were of the spirit world.

"Well," Aang began, fighting not to sound condescending. "The spirit world is as big as ours, in some ways even bigger, and for the most part the spirits don't make for the best conversationalists."

This seemed to spark Hakoda's interest only further, and he pulled his attention away from the books to look across at Aang.

"But, you can go over and talk to them, though?" He asked.

"I suppose so," Aang replied with a shrug. "But it depends on the spirit. Some can't speak, at least not to humans. There are others who are giant ... bigger than mountains. And then spirits who are small enough to pass as insects. And there are others who simply don't want to talk," he added, thinking of the baboon spirit that meditated outside of Koh's realm. "Of course ... there are others you don't want to talk to, unless you can help it." Aang had to bite back a dry laugh at this, for a spirit such as this was exactly who he needed to speak to.

"Like?" Hakoda questioned.

Aang was a little taken back by this. Why would you want to know what dangerous spirits lurked in this parallel world? But the genuine interest on Hakoda's face spurred him to continue, in spite of himself. "There is one," he said softly. "His name is Koh. The Face Stealer."

Hakoda visibly shuddered.

"I first met him back in the North Pole, when Zhao attacked," Aang continued, turning his gaze ahead. "He's one of the oldest spirits in the spirit world, with the exception of his mother, of course ... the Mother of Faces. The one who gave Ursa her face back," he added, glancing back at Hakoda. "A long time ago they were separated, the Mother choosing to live in our world, and it's said that Koh steals the faces of humans and animals to stay close to her."

"That's pretty creepy," Hakoda replied.

"Tell me about it," Aang said dryly. "I for one think he steals faces because he thrives off fear. He can only steal a face when it shows emotion, you see. So when you talk to him you have to keep a straight face, don't even blink ... But he has also taken faces to punish people."

"Punish?"

Aang glanced across at him awkwardly, instantly regretting his last statement. "Well, one of my past lives lost the face of his wife to Koh," he said finally. "Avatar Kuruk, the last waterbending Avatar, neglected his duties. As punishment, Koh took her face at their wedding."

"That's ..." Hakoda mouthed silently, seemingly unable to express quite what that was. The pair scaled the hill that led towards the University, his expression now lost in thought and masked with horror. Aang wondered what thoughts were now rushing through the Chief's mind, though he had little doubt that they were related to Katara. The truth was it had been something that had crossed his mind in the past, too. Would Koh every chose to punish him if he ever neglected his duties?

His stomach churned. Was that what Koh was really doing right now?

"I had no idea that the spirits would punish the Avatar," Hakoda said at last. "I guess ... well, I imagined that it would be the other way round."

Aang looked back at his companion, frowning. "I am part of the balance between both the worlds," he said, "but the spirit world doesn't need the Avatar in quiet the same way this one does. I suppose, really, I'm just one among many."

Aang looked up to see the University coming into view. But he sensed Hakoda beginning to slow, and he looked back at him once more.

"Aang, I wanted to talk to you before I left," Hakoda said, his voice low. Aang winced again, and stopped short. Hakoda had what he wanted ... he and Katara were no longer together. What more could he want? Hakoda shifted his large feet, looking distractedly around at their surroundings. They stood at the edge of the road by a large tree, fenced off from the pathway, the early morning sun casting a green light over them.

"Mostly ... well, I wanted to apologise."

Aang blinked in surprise. He had not expected that.

"That way I handed things, the way I spoke to you ... it wasn't right."

"Hakoda-"

"No, Aang, please let me finish," Hakoda shrugged the books high up his chest. "I was angry, and I was scared for my children. But that was no excuse. I've known you a long time, and I shouldn't have even entertained the thought that you would have willingly put either of them in danger." He sighed, looked up now, his blue eyes meeting Aang's. "I realise that I was angry with you for something that you had no control over. And I'm ashamed that I never even considered how much those events must have affected you."

Aang opened his mouth, but no words came to him. He looked back at Hakoda, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Whatever you're going through, whatever this-" Hakoda nodded to the books in his arms, "-is about? I'm sorry if my words and my actions had something to do with it."

Aang let out a long breath, unsure of what to say in return. Dumbly, he just nodded, and Hakoda smiled softly in return.

"Come on, son, let's get these back," the Chief said, heading off across the road. After a pause, Aang followed.


	7. Mistakes and Maladies Part 1

Aang was whistling nonchalantly as he and Hakoda walked past the guards on their way back to the house a few hours later. Momo was hiding down the front of his robes, and though the bulge was painfully obviously the guards themselves seemed too humiliated to say a word as they stepped aside to let the Avatar walk into the home. One of them, pouted slightly, before his companion nudged him in the arm.

"Don't tell anyone," the second guard hissed pleadingly. Aang laughed.

"If you don't tell anyone about Momo I won't tell anyone that a lemur best you, deal?" At that, Hakoda laughed too, whilst the guards nodded and grumbled.

As Aang walked through the door it was to find everyone congregated in large kitchen, the group looking up at them as they entered. Xing Ying was sat at the front, and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him, something that Aang managed to remain oblivious too whilst the blind Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Where've you two been?" Sokka asked, looking at the unlikely couple.

"Just for a walk," his father replied with a shrug. Aang silently thanked him for not mentioning the mountain of books related to the spirit world that they had just deposited back at the library.

Momo instantly jumped out of Aang's robes as soon as the front door shut behind them, squeaking and chittering as he flew to the table, grabbing handfuls of food that was laid out for their lunch.

"Did you smuggle Momo in here?" Zuko asked, crinkling his noise slightly at the gusto in which the lemur shoveled food into his mouth.

"Technically, I think he smuggled himself," Aang laughed. "I didn't really have any choice in the matter.

"So, what's the plan, Avatar Aang?" Xing Ying asked, reaching over and giving Momo a scratch under his cheek. The little creature seemed to melt in her hand, beginning to purr.

"Well, once everyone's packed I guess we'll make a move," Aang replied, leaning forward over the table and grabbing a handful of food for himself. His stomach growled. "But, keep it light, Appa's already got enough of a load to carry this time without a load of souvenirs."

"Does this mean I can't bring the giant bronze unagi statue I found?" Sokka asked, gesturing to the ugly great sculpt that stood in the corner of the room.

"With the deepest of regrets I'm gonna have to say yes," Aang responded.

"But, I got it for Suki ..." Sokka said, dejectedly. Suki herself looked a little pale. Aang wasn't sure if it was because of the ugly gift or if she was unwell, but either could have done it.

"Why don't you make one yourself?" Katara teased. Sokka scowled at her, whilst Toph snickered from the sidelines.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll go saddle up Appa," Aang announced as he headed straight back to the door, confident that Momo was going to be more than happy waiting in the house and at the dinner table whilst he was out. He paused, glancing back and meeting Sokka' eyes. " _Pack light._ "

General Mamoru had been the first to express her displeasure when they all stood before Appa later that afternoon. Though the bison had bore more passengers than this in the past, it was the first time that he would be expected to carry so heavy a load for so far. Aang had felt dread in his stomach when he finally saw all that his beloved friend would be carrying, and the General's scoffs and exclamations had only cemented his fears.

In the end, the group had had to compromise with much more frequent breaks that they had originally planned for; every couple of hours should Appa need them. Aang had stole away for a brief moment whilst the others organised themselves, crouching in front of Appa and assuring him that he could stop whenever he needed to, and that he need only grunt when things got too tough. Appa, on the other hand, stood with his head held proudly, blowing a puff of air in Aang's face as if to say _'stop worrying, I can handle this'_. Aang could only hope that he was right.

Eventually the time came for them to say goodbye to Hakoda, both of the water tribe siblings promising their father that they'd be home before he knew it. Hakoda had given Aang a brief clap on the shoulder, nodding at him with an encouraging smile, and had stood back with Iroh to watch as the last of them climbed onto the saddle. With a last wave goodbye, Aang had tugged on the reins and, at long long last, he was finally able to leave Ba Sing Sei.

Despite the stress Appa was already under carrying so many passengers, it had been decided that they would at least attempt to cross to Yu Dao over the Si Wong Desert. It was far from the bison's favourite route, but it was the quickest by quite some margin, and the quicker they could drop off at least one of their passengers the better. Appa bravely traveled forwards, but as time went be he grew more and more uneasy, dropping more altitude as each hour passed until they were hardly eight feet from the sand below. They continued as such for a few days, Appa gaining and dropping height somewhat erratically, choosing the travel mostly at night and sleep during the day under whatever shelter Aang and Toph could fashion from the sand and stone. But, even in the cool of the night, the memories that plagued the bison were becoming more than he could handle. Their journey slowed to a snails pace, having to take much more frequent breaks to give Appa a chance to rest. If anyone was irritated by the stops they didn't show it, and for that Aang was thankful.

As well as worrying about Appa, Aang himself was struggling throughout the trip. His nightmares had not let up, and each day he would feign sleep, or opt to sit on lookout whilst the others rested. Sometimes he would slip into a short nap, but he was sure to keep himself seated upright so that, when his head drooped, he would wake with a start. He knew that if he allowed himself to fall asleep for more than a couple of hours the nightmares would come and he couldn't let anyone know what he was going through each time he shut his eyes. Mentally, he could refresh himself via meditation, which he did every opportunity that he got, but physically his body was fatigued; aching and his movement sluggish. Everyone noticed, of that he was certain, but no one spoke of it.

Aang was not the only one who seemed to be having difficulty sleeping. Suki, who had seemed pale at the start of the journey, was only seeming to grow more sick, awake with a light fever much of the day, and dozing in her seat at night. Katara, whilst a worried Sokka flitted about around her, had assured both of them that it looked like Suki had picked up the flu somewhere in the capital, and had ordered her to drink plenty and eat often. Suki did as she was told, but she was notably frustrated by feeling so weak.

Eventually they made it through the desert, and Appa had all but shook the group from his back as the first, plush, blanket of grass came into view. After his passengers were on the green ground, with the exception, of Aang, Appa and put on a burst of speed, flying high into the sky, roaring happily as Aang laughed and whooped along with him. Their companions had laughed too, their hearts temporarily warmed by the happiness in the eyes of the Avatar and his oldest friend. Appa had flown right through the day after that, eager to put as much distance between himself and the vile desert as possible, after they had been able to satisfy their body clocks and sleep once more throughout the night.

Despite General Mamoru coming across as a decidedly sober person, it turned out that she was quite a good story teller, and was remarkably good at keeping everyone's spirits high. Each night, whilst every sat close around the fire, she would share tales of her time as a soldier in the Fire Nation army, before the Avatar defeated the Firelord. She had been stationed under General Zhao for much of her service to Firelord Ozai, something that left all those other than Zuko very nervous when she had first shared it. But they had soon learned that Mamoru had, not only a slightly rebellious streak, but also a remarkably level head for someone brought up in the Fire Nation military. She had never respected Zhao as a man, or a soldier, and certainly not as a leader. It was at this point that Zuko had interjected to state that this was his reason for putting Mamoru in charge of the protection of, not only himself, but the people of his Nation. She had a deep rooted hatred of all that the Fire Nation had been, something that was still painfully rare among those in service. Mamoru had not grown up in the Fire Nation, instead she had lived in one of the Colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and as such she had had close childhood friends from both nation's. When she was nine years old soldiers had come to her town, and she had been taken from her family and shipped off to the Fire Nation to become a soldier herself. Though she could no longer contact her friends from the Earth Kingdom, she did not forget them, and her loyalties still remained to her mixed heritage, and her little town of green and red. The group had listened, mouths agape, as she recounted how she had been imprisoned as a traitor at Boiling Rock when she refused to burn down the home of an Earth Kingdom family, and that she had been lucky not to have been executed on the spot by Zhao himself. She had then mentioned, with a rare twinkle in her eye, that it was at Boiling Rock that she first learned that the banished prince, too, was a rebel of the Fire Nation. She spoke of how she had seen Zuko, and a brave couple, escape almost a year into her sentence. Sokka and Zuko had both smiled at the memory, each of them no doubt thinking of the women who had actually made that escape possible. After she finished her long tale on the fifth night of starting, the entire group had a new perspective on the severe looking woman.

They traveled for two weeks before finally nearing Yu Dao, and though leaving the Si Wong desert had certainly made things easier, their progress was still slow. Aang fed off the positive attitude of his companions, trying to remain light hearted, but truthfully two weeks of not getting more than two or three hours sleep each night was having a huge impact on him. To his fortune, the assumption began around the group that Aang, too, had caught whatever bug had been ailing Suki. It was not something that he had any inclination to disagree with. It was certainly easier than explaining why he wasn't sleeping. However, one night as he pretended to be asleep until everyone else dropped off, he caught Zuko and Katara huddling close and mumbling between one another, his name reaching his ears a handful of times. He wondered quite how much the pair of them really knew.

As they grew closer to Yu Dao, the group decided that they would take another decent rest. After Toph was dropped off at her metalbending academy, they knew that they could be continuing their journey oversea. It was an intimidating prospect. Aang and Katara could create shelves of ice for them to land on if need me, but there wouldn't be any real chance for Appa to rest and recuperate until they reached Fire Nation soil. So, for his sake, they settled in a small clearing in the center of a evergreen forest, content to spend the remainder of the evening and some of the following morning resting. The bison and his little lemur companion both fell asleep immediately, and Aang settled against Appa's side, nestling against his fur in the cold spring evening. The group shared food and words for a few hours before everyone began to fall asleep, Aang offering once more to do the first watch.

He sat, knees drawn up under his chin, his arm hanging at his side as he scribbled into the dirt with his fingers. His body ached, even his breathing was starting to feel somewhat laboured, and he desperately wanted to sleep. It wouldn't be too long, now, before they reached the palace, where a familiar bed in a familiar room would be waiting for him, behind walls and a locked door that could keep his nightmares hidden from his friends. With the smallest sigh he looked up at them, fast asleep around him. Most of them were buried under their sleeping bags, it being quite cold that night, with the exception of Sokka who lay sprawled out beside Suki, his mouth wide and snoring. He chuckled slightly, knowing that no matter how much older they got, somethings never changed. At that thought, his eyes were irrevocably drawn towards the sleeping form of Katara. The pair had not spoken much the entire journey, except with that forced politeness that they elected to use when they had no choice but to speak. They had kept the tone friendly, but the strain between them hurt, and his heart showed no signs of even beginning to recover from their break up. He wish he had handled things differently, that he had not said some of the things he had said, but there seemed to be no way of taking those words back. Even the tentative peace between himself and Hakoda had made no such impact on his relationship with her. She lay on her side, that familiar curl of hair lying across her nose and fluttering gently. No matter what cross words passed between them, no matter how far away from each other they drew, no matter how many arguments, he couldn't stop loving her perfect face, her soft aromatic hair, her musical laugh, her dizzying stare. Not even six months back she had pulled him from the darkness that Tonrar had begun to bury him in, and they had made love for the first time. Their love for each other had felt stronger than anything, immortal, and now he wondered if she remembered what it felt like as strongly as he did. He loved her, every tiny little thing, and as much as he wished the pain would stop, that he could at least remain certain that their split was the best thing for her, he knew that it wouldn't. Because if it stopped hurting, then he would stop loving her, and that wasn't possible.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, looking round sharply to see Toph standing beside him. It embarrassed him to think that he had been so deep in thought that someone had been able to sneak up on him like that.

"Toph! What's a matter?"

"Walk with me," she said, her voice firm, as she turned ail and headed off into the treeline. Aang, his stomach starting to clench with apprehension, hesitated for a second, glancing back at his friends. After a quick assurance that they seemed to be ok, he stood and followed her.

They walked for a good two or three minutes, Toph leading them deeper into the brush, and Aang wondered what she could possibly have to say the merited leading him so far out. He felt more nervous by the second. It was rare that Toph approached anything with this sort of urgency.

In time, Toph stopped. She stomped on the ground, rising a long ridge of earth that she sat on, indicating the Aang do the same. He hesitated, glancing about them, before he sat, looking at her curiously.

Toph cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath, and turned to him, her sightless eyes focusing somewhere below his chin. "Ok, Twinkletoes, what's the deal?"

He blinked. "Uh, deal?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know it won't work," she snapped, waving her arm. "What's going on in your head? Why are you avoiding sleep? And what is going on between you and Katara? Because everyone is constantly asking one or all of these questions among themselves but are all too chicken to ask you directly. Me? I'm getting fed up. If you don't want to tell anyone else, that's fine, but you can damn well tell me because you forget I can feel a whole lot more than any of the others."

Aang was surprised, sliding back away from her so that he could face her properly. "Toph ... I dunno what you want from me. I'm worried about the republic, I'm not avoiding sleep, and me and Katara broke up. That's all there is to it."

Toph sighed. "Ok, I'm going to lay it out to you real simple ... This, right here, is a once in a lifetime offer, Twinkletoes. I am here, ears open and ready to talk to you about this, if you need someone. And I'm even promising not to say a word to anybody else. I actually want to help you, ok?"

Aang was taken back, but there was no denying that he was moved by her concern. That she cared about him, not what he was hiding.

"You know I don't do this touchy feely crap," Toph continued, "but if I have to lay awake pretending not to notice you're not sleeping, or feeling your heart just flop about whenever you look at Katara, I am just going to have to kick her ass too."

To anyone else this would have perhaps been considered an aggressive statement. But Aang knew Toph perhaps better than anyone else did. Their friendship had even begun to grow stronger than what she and Sokka had had over the last year, and it touched him that she felt this way. For a long moment he considered telling her everything. Telling her about Koh, about Tonrar's face, about Roku and Innua. He considered telling her about his nightmares, about his fear that something awful was going to happen and he had no idea how to stop it. He considered telling Toph exactly how he and Katara had broken up or, rather, how she had broken up with him after he had behaved like such a coward. He considered telling her that all he wanted was to take the last year back. Toph, perhaps, knew that he was considering it, that he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her, so she shuffled in closer, her brown creasing seriously.

"I..." Aang faltered, unsure of what he could reveal. What was safe. "There's ... a lot going on right now. A lot that I need to focus on, and you're right it's not just the republic. But-" he hesitated, before letting out a shaky sigh. "Toph, I can't tell you. And there's a good reason for that, a good reason for why I can't tell any of you. Not yet. But, I promise that I will when the time is right."

Toph remained silent, her face twitched and for a moment Aang thought that she was going to yell at him, but eventually she sighed heavily.

"Ok, Twinkletoes. You don't have to tell me exactly what's happening. We all have to trust in the Avatar at some point, right?" Aang huffed derisively. "But I just want you to know that you can tell me, when you need to, and I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thanks, Toph," Aang said seriously.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, both of them seemingly lost in thought, or perhaps just content with each others company before, finally, Toph spoke again.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Katara?"

Aang glanced over at her, his stomach churning. This was a topic of discussion that he could really do without.

"Nothing's going to happen," he said simply, shrugging and trying to fight off the wave of emotion threatening to drown him. "It's as I said. We broke up."

"I've spoken to Katara," Toph continued. "She told me what happened. Well, some of it."

Aang froze, torn between humiliation and horror that Katara had shared the events of that night.

"She said that you were going to leave her first." Her tone was short, and accusing, and she frowned again. "What the hell was that all about, Aang?"

The use of his name seemed to hit him harder than her words. The humiliation and horror turned into a hot anger than boiled under his skin, and he felt his face flushing.

"Why do you think?" He snapped, unable to stop himself. "I made the last eight or so months nothing short of hell for her. I scared her, I tried to kill her ... I am responsible for her grandmother's death and I know that a big part of her blames me for it too!" At that, a horrible realisation came to him and, soon as it heated, his blood ran painfully cold. "She lost her mother to the Fire Nation because I disappeared for one hundred years," he said, his voice shaking. "And then she loses her grandmother because I didn't listen to her." His head dropped to a shaking hand. "She must hate me."

Toph seemed to feel a spark of sympathy for him at that point. "She doesn't hate you," she said quietly.

Aang glanced across as her and her blank expression. "Well, she should. And she does blame me. So did her father. He pulled me aside after it all happened, after the funeral, and he told me that it was too dangerous for her to be with me. And he was right. So I did what I thought was right. What I know was right no matter how much I wish it wasn't. She's safer and, in time, she'll be happier with ... with someone else."

The pair were silent for a while, before Toph took a long deep breath, letting it out through pursed lips. "You're wrong."

Aang glared at her in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that, you're wrong," Toph said sharply, feeling his glare. "Katara has been through enough in her life that had nothing to do with you. She survived losing her mother, she survived her father leaving her so young, she survived caring for Sokka for spirit's sake. She survived all those things because she's one seriously tough cookie." She held her chin high at this point, as if daring Aang to interrupt. "She survived all those things without your help. She never needed your protection, no matter how much you and _daddy_ -" she said the word with some disgust, no doubt thinking of her own father, "-insist otherwise. And the last few months with Tonrar has not changed that. You're not doing this for her. You didn't break up up with her to keep her safe. You did it because you got scared."

Aang faltered, his face pale and his hands shaking as Toph's words rushed over him. They hurt, they stung like a motherfucker, but she was not known for being anything less than blunt. And anything other than right.

"Look," Toph continued, her tone softening. "You really have to talk to Katara about all this. I mean, am I somewhat pissed that you tried to kill me? Sure. But I don't hate you, I don't blame you, and I don't hold any of it against you. You were going through a hell of a lot more than any of us could possibly imagine going through. And Katara? She pulled you back to us each time. She defended you when Sokka and I doubted your ability to control it all, when we wanted to cut and run because oh yes we thought about it. But she wanted to defeat Tonrar. Not because he was the bad guy, but because she wanted to stop him from hurting you. That was all that mattered. And as heartbroken as she was about her grandmother she never considered leaving you until you made it an option."

Aang looked back down at his hands.

"She still loves you, by the way," she added. "That's not changed."

"Really?" Aang immediately hated himself for speaking, wincing and rolling his upper lip.

"Of course she does, you idiot," Toph sighed, before reaching forward and slapping him across his bald head. "Why do you think she snaps at you all the time?"

Feeling foolish, Aang blinked, rubbing his head miserably. "Well generally I think people behave that way because they don't like you."

Toph shook her head. "Oh, Twinkletoes."

"What?"

"Didn't anyone every teach you about girls?" She asked with a light chuckle.

In spite of himself, Aang thought back to the moments in his old bedroom back at the Southern Air Temple. The first few times they had made love, and the way she had buried her face into his neck as she cried out. "I dunno, I think I did alright," he said with a shrug, his tone almost dreamy, before he realised what he had said, and sat straight upright. But, too late, Toph had got his meaning and she threw her head back and laughed a loud honest laugh that had her bending forwards and clutching her stomach. Aang flushed almost purple, unsure as to whether she was laughing at or with him, and certain that he wouldn't be happy either way. Eventually, she sat back, tears streaming down her cheeks, and sniffed loudly.

"That's not what I meant," Aang mumbled, once he was sure she could hear her.

"And that's not what I meant either," she said, shaking her head and wiping away the tears. "But hey, I'll take it. No offense though, Twinkletoes, that's kinda the easy bit."

"Oh, and what would you know about that?" Aang asked tartly, raising an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, it was Toph's turn to blush beetroot, and her grin slid quickly from her face.

"Nothing," she said shortly. Aang, momentarily forgetting the bleak topic of their previous conversation, felt a sense of triumph as he grinned evilly at her.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, enjoying the sweet sensation of revenge.

"I'm not blushing!"

He leaned forwards to get a better look at her face and she shuffled away from you. "Yeh, you are."

"Piss off, Twinkletoes!"

"Nope, if you're going to make fun of me then seems only fair. Spill."

"I ain't telling you nothing," she snapped.

"That's a double negative," Aang continued, knowing it would only rile her up further. "It was Satoru, wasn't it?"

Toph scoffed, a little too loudly, her face crimson. " _Him?_ " She cried, her voice now high. "As if!"

"You know, for someone who can always tell when another person is lying, you're actually a terrible liar."

"If you tell anyone I will kill you," Toph growled through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine, f- wait, hand on! That time when we were waiting for you guys to finish in the mines? You were-"

"Alright, let's drop it there!" Toph demanded loudly.

"And you had the gall to say that me and Katara were putting us at risk that night," Aang continued, laughing with the shock.

"I said let's drop it!" But there was a small smile on Toph's lips now. She reached out to punch him hard on the shoulder, and Aang ducked a little too late and laughed again. It felt good to laugh this hard again. Toph, bless her soul, had managed to reach him in her own way.

"Come on, let's head back," she said, standing up. "But damnit, Twinkletoes, you need to talk to Katara."

"Alright, alright," Aang sighed.

The pair walked back in a companionable silence, Toph pushing his arm and he pushing hers playfully. As they drew closer to the camp she sniggered suddenly.

"Hey, who'd have thought that you and Prissy Pants would have been the last of us to end up getting laid?" She said, her teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Aang pushed her back, hard, and she cackled once more.

The next morning Aang woke early, having managed a couple of hours of sleep before his body automatically seemed to wake him. He stretched, his spine cracking painfully from the crooked position he had fallen asleep in, leaning against the bark of a tree, and checked on Appa. The bison, lying just to his side, let out a low groan in greeting, and his grunts woke the rest of the group up one by one. Sokka, still deep in sleep, had to be woken somewhat forcibly by Toph, kicking him irritably in the shins.

"Urmphersleeping," the warrior grumbled, waving his arm out at Toph before trying to bury himself back into his sleeping back.

"Wake up, Snoozles, I want to get home already," Toph replied, before kicking him again and eliciting a second grunt from Sokka.

"Can we at least have some breakfast first?" Zuko asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning widely.

"D'aww, the Firelord wants his rice balls?" Toph mocked, hands on hips. "Well tough! You can eat later! Get on the bison, lilly-liver, hip hup hup hup!"

She practically roared her last orders, and even the Firelord was surprised into action. He jumped up, before tripping on his sleeping bag and almost landing head first in the dirt. Aang, who was too tired to even attempt to maintain a straight face, burst into laughter as Zuko threw him the kind of piercing glare only the Fire Nation royals could give.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," Zuko all but snarled, brushing himself down and blushing scarlet.

"Look, let us all eat some breakfast first, Toph, and then we'll go," Aang said, getting to his feet.

"Oh, how like you to side with the weak," Toph grumbled, sitting down angrily by the fire that Katara was already tending to.

Whilst Aang seemed better, or so it seemed to everyone else, Suki was anything but. She woke, joining Sokka and the others by the fire looking clammy and shaky. Sokka fussed over her, looking expectantly over at Katara, who looked at Suki in a way that made Aang feel decidedly concerned for Suki. Despite drinking plenty, and not missing a meal, Suki it seemed was only getting worse. Whether it was still the flu, or if she had come down with something more sinister, not even Katara could tell, but there was no denying that her declining health was a major point of concern.

"I'm ok," Suki had said weakly, as she attempted to eat a mouthful of her breakfast. "It's just a bug, as Katara said."

But Aang was no longer certain if it _was_ just a bug.

Katara, laying down her own breakfast, announced that she wanted to have a full healing session before they set off again. Even Toph, who was very keen to get back to her academy on the outskirts of Yu Dao, had no word of protest to this, and on Katara's request the small band of companion wandered to the outskirts of the clearing, with clear instructions to look for a plant with white spotted leaves and blue flowers that may help to relieve some of Suki's symptoms. Sokka, who had insisted that he stay, had still been shooed by Katara, and it certainly gave the impression that she wanted some time alone with the sick warrior.

When they returned, none of them successful in finding a plant that Aang was beginning to suspect may not actually exist except in to provide a means to keep them busy, Suki seemed a little brighter after having a full tip to toe healing session from Katara. Katara herself had a curious expression on her face, one of mixed relief and doubt, and her gaze lingered on her brother as he walked close. Sokka wrapped his arms gently around Suki, talking in a low voice whilst she nodded and smiled. For the briefest moments, Katara's eyes rose from the couple just as Aang looked in her direction. Their eyes met, and a small smile rose to his lips before he could even think about it. She looked away quickly, her expression becoming mournful once more.

It took a little under two hours for them finally reach Yu Dao, and near the scenic hilltop where Toph's Metalbending Academy could be found. It felt strange being back at the place where evidence of Tonrar's devastating powers had first come to light. To a city that had once been the almost soul focus of Aang and Zuko's attention before their ideas had quickly been trodden into the dust. As they flew by the old city, both Aang and Zuko could not resist leaning over the saddle, looking down to see that, much to their relief, the city had long undergone reconstruction of the buildings that had been damaged and destroyed by Tonrar's soulless spirits. They, at least, seemed able to heal.

As Appa scaled the prominent hill home to the Beifong Metalbending Academy, Toph took a deep sniff of the air, breathing out with some satisfaction through her mouth.

"Finally!"

Appa landed in the courtyard area outside, grunting as he did so to announce his arrival to anyone who may be inside the elegant building ahead of them. Toph was swiftly out of the saddle, falling to the ground and lying her back with her arms spread-eagled.

"Ah, familiar earth!" She sighed.

"Sifu Toph!" A high pitched and eager voice caught their attention, and the group looked round to see Penga running down the steps towards them, Ho Tun and The Dark One following behind.

"Well, about time," Toph said shortly, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. "You kids should have heard us coming before we even scaled that hill. Have you even been practicing at all?"

The three of them came to a halt, looking down at their teacher like they were too terrified to come any closer. Aang could sympathise. Toph had once been his teacher too.

"I gave all of you strict instructions to keep up with your forms whilst I was gone. So, any of you lily-livers actually listening to me?"

"We have been practicing!" Ho Tun all but whined. "We've been doing our forms as you said-"

"I told you to start listening to the earth," Toph interrupted, "yet looks like we still managed to take you by surprise."

"But ... you were in the air," Penga started, raising a finger to the sky weakly, but she quailed under her Sifu's glare.

"That's no excuse! Now, I want you all to drop and give me fifty rock squats."

"But-"

"Hup hup hup!"

Immediately her three pupils dropped to a squatting position, raising chunks of rocks before them as they did, and Aang stepped forward to stand beside Toph.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on them?" He muttered into her ear, but she turned and grinned deviously at him.

"Oh, I'm just having fun," she said. "It'll keep them busy for a bit at least." She turned her back on her pupils and walked back up to Appa.

"Spirits, Toph, take it easy," Sokka said, watching her pupils already starting to sweat.

"You're lucky I don't have you doing rock squats every time your voice cracks, Snoozles," Toph retorted smoothly, and Sokka flushed angrily.

"Right, well, be on your merry way then," he said, crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"Yeh yeh, I'll miss you too," Toph said, punching him lightly on the arm and grinning only wider.

"Don't be a stranger, Toph," Zuko said, grasping her hand and shaking. "You're welcome in the Fire Nation any time.

"We'll see," Toph replied, shaking his hand in turn.

Katara and Suki pulled her into a hug, and Toph gingerly patted them on the back, though her pleased smile was clear for everyone to see.

"I'll see you again soon, Toph, I promise," Katara said sincerely, and Toph nodded.

"Hope you're feeling better soon, Suki," the earthbender said, and Suki, still looking very pale and unwell, nodded. Toph then stepped away, walking up to Aang and putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Twinkletoes, don't you dare forget about what we talked about," she said firmly and clearly, and Aang was sure that having Katara overhear was most certainly part of her plan. "And you know what you might not approve of my teaching methods, but I turned that group of worthless punks into the finest metalbenders this world has ever seen, excusing yours truly. I'm just saying." She jerked her head pointedly in the direction of Appa, upon which the two Air Acolytes sat, their eyes widening in horror as Aang looked back round at them.

"Don't listen to her," Aang said, laughing, before pulling Toph into a hug. "See you soon, Toph."

"Yeh yeh, now off you go I've clearly got a lot of work to do."

One by one the group climbed back onto Appa s saddle, and with a yip yip the bison took to the air. Though they knew she couldn't see it, they all still waved their goodbyes to Toph none-the-less as she turned back to her students and they all heard, clear as a bell, "you call those rock squats? I want to see twenty more! Hup hup hup!"

"Say, Aang," Sokka said, climbing to the front of the saddle as the Beifong Metalbending Academy passed from view. "What were you and Toph talking about, huh? What she want you to remember?"

Aang looked back at the warrior, surprised. He saw Katara from the corner of his eye stiffening, turning her head to the side as if to listen in to their conversation.

"She told me to make sure that a certain Southern warrior doesn't keep running his mouth and getting into trouble," Aang said curtly. Sokka pouted again, eying Aang suspiciously.

"Alright alright, no need to be like that-"

"Suki?"

The pair dropped their bickering, turning swiftly in their seats at the sound of Zuko's voice, sounding fretful and concerned. Suki sat hunched over on the saddle, one hand on her stomach, the other covering her mouth, as sweat began to drip down her forehead.

"I'm ok, I-" but she lurched forward, throwing her head over the saddle as she swiftly vomited, Sokka leaping to his feet and falling to her side, throwing an arm around her.

"Suki!" He looked at her with wide worried eyes, as Suki weakly wiped her mouth, her hands shaking. Sokka looked desperately up at Katara, and the waterbender, who had previously been frozen to the spot with shock, quickly jumped to action, grabbing for her pack. After a moment, she pulled out a roughly hewn wooden box that, when opened, seemed to contain a number of different plants and herbs. After pushing a handful aside she grabbed a couple of small, wrinkled green leaves. She handed them to Suki, who took them hesitantly.

"Chew on these, sweetie," Katara instructed, "it should help."

Gratefully Suki placed the aromatic mint leaves into her mouth and, leaning back onto Sokka, she began to chew.

"Feel any better?" Sokka asked, stroking her hair back from her sweaty face. Suki nodded, and Sokka looked back up at his sister. "Katara, this seems like more than just a bug ..."

Katara looked from Suki, still shaking from shock and fever, and to her brother, and then glanced across at the rest of the group. Her eyes met with Aang's, and for the first time she seemed to be trying to communicate with him, her somewhat desperate look indicating that she needed to speak to Sokka and Suki alone, without anyone else listening in. Aang nodded, turning back to the front and pulling gently on the reins, asking Appa to land. Mildly disgruntled after only just taking flight again after stopping in Yu Dao, Appa grunted and twisted, lowering himself onto a small dirt track below them.

"Let's give them a moment, guys," Aang said, jumping from Appa's head before the others, all looking worried, followed suit.

Aang leaned against a tree, watching the threesome still sat upon the saddle, his palms sweating as, for the first time, he found himself worried that something might be seriously wrong with Suki. From this distance he was certain that the others could not hear what Katara was saying, but he had learned a lot from Toph, and his hearing already pretty sharp he discretely pressed his foot deeper into the earth below. He knew it was wrong to listen in, but there was a reason for his concern. He wasn't exactly sure what it was what he should be on the lookout for, what things would look like once they started to fall apart thanks to the tear that had been formed between this world and the spirit one, but he damn well wasn't going to assume that this sickness wasn't a part of it. He strained his ears, trying to pick up the little that he could.

"Sokka, Suki, I have to ask, and I'm sorry that this is so personal but-" Katara paused, lowering her voice only further, "is there a chance that Suki could be pregnant?"

Sokka reaction was instant. His eyes widened with a comical horror, his mouth falling open, and Aang too felt surprised at the question. "I, uh-" Sokka looked down at Suki. "Well, I guess it's ... yeh, maybe."

But Suki shook her head, before clamping her hand to her mouth once more.

"No," she said weakly. "We're careful, and I just had my bleed."

Sokka looked visibly relieved, rubbing the back of his head with shaking hands. "Ok ... ok. Well, if not that, then what?"

"I ... I don't know," Katara responded. "But once we're back in the Fire Nation, we'll take care of her. They have all sorts of medicine there that I just don't have here, if I can submerge here in water I can probably do a better job with the healing ..."

Aang tore his attention away from them, his heart hammering hard. If it was only Suki who was unwell then, maybe, it wasn't anything to do with his business in the spirit world. But, if anyone else fell sick? He just prayed that whatever Suki had it wasn't beyond Katara's healing abilities.

He spotted Katara waving them back over from the corner of his eye, and the group joined the threesome back on the saddle. The rest of the day they traveled in silence, each of them watching Suki with the same stomach-wrenching concern.

The groups arrival at the Fire Nation Capital was signaled by a series of horns, hailing to return of the Firelord to his home. As they flew over the City towards the palace, groups of civilians would stop and cheer for their benevolent new leader, and though Zuko was a little pink around the cheeks, his pride sat clear on his lips as he smiled down at them. There were still a great many who opposed his rule, Aang supposed after centuries of living under a dictatorship there always would be, but in the past five years Zuko's popularity had only grown, and it was heart warming and encouraging to see such clear evidence that as the Firelord returned to his kingdom.

The Palace drew closer, and Aang was able to make out a group of people waiting for them. A short figure ran forwards, waving her hands in the air with excitement, and Aang looked across to see Zuko beaming at the sight of his little sister, eager to see him. Appa had hardly landed before Zuko had dropped onto the stone, his arms out stretched as Kiyi threw herself into his arms.

"Zuzu!" She squealed with happiness.

"Hello Kiyi, how are you?" Zuko asked, setting the young girl back down on the ground. General Mamoru was next from the saddle, and she immediately stalked to her guards, who saluted.

"Master Zevesh has been training me well, but I've been learning some new tricks, look." Kiyi stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she centered herself with her hands before, with one fluid sharp movement, flames lit the ends of her fingers, her hands slicing through the air as she did a series of punches and kicks off to her right, her flame trails leaving them blinking as spots of light seemed to burn in their vision. Her flame was so hot and so bright that, as she sliced, it seemed to burn white. Zuko's eyebrows were raised, looking at his little sister with his mouth wide. Kiyi stopped, and bowed, before turning back to her brother with a wide grin. "Whatchu think?"

"That's ... amazing, Kiyi!" Zuko said honestly.

"What do you think, Aang?" Kiyi asked, now directly her attention towards him as he stood beside Appa.

"I think that's some of the best firebending I've ever seen," Aang said enthusiastically.

"She's been training almost non-stop since you left," a voice said. And the group looked up to see Lady Ursa, her face warm and welcoming.

"Mother," Zuko said happily, and he pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"And you too, Zuko," Ursa replied, standing back and placing a hand either side of her sons face. "So, how did it go? Well, I hope?"

"Actually, much better than we could have hoped," Zuko replied keenly. "However, I'm afraid tales of our in Ba Sing Sei have to wait, one of my friends is very sick and she needs to be seen by a doctor straight away." He gestured behind him, and Ursa looked over to see Suki being helped from Appa's saddle by Aang and Sokka.

"Oh my," Ursa whispered. "Suki, my dear. Ok, come with me, right away."

With Sokka holding her hand, and Aang keeping an arm under her shoulders, the pair of them lead an ever weakening Suki into the Palace, following Ursa towards the infirmary, Katara anxiously shadowing them. Xing Ying and Yee Li, unsure of what was expected of them, followed too, though nervously so.

Once they reached the infirmary, it was to come face to face with the head nurse that had once given Aang the telling off of a lifetime after he had barged his way in to see Katara when she had been found washed up outside of the Fire Nation. The lady, as broad as she was terrifying, looked from Suki, to Aang, and then to Katara standing behind them, and sighed.

"I should have know it would be you," she said, throwing Aang a look that made it clear that she had not forgiven him his past errors. "Come on then, my dear, let's get a look at you."

Aang and Sokka helped Suki onto one of the beds, before stepping back to allow the nurse room. Sokka's forehead was starting to sweat, and he wrung his hands nervously together. Aang placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Katara, however, walked forwards, sitting on the other side of Suki's bed so that she could face the healer.

"It started with a little faintness," she explained, as the nurse placed a hand against Suki's forehead. "And then the fever started, that's been going on for a couple of weeks-"

"Weeks?!" The nurse looked up at Katara with a mingled expression of disgust and disbelief. "You mean to tell me that she's been this way over a week and hasn't seen a professional?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Well, we were on the road... I tried healing her, and I've been giving her mint leaves and echinacea for the fever and sickness..."

"That's all very well, but you should have found another way. Stopped and sought help along the way!"

Katara's face flushed, and she looked away, looking down at Suki. Aang felt a rush of anger towards the nurse as he saw the misery and guilt clear across Katara's face, and he was unable to stop himself stopping forward.

"Katara did all she could," he said firmly, glaring back at the nurse and she looked over her shoulder, an expression of disdain on her face. "You can't speak to her that way."

The nurse looked back coldly, before looking over at Zuko, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Firelord Zuko, I ask that the Avatar leaves. The waterbender, too. I do not need the distractions, this girl is very sick. You," she looked now over at Sokka, who seemed to just stand there dumbly, his distraught face looking down at Suki, "what is your relation to the patient?"

Sokka looked up, for a moment confused, before stammering, "I'm h-her boyfriend."

"Very good, you stay. Everyone else, I need you to leave."

For Suki's sake, Aang chose not to argue. Katara stood quickly, brushing past him without making eye contact, and Aang followed, casting one last look back at Suki, lying pale as a sheet on the bedspread.

"I'm sorry for Healer Sansa's attitude," Ursa said quickly. "She's not known for being the most patient of people. But I assure you she really is the best, and she takes the care of her patients very seriously."

Katara nodded, though said nothing, her gaze kept forwards.

"I just hope Suki will be ok ..." Xing Ying said, as she fell into step beside Aang. "Do you think there's anything we can do to help?"

"I'd just let Sansa do her job for the time being," Ursa replied. "She really is very good."

Aang could see the shadow across Katara's face, and wished that he could do something to comfort her, but somehow he felt reaching out for her hand could only possibly make the situation worse.

"We should head to the throne room," Zuko said, softly interrupting them. "There's a lot that we need to go over, and not a lot of time to do so."

With a heavy sigh, Aang followed.

When they made their way into the throne room, it was to find General Mamoru already standing at the head of the table, looking over at the Firelord expectantly.

"Take a seat, General," Zuko offered, before gesturing to his companions that they, too, should sit at the table. Mamoru's lip twitched slightly, watching as they made themselves comfortable, though did not sit.

"The people are already expecting to hear of your travels, my Lord," she said. "I think it would be wise to arrange a convocation in the next day or two."

Zuko nodded, helping himself to some water from the jug in the center of the table. Aang, who had been in the throne room countless number of times in the past, immediately set to work grabbing some food, only just realising how hungry he was. Ursa and Kiyi, too, were happy to help themselves. Xing Ying and Yee Li, however, looked more out of place than they had ever done. And Aang looked up to see the pair sitting stock still, wonder and even fear in their eyes as they looked around the large imposing room.

"I expected as much," Zuko continued. "I had no plans to delay it, General, have no fears there. I simply plan to tell my mother and sister of what happened in Earth Kingdom Capital first."

"Did you get to meet the Earth King?" Kiyi asked excitedly. "And his bear?"

"Sure did," Zuko replied.

"Perhaps it would be best," Mamoru continued, pressing her point, "if these points were first discussed in private with the Fire Nation Council? They are eagerly awaiting an update, and have been doing so for a number of months now." She kept her voice level and respectful, but Aang could sense the exasperation in her tone. Perhaps Zuko, too, had sensed it, because he looked sideways at Mamoru, and sighed heavily.

"Very well. Mother, Kiyi, are you ok if we meet back here for dinner around nine this evening?"

"That's fine, Zuko," Ursa said, with an understanding smile. Kiyi, however, pouted.

"Aang, Katara, Xing Ying, and Yee Li," Zuko continued, "you are all welcome to join us too, if that is ok?"

"Of course, don't worry about it, Zuko," Aang said with a smile. "Your people come first."

Zuko nodded gratefully, then turned to the two guards that stood at the door.

"Lieutenant Dekho, would you be able to show the Avatar's Air Acolytes, Xing Ying and Yee Li, to their room for the duration of their stay?"

Aang looked round sharply, recognising the young, handsome guard that he had tricked when he escaped from Fire Nation custody after Tonrar's attack of the Sage's Temple. Dekho raised a fist to his palm and bowed to the Firelord.

"Yessir." He opened the door, stepping back and waiting for the Acolytes to follow. Xing Ying shot Aang a worried look, but Aang smiled and nodded at her that it was ok.

"I'll catch up with you both once you're settled," he promised. The pair got to their feet, and whilst Xing Ying hurried through, Yee Li paused in front of Dekho, looking him up and down, a smirk coming to her face as she winked.

"Oh no rush," she called back to Aang. "After you, handsome."

Aang's palm made contact with his forehead faster than he could stop himself, shaking his head as General Mamoru looked across at the Acolyte with absolute horror. Zuko, too, looked as though he couldn't decide whether to laugh or order her kicked from the room.

"For the love of all my past lives just go," Aang hissed to Yee Li, who simply shrugged and walked through the doorway, Dekho fighting and failing to keep a straight face as he followed her out.

"I like her!" Kiyi announced. "She's fun!"

"No, you don't," Zuko and Ursa both said in unison.

Aang and Katara got to their feet, the latter still remaining completely silent as Aang bowed his head to Zuko. Ursa and Kiyi remained seated and Aang assumed that Ursa had something she wanted to ask Zuko privately, and he decided to make his way to the door without waiting. Absently, he opened it to allow Katara to walk through, and he noticed one of her eyes twitch as he did so, as if his act of chivalry only made mer mood more foul. As the door swung shut, the pair found themselves in the drape clad hallway outside, alone for the first time since their break up.

Aang glanced at her, shifting uncomfortably. He could tell she was hurting, that the healer's words had struck her, and that she did indeed feel guilty that she hadn't been able to do more for Suki. His hand moved, as if to grab her shoulder, but he held back. She noticed this, looking over at him, a frown on her face.

"Uh, do you-" he hesistated, his hands waving before him as he faltered, realising that he may have suddenly lost his ability to speak in front of her. "Do you want to get some ... tea?"

She stood silently, blinking once as she looked at him, her jaw set as she began to grind her teeth.

"Look, you shouldn't let what the nurse said get to you," Aang said quickly, not taking a breath. "It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. So, if you wanted to talk about it or ..." he tapered off as Katara's nostrils flared.

"No, thank you," she said shortly. "I'm more than capable of handling myself." Aang blinked.

"I didn't say you weren't-"

"I'm going to check the herb garden, see if I can find something else to help Suki," Katara continued. "Because right now she's all I care about."

She turned swiftly on her heals, and walked away from him, and Aang was left standing staring dumbly afer her, his face burning before, after a moment, he was able to curse under his breath. _Talk to her_ , Toph said. _Yeh, right._ With a heavy sigh, he too turned heel and decided to head towards the stables to check that Appa and Momo had settled down.

 **A/N: This wasn't the ideal place to end the chapter, however I realised that this one was growing particularly long. So I will be making this and the second two parts of the same chapter, so as not to interupt the flow of things too much.**


	8. Mistakes and Maladies Part 2

The afternoon was beginning to draw closer as Aang decided that he, too, would take a walk around the Palace gardens. Appa and Momo had settled down to a large feast of nuts and berries which had been provided for them by those that ran the stables, and as such they paid their human companion little heed. Aang was not insulted, he understood that for Appa the last couple of weeks had been difficult, but he still wished that they had provided a little distraction from the difficulties he was having in his own head. He had attempted to speak to Katara, to open up just a little, and provide her with some comfort after the shock of seeing Suki fall so unwell, but she had shut him down. She had made it perfectly clear that she had no interest in speaking with him. That his very presence only made things worse. He wasn't sure what he had expected, really, but it certainly had not been that. And now he had no way to stop his mind from playing the conversation over and over again, and it was still a number of hours before he was to return to the throne room.

It had been some time since he had been able to enjoy the beautiful courtyard garden found in the center of the Palace, and he hoped that Katara was long gone, having already found the herbs she sought, so he could enjoy the peaceful surroundings. Or try to. There was still a lot that he needed to think over, he would soon be leaving for the Air Temples, hoping to finally find clues to what he was supposed to do to stop the disaster brewing in the spirit world, and perhaps a change in scenery would help with that. Maybe even keep his mind off Katara. That hope was soon quashed, however, when he stepped foot in the garden and his eyes immediately fell towards a small, sprawling elm covered in red splayed blossoms, under which he remembered sitting beside Katara, reaching forward and placing one of the fallen blossoms in her hair as her blue eyes sparkled. His stomach skipped and flopped, and bowing his head and stalked past.

Ahead he could hear the sound of the breeze picking up, the soft light wind swirling through the foliage, attempting to calm him a little. Air, his old friend, perhaps his only remaining ally. His heart began to ache with yet more nostalgia, this one of a different kind. He took a deep breathe, and raised his head, feeling the breeze kiss his skin. He found himself craving a certain sense of freedom that he had enjoyed when he was much younger. Before he had become encased in the iceberg, before even he had been named an airbending master, and certainly before he had learned he was the Avatar. As a child, when his lessons for the day were over, he and his friends had been able to grab their gliders and bound with pure abandon into the wind, wings spread, laughing as they let the warm currents from below pull them higher and higher around the Temple. As an airbender, there was little more thrilling that seeing open skies above, rolling hills and mountains below, a whole world out there for them to explore. With a sigh, he looked back from the sky and over at the bonsai'd fruit trees beside him. Truthfully, he felt he were to never feel those carefree feelings ever again. He began to walk, his brief wanderings of the garden proving to be anything other than relaxing.

In time, he came across Xing Ying as he strolled past a larger elm, surprised to see that she was alone. She stood in the small clearing beside the pond, turtle ducks watching her curiously under the old familiar oak reaching it's fingertips out over the still water. Her arms were stretched out, and her palms forward. He saw her frown and shake her head, letting her hands drop down to her side. Intrigued, Aang leaned against the tree beside him, just out of sight, watching her as she shook herself and took a deep breath.

She drew her right arm back behind her, her weight falling onto her right leg and her jaw set. Aang recognised the form immediately as one of the earlier ones he had been taught in his own training at the Temple, and he felt a jolt to the stomach when he realised that he had not seen anyone other than himself take such a form in almost one hundred and twenty years. His interest was sparked only further, and he watched eagerly. Twisting onto her left leg, she drew her right arm from behind her, curling her arm forward. Her wrist rose to her chin as she flicked her hand forward, pulling what, for an airbender, would have been a ball of air towards her center as her left hand rose. Cradling the imaginary ball of air, she dropped her left knee, leaning forwards and pushing the ball with her palms, the force of her movement propelling it outwards. If she had been an airbender, and Aang was finding it increasingly upsetting that she wasn't, the ball of air would have flown forwards, but Aang could see why she was so unsatisfied, why she scowled and dropped her arms to her sides again.

"You have to use your left hand to guide the air as well," Aang said, deciding to step away from the tree. Xing Ying visibly jumped, spinning on the spot to come face to face with him, blushing beetroot red as she realised that he had been watching her.

"I'm so sorry, Avatar Aang!" She breathed, her hands clasped to her side, looking down at her feet. "I know your culture isn't a game, it's not my place."

Aang remembered how he had yelled at her when they had first met, when he had seen his tattoos upon her head, and felt ashamed. "Don't be silly, Xing Ying," he said softly, encouragingly. "It's nice to see the forms being practiced again, if I'm being completely honest with you."

She looked up, eyes wide. "No, it is silly," she insisted. "I can't airbend. There's no need for me to learn these forms. Yee Li thinks it's silly too," she added glumly.

"Where _is_ Yee Li?" Aang asked, looking around. Xing Ying scoffed.

"She's getting a tour of the Palace from that guard," she replied, her lip curling with the smallest smirk.

"Zuko's going to be thrilled," Aang said, laughing. He looked back at her, seeing that she was looking at him with some surprise. "What?"

"I thought you'd be mad," Xing Ying replied, rubbing her arm.

"At Yee Li?" Aang asked. Xing Ying nodded. "Nah, let her have her fun."

Xing Ying looked down at the ground once more, looking more awkward than ever. Aang felt a pang in his chest.

"Look, Xing Ying, it's not silly that you're practicing this stuff. Not even close. It actually means a lot to me that there's someone else out there who cares enough to want to keep these forms alive."

Xing Ying's hazel eyes, round like saucers again, connected with his. She hesitated for a moment, shuffling from one foot to the other, before asking, "would ... would you show me how to do it right?"

Aang was taken aback. He had not been asked to instruct on any airbending form in as long as he could remember and, though a part of him felt a pang of sadness and pain at the thought, he could not hold back his excitement. He smiled broadly at her and nodded. Xing Ying, too, grinned.

"Ok," Aang eagerly took the stance, his arm back and his weight on his right left, indicating that Xing Ying should do the same. "Airbending is different from bending the other elements, because air is a very different element from all the others. You don't control air, like you do with water, and you can't command it like you would with earth. The air around us is already in motion, it has rules and a path, and all that we can do is guide it along a different one. The forms that we practice are all about creating a new pathway for the air to flow through, around your body and between your hands, a path completely free form obstruction."

He pulled his arm forward, curling it under his chin just as Xing Ying had done, his left arm staying as motionless as hers had done during her attempt, raising it only to push the ball of air forwards with his palms. Though the air burst out from between his finger tips, it was weak, the air fizzling and continuing it's own fated flight across the earth.

"See, I don't have to use my left hand to push the air forwards," he explained, standing straight. "But much of the air that I've gathered with my right arm simply dissipates. Now-" he got into position again, and she watched with a wide eyed interest. "This time, I used my left hand to gather the air as I pulled it forward with my right-" his left hand rose from his waist, palm up and curling inwards as his right rose to meet his chin. "The air is now contained within my arms and then-" he leaned onto his left knee, pushing forward with his palms as a strong ball of air blasted away from him. Xing Ying gasped.

"That was much stronger!"

"As an airbender you can feel the push and pull of the element between your hands," Aang explained. "But you will have to imagine it, which will be harder. But, just see the air as a ball, if that helps. If you don't support the bottom of it with your left hand then, well, it'll just drop to the ground."

Xing Ying nodded, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Ok, your turn," Aang said, crossing his arms across his chest, feeling it swell with the joy of teaching, memories of his conversation with Katara soon fading away.

Xing Ying shook her long dark hair back over her shoulder, and took position. Aang watched as she took a deep breath, just as before, and he remembered clearly how he'd done the same when he had first started to learn the airbending forms, how he had tried to settle his nerves and excitement to get it right. She curled her arm from behind her, raising her left hand to tuck the imaginary ball between her hands before pushing it forward. She looked pleased with herself this time, looking back at him hopefully.

"Was that better?" She asked eagerly.

"Much better," Aang agreed. "You're getting the correct roll of motion with your right hand, but your left is still looking a little rigid. Here-" He walked up behind her, holding his hands forward gesturing that she put hers in his. He took the back of her hands, and getting behind her replicated the motion of curling her left under her right to mold the air into a ball. If he had been paying closer attention, perhaps, he would have noticed the deep blush on his students face as his breath absently brushed against her neck. If he had been listening with his feet he would have felt the way her pulse quickened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Does that feel better?" He asked, and she nodded quickly. "Right, one more time." He stood back now, crossing his arms once more as he watched her go through the form, this time her left arm curling perfectly below her right.

"That was excellent!" He exclaimed.

Xing Ying beamed at him. Her cheeks still red from what he assumed to be the thrill of her success.

"Could you show me some more?" She asked, almost breathless.

"Of course!" Aang no longer felt tired, the stress of the day starting to melt away as the excitement of teaching airbending forms to a willing pupil began to set in. He looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. "We've got a while before we have to get back to the throne room. I think I can show you a few things."

Xing Ying did a little squeak of excitement, her smile only broadening.

"But you have to do something for me in return," Aang said, his tone now serious, and Xing Ying paused, looking worried again. "I need you to stop being so hard on yourself. And you have to learn to take things a little less seriously."

Xing Ying rubbed her arm, looking away.

"You're a very talented woman, Xing Ying," Aang continued, stepping forward and placing an arm on her shoulder. "But as much as you want to commit to your training, you need to be able to enjoy yourself too."

Xing Ying looked back at him, blushing once more, and smiled softly.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, so let me show you the next formation ..."

Although the beatings of the Acolytes heart, and those deep breathless blushes went unnoticed by the Avatar, a young bender looked on, jaw set and chest aching. Katara stood, the herbs she had picked hanging slack in her hands as she caught sight of Aang wrapping his arms around his Acolyte. She could not believe her eyes at first, stepping forwards and seeing that he was directing her movements, in a form that she recognised as one of his own. She saw the deep blush on Xing Ying's cheeks, and the way her eyes stayed locked onto him as he demonstrated a few more airbending forms. She knew that look. It was the look of someone falling in love. Her heart ached as she saw the joy mirrored in Aang's eyes as he was able to teach a part of his culture to a student so keen to learn. She wondered if he knew how deeply his student had fallen for him. She supposed he had no idea. But he soon would, and in spite of herself she felt an anger pooling in her stomach at the thought. After breaking her heart, was it possible for him to move on so soon? She grabbed another handful of herbs, forcing her gaze away from them, but a girlish giggle met her ears and she glared upwards at Xing Ying, her elegant face, her shiny locks without a single hair out of place, her small thin frame, laughing as she copied Aang's moves. She turned on her heel, fighting back the tears and unbidden wave of anger that rushed through her.

Much later that evening, Aang could detect nothing but hostility from the waterbender. He had entered the throne room just before nine, with Xing Ying in tow, her face happy and pleased with the progress she had made that day, and he immediately felt the chill in the room as icy blue eyes fixed on him. Sokka still remained in the infirmary with Suki, and so it was just Katara, Zuko, his mother and sister, Ikem and Yee Li to greet them, and somehow all seemed to miss the frostiness from the waterbender sat beside them. When Aang's eyes met with hers, he felt a chill run down his spine as she refused to look away, contempt hidden under the surface. Confused and uneasy, Aang had taken his seat. Xing Ying sat beside him, also indifferent to the ice queen sat among them, and Katara had looked away, focusing instead on her plate in front of her.

"Has anyone heard anything more about Suki?" Aang asked, trying not to let his voice shake as he did. And determining not to catch Katara's eye for the remainder of the meal.

"From what I can gather she's much the same," Zuko sighed, beginning to fill his plate. "But, it has only been a few hours."

Aang had nodded, focusing on his own plate.

As the evening progressed, Katara's mood was becoming more obvious to those seated around the table. She ignored him when he spoke, deliberately missing him and, Aang noticed with some confusion, Xing Ying when she poured tea for everyone on the table. He fought to keep his mood light, to not let on to anyone that Katara's actions were getting to him, but the weight in his stomach was becoming more than he could bear, and he swiftly lost his appetite.

"So," Aang ventured at last, keeping his eyes fixed Zuko's direction and away from Katara's, "have you decided when you're going to tell your people about the vote?"

"I will be making an official announcement tomorrow night," Zuko replied, taking a sip of wine. "I've decided to introduce the chosen candidates in about three weeks, which will give Uncle time to decide if he'd want to be a representative in Ba Sing Sei. After that, it'll all come down to waiting until each Nation is ready to let their people put it to a vote." He turned his attention fully to Aang now, lowering his glass.

"I know you want to get to the Air Temples," he said, almost apologetically, "but I would appreciate if if the Avatar could be present for when I announce the candidates."

Aang lowered his spoon, pretending to consider. There was no question of him staying here that long. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "Even if I left tomorrow I don't think I could get back from the Eastern Air Temple in time, and it wouldn't be fair for Appa to make that journey straight away. As for staying, there's not much that I can do here for three weeks."

"Is the Air Temple so urgent?" Zuko ventured, hesitantly. Aang paused. It was important, but he couldn't tell any of them quite how important it was without worrying them. His need to travel to the Air Temple's stemmed from the growing urgency to know what his dreams were about, what Koh and Roku had tried to warn him off, who Innua really was and what she had to do with it, and he knew he had already wasted much more time than he should have. Eventually, he sighed, realising that he would have to just be short and honest.

"Yes," he replied, simply.

Zuko's mouth twitched, but he didn't argue, turning again back to his plate. Katara, however, looked him squarely in the eye.

"Care to share why?"

Aang winced, his gaze snapping sharply to her. "No," he admitted.

Yee Li, her mouth wide as she went to bite into her vegetable sushi, paused, looking between the two with mixed intrigue and alarm. Kiyi looked over at her mother and father, who glanced at each other awkwardly. Aang did not need this drama show right now.

"I had planned to leave in a week," Aang continued, softening his tone as best he could. "Appa's done enough travel for now, he deserves a good long rest."

"I understand," Zuko said, nodding his head. His face betrayed no emotion, but Aang could sense the growing frustration in his friends heart. He hoped that, as Firelord, Zuko at least would understand that there were just some things that, should they be said aloud at the wrong time, could do so much more harm than good. But even Zuko tired in time.

As if to battle the negative energy around the table, Kiyi suddenly took it upon herself to provide the entertainment for the remainder of the evening, showing some of the neat little firebending tricks that she had learned and, it transpired, she had taught herself. At one point, the young girl had climbed up onto the table, using gentle flames to lift and spin the plates and saucers whilst her mother demanded that she get down. Zuko, however, was too busy laughing to take issue with Kiyi's disregard to formalities, and eventually Ursa began to smile to, her husband kissing her on the forehead to calm her. Aang tried hard to remain in the moment, to whoop and gasp at all the right points, but Katara's presence at the table still remained frosty, though she smiled up at the young bender.

"Ok, for the next trick, I will need a volunteer!" Kiyi announced, rolling up her sleeves whilst her mother rolled her eyes and shook her head with acceptance of the situation.

"Xing Ying will do it," Aang said promptly, causing the Acolyte to look round at him with wide frightened eyes.

"What?"

Aang looked back at her, raising an eyebrow pointedly, and she sighed.

"A-alright," she said.

"You need to get on the table!" Kiyi announced.

"I'm not getting on the table!" Xing Ying objected immediately.

"It's easier not to argue with her," Ikem said with a hearty laugh. "But, hunny, I don't think we should be getting the whole dinner party on the table. You don't want Zuko getting in trouble with Mamoru, do you?"

"Not the whole party, just Xing Ying!" Kiyi protested.

"Xing Ying Xing Ying Xing Ying," Yee Li began to chant, grinning wickedly at her friend. Xing Ying glared.

"Aang, you will, won't you?" Kiyi asked, pleadingly. Aang shook his head.

"Nope, I won't unless Xing Ying will."

"Xing Ying Xing Ying Xing Ying!" Yeel Li chanted louder, and Aang could only laugh as Xing Ying shot a glare his way.

Across the table, Katara's face paled as she watched the airbender and his Acolyte interacting with one another. She got to her feet, and Aang and the others glanced her way as she stood. Aang didn't miss the broken look in her eyes, even as she forced a smile to her face and excused herself from the table. He watched her walk, a little too fast, towards the door, and his heart plummeted once more. He glanced back at his friends, who were too immersed in teasing Xing Ying and playing along with Kiyi to worry too much, and he also got to his feet.

"I'll be right back, guys, sorry," he said. Zuko looked up, seeing the door shut smartly after Katara, and immediately understood the hurry.

"Take your time," Zuko said softly, and Kiyi pouted and huffed. Aang bowed his head and hurried through the doors after her.

He jogged down the hallway, hoping to catch Katara before she disappeared from view, but he was disappointed to see that she was no longer in sight.

"Did you see which way Katara went?" Aang asked, turning towards the guard, and realising that it was Leuitenant Dehko standing watch outside the throne room.

"Sure did, sir," Dehko replied. "And because I'm not the kinda guy to hold a judge, sir, she went that way." He pointed to the left, watching Aang carefully.

"Thank you," Aang replied. He turned to run down the corridor, then paused, looking back. "I'm sorry about tricking you, by the way."

"As I said, sir, I don't hold grudges," Dehko replied simply. "Besides, from the look of Master Katara's face just now I think you've probably got plenty to be dealing with already."

Aang grimaced, and did not miss the tone of amusement in the guards voice, before running off down the corridor which he knew led towards the rooms he and Katara usually would stay in, both side by side.

At first, he was worried that he would not catch up with her before she locked herself away in her room, but as he rounded the corner of the high ceiling-ed passageway he saw her walking towards her door, her hand outstretched for the handle.

"Katara!"

She froze, and a quick sniff and raise of the arm made it clear that she was crying. She defiantly reached out again, grabbing the handle and turning.

"Katara!" Aang repeated again, his voice pleading. "Wait-"

"What is it?" She demanded, her voice heavy. "What do you want?"

What he wanted, and what he was able, were two very different things as he stood staring at her back, his heart racing and his palms sweating. What he wanted was to ask her to turn round. He wanted to walk forward, wrap his arms around her, kiss her and tell her that it was going to be ok. What he wanted was for them to crawl under her sheets, to hold her throughout the night. But he couldn't have what he wanted. His heart hammered, and he gulped.

"What's wrong?" He asked at last. She seemed to stiffen only further, her hands clenching into fists.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied shortly, still keeping her back to him.

"Katara ..." his throat felt tight. "Please, can we talk? I hate that we can't even talk to each other any more."

She turned to face him suddenly, and he was almost blown away by the fierce beauty of her eyes, still wet from tears yet sparkling in the low firelight. His heart seemed to explode in his chest and wanted, no needed to hold her. Kiss her. Anything.

"I don't want to talk to you," Katara said firmly, glaring at him. "Don't you get that by now?"

"But-"

"There's a lot going on right now that I am struggling to deal with," Katara continued, eyes blazing. "And I can't cope with this, I can't deal with this. It's too much!" Her voice broke, and she shut her mouth tight, shaking her head and back away from him.

"Katara," Aang croaked, feeling the tears threaten to spill from his eyes, and reaching an involuntary hand forward. "I didn't ... I don't ..." He mouthed silently, unable to even think of the words to say, let alone speak them.

"I need you to just leave me alone," Katara continued, tears falling down her cheeks. "You wanted to end this, now just let it end. I don't need you trying to help me, I don't need you trying to protect me ... no more pretending things are ok, and no more gifts."

Aang's ears were ringing, and he seemed to be stepping back in his own mind, falling deeper and deeper into an abyss. "Gifts?" It was all that came to his mouth, his voice pathetic and broken.

"The panda lily, Aang," Katara replied, shaking her head. "That stupid stupid panda lily."

"W-what panda lily?" Aang asked, confused, wondering if he was just hearing her wrong as his mind began to shut down. Katara's eyes blazed once more, and she barked a single, harsh laugh.

"The panda lily you left outside my room! Don't you dare start lying to me too!"

Aang blinked, eyes searching her face as he desperately tried to recall leaving a flower outside her room. "I never left a panda lily outside your room," he said at last. "Katara, I'm not lying to you. M-maybe it was Sokka? Maybe he was leaving it for Suki?"

"Suki hates panda lily's," Katara shot back. But then, all at once, the anger fell from her paling face, her eyes widening.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Suki ..." Katara looked off into the distance for a moment, before the horror seemed to dawn and she took off, running past him full pelt. Aang had no time to consider what had happened, he just knew that he had to follow, and wiping his face he ran after her.

"Katara!"

She raced along the corridors, and he followed in hot pursuit before he realised that they were headed towards the infirmary. Worry began to mingle with his feelings of pain and desperation, and was made only worse when, instead of knocking Katara simply threw the door to infirmary open, skidding to a halt as healer Sansa whirled round on the spot.

"My girl! You do not have permission to be here! And you certainly aren't allowed to break in like this!"

But Katara ignored her, rounding on Sokka, who looked up with alarm, his pale, exhausted face looking ragged in the candlelight.

"Sokka, did you leave a panda lily outside our room in Ba Sing Sei?" Katara demanded, and confused Sokka mouthed at her.

"Uh- a, what?"

"A panda lily! A black and white flower!" Katara repeated, urgently. Aang stood at the doorway, watching as the nurse prepared to grab Katara and bodily throw her from the room.

"No," Sokka replied at last, confused. He looked down at Suki, who lay pale and feverish in the bed, unconscious to their noise. "Why?"

Katara turned to healer Sansa now, he was advancing on her.

"I think Suki's been poisoned!" Katara yelled quickly, causing Sansa to halt in her tracks. "There was a panda lily, left outside our room. Suki was the only one of us to touch it before it was thrown out. I think it was poisoned!"

Aang and Sokka both gaped. _Poison?_ His thoughts raced, and he found himself feeling faint, the blood draining from his face.

"Poison?" Sokka squeaked, his hand tight around Suki. "Wh- what does that mean? Can you heal her?"

Sansa stared Katara down for a moment, before looking down at her patient, face scrutinizing before she raised her chin. "Her symptoms do fit in line with poisoning," she said. "If that is the case, then we can at the very least fight the effects of the poison and give her the very best chance of recovery."

Sokka seemed to wilt in the chair, his blue eyes wide and terrified as he looked between the healer and his sister. Sansa immediately set to work rummaging through her supplies, lighting a stove to boil some water.

"In your own way, Master Katara," Sansa said, as she dropped a few leaves into a bowl, beginning to crush them, "you may have saved your friends life. The echnicea you gave has healing properties that may have counteracted the worst affects of the poison. Though you didn't know exactly what you were doing, I owe you an apology."

Katara remained silent, breathing quickly as she looked down at Suki, the girl pale and sweating on the bedspread. Sansa stepped forward, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder to get her attention, before holding out the freshly crushed herbs to her.

"I need you to make this into a tea, can you do that?"

"Y-yes," Katara replied, taking the bowl. She made her way over to the fire, where she filled the pot above it with fresh water. Aang, who hung back in the doorway, his mind a befuddlement of so many different emotions, found himself unsure of whether or not he should stay. No one seemed to notice him, Sokka had eyes only for Katara, watching her frightfully as she prepared Suki's medicine, and Sansa was also watching her carefully. He took a step back, deciding that he would be better to leave, before Katara surprised him.

"Aang, could you help me?"

He swallowed, and for the first time Sokka seemed to realise that he was in the room.

"Of course," Aang replied softly, walking forwards.

"The water will just take too long to boil," Katara said, stepping back from the fire. "Could you?"

Aang nodded, reaching forwards to place a hand on the burning pot, concentrating on building the flames and heating the water within until, in a matter of seconds, the water began to bubble and boil. He took his hand away, and as he looked down his eyes met with hers, her expression difficult to read, but nothing like the tortured way she had looked at him outside of her room.

"Thank you."

She began to make the tea and, with baited breath, the room watched as Katara cooled it, raising Suki's head and gently letting the tea trickle into her mouth.

"I cannot promise that she will make a full recovery," Sansa said softly, looking at Sokka now. The warrior, who remained painfully silent through the whole process, seemed unable to take his eyes away from Suki, and his hands shook visibly. "But I will do everything withing my power to heal her."

It was to a collection of solemn faces that the dying embers of the throne room found themselves cast as midnight rolled that night. Zuko sat at his throne, leaning forward in his seat, a deep frown across his forehead as he looked down at the group before him. Sokka, who had been loathe to leave Suki, was only there because his anger deemed it necessary. His hands had not stopped shaking since he had left the infirmary, and his sat at his chair, his whole body seeming to burn with fury. Katara and Aang, the only others in the room, sat opposite him, their own anger diluted by the very same, terrifying thought. The poison had not been meant for Suki.

"I suppose what we need to ask ourselves first," Zuko said at large, "isn't just who would poison Suki, but why?"

Sokka grit his teeth, eyes blazing. "Whoever the hell it was I swear to the spirits I will make them sorry they were ever born," he growled.

"Quite so," Zuko agreed, sounding eerily like the old fire prince that had threatened and hunt them for the best part of a year.

"Why would anyone want to poison Suki?" Sokka continued, looking up now and fixing each of them in turn with a defiant glare. "She wasn't even part of the negotiations for the Republic!"

"Did she have any enemies?" Zuko asked. "Anyone who would have issue with her being in Ba Sing Sei? What about anyone from her home town?"

"What?" Sokka ejaculated. "On Kyoshi Island? No chance!"

"Are you certain?" Zuko pressed.

"It wasn't anyone from Kyoshi," Aang interrupted solemnly, and the pair looked in his direction. "Because whoever did this wasn't trying to poison Suki."

He felt Katara looked at him, and he found himself unable to return her gaze. Instead looking down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Suki wasn't their target," Aang explained, sighing heavily. "Katara was."

A ringing silence met his statement.

"How can you be sure?" Zuko asked at last, his voice hushed. "Toph was sharing a room with them, as well, and she's never been short of people she's, well, pissed off."

Aang mentally grimaced. This was not a discussion that he wanted to have right now, and not because it would be awkward for both he and Katara in front of their friends, but because it proved him right. It proved to Katara, without a doubt, that there were people out there willing to hurt her to get to him. But he took no solace in that, there was no satisfaction from proving he had good reason to have said the things he did in the South Pole, all he felt was more shame. More guilt.

He caught Sokka leaning forward in his seat, growing impatient with Aang's silence, and he realised that he could not avoid answering. He looked up at Sokka and Zuko, his gaze shifting between the two.

"Because it was a panda lily," he replied simply, glad that his misery at least kept the embarrassment at bay.

Sokka, seeming to now remember the trip he and Aang had taken many years ago to the top of an active volcano to find a flower that he, at the time, had no idea was for his sister, collapsed back in his chair.

"That only makes things worse," Zuko said. "If Suki wasn't their target then it's pretty clear that they didn't care who was caught in the crossfire."

"But ... who?" Sokka asked, a shadow now cast over his features as the warrior realised that, not only was his girlfriend fighting for her life, but that his sister had been the target of an assassination attempt.

Aang felt all eyes on him in that moment, and his stomach lurched. Was it unreasonable for them to assume that Aang would know who would make an attempt on Katara's life? Perhaps not. But was it a sign of how little they trusted him, also? He feared the answer to that question. Just as he feared the answer to theirs. Who had wanted to poison Katara? Who, of all the enemies he had made, would not only know of the panda lily's importance, but also still hold so much of a grudge as to actually try and kill one of their group? A name came to mind, a name that was often on his lips as he twisted and sweat on the bed in the middle of a nightmare. But was that simply paranoia? What reason, really, would Innua have to kill Katara? He felt his companions looks intensify and, realising that he had been frowning darkly down at the table as he thought, he relaxed his face.

"I honestly don't know," he replied at last.

 _"Bull."_

Aang looked up in surprise to see Sokka watching him, eyes narrowed, the expression on his face threatening.

"You have an idea. Enough secrets, already. Who?"

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want everyone on the table to hear how ridiculous it sounded, how desperate. He didn't want to see their expressions of exasperation or pure dismay. But to not say anything, to remain silent on this matter, he knew would cause only more harm. He clenched his jaw, before taking a deep breath.

"Innua."

Yet another silence followed his words, interrupted only by the sound of Katara's chair squeaking as she sat upright, staring at him. Aang kept his gaze resolutely down. He could already sense their cynicism.

"And why would Innua be trying to poison Katara?" Sokka pressed, eying Aang skeptically.

"Look, I don't know why," Aang replied, trying and failing to keep his voice even. "But I do know that she's up to something. You really don't think she wouldn't try and take out one of the two potential Southern Tribe representatives?"

That was not why he thought Innua would be trying to kill Katara. But the real reason was not something he could reveal without inviting yet more questions. Questions that he knew he could not yet answer.

"That seems like a bit of a stretch, Aang," Zuko said.

"Well, it's the only guess I've got," Aang replied, in a tone that he hoped did not invite argument.

"Right now I don't really care who it was."

The trio looked round, startled, to see Katara looking back at them, her hands curled into fists and her eyes blazing.

"They failed. And they'll try again. And when they do it won't matter who it was because they'll be sorry they hurt Suki all the same."

Aang could not miss the certainty in her eyes, the growing rage in her that he found all too familiar in himself, and his heart began to ache even more.

In the early hours of the next morning, Aang found himself back in his room, laying back fully clothed in his bed as he stared, sleepless, at the ceiling above. His ears rang and his mind choked on all that had happened that day, on the whole damn mess of it. Katara, though she had asked for his help in the infirmary, had made her feelings towards him painfully clear. Suki had been poisoned. Someone, somewhere, had wanted to kill Katara instead. And it was all too probable that that someone was Innua. And yet he still knew so very little about her. There was no denying that his situation had grown only messier since he had defeated Tonrar ... if Roku and Koh were right he was facing the end of the world, but even if they were wrong it seemed that his own world was being pulled apart bit by bit in the process. He couldn't hang around waiting for more things to go wrong anymore. He would wait and see if Suki began to recover, and then he would leave.

A knock on his door broke his thoughts, causing him to start and sit up on the bed. He wasn't sure who would be knocking on his door this time of night, and that only caused his anxiety to quicken. It could just be one of the guards checking in, or it could be Zuko or Sokka about to demand more answers from him, or it could (and his heart sank deeper) be bad news regarding Suki. In spite of the possibilities, he debated feigning sleep, not answering and burying his head under the blankets until they left, but then the light knock came once more, and resigned himself to answer.

It was to his great surprise that he opened the door to see Katara, limp haired and exhausted looking, standing on the other side. Dark shadows circled her eyes as she looked up at him, and her appearance pained him. Though he supposed that he hardly looked any better, the difficulties of the past few months was worn on their bodies like scars.

"Katara?"

She looked back at him, her expression difficult to decipher.

"Can I come in?"

For the briefest of seconds Aang was almost compelled to say no, though the moment passed and he stepped back from he door, holding out his hand.

"Sure."

Katara stepped past him, her silent scrutiny not going un-noticed as she eyed the unpacked duffle by the window, not so discretely ready to go in a moments notice. She stood in the middle of the room, before turning to look back at him, her face barely visible in the dark.

"We need to talk," she said softly. Aang stood still for a moment, looking back at her, before he nodded. He shut the door behind him, casting them only further into darkness. With a slight jerk of his hand, one of the candles along the wall lit, the eery orange light making both of them only look more tired, and enhancing the nervousness that was now present on Katara's face.

"You start," Aang said, taking the seat by his desk. He saw her eyes narrow for the briefest of moments, before she collected herself, holding her hands clasped before her.

"Ok then ..." She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that, despite not agreeing, I can understand now your concerns regarding my safety whilst ... whilst we were together."

"Only now?" Aang said, before he could stop himself. Katara faltered, her eyebrows raising, and despite at first regretting his decision to speak, he realised that he had no desire to stop, to back off. "Tonrar almost killed you twice, I almost killed you spirits knows how many times ... and only now that Suki is poisoned instead do you realise that my concerns were valid?"

Katara remained silent.

"I have only ever wanted to keep you safe, Katara. To keep everyone safe. Yet time and time again I failed, time and time again I had to watch as, through my actions, you were almost hurt or worse. And it's taken this for you to finally realise that it wasn't safe for us?"

"Yes," Katara replied defiantly, taking him by surprise. "It took Suki nearly losing her life for me to see it. Not because I didn't want to, not because I was completely blind, but because until it nearly got one of our friends killed I didn't care. You understand? I didn't care if I was hurt, if I died, if it meant that I had stood by your side. And not just because I loved you. But because you were the Avatar. You were the Avatar and I had decided the moment Zuko took you onto that ship in the South Pole that I was going to devote my life to helping you save the world. To save you if that was what was needed to be done."

It was Aang's turn to fall to silence. She blazed. It was the word that always came to his mind when he saw the emotion and the passion in her eyes, but nothing came closer to the truth. There wasn't a person alive who wore their heart so heavily on their sleeve, and it always made his own swell when he saw that passion. And right now his heart was swollen, and it ached and throbbed, and the blistered parts of it didn't know whether her words could knit them together or break them only further apart.

"But, now Suki is fighting for her life," Katara continued, her voice softening and sounding strained. "Suki could still die. And it would be because of me."

"No," Aang said instantly. "No, Katara that wouldn't be your fault-"

"Now do you see?" Katara interrupted, her voice raising. "Do you get how I feel all the damn time? You always take the blame when the blame lies with the ones doing the hurting ... but, I also understand that now. I don't think I can ever see this as anything other than my fault." Her shoulder sagged and she dropped onto his bed, her face lowering to the floor. "I wouldn't touch it. I thought so much that you had left it, and I was so ... so _angry_. I wanted to stamp on the damn thing. And all Suki wanted was for me to see it."

"Katara ..."

"If I had touched it, I think I would be dead," Katara continued, her voice muffled as she kept her head down-turned. "I wouldn't have been able to think clearly, and no one else would have known to try the right herbs, and I think I'd be dead. But because I didn't touch it, because Suki got it for me, we're both still alive. How sick is it that my friend being poisoned is the best thing that could have happened in this scenario?"

Aang got to his feet, tentatively walking towards her. "Maybe that was part of the plan," he said hesitantly. "Maybe the intention wasn't to kill anybody ... just to scare us."

She looked up at him, and he noted the tear still clinging to her cheek.

"I mean, think about it," Aang continued. "There were three of you in that room who all could have picked up that panda lily, if this was a serious attempt on your life then it was a shoddy one."

"A shoddy one that might still cost Suki her life," Katara replied, shaking her head and looking away from him. "Whatever the reason I ... just ... _Shit,_ when did our lives get so complicated?"

"You mean there was a time when they weren't?" Aang asked, with a humorless laugh as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I guess," she sighed in response. They sat in silence for a few minutes, she seemingly lost in her thoughts whilst Aang seemed to sweat beside her. He didn't know what this conversation meant, whether it changed anything from their fight earlier that day, and he was all the more alarmed by her mentioning, twice, that Suki could still lose her life. Complicated was not quite the word for the situation they were in. After a while, he could sit in silence no longer, and with a dry throat he asked the question that had been screaming to be asked.

"Katara ... Do you ... do you really want us not to talk any more?"

She stiffened beside him, and he felt instant regret. He shouldn't have spoken, he shouldn't have ruined the mo-

"I ... I don't know."

Her voice shook, and her wide blue eyes fixed onto his.

"You wanted to leave because it was dangerous for us to be together ... that hasn't changed."

But, a selfish part of him stirred, the part of him that keened for her on the nights where it wasn't just his nightmares that haunted him, but his dreams of her. A part of him that felt that the danger she was in, that they were both in, was nothing compared to the pain of being apart from her.

"No," he managed, looking back into her eyes. "People ... they'll still hurt you."

"Then ..." she hitched a breath, unable to look away. "It hurts, to be around you, to see you."

"I know," Aang replied, neither of them seeming aware that they had only grown closer to each other, eyes hazing. "I know, I hurt too."

"Then I can't, until it stops hurting we can't ..." but she never finished. Her eyes drifted to his lips, and he to hers, and before either of them knew what had happened they leaned in, lips pressing together, parting, and tongues interlocking in their familiar dance as hearts both raced and ached. He hadn't even the strength in that moment to pull away, and it seemed neither did she, and their kiss tasted of alkaline, tasted anything but sweet as they realised that they were only leaving more bruises upon their already beaten hearts. After a minute they finally pulled away, their heads still pressed together, as tears fell down their cheeks.

"I love you." He did not plead, he did not beg, but he could not deny this one single truth as he sat beside her. He loved her, needed her, and he didn't want her to leave. But what he wanted, more, was for her to be safe.

"I know," Katara whispered back. "But we can't. If this is how things need to be then we can't."

She got to her feet, and Aang hadn't the energy to look round as she walked towards the door. He heard it shut, he heard her footsteps fade away, and he lay on his side, his palm resting on the part of the bed that was still warm from where she had sat there, and his numb mind somehow managed to shut down, to leave him with nothing but blackness.

 **A/N: When I first started writing this fic over two years ago I had no intentions for it to become a tale of heartbreak and such woe. Sure, Tonrar was planned from the beginning, but his impact on Aang wasn't nearly so great. But, I suppose, this fic has evolved into something close to therapy for me. Though I'm not fighting a spirit or facing the end of the world, I have been fighting my own personal demon, lately more than ever, and it has been difficult not to inject my own pain into Aang. And I am certainly not conceited enough as to think that I'm the only one feeling the parallels. It has occurred to me that, perhaps, some of things that Aang feels, and the way I describe them, might ring painfully true to some of my readers. If it does, I'm sorry that you've felt such heartbreak in your life, and I hope that in some small way this story helps.**

 **Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoyed the second part of this chapter. Shit is going to get real very very quickly.**


	9. Love is Hope is Lost

The days that followed the realisation of Suki's poisoning, and Aang and Katara's painful kiss, had been little less than hell for the Avatar. His nightmares seemed only to worsen, fueled not only by the fear of what stood for the future of the world, but by the knowledge that someone, somewhere, had wanted Katara dead. He would find himself crouched on the ground, his hands covered in blood and his body shaking uncontrollably as Koh's cold voice dragged him to the deepest depths of his soul, and before Aang had a chance to beg for their lives he would hear her voice. He heard her cries, her mingled fear and fury, the pure anguish filling him with grief.

 _"Why couldn't you stop this? Why couldn't you save us? She's dead ... Sokka's dead ... we're all dead ..."_

 _"No!" He would cry. "No, please ... I can stop this! I can save them! Please!"_

He'd wake with his heart hammering, gasping for breath as he quickly cast his eyes around him, half expecting to see the room stained red, the smell of iron still stinging his nostrils. But his dark room in the Fire Nation remained as it had always done, and he would fall back into the bed, panting and covering his face with his hands.

Despite the pain that Aang was feeling, there had at least been good news for the small group, news that had lifted Sokka's spirits. Suki was starting to improve. It was not the fast recovery that everyone had hoped for, and she had fallen into an almost comatose state a few days prior, but her colour was returning, and her breathing had eased, and there were signs that she would only continue to improve. Katara had weeped when she had recieved the news from Sokka, who had burst into the Throne Room almost an entire forty eight hours after Nurse Sansa had started the treatment, his face stained from tears yet his smile wide, announcing that Suki was looking better. Aang, however, had not been present for this news, and it had only been when he visited Suki later that day that Sokka had been there to tell him of her progress. Aang's knees had shook with the relief, and he had thrown his arms around Sokka who, himself, looked as though he would fall at any moment with the enormity of all this emotions that day.

"I can't believe it ..." Sokka had began to sob, now propped up by the Avatar, who held him tightly. "She's going to be ok ... Aang, she's going to be ok."

"I know, buddy, I know," Aang had replied, patting his friend on the back. "The nurse ... Katara ... they did it."

However, except for his visit to Suki, Aang had begun to withdraw even further from his friends. The day after Suki had started to show progress, Zuko had felt it time to announce the plans for the republic and the needs for representatives to be offered to his people, and at the Firelord's request, Aang had been there. But it was just face, he knew, Zuko knew it, and when Aang had left without so much as a word to Zuko after the announcement, the Firelord had just watched his friend with a heavy heart.

Aang stopped joining them for meals, he stopped the daily training with his Acolytes, he stopped leaving his room if he could help it, and his time was split between checking on Suki, tossing and turning through nightmares, or trawling the length of the spirit world in order to find even the smallest sign of Koh. But spending so much time in the spirit world was not normal, not healthy, even for the Avatar. The longer he was there, the harder it seemed for him to return, and the more he began to hear that familiar but unwanted voice in his head, like him but not quiet him. As well as Katara's pleading, a dark laughter seemed to fill his head each time he woke, and he knew that his grasp on reality was beginning to slip. He even thought that he had seen Innua, even more terrifying than he remembered, standing at the end of the corridor as he made his way back from seeing Suki. Heart racing he had ran forward, fire already lighting his fingertips, before her figure vanished and he found himself staring at a blank wall. In short, he knew that his madness was becoming too great to hide from his friends, and so he had no choice but to hide himself.

However, despite his desire to remain hidden in the darkness of his room, it seemed that the Firelord had no plans to make that escape quite so easy for him. Just a few days before Aang was due to leave the Palace for the Air Temples, Firelord Zuko announced that he would be holding a party for his younger sister, Kiyi, who was turning thirteen, the very same age that Zuko had been when he was outcast from his Nation. Aang did not question why Zuko was so keen for her birthday to be an official event. Not only was he determined for Kiyi's arrival into her teen years to be better than his ever could, but he wanted Kiyi recognised as a member of the Royal Family.

Although Ursa's return to the Fire Nation had been met with mostly celebration, even from the more conservative members of the public, the news that the ex-Firelady had mothered a child with a commoner was not so well received. Many refused to acknowledge Kiyi's existence, and certainly among the Council she was not considered an heir to the Throne. It was a matter that caused Zuko much frustration, and seeing his Nation disregard her much as they had him upon his exile no doubt gave him a lot of pain. And so, Kiyi's birthday was to be a large event, the Palace grounds to be full to the brim with food, and drink, and people. And this was exactly what Aang did not want to find himself exposed to. He had mercifully managed to avoid the public gaze since his stay in Ba Sing Sei, he had even managed to avoid seeing any of the news papers that were spreading like wildfire across each of the Nation's, and he was not looking forward to maintaining a facade for an entire evening. Especially when he knew that Katara was going to be there.

When the evening of Kiyi's birthday arrived, it was to find the Avatar standing once more in front of a mirror and scrutinizing his reflection. He was still skinny, his face certainly much more sallow than the public was used to seeing, but with freshly cleaned robes he could at least keep up an illusion of fine health with good posture. His head freshly shaven, his beard neatly shaped, he had done the best he could with the little he had to work with, but any somewhat childish thoughts he may have had of impressing Katara were quickly quashed. He was a shadow of his former self, and he knew it.

But, skinny or not, his entrance into the great hall had been met with as many cheers as there were whispers. He could not fail to see some members of the crowd bobbing their heads towards each other, speaking behind their hands, their eyes drinking in his appearance from head to toe, but the overall amount of positive in the room was enough to make him hope that the evening wouldn't be as painful as he originally thought. He quickly took his seat at the table, smiling and shaking hands with some of the dignitaries that insisted on stopping him part way, and glanced up at everyone else seated. Zuko was already there, with Kiyi on his lap as she excitedly grinned and waved her hands about as he described something no doubt flamboyant and firebending related to him, and beside Zuko sat Ursa and Ikem. Ikem, though dressed to suit the event, seemed very out of place, his eyes wide as he looked around at the huge crowd of people swarming into the rooms and looking up in his direction. Aang noted Ursa's hand on his, her encouraging smile showing that she had already blossomed into her position as Firelord's Mother, a title that held almost as much weight as Firelady and, without a Firelady yet present, made her perhaps the second most powerful Fire Nation member in the room. Sokka and Katara had not yet arrived, and Aang wondered whether Suki would be well enough to make a brief appearance.

Another round of polite applause and not so discrete murmurings caused him to look back over the the entrance and he was shocked to see Yee Li walk in with her arm interlocked with a handsome red-haired Fire Nation lieutenant. Dekho and Yee Li wore matching bright grins on their faces, and Aang quickly looked down the table to see Zuko, also surprised, looking at the pair. Zuko and Aang's eyes met for a moment, and with a role of his eyes Zuko shrugged. Aang looked back over at the pair, seeing Yee Li now waving in his direction, cheeks bright red at her own daring. It was then that Aang saw Xing Ying walk in, and he felt a strange jolt in his stomach. She looked as uncomfortable as ever, hands interlocked at her waist, though with her long straight hair combed down her back, and dressed in a flowing yellow kimono, she seemed to immediately draw the eye of anyone near. Aang saw several of the Fire Nation men gaze intently at her, and he was struck with the sudden urge to set fire to the hems of their robes. These feelings, however, were soon put aside when the doorway began to shimmer blue.

Katara walked in, her brother beside her, and his ears began to ring. The dark circles that had sallowed her face just a few nights before were gone, and instead her skin looked as rich and flawless as it had always done. Her hair was twisted up into an elaborate bun, two loopies curling down on just one side of her face whilst the hair on the other was pulled back sharply to accentuate her perfectly pronounced cheek bones. Her eyes seemed to shimmer as he noticed a flash of gold on the lids, and as she lowered her head to hitch the skirts of her dress up to negotiate the last step, his eyes were drawn downwards and it was all he could do not to gape. She was dressed in blue, as she often liked, but he had never seen her in a dress quite like the one she was wearing tonight. The cut, though not so low as to reveal anything, was lower than she would usually wear, and her waist was cinched with the most luxurious gold fabric he had ever seen. He could not help but notice how her body had changed even in the last six months. She was not as skinny as she had been when they had met as children, and even through the dress he could see how her thighs had thickened, and his mouth seemed to grow dry. He then felt a sharp nudge in his side, and looked round to see Yee Li had taken a seat beside him.

"You know you're staring, right?" She said matter-of-factly, as she then started to investigate the food before them. Xing Ying sat on her other side as her eyes, too, were drawn towards Katara. Aang felt a blush rising to his cheeks after being caught out by his Acolytes, of all people, and it was all he could do not to look back in Katara's direction.

"So, you and Dehko are a thing now, huh?" He said, trying to change the subject as swiftly as he could.

"That's not a problem is it?" Yee Li asked, in a tone that suggested she was prepared to argue the matter if it was.

"Of course not," Aang replied swiftly. "But let me know if this changes your mind about coming to the Air Temples."

"Nothing could change my mind on that," Yee Li assured, before beginning to pile her plate with food. Xing Ying remained silent, her eyes still gazing in the direction of the Water Tribe siblings as they made their way to the table. They both seemed to be attracting quite a bit of attention, and Aang supposed that their stockier south pole stock, their dark skin, and their bright eyes still made them an unusual sight among the much paler, much leaner Fire Nation folk. Katara and Sokka made their way towards the spare two seats between Aang and Zuko, and Aang found himself suddenly starting to panic. However, the crisis was quickly averted when Katara, her eyes meeting his only for the briefest of moments, sat beside Zuko, leaving Sokka to fill the seat between them.

"Quite an event, huh?" Sokka said, looking around at the crowd. "I get why Zuko's doing it, but doesn't it seem weird to have so many, well, old folks at a kids birthday party?"

"He just wants to make an impression," Aang said, "and Kiyi seems pretty happy none-the-less."

Sokka looked across at Kiyi, who was still talking excitedly, and grinned. "Yeh, I suppose so!"

"How's Suki doing?" Aang asked, pulling Sokka's attention back to him. He was relieved to see Sokka's grin did not fail.

"Great!" He said, also starting to pile food onto his plate. "She's looking great, she's started walking about again now, too. She did want to come today, but we thought it would be a bit too much too soon."

"Well, I agree there," Katara said, her gold eyelids catching Aang's attention once more and causing his eyes to snap towards her. "There's a lot of people here."

A member of the crowd waved, and the group looked over to see Dehko grinning suavely up at the table. Their eyes were drawn down towards Yee Li, who winked at him and bit her lip.

"Can anyone say oogie?" Sokka said, turning his attention back to his food, unaware of the affect that one word seemed to have on two of his companions. Aang and Katara's eyes met again, before quickly pulling apart, two hearts sinking.

Despite its promising start, the evening continued in a manner most painful and tedious to Aang. After a quick speech from Zuko, the party was well under way, with much dancing and the most energetic music the Fire Nation's Royal band could muster. It soon became evident that Kiyi was not the only child present, with many of the dignitaries encouraged to bring their own children, and it wasn't long before Kiyi was dancing along with them. The Firelord, too, had made his way to the dance floor, and it was a heart warming sight to see Zuko dancing with Kiyi on his toes, laughing as if he hadn't a care in the world. Despite trying to remain begrudgingly at the table, Aang could not refuse when Kiyi ran forward, demanding that he come and dance with her too. It was only then that his spirits began to cheer, and he soon found himself surrounded by the children trying to copy his dance moves, each of them asking to be the next one to dance on the Avatar's shoulders. Aang could feel Katara's gaze on him the whole time, which seemed to both encourage and terrify him. In time she, too, came to the dance floor and, as the children began to gravitate towards her instead, he was able to escape back to the table. Yee Li was dancing with Dehko, Sokka too was showing the kids some moves, and it was only Xing Ying who stayed at the table. He dropped down beside her, before offering her a fresh drink.

"You ok?" He asked, before wincing at the sigh in his own tone.

"It's just ... a bit much for me, I guess," Xing Ying replied honestly, taking the drink. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Maybe you should just go and dance," Aang said. "Trust me, it helps."

A cheer filled the room, and their attention was dragged back to the dance floor, as Aang saw a clash of red and blue as Katara and the Firelord began to dance together, and suddenly he felt the dark, angry beast inside of his chest start to hiss with jealousy. His expression grew dark without his knowing, and he watched as Zuko and Katara twirled together with matching grace, grins on their faces. His hands curled into fists on the table at the sickening display.

"They dance pretty well together," Xing Ying commented.

"Right, if that's what you like," Aang said shortly.

"Excuse me, m'lady, would you care to dance?" A low husky voice interrupted them, as a handsome Fire Nation dignitary held out his hand towards Xing Ying.

"Aang, do you mind?" She asked. Aang glanced over in an irritated way, his eyes roving over the man once before snapping straight back to Katara and Zuko.

"Why would I mind?" He responded sharply, so focused on the nerve of his best friend that he didn't even pay heed to his tone. Xing Ying's eyes narrowed beside him, her face reddening, and she swiftly took the young man's hand, following him onto the dance floor leaving the Avatar, alone, at the table. It was barely a minute later, however, when Aang got to his feet, and stalked back to his room.

When he woke the next morning it was testament to the sense of shame he felt for his reaction the previous night that even the nightmare that jolted him awake could not overshadow his guilty feelings about the way he had chosen to handle things. The shrill laughter was still ringing in his ears, and with a low growl he leaned forward, elbows on knees as he buried his face into his hands. He had stormed away from the party as soon as the opportunity had arisen for him to do so without notice, and he had left Kiyi's birthday party without a word to her, or to Zuko. He wondered how long it had taken them to notice his absence, and how disappointed the young girl who he had grown to love as if she were his own little sister had been. And why? Because he had grown so insecure as to be jealous of Zuko and Katara dancing. They were friends, close friends, what exactly was so wrong about them dancing? He then remembered the cheers from the crowd, the way the pair had moved so well together. With another growl he shook his head. It was ridiculous. There was nothing going on between Zuko and Katara. And even if there was, did he have any right to an opinion on the matter? He and Katara were over, and did she not deserve to find happiness with someone else? _Right, but your best friend? If not her, then Zuko at least should know better._ He pulled his face from his hands, glaring solemnly at the drapes pulled right over his window. No, he had no right. He would put it out of his mind. There were more important things to worry about, and today he was free to finally leave for the Eastern Air Temple. With a deep breath, mentally shaking himself, he got to his feet, walking towards the window to pull back the drapes, when a loud shriek almost knocked him from his feet. He hurried forward, pulling roughly on the heavy fabric, and what he saw outside pushed any and all other thoughts from his mind.

Even if it hadn't been the latter months of spring, if it had been the middle of winter instead, the sight outside would have still been out of place. Very out of place. Aang gaped as thick white snowflakes fell from the sky, sauntering heavily past the window as they added to the already thick blanket of snow that now covered the Fire Nation Capital.

"Wha-" Aang just gasped before his surprise turned suddenly to horror, realisation hitting him hard. He pushed himself away from the window, quickly throwing clothes aside as he searched for something to cover his bare torso, the hair on the back of his neck already standing on end in the growing chill. As he reached for his boots, another cry came from outside, and he abandoned his attempt to pull them onto his feet, racing for the door.

He made his way to the main gates of the Palace, feet pattering on the cold stone floors, racing past guards and servants who watched him with mingled alarm and fear. As he veered round the corner it was to find the doors wide open, Zuko standing beside several of his guard as he looked out with alarm. A couple of the guards were already in deep conversation, their disbelief clear from their tone, and Aang skidded to a halt beside Zuko who, jumping slightly at the Avatar's sudden preference, turned to face him.

"Well!" He said, seemingly as stunned as the guards. "There you have it. Just when you thought things couldn't get any stranger!"

"There's never been snow in the Fire Nation," Aang breathed, staring at the furious flurry outside. "Not in living memory ..."

Zuko shrugged, looking back outside. "There's a first time for everything, I guess."

But Aang could no longer take his eyes from the sight before him. Instinctively he knew that this wasn't right ... this was more than just strange weather, he was certain of it. The thought left him sickened and the hairs on the back of his head on end, and that vile voice inside him seemed to purr with pure delight. Then, as the snow shifted under the bustling wind, he saw a figure standing in the flurry, a wide red grin on her face. Aang grit his teeth, staring at the apparition on the Northern waterbending master as she waved at him. _She isn't there,_ Aang assured himself. _You're just tired, she's not there ..._ _**But she is there**_ _,_ came that other voice. _You know it as well as I do, chump._

"Aang?"

He jolted from his thoughts, looking back to see Zuko staring at him, head cocked to one side. He realised that the Acolytes and the Water Tribe siblings had arrived also, her presence one that now seemed to leave his skin both burning and frozen, and he shivered. His eyes flicked back to the storm outside, but Innua was gone. If she even been there to start.

"I said, what do you make of this?" Zuko repeated, frowning now as he watched Aang seeming to flinch as his attention was drawn back outside.

"Hey, earth to Aang," Sokka said, actually flicking him on his bald head and finally dragging Aang's attention away from the blizzard.

"I don't know," Aang muttered.

"I guess we won't be going to the Air Temple today then, huh?" Yee Li said, shivering as the snow began to gust into the great hall.

"No, I guess not," Aang replied, his voice distant. He looked over at Zuko, who was now watching him with more interest than the snow outside. "Zuko, it's almost summer, it shouldn't be snowing."

"And that was Aang with the weather report! What's the big deal anyhow?" Sokka asked. "It's just a bit of snow."

Aang rounded on him, causing the warrior to take half a step back in his surprise.

"It doesn't snow in the Fire Nation, Sokka," he said with more forced than he intended. "Not in living memory, not even a hundred years ago. It was unheard of!"

"Well, evidently it does snow in the Fire Nation," Sokka said, irritated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Spirits, Aang, way you're acting anyone would think that it was the end of the world of something."

But Aang face involuntarily paled and he stiffened. Not a single one of them watching missed the terror that momentarily crossed behind his storm grey eyes, and without another word to any of them he turned on his heel and raced back to his room, leaving Sokka to turn, voice uncertain, back to Katara and Zuko.

"W-what exactly was that all about?"

Back in his room, Aang slammed the door behind him, pulling the bolt, determined not to be interrupted by the avalanche of questions his friends no doubt now had. He grabbed his meditation beads with such haste that the cord split, the wooden beads falling to the ground. He swore loudly, a word wholly befitting of his monk upbringing, and grasped at them, starting to thread back on with shaking fingers. Eventually he was able to tie the cord back together, tightening the knot with his teeth as his eyes flickered over to the open window. Hastily he pulled the drapes shut again, turning his back and pulling the necklace over his head as he dropped to a lotus position on the ground. With a hurried, shaking breath, he pressed his fists together, his tattoos glowing briefly as he crossed over into the spirit world.

When he opened his eyes, it was to find himself on the same alter that he had arrived at many times in the past, framed by the tall carved stone archway, set in the middle of a shallow pool of algaed water. He got to his feet, his eyes adjusting to the low light.

"Not you again."

Aang looked to his right, seeing the familiar sight of the baboon spirit, cross-legged on his rock, a frown on his face.

"He's still not back," the baboon said. "You're wasting your time. And mine," he added, opening a single eye to glare at him.

"There has to be someone I can talk to," Aang cried, raising his arms in frustration. "Koh tried to warn me about something, something big, and now I think it's happening. Someone must know something!"

The baboon, however, closed his eye again and began to hum loudly.

"Dammit, just tell me who I can talk to and I'll never have to bother you again!"

The spirit scrunched up his face, humming even louder to down out the Avatar's voice.

"Stupid monkey," Aang hissed viciously, before turning on his heal and beginning the upwards march towards Koh's lair.

If anything, this place was even more sinister now that the Face Stealer was nowhere to be found. The great tree that Koh had holed up in had begun to rot and whither away and Aang, who had searched much further and not been back to this location in well over a month, was surprised to find that, even in his spirit form, he could smell the stench of it. He coughed, covering his nose and mouth the sleeve of his shirt, pressed forwards.

"Koh!" He called, trying to keep his face devoid of emotion in case he were to finally find himself face to face with the spirit. "Koh! We need to talk, spirit!"

He crept carefully to the entrance of the hollow, bare feet on rotted vegetation, the stench so great that he were now trying hard not to gag. He peered inside. It was, as he had expected, as empty as it had been over a month a go, and a month before that. As it had been every time he had visited since his connection to Roku had been split and Koh had fled. His shoulder slumped, and he turned away from the tree, making his way back across the pinnacles that protruded as a pathway from the mist below pausing only to dry heave over the edge into the abyss.

Once he was across and back on solid ground, he felt the brewing storm of anger rise from his stomach and into his chest, and with a scream of rage he kicked at a large boulder that protruded from the ground, forgetting that in his corporeal form his foot would not connect.

"Having trouble there?"

If Aang had been in his solid form no doubt all of the colour would drained from his face. He looked up sharply, his eyes wide and mouth agape as a voice he'd grown to hate as much as fear flitted through the thick fogs of the spirit world.

"W-what?"

"I said-" the figure from which the voice came dropped from her perch in one of the trees above, "-having trouble there?"

"How are you here?" Aang could only spit out, taking a hurried step back. "No, I'm imagining things again." In a somewhat childish effort, he pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing vigorously before peering back over his fingertips. He jumped and clambered back, however, when it was to find Innua's face close to his.

"Sorry, Twinkletoes, but I really am here."

"How? Why?" Aang demanded, his back now pressed against the trunk of a tree.

"Same way you did, I'd imagine," Innua replied with a shrug, reaching her hands out to touch a branch above her, dreadlocks falling into her eyes. "And, I'd also hazard to guess that we're here for the same reason ..."

"How did you cross into the spirit world?" Aang asked, now scowling. For a moment, Innua looked genuinely insulted, her red lips curling.

"You're not the only one with a connection to the spirit world," she snapped, flicking back her head to give him a fierce glare. "I learned to cross over a long time ago, no doubt long before you ever could," she added with a derisive snort.

Aang eyed her uneasily, the suspicions he'd had since Xing Ying had stated that she could feel a dark energy from her were all at once confirmed, and his discomfort only grew. This meant that Innua, like he, like Iroh, had a spirit contained within her. A spirit that made it possible for her to cross into the spirit world at will, and a spirit that suddenly made her all the more dangerous. At that thought, however, his nerves took a sharp step back and what pushed forward in their place was, instead, a growling rage. He stepped away from the tree, his face close to hers, and her sharp brown rose in a mingled expression of surprise and delight.

"Suki," he growled, "did you poison her?"

"Who's Suki?" Innua asked simple, crossing her arms over her chest. His own heaved with anger.

"Suki! My friend! The woman you almost killed!"

"I have no interest in poisoning a girl I don't even known," Innua replied with a shrug.

"Katara, then! She was who you wanted to poison, right? Tell me why!"

At this, Innua grinned broadly. "Oh that! Sure, yeh, that was me. How's she doing?"

Aang could only gape, so taken aback by her casual admission of guilt that he was left unguarded.

"It's a terrible shame that your friend- Snooty, was it? Yes, that your friend Snooty were poisoned instead. But, don't worry, she's not important. They'll all be dead before long anyway."

"What do you mean?" Aang demanded, alarmed.

"Well, you made a very dire mistake, Avatar," Innua replied, stepping only closer. "You made it possible for the face of one of our most ancient spirits to be stolen. And in doing so you tore a hole in the very fabric of the universe. You personally have set in motion a chain of events that will, in time, result in the death of every single person you hold dear. You have single-handedly brought about the end of the world! How does that feel?"

Aang shook his head. "No," he said. "No, it's not true. None of that can be true!"

"Oh, but it is," Innua said, with obvious delight. "Why did I try and kill your girlfriend, do you ask? The spirits demand blood, Twinkletoes, somewhere along the line your kind has forgotten this. The most ancient spirits among them thrive on the pain and the suffering of your kind. And what better the lure a hidden spirit that with the broken heart of the Avatar and the blood of his lover?"

Aang saw red, and with a yell he lunged forward, hands outstretched as he made the grab Innua by the throat, but in his rage he forgot that their apparitions in the spirit would could never made contact, and he passed straight by her, stumbling to the ground as he stared at the yellow dirt below.

"Oh, Twinkletoes," Innua tutted, "none of that. We have such a great future ahead of us, you and I, let's not spoil the fun just yet."

"Fun?" Aang croaked, still staring down at the ground. "Fun?" Innua the world is in danger-"

"The world is never in any danger," Innua interrupted, her voice sharp. "People die, cities fall, and love is lost, but the world keeps on turning none-the-less."

Aang looked round at her, disbelieving as her face was upturned to the sky.

"You know that better than most," she continued, breathlessly, as her eyes closed seemingly with pleasure. "As the Avatar, how many lovers, how many friends, family, children, have you lost? Hundreds? Thousands? Probably more." She looked back down at him. "And you have forgotten each and everyone of them, haven't you? Do you remember the name of the first son you lost to war? Do you remember the name of the daughter who was executed for being a waterbender? The wife who ended her life just two days later? Do you remember the man so desperately in love with you that he walked freely to his own beheading to prove that you had not abandoned the light? Can you even remember their faces?"

Aang sat shaking on the ground.

"No, you have forgotten each and every one of them, just as you will forget those you hold dearest to you now. The world is not in danger, Twinkletoes. The world keeps turning through every tragedy that befalls humans."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang croaked. "Why are you torturing me? What do you want?"

"I want to help you," Innua replied kindly, crouching down in front of him. "I want you to help me, to help you. You could come with me, leave mortality behind, never forget again ... but I need you to take me to Koh. I want you to tell me where that vile monster is hiding. Do you think you can do that?"

"W-why?"

"Because Koh took something precious to me," she replied, her voice darkening. "He took something that he had no right to take, and I want it back."

"But how will that help me? Help stop all this?" Aang continued.

"Because, if you give me Koh, I can give you an end to this. I can stop the world from ending."

Unbidden, the images that haunted his nightmares clutched at him; blood pooled across the ground, the dying glow of the Avatar State reflected in it, the world around him lying a tattered ruin, the smell of iron thick on the air.

"Give me Koh, and I'll give you peace."

He looked up at her, her vivid blue eyes staring back at him with wild earnest.

"But, I don't know where he is," he said, desperately. "Please, Innua, if I could ... If I could find him, if I could offer him to you ..."

"You will find him," Innua spat, any benevolent expression falling quick from her face as she stood, glaring down at him from her full and suddenly overbearing height. "You will find him, boy, because if you don't everyone you know will die. And it will not be a quick death." But, before Aang could reply, before he could even summon the will to beg, she vanished. Her corporeal form disappearing and leaving just the stink and heat of the bog in her wake.

When he returned to the mortal world, he became aware of the sweat on his body, dripping down his temple and pooling beneath him. Yet, in spite of how much he had sweat, his body felt cold, freezing. Shivering he pulled the meditation beads from around his neck, dropping them to the ground with shaking hands. He wanted to run, he wanted to raise his head to the sky and scream, and the furious beating of his heart told him his will was ready to die. But he could not. He could only drag himself back to the bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around him self as he collapsed back onto the floor. Foul images came to mind. Katara's body lying bloodied on a stone floor, the sky above her tearing itself apart with lightning and thunder, her lifeless blue eyes reflecting the battle above. He could not stand it and, for the first time in a while, he pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed himself to cry. He sobbed until the fatigue came over him and he faded once more into a hellish blackness.


	10. Boulders and Blizzards

He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally woke again, but he knew that he were still freezing. With limbs heavy he climbed to his feet, pulling back the drapes once more to see the blizzard still raging. The sun was still up, he had not slept the entire day away, yet still the temptation to remain within these four walls, to deny the existence of any world beyond his door, was great. But he had to face his friends, he knew they would have questions that he, still, would be unable to answer. But ... perhaps there could be an exception. Perhaps now, with the threat of the end of the world now so frightfully real, he could break the silence. He had to tell _someone._ There was a chance that his mission could end in his own death, was there not? He felt an old ache of jealousy as he thought of the person he needed to speak to, but shuddering and shiver in the cold, pushing that feeling aside, he reached around his room, pulling on the heaviest robes he had and pulling back the bolt lock on his door, stumbling into the bright hallway.

Zuko was sat alone upon his throne when Aang slipped into the room, past the curious guards casting furtive looks in his direction. Zuko seemed not to notice, instead pouring over a number of scrolls piled up on his lap, a harried expression on his face. Aang cleared his throat, and Zuko glanced up.

"Am I interrupting?" Aang asked. He saw the Firelord's amber eyes quickly take in Aang's disheveled and tired appearance before shaking his head, gesturing to the table in front of him. Aang walked forwards, taking his seat, even as Zuko scowled back down at the scrolls once more, before finally sighing and placing them on the floor.

"Everything ok?" Aang asked, pulling his robes tight as she shivered in the cold. Zuko watched him acutely, his expression suddenly difficult to read yet not altogether kind.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he said softly.

"Yeh, well, I asked first," Aang replied, managing a smirk that faltered all too quickly. "What's all that about?" He gestured towards the scrolls at Zuko's side. At this, Zuko rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Everyone's panicking. So far half of the city is snowed in, and there are many more who are still trying to dig their way out and leave their homes. There's been a rush for supplies, food stalls have been looted, civilians have been injured, and despite announcements for everyone to stay in their homes and for help to be brought to them, runners are charging a fortune to brave the snow and send messages across the city. We already have two of them in the infirmary."

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon," Aang replied gravely. "But people need food, they need to send messages to their loved ones-"

"But need they be such animals about it?" Zuko interrupted sharply, before wincing at his words and shaking his head. "We're working towards a solution, getting extra rations out there, but contacting friends and family will have to wait. This is madness, honestly. The Water Tribes must deal with this kind of weather all the time, and here we are treating it like it's the end of the world."

Aang felt his gut wrench at those words, flashed of his nightmare before his eyes, and in Innua's cold dead glare. Zuko did not miss Aang's reaction, and his amber eyes narrowed.

"So, your turn," he said evenly. "Care to explain to a few things? I know it's not of great importance now, but Kiyi missed you at her birthday last night." Aang winced.

"I know, I'm sorry I ... uh, I just had some things to deal with."

"Right," Zuko replied shortly.

In silence, Aang began to pick at his nails, staring intently down at his hands to avoid Zuko's glare. He couldn't very well tell Zuko the reason he had stormed off, it was too pathetic. No, there were more important things to discuss.

"Zuko, I - I need to speak with you," he said at length, looking back up at the Firelord. "But privately. Somewhere no one can overhear us."

This, at least, knocked the unhappy look from Zuko's face, and he seemed to spark up with interest.

"No one will hear us outside," he offered jokingly. Aang looked back at him blankly. "Ok, I know where we can go."

With a shiver, Zuko drew his robes tighter and the pair made their way from the throne room, following the hallway until they met with a handsome dark wood door, behind which stood a neatly laid out office, mostly bear minus a couple of chair, and clean desk, and several bookcases.

"This is Mamoru's office," Zuko explained. "She won't be back for a few hours now, at least, and trust me when I say that no one would dare risk being caught eavesdropping here."

"I can imagine," Aang muttered.

Zuko sat himself down in the General's chair, whilst Aang walked over to the fireplace, lighting it with a simple wave of his hand. It was strange, he could not remember ever being this cold in the South Pole.

"So, do I finally get to hear what's been keeping the great Avatar awake all these months?" Zuko asked, keeping his keen eyes focused on Aang. There were a guarded concern on his face, almost as if suddenly he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear that answer to that question after all.

"I suppose you do," Aang replied heavily, falling into the chair opposite.

"And, it's not good news, is it?" Zuko asked, his hand already raised to his temple.

"No," Aang replied. "Not even close."

Zuko shook his head, then clapped his hands together as if in resignation. He leaned forward under the desk, pulling out a drawer before placing two small glasses on the table. He then procured a dark brown bottle, pouring its contents into each of the glasses in turn. The strong, warm smell his Aang's nostrils immediately.

"I didn't imagine you as the heavy drink sort," Aang said, watching the Firelord place the bottle to the side of the desk.

"I'm not," Zuko admitted. "But this is what Mamoru called her _damned to hell_ fund, and today is rather feeling like that sort of day." Zuko rose his glass, tipping it slightly towards Aang, before downing the contents, grimacing as he did so. Aang, after tentatively sniffing the strong liquid, followed suit, and was pleased to note that the heat hitting his throat was not entirely unpleasant.

"This tastes a hell of a lot better than what Hakoda gave me," Aang commented, scrunching his nose up at the memory. "By all accounts, I was half certain that he were trying to poison me."

Zuko barked a humorless laugh. "You know, he just might have been."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Aang bravely took a deep breath.

"Ok, I know I don't really need to say this, but what I'm about to tell you stays between us for now."

Zuko nodded, dragging his finger in a cross across his chest.

"Spirits, ok, where to start ..." Aang began to drum his fingers on the table, finding his nerves decidedly roused. "Well, uh, I'm sure you remember how I was called into the spirit world all those months ago when we came to the Fire Nation?"

Zuko nodded, pouring them another glass.

"Well, there's a reason why I've not told any one what happened. There is something coming, something bad and I think ... I think this might be the start."

Zuko looked up sharply. "The blizzard?"

"Yes," Aang replied. He took a small swig of his drink, before taking another deep breath. "The day that I was summoned into the spirit world, a spirit came to me. A spirit by the name of Koh."

Zuko's brow rose for a moment, before his composed himself. "The Face Stealer?"

"Yes." Aang had told Zuko of his journey into the spirit world he night he had kidnapped him from the Spirit Oasis. He had told him of his encounter with the ancient and terrifying spirit. He frowned, drumming his fingers once more as he fought for the best explanation.

"Koh summoned me, along with Avatar Roku. I think, even with Roku there, Koh could have taken my face. But he didn't. There was something much more at stake, something that seemed even to frighten Koh."

"What?" Zuko asked. Aang hummed quietly to himself, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't know at the time, and I was still told so little that it has taken me months to understand the little that I do. Roku only told me that something was coming, something that no one had ever faced before, and that I had to stop it before it was too late. I thought he meant Tonrar, I couldn't imagine that there would be something else so soon after."

"And was it?" Zuko asked, his voice sounding hushed.

Aang visibly paled and shivered, even with the warmth of the fire pressing in on them. "Yes ... and no. I-it wasn't Tonrar, as such. But when Koh confronted me ... it was with Tonrar's face."

An eerie silence followed his words, Zuko sitting still as he fought to digest this most unpleasant pieces of information. At last, he seemed to find his voice. "But ... Tonrar's a spirit," he all but whispered. "Can Koh really take the faces of spirits?"

"I didn't think he could," Aang admitted, "but he had. When Tonrar was forced back into the spirit world by those he had possessed he somehow came face to face with Koh. Tonrar passed judgement on those spirits who returned after leaving the spirit world to live with humans, and so it was Koh who passed judgement on he. He took punishment the only way Koh can. And he took his face."

Aang downed the last of his drink, appreciating its heat.

"But it wasn't so simple as that," he continued. "Koh and Roku told me that, in sending Tonrar back to the spirit world, in making it possible for Koh to take his face, I had somehow started a chain of events that would ... would-" he hesitated. He had not yet said the words out loud. And he suddenly realised that may not be able.

"Would what?" Zuko pressed, leaning forward.

"R-Roku told me that I would see the world start to change. This blizzard." Aang gestured to the window, through which the white miasma was visible. "He said that both our worlds, this one and the spirit, would start to shred, to fall apart ... The end of the world."

Zuko's eyes widened, and he hurriedly placed the bottle he had lifted back on the table for fear that he would drop it. He looked back at Aang, roving his face trying to find hint of the joke that the Avatar was obviously playing on him, but when he saw no sign of it, he swallowed.

"All because Koh took Tonrar's face?" He said, his voice hoarse. "I don't ... I don't understand. How? How can the world be falling apart because of this?"

"I don't know," Aang replied weakly. "This is why I have not said anything, why I've spent so much time reading, researching, searching the spirit world ... before Roku could explain anything more to me, something came for him. Some _one_. Someone who he had time to warn me about before he forced me back into this world and he-" he voice broke, and his hands began to shake. "I can't feel him any more. My connection to the past Avatar's remains but Roku? Zuko, I can't feel him any more."

Zuko took a shaking breath. "But .. the someone he warned you of? You know who that is?"

"I do now," Aang replied, his voice firmer now, a fire evident behind his stormy grey eyes as he thought of the monster that had torn Aang's connection to his friend and sifu. "Innua."

"What?" Zuko spoke so sharply, his hand jutting out to grab Aang's shoulder "Aang, that's ..."

"Crazy?" Aang said vehemently. "Trust me, the thought has crossed my mind. But it's her alright. I met her in the spirit world just today. She told me that she could stop all of this, that she could stop the world from ending. If I bring her Koh."

"Will you do it?" Zuko asked, his voice hushed. "Aang ... I know your morals, your ethics ... I know it's cold, but he steals faces. If it could put an end to all of this-"

"I understand that, Zuko, but choosing whether or not to betray the most ancient spirit in the spirit world is not my biggest worry right now. It's that I cannot find him. He disappeared the night I was pulled into the spirit world, and he has not been seen since. When I'm not trying to work out how to stop the end of the spirits-damn _world_ , I'm trying to hunt down Koh, to force him to explain all of this, to put an end to it."

"So ..." Zuko swallowed, "To end this you need to find Koh. Is there any other way?"

Aang sat in intent silence, staring out at the window at the flurry beyond, his mind racing. "There could be," he said at last. "Roku told me that it was through allowing Tonrar's face to be stolen, through forcing him into the spirit world, that these chain of events could take place. So, either the loss of Tonrar is what's caused this, or the very act of forcing Tonrar into the spirit world did. That, somehow, it ripped the fabric of our worlds apart, creating a hole between them. If I could find a way to repair this ... maybe I could stop it."

"And this is what you have been trying to learn?"

"Yes," Aang replied with a heavy sigh, pulling his gaze away from the blizzard. "But I can find nothing ... no hint, no clue, nothing in the written word or the word of spirits that even hints at how I can even start something like that."

Aang sighed, rubbing his temples as he let his head droop down to the table.

"So, how can I be of help?" Zuko asked, his voice soft and encouraging, though the shake of terror beneath was all too clear.

"Truthfully, I don't think that you can," Aang replied honestly. "I need to find Koh, or I need to repair the damage between the worlds. I'm the Avatar, I am the only one capable."

"I can put word out," Zuko said keenly, "I can make sure my entire nation is on high alert for Koh-"

"No," Aang said sharply, looking back up at Zuko. "No, Zuko promise me that you won't do that. You have no idea how dangerous Koh is, the number of souls he could consume and faces he could steal. I can't have that, I can't have people trying to cross into the spirit wilds to hunt for him."

Zuko looked as though he were going to argue, but the fervent way in which Aang glared at him knocked him down.

"There must be something I can do," Zuko pushed. "If our worlds are going to pull themselves apart I can't every well sit by and do nothing!"

"You focus on keeping your people alive," Aang replied. "Keep your people alive, keep the tentative peace with the Earth Kingdom, keep people strong, and hopeful, until I work out how to stop this. You're good at this, Zuko. You focus on the people."

"And what about Innua? I have already recieved a hawk from the North Pole, not two days ago, stating that she and Hanh have already been presented to their Tribe as representatives. And if what you say is true then we know now that she was the one who almost killed Suki, who tried to kill Katara."

"I know," Aang said tensely. "But what good will it do to hunt her down?"

"We can force her to put a stop to this," Zuko said fiercely. "Forget any damn trade. If she can somehow stop the end of the world then we damn well make her."

Aang had to admit, Zuko was not the first of them to think of this. But Innua was smart, she was strong willed, and push come to shove all she had to do was take refuge in the spirit world, leaving her body behind and unresponsive to any questioning.

"I don't think it will work that way," he replied. "I wish it could, she will face judgement for what she did to Suki, but you will not force anything out of her any more than you could have done Azula."

Zuko's face visibly tensed at the mention of his sisters name, but the point hit home. The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence, Zuko digesting the information that he had been given, Aang anxiously hoping that in choosing to reveal the truth to the Firelord he had not made a huge mistake.

"You need to tell the others," Zuko said at length, turning his narrow-eyed focus back to the Avatar once more, "they have a right to know."

"Zuko the entire world has a right to know," Aang replied tersely, "but can you imagine the widespread panic it would even cause?"

"But they're your friends," Zuko argued.

"And they can't help. There's nothing they can do about this. Sokka has enough on his plate right now with Suki, Katara only lost her grandmother a few months ago ... why would I worry them with something they can do nothing about?"

Zuko opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut again, his expression demurred. "I can't tell you what to do, Aang, but I hope you reconsider."

"Duly noted," Aang answered glumly.

Later that evening, after Aang had spoken to the Acolytes, explaining that they would have to see if the blizzard passed or lessened before they could attempt the journey to the Eastern Air Temple, he collapsed back onto his bed. He had a small plate of food sat beside him where he had crept off to eat in the privacy of his own room. He had arrived into the Throne Room to find both Zuko and Katara already present, the former keeping his steady gaze on Aang, as if mentally trying to convince him to announce to the room the exact circumstances of the blizzard that had grounded them in the Palace. The latter remained perfectly polite, even smiling at him as he entered, but the tension between them was too much for either of them to handle and so he had elected to grab some breakfast to-go, unable to cope with the dead weight in his chest, the stomach sinking sensation, and a numbness spreading over his limbs. It had reached a point where he could hardly stand even seeing her. She looked more beautiful than ever, her voice intoxicating when she spoke, and he was certain it was partially what had been driving him to madness. Whenever she entered a room, he had no choice but to leave. And he was certain that everyone else had surely noticed it.

He picked solemnly at one of his vegetable rolls, his roving thoughts ruining his appetite. He loved her with every fiber of his being ... He was the Avatar, right? The most powerful being this side of the spirit world, and yet he had managed to lose the love of his life. He was facing the literal end of the world, and he somehow had faltered so spectacularly that he still had no hope to stop it. A rumble of rage swell across his chest, and he grabbed the plate, throwing it across the room where it shattered, plastering food across the far wall. He then felt undeniable shame. Shame that he should behave so childishly. Shame that he had allowed all of this to happen in the first place. With a sigh he stood, grabbing the bin from the corner of the room as he bent to gather the broken pieces of china and smeared breakfast into the pan.

It was as he dropped the bin back into the corner of his room that he heard a light, tentative knock on his door. He paused, standing straight and looking over his shoulder, wondering quickly what sort of lie he could fabricate for not answering. With an involuntary twitch, he scolded himself once more, before opening the door to see the very last person he would have suspected.

"Hi Xing Ying." The Acolyte stood in the doorway, apprehensive and eyes darting nervously from Katara's door beside his own, and down the corridor. "What's up?"

She hesitated a moment longer, before clearing her throat.

"Can I come in?"

A surprised as he was, he did not let it show on his face or in his voice, and he stepped back, holding out an arm. "Of course."

She walked past him then stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, her hands clasped at her waist as her gaze was drawn to each corner of the room. He noted her eyes linger on the smash plate in the bin, and wondered briefly if he should come up with an explanation, but decided that changing the subject was a better tactic.

"You can sit down," he said, forcing a brightness to his voice as he gestured to the bed. He sat himself on the headboard, bare feet on the pillow, to allow her the space to sit down, yet in doing so he missed the brief flash of panic in her eyes.

"Uhh, thanks," she said, sitting down and looking considerably less than comfortable. Aang then remembered that it had not only been Zuko and Kiyi he had upset last night. He had been unnecessarily short with his Acolyte also.

"So, what can I help you with?" He asked, hoping the grin plastered onto his face helped overcome any awkwardness still left over from the previous night. Xing Ying, however, shifted uncomfortably, playing with the hem of her red sash.

"I'm really worried this is going to sound crazy," Xing Ying replied at last, hesitantly.

Aang raised his brow, curiosity sparking as a genuine laugh lit his features, perhaps catching them both by surprise. "It's snowing in the Fire Nation," he said, "what's a little more insanity going to hurt?"

Xing Ying smiled weakly, fingers continuing to rumple her sash, before sighing.

"Ok ... well, I think there's some sort of spirit watching us."

Aang's grin dropped pretty sharpish from his face, and he stared at her blankly. "A spirit?"

"Like ... a woman. I keep seeing her, standing in the corners, round corridors, even out in the snow ... but whenever I try and get a second look, she's gone."

Aang blinked at her, his heart suddenly racing. Could she mean Innua? But, if Xing Ying had seen her too then didn't that mean ... maybe Innua was actually here in the Capital?

"Sorry, I knew it would sound ridiculous," Xing Ying said, mistaking his sudden frowning silence as disdain, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks. She stood to go but Aang reached out, grabbing her shoulder.

"No, no wait," he said urgently. She swallowed audibly. "You've definitely seen her?"

It was Xing Ying's turn to looks surprised. "You've ... you've seen her too?"

"Yes," Aang replied, taking his hand from her shoulder as she dropped back down to the bed. "Honestly, I thought I had imagined it ... could you make out any of her features? Any indication as to who she could be?"

The Acolyte shook her head. "Could you?"

For the briefest of moments he considered telling her that it was Innua that he had seen, but the plethora of questions that would come as a result convinced him otherwise.

"Should we ask if anyone else has seen anything?" She asked.

Aang rubbed his coarse chin, considering. The last thing he wanted was to give anyone a reason to panic. Innua had poisoned Suki, had tried to poison Katara, and her presence in the castle would not be a welcome one, and sending Sokka on a murderous hunt for her was not what he had in mind. But, at the same time, Innua having found her way, unnoticed, into the Fire Nation, was the sort of thing that the Firelord had a right to know about. Unless he was wrong. Unless it wasn't Innua at all but, as Xing Ying assumed, a spirit.

"Not yet," he replied at last. "If there's a spirit here I should be able to speak with it, and too many people on alert could very well frighten it away."

Xing Ying nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for telling me, Xing Ying," Aang added. "And ... I'm sorry if my tone wasn't entirely pleasant with you last night."

Her face flushed.

"Did you have fun, anyway?" He asked kindly. Xing Ying seemed entirely unsure of how to reply, mouthing for a moment.

"Sort of," she said at last. She looked like there was something else that she wanted to say, her eyes flitting across his face for a moment, before she swiftly got to her feet, bowing her head and hurrying from his room. He was decidedly taken aback by the speed at which her attitude seemed to have changed around him, and decided that, when time allowed, he would speak to Yee Li about what was going on with his brightest student. Logging that onto his mental list of yet more things to concern over, he raised a hand to his temple. Before he braved the blizzard he needed to speak to this spirit, or confirm that it was Innua at least. Things, perhaps, could not get weirder.

He was wrong.

Five days after the first snows started to fall, the blizzard had not let up. If anything, the flurry had become more furious, and both bending and non-bending Fire Nation citizens were working day and night to try and prevent the snow from burying the Capital completely. The Firelord, after much deliberation and weighing up the risks involved, had sent out three airships full of as many supplies as the Capital could spare, offering aid to the other towns and villages to be found in his country. It was proving difficult to get word out to anyone, and despite trying to organise relief aid from the Northern Water Tribes and the closest Earth Kingdom cities, most of the hawks sent were returning, notes still intact, barely hours later. There was no word, yet, as to whether this blizzard was located just on the Fire Nation, or if people worldwide were also battling the elements. Aang knew that it was soon going to become his responsibility to find out for certain.

Whilst still maintaining his search for the illusive spirit that Xing Ying insisted still remained in the Palace, Aang had offered his assistance to the Firelord wherever he could. Alongside the firebenders in the Firelord's Guard he would proceed to melt back as much snow as possible from people's homes, and from the streets. Though the snow and ice easy gave way to their burning flames, the battle was constant, with the snow falling at such a rate that, by the end of the day, many of the streets they had cleared were white again. Being one of the only two waterbenders in the entire of the Fire Nation too left him invaluable for warping and shaping the ice that had formed into barriers, preventing the slopes of snow forming around the perimeter of the volcano falling in. This, however, offered another problem for the Avatar. He and Katara were forced to work closely together, their role requiring them to interact on a level that the pair had avoided for many months previous. He approached the issue as chastely as he could, but it was hard enough fighting the elements without also having to fight the churning in his stomach and pounding in his chest each time their eyes met.

After one particularly crushing afternoon pushing back the frost and ice, he, Katara, and Sokka made their way back to the Palace. Sokka, who had insisted that he, too, could help chip back the ice without bending, looked little less than exhausted as he walked between the pair of them. However, he still fought to find conversation, perhaps more disquieted by the awkward silence between his sister and friend than he was the icy sweat that stuck across his brow. Perhaps hoping that latter events would encourage the ex-couple to put their differences aside, maybe even start seeing one another again, the disappointment in his face as he looked between the pair of them resolutely keeping their gazes away from one another was clear to see. The warrior had been close to bringing the topic of their relationship up with them on several occasions. He had almost lost Suki, and he could not bear the thought of two of the people he cared about most in the world ever having to deal with the pain he had. It was insane, they were both better together, stronger together, and it was only his worry of alienating either one of them that prevented him from locking them in a room together until they sorted things out. And so, in silence, the trio continued to scale the freshly cleared walkway to the Palace, all noting glumly how quickly it seemed to be filling with snow again.

Once inside, the small group shivered as they dust of bent the snow from their shoulders, pulling off heavy layers of coat and robe needed to keep them warm in the every dropping temperatures. They were fortunate that they had such clothing to hand. The Fire Nation simply had had no need for warmer clothing in the past, and so much of the population were severely struggling to keep warm without huddling up next to their flames.

"How can a blizzard in the Fire Nation be worse than that seven day polar night we had back home?" Sokka asked, rubbing his arms vigorously. "Hey, you remember that one, Katara? We had to huddle up in the same igloo for days."

Katara nodded, her expression distracted. Aang noticed Sokka's shoulders droop just a little as he shot her a deflated look. As one, the three of them trudged back towards the Throne Room where Zuko was no doubt to be found, bent over his paper work, his twitching and hair on end from all the times he had exasperatedly ran his hand through it.

Sure enough, the Firelord looked up from his latest correspondence, his expression tired and tense, as they pushed through the double doors. Just yesterday men on ostrich horses had been sent out with all the furs they had been able to find, couriering messages back and forth as best they could, and it seemed that, with some relief, the first had returned. Yet, Zuko still looked exhausted, having barely left the throne room in the last five days, trying to keep on top of the situation. A reserved meal had already been set up for them on the long table, and Sokka was quick to take his seat, digging into the small scraps of meat on his plate.

"Any news from the North or the Earth Kingdom yet?" Aang asked, taking his seat opposite Sokka, his tired limbs thankful for the soft cushion below him.

"No," Zuko replied with a heavy sigh. "We're cut off from anything overseas, we can barely reach anything inland, and I can't spare another airship right now to try and make contact."

"Then Appa and I will go," Aang said firmly. He had broached the subject with Zuko the night before, yet Zuko had been determined to keep Aang in the Capital. "Appa has had enough rest, I can make faster pace with my bending, and bring supplies back with me. Yu Dao may be willing to help yet, Zuko."

Zuko's upper lipped curled momentarily at the mention of the Colony, before he sighed. "But, if it gets worse here we're going to need you."

"I know, Zuko," Aang replied apologetically. "But it won't be long before you start to run low and supplies. Plus ... I'm the Avatar, there are other people out there who need my help too."

Zuko groaned, rubbing his fingers against his temples. "I know ... you're right, you're right."

"Then I'll leave tomorrow," Aang said softly. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Be careful, Aang," Sokka said, glumly pushing his rice about his bowl, "or someone might accuse Zuko of trying to pop the Avatar off again if you freeze to death."

"It's quite an elaborate assassination plot, I'll give you that, Zuko," Aang said, tipping a glass in Zuko's direction briefly. But Zuko didn't laugh, his expression instead grim as he looked down at the three of them.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Katara interrupted, her tone morose as she stood to pour tea into their mugs. Aang saw the worry in her eyes, yet somehow that only made his stomach knot tighter, and he quickly sought for a good reason to excuse himself and leave the table. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of raised voices from the other side of the wide doors, one of the guards demanding for someone to stop. Surprised, each of them in the room got to their feet, tense and ready to fall into offensive positions when their invader finally broke through the doors. Aang suddenly found himself certain that Innua was going to charge into the room, her fingers laced with ice, a maniacal grin on her face. However, as the doors were violently kicked open, the sound of scraping metal hitting them, it was to reveal a figure decidedly shorter than Innua, covered in snow and, at first, utterly unrecognizable.

"This was the Fire Nation when I left it," came an irritated female voice, muffled by the hood pulled up around her face. "What the hell happened?"

"Toph?" Katara gasped in disbelief, dropping her fists.

"Who else were you expecting?" The earthbender snarled in response, before shaking herself vigorously, causing the pile of snow that had collected on her coat to fall to the floor. Roughly she pulled back her hood, revealing right pink nose and cheeks, her teeth visibly chattering.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka cried, taking in her appearance in alarm. Aang quickly jumped to his feet, a flame igniting his palm as he hurried to warn his visibly freezing friend.

"I'm not in the damn mood for chivalry, Twinkletoes," she snapped, pushing him away.

"I'll repeat," Sokka said, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Zuko, after nodding reassuringly at the guards hovering tentatively by the door, raised his arms causing the flames around them to burst and burn brighter.

"Well, I thought I was getting away from the bad weather but, well, go figure," Toph said sourly, shuffling up next to the flames to warm her unbelievably still bare feet.

"Bad weather?" Aang asked, his stomach sinking as he hovered near her.

"Yeh, this blizzard hit Yu Dao about a week after you guys left. I figured it had blown down from the North Pole, I didn't expect the Fire Nation would actually be worse."

There was an uneasy silence among the companions.

"There's a blizzard in the Earth Kingdom?" Aang repeated, his voice quiet.

"That's what I just said, ain't it?" Toph said irritably, before sighing with relief as the warm spread across her body and she was able to remove her sodden coat.

"How did you even get here?" Sokka asked. "We can't get anybody out!" Toph just shrugged.

"I got a lift off some nut who thought it'd be warmer here, then managed to grab a ride with one of your supply ships."

"What about your students? Satoru?" Katara asked. "Didn't they come with you?"

Suddenly Toph's cheeks blazed a deep beet red, and she practically snarled her response. " _They're_ with family, _he's_ gone."

"Like ... gone gone?" Sokka gasped, looking horrified.

"No, you dimwit!" Toph raised her hand, one of the goblets from the table rising and smacking Sokka across the forehead. The warrior yelped, grabbing his head and glaring.

"You seem ... angrier than usual," Zuko said, though Aang noted that this was said from the relative safe distance of his throne.

"What happened?" Aang asked, feeling concern rise in his chest. Toph had told him, after all, that not long back Satoru had asked her to marry him.

"Nothing," she spat in response. "He's probably back with his uncle now, or whatever, I don't care."

Aang suddenly felt solicitous for the welfare of his friend, having not seen her so visibly upset before. It seemed likely Satoru had not taken her refusal of marriage well, and though he did not believe it possible that anyone could push Toph around, let alone someone like Satoru, something must have happened for her to be this angry.

"What did he do?" Aang demanded. The others looks in his direction, then back to Toph, alarmed.

"Oh relax, Twinkletoes." She dropped the last of her overcoat and robes on the floor and seated herself at the table, beginning to load a plate with food.

Sokka seemed equally as concerned now, uncertain of what he had missed between Toph and Satoru, but certain that he'd defend his friend. "You need me to pummel him?" He asked, smashing his fist into the palm of his hand.

Toph snorted into her mug. "What, you think I'd need help with that?"

Sokka shrugged sheepishly, whilst Aang came and took the seat beside the earthbender. Zuko now dropped from his throne, kicking paper aside, and Katara moved in closer. Toph groaned at her new audience.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, ok? That ain't why I'm here."

"Toph, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Katara said softly, placing her hand on Toph's. "That's what we're here for."

Toph became subdued at this point, and shuffled awkwardly in her seat. "Ok, fine ... but first, how's Suki?"

"Oh!" Sokka said loudly, making them all jump. "Of course, you don't know ... she's doing fine, she's still unwell and very weak, but she'll be fine."

"What was it?"

Aang opened his mouth to reply, but Sokka jutted in. "It's rather a long one, so how about you tell us what's going on with you first?"

Toph growled under her breath. "Look, I can't say it, alright." She jabbed a thumb in Aang's direction. "Princess here knows. You tell 'em."

The other three on the table looked across at Aang with mingled expressions of surprise and annoyance. Aang held up his hands in defense.

"Toph, it's not really my pla-"

"You tell 'em." Toph snarled, stabbing a piece of meat with a fork. "I can't say it."

"Can't say what?" Sokka asked, looking wildly between them. Aang's upper lip curled, before sighing.

"Ok, fine. Satoru asked Toph to marry him."

A ringing silence followed his words, and the fork in Toph's hand broke in two as her face burned with mingled embarrassment and fury.

"But ... isn't that ... a good thing?" Zuko offered, confused. At that, however, Sokka suddenly broke into a loud laughter.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, aghast.

"Nope, nope he's probably got it about right," Toph said.

Zuko looked between them, his expression that of utter confusion. "I don't understand ... why is this funny?"

"Really?" Sokka said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You don't see what's funny about Satoru asking Toph, _the_ Toph, to marry him?"

"I really don't," Zuko said, looking over at Toph.

"I think I'm missing something too," Katara agreed.

"Toph getting married," Sokka reiterated. He then turned to the earthbender. "On a scale of dead to definitely dead, how dead is Satoru now?"

"I wouldn't know," Toph responded. "I didn't answer him when he asked ... I left to help you guys with that little spirit problem we had. He was waiting for me in Yu Dao, though, and when I told him no he just left without a word to me the next day."

"Oh ..." Katara looked on sadly. "But you really seemed to like him ..."

"I did," Toph snapped defensively, frowning. "But I didn't want to marry the guy! We were having fun, why couldn't he just leave it at that?"

"Well, you are of marrying age according to Earth Kingdom tradition," Katara continued, perhaps unwisely. "It wasn't any secret how much he liked you, perhaps he was just trying to be honorable about things-"

"Oh please, we'd already slept together, it wasn't that," Toph scoffed, taking the group back with her abruptness.

"Toph-" Katara began, reproachfully, but the earthbender qas quick with a rebuttal.

"Right, because we've all waited until our wedding nights like good boys and girls," she said derisively. Katara blushed, her eyes now busy looking anywhere but Aang, who would have gladly welcomed the ground opening up and swallowing him as Sokka looked quickly between the pair of them, his eyes narrowing.

"So, what about the mines," Zuko asked, keenly pushing past the apparent embarrassment Toph had caused between her friends.

"The mines?" Toph said, blankly. "Really, you want to talk about the fucking mines?"

As Firelord it was a long time since Zuko had had anyone speak to him this way, and his expression of shock would have been funny if Toph wasn't brimming with electric fury.

"I knew I didn't want to talk about this," she snapped. "Ok, you know what? New rule. Anyone mention this again will get one hell of a pumelling. Alright?"

Katara, who had already been embarassed into silence, nodded. Sokka, who still seem distracted by the dropped bombshell that his sister and friend had already slept together, merely sat with his lower lid twitching, and Aang was too keen to get away from the table as quick as possible to argue.

"You know, Toph, why don't you get some rest?" Zuko offered, lowering his voice into as soft and comforting a tone as he could manage.

"Spirits, enough with the man gestures! I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," Toph spat, climbing to her feet. "How you could stand this, Katara, I'll never know." And, with that, Toph stalked out of the hall, turning in direction of the chambers.

"Quiet some week." The Firelord got to his feet, heading back the throne and the pile of paperwork waiting for him. "But at least we now know for sure that it's not just the Fire Nation dealing with the blizzard."

"I'm willing to bet that the North is dealing with it, too," Aang murmered, still looking the direction that Toph had left. "It could be everywhere ..."

"It'll pass," Sokka said, getting too to his feet, his tone disgruntled. "Anyway, I'm going to check on Suki." He paused, lookng back at them. "You know, she didn't even wait to hear what happened with that before storming off."

"She just needs some time to herself," Aang replied softly. "It can't have been easy getting here."

"Yeh," Sokka grumbled. He chucked a few more bits of food into a bowl. His eyes lingered on Aang's for a moment longer, his expression disconcerting, before heading towards the doors.

"You know, I'll come too," Katara said, standing. "Another healing session can't hurt."

Glumly Aang watched as Katara hurried after her brother, wondering whether Sokka would opt to seeth in silence, or demand to know what had actually happened between his sister and Aang. He hoped for the former.

"It'll be alright," Zuko said suddenly, causing Aang to start. "He'll get over it."

"Over what?" Aang responded, all too quickly. Zuko simply shrugged, turning back to his paper work.

Later that night, after Aang had finished unsuccessfully roaming the halls and passageways of the Palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of Innua, or the spirit, he back his way back to his room. The feeling of helplessness and panic had only grown since Toph had dropped the bombshell that the snow storm was spread across the Earth Kingdom, and he knew that the time left before he needed to take direct action was little. But all that he could do was walk up and down the same corridors, hoping to see the spirit before he had no choice but to leave for the Temples the following morning. He considered travelling to the spirit world once more, perhaps in doing so he could bait Innua over there with him. If not, there was still Wan Shi Tong's Library, hidden somewhere in the spirit world.

As he turned the corner to his room, his heels now dragging, he tensed up, nervous that Katara would be outside of her room. But the hallway, mercifully, was empty, and with the smallest glance at her door, he opened his own to his room.

He knew something wasn't quite right as soon as his fingers touched the handle. He could sense someone was inside, a sort of static sensation tingling through the air, a light vibration through the floor boards. He carefully pushed the door open, his body tense and ready to react. Yet even with all the preparation in the world, perhaps even if he had known what he would fine, the sight of the dark figure standing in the middle of his room sent panicked shivers of fear down his spine, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end. Raising his arms he swiftly lit the lamps around the room, a sharp burst of fire flashing from each in his hurry to see who the ghostly figure was. But as soon as the furious light filled the room, the figure vanished. There was no shadow, no trace, no lingering hint of its presence. Aang stood, his breathing uneaven as his heart hammered, staring at the spot that it had stood. There was one thing, at least, that he knew now. That had not been Innua.

That night his nightmares were even more unsettling.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! I will get round to answering your reviews individually at some point, too.**

 **I have been debating removing the 'first editions' of Books 1 and 2 from the website, mainly to avoid anyone who hasn't yet read the series coming across spoilers. However, I know a few people have enjoyed being able to re-read those. If anyone has any opinions on this, lemme know!**


	11. Together

When Aang woke the next morning the first thing he did was take off to try and find Xing Ying, his mind still shook from the encounter with the mysterious spirit the night before. Any plans he had previously made to take off for the Air Temples that day were forgotten, instead both excited and anxious over what the spirit could possibly be trying to tell him, he deliberated to find out why the spirit had sought both himself and Xing Ying out. The snow outside was still falling, the windows opening up to a forever shifting miasma of oppressive white and sickly greys. Aang had certainly experienced some impressive snow falls in his brief time in the South Pole, but never had he seen snow so depressing, so vulgar to look at. It was like there was something wrong, something sick and diseased about the stuff. The weight of the flakes seemed to be bearing down on the Palace, and even inside their influence was clear to all, settling a damp blanket of hopelessness over all of them. But this spirit could mean a change to that. The spirit brought along a small spark of hope with her and, if Aang were to get so lucky, answers.

Xing Ying and Yee Li shared a room across the opposite side of the chambers from himself and Katara, and though it wasn't far to walk it certainly did remind Aang of the sheer scale of the Palace. When he finally reached their door, he found himself hesitant to knock. He wasn't sure whether or not Xing Ying had chosen to share her vision of this spirit to her fellow student, and if it was wise to include Yee Li in the matter. If not, then he would have to find a way to draw Xing Ying away without rousing Yee Li's suspicion, something that he knew wouldn't be easy. For what she lacked in spirituality, the girl made up in wit and cunning, and she was not easy to deceive. But, the vision of the dark figure in his room still haunted him and, after a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Yee Li was the one to open it, her eyes widening with surprise and delight when she saw him in the doorway.

"Avatar Aang!" She cried happily. "Has the snow stopped? Are we going to the Temples?"

"I'm afraid not," Aang sighed in response. "Can I come in?"

Yee Li held out a finger and smiled sweetly, before ducking her head back round the door and shutting it sharply behind her. Aang felt mildly surprised at this action, before realising quite how early it must have been. He tugged his sleeves lower down his wrist, looking up and down the hallway as he bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet. After a few moments, Yee Li opened the door, this time wide enough to allow him to enter.

He walked into the unfamiliar room, noting initially the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly beside what must have been Yee Li's bed, and the neat stack beside Xing Ying. The later, pulling her robe tighter across her waist, bowed her head hurriedly. "Avatar Aang." She still seemed unable to let up around him, and he wish he knew how he could help her to calm down a little.

"You don't need to keep bowing, Xing Ying," he said jokingly, "and at this point Aang is fine, don't you think?"

"Sorry," she said hurriedly, straightening back up.

"It's ok," Aang assured, holding his palms out. "I just meant, well, I don't really like people bowing to me, that's all."

"Relax, Xi," Yee Li giggles, slumping back into her bed, somehow making Xing Ying's face burn even more.

"Xing Ying, I need to speak with you," Aang said, trying to smooth over her obvious embarrassment. Yee Li raised an eyebrow curiously, looking between the pair, before a grin spread across her face and she jumped back to her feet.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you guys to it, then," she said, without hint that she was annoyed at being left out of the conversation. Aang could have sworn he saw a smirk cross her face.

"Right, just so you can go find Lieutenant Dekho," Xing Ying quipped. But Yee Li was not fazed, simply winking at her friend before leaving the room. Aang waited until the door was shut, before turning back to Xing Ying.

"Xing Ying, I need to speak to you about this spirit. Have you seen it again since we last discussed?" The Acolyte seemed to instantly brighten.

"No," she shook her head, yet seemed encouraged by the question. "But you have?"

He nodded, seating himself on Yee Li's now vacant bed. She, however, remained standing.

"Last night," he confirmed. "When I opened my door she was just standing there ... I couldn't make out much, just a dark figure, and as soon as I lit the lamps she vanished. But she was there. For certain."

"That sounds a little creepy," Xing Ying noted with a shudder. Aang surprised himself with a laugh.

"It kinda was," he admitted.

"So ... what do you think this means?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a small puff of air. Truthfully he had no clear idea of what it meant, but he knew what it _could_ all mean. He knew it was possible that the spirit was trying to contact him to tell him about Koh. Perhaps to tell him where he could actually find the spirit. Maybe the spirit was here to tell him more about Innua, to explain what significance she really had in all this. Or maybe it had something to do with the dark presence growing stronger inside of himself the more time went on ... the Avatar Spirit that seemed to have been warped to darkness since Tonrar's attacks. He had never encountered a spirit in this way before, and the possibilities were almost too much to think about.

"Avatar Aang?"

He stirred, realising that he had been staring off into the distance, lost in his thoughts. "As much as I hate to say this, I don't know what it all means. Exactly. I have a few ideas, a few hopes perhaps, but until I make contact with the spirit I can't know for sure. I need to try and speak with her."

"Would going into the spirit world help?"

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted again. "But, it's the next thing to try." He looked up at her. "I'll need you there, Xing Ying. Something tells me that even if I can't make contact in the spirit world, me traveling there will be enough to draw her out."

Xing Ying's eyes widened. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't fight off a spirit!"

"You won't need to," Aang explained. "I think she will try and speak to you." Xing Ying still looked pale and panicked, her brown eyes blinking back at him. "You're a lot more like the air nomads than you realise, Xing Ying. It's clear that you're naturally spiritual, and I'm certain the spirit will pick up on that."

Xing YIng blushed, and one of the first real smiles he had yet seen on her lit her features. It was then that Aang realised, perhaps the first time he had consciously done so, that she was actually quite pretty. He smile lit her entire face, and her eyes seemed to dance in the low candlelight. He blinked. He'd not even considered another woman pretty in all the time he'd been with Katara, and all the time after, and though they were no longer together, he still felt decidedly angry with himself. He looked down quickly, feeling his own cheeks start to warm.

"Ok, I imagine there will be lots for me to do today with the snow, so we can try this tonight. How does that sound?"

She nodded at him, and he stood up.

"Right, I'm going to get some breakfast. You coming?"

She nodded, still smiling brightly.

Together the pair made their way to the throne room where breakfast would hopefully already be sat waiting for them. Zuko had taken to giving everyone instructions each morning, which often meant that Aang was having to spend longer and longer in Katara's company, something that caused him increasing amounts of pain. Sure enough, she and everyone else were already seated at the table with Aang and his Acolyte joined them, with the exception of the Firelord himself. Toph sat opposite Sokka, morosely pushing her food about her plate, though she looked up sharply when Aang and Xing Ying entered. Aang felt Katara's eyes linger on the pair of them for a moment, her cheeks flushing pink, and her gaze dropping quickly to her plate as his swept over her.

"No Zuko?" He asked, as he took his seat opposite Toph, Xing Ying joining him on his other side.

"Not yet," Sokka replied. He sounded and looked rather glum, and Aang looked across at Toph again for confirmation, forgetting not for the first time that she would not catch his gaze.

He poured himself some tea, unsure as to whether he should pursue the reason for Sokka's low mood, as he then leaned across to fill Xing Ying's mug. He heard a strange hum from Toph's direction, noting the smallest scowl on her face before she quickly recovered her indifferent facade, shoving a forkful of shredded meat into her mouth.

"The snow hasn't let up at all," Sokka mumbled. "How soon 'til it stops?"

Aang looked up, realising that he had been the one addressed, the entire table now watching him.

"I don't know," he said defensively. "Why would I know that?"

"Well, unnatural blizzards across across the entire world does kinda fall into your realm, Avatar Aang," Sokka said, with a derisive snort. Aang frowned, taken back by his friends sudden attitude towards him.

"How'd you figure that?" He responded coldly. "I'm the Avatar, not the weatherman."

"Well," Sokka continued, his steady gaze now meeting his, "given you're all about balance and spirit crap, and this has clearly got something to do with that, I'd expect you to be all over it."

Aang felt an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach as he heard Sokka relate the blizzard to matters of the spirit world, and quickly fought for cover. "It's just bad weather, Sokka," he replied firmly, going to fill up his plate. "It'll stop soon."

"And how do you know that?" Sokka demanded. "I've not seen you do a damn thing about it."

Aang's gaze flashed back upward, feeling heckled and irritated. Everyone else on the table sat in dead silence, watching them apprehensively. Sokka got to his feet, piling more food onto a clean plate before making to leave. For a moment, Aang wasn't sure how to react to this unprecedented attack from Sokka, and he fought to keep the boiling lake of anger in his stomach from rising.

"Sokka, what's the deal?" He blurted out, unable to let the warrior leave none-the-less. Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"What's my deal?" Sokka said, his voice now low as he turned to face him. "My deal? My deal is that Suki is still sick! My deal is that she was doing better and now this damn storm has arrived and we're struggling to get her medicine in! My deal is some crazy shit is going down and all you've been doing lately is moping around!"

Aang's felt his eyelid begin to twitch. Sokka had a right to be angry, of course, with Suki still so unwell. But his last accusation caused his blood to boil. He had done anything but mope the last few months. None of them had any idea the amount of sleepless nights he had put into trying to save them, how sick he was making himself in the process, how exhausted and worried he was. He got sharply to his feet, his mouth opening in almost a snarl as he readied himself to fight back. Sokka, no doubt ready for a fight himself by the point, dropped the plate onto the table, stepping forwards. Katara looked between them in panic, but just as the drama started to unfold, Toph reached out and roughly grabbed the hem of Aang's robe with unabashed urgency.

"Wait! Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Aang snapped, trying to pull his robes from Toph's hand.

"Shh!" Toph hissed, concentration clouding her features. In spite of himself he felt his anger fade in favour of curiosity. Sokka, too, lowered his fists.

"What now?" He snapped. However, he was swiftly shut down by Toph and Aang hushing him, the latter now pressing his feet firmly to the ground as he struggled to catch onto what Toph was hearing. As Sokka crossed his arms angrily across his chest, Aang could then feel what Toph had already sensed. A slight vibration, growing stronger, traveling up his legs and causing his teeth to tingle.

"Toph, what on earth is that?" He said, before Toph's eyes widened with realisation.

"Sokka, time to get Suki!" She cried, letting go of Aang and standing. "Katara, go find Zuko, tell him we need to get everyone out of here right away. You- err-" she gestured to Xing Ying, clearly having forgotten her name, "-Acolyte, you grab everyone you can then help Sokka get Suki out of here!"

Sokka did not need telling twice. Even before Toph had finished barking instructions he had taken off, shoving his way through the large doors with a bemused Xing Ying following at his heels.

"What's going on?" Katara demanded, taking in the expression on Aang and Toph's face.

"No time to explain," Aang replied, "go and get Zuko."

"Get everyone out!" Toph confirmed, before the pair of them began to sprint from the room.

"Toph, what _is_ actually happening?" Aang asked, feeling the vibrations buzz stronger up his limbs.

"Earthquake, the volcano, something is happening, and we have to get out of the Palace before it hits the foundations. We have to stop it."

Aang continued to run beside her as they skidded their way round corners, charging towards the outer courtyard. He felt panicked, on edge, knowing that it was likely that whatever was happening here was linked to the slow decomposition of both this world and the spirit world. If people were hurt, would it be his fault? His fault again? He was aggressively tugged from his perturbations by Toph grabbing his sleeve, roughly dragging him outside of the Palace. The vibrations were stronger now, the ground unsteady, impossible even for a non-earthbender to miss. However, being outside now made things difficult for both of them, impossible to pinpoint a source; Aang because he couldn't see through the heavy flurry, Toph because her own 'sight' was inhibited by the blurred and softened outlines of the blanket of ice and snow below them.

"I can't see anything!" Aang yelled through the storm, raising his arm to shield his eyes. "Toph?"

"It's an earthquake alright!" She howled back, even her loud voice scarcely carrying in the wind. "But I can't tell through all this damn snow if the volcano is about to give!" Aang felt a horrible sinking feeling at this. The Palace and the Capital had been built on the head of a large volcano that had been deemed extinct centuries ago. If they were wrong, if it were about to blow, countless hundreds of lives would be lost. Despite losing his connection to Roku, he could still envisage the panic that the old Avatar had gone through when trying to defend his own home from a blowing volcano, and he had perished doing so. If the volcano blew ... he would have to go into the Avatar State. And he didn't know what would happen then. Suddenly, a large jolt caused both Aang and Toph to slip and fall hard to the ground, and they watched in horror as the large mass of the Palace before them started to moan, the top starting to sway in the wind.

"It's going to tear it apart!" Aang grabbed Toph by the collar of her robes, pulling her back to her feet. "The Palace and everything else!"

"Dammit, where are those water babies?" Toph yelled.

Part of the Palace began to shake, the vibrations almost knocking them to the ground once more. Toph grabbed hard to Aang's wrist, pulling his ear close to her face.

"We have to hold it!"

"Right!"

Swirling the snow and wind beneath him Aang took to the sky. Despite his mastery of the elements that brewed around him he held up poorly against the constant battering and beating of the sharp, ice cold bite of the storm. He grit his teeth, letting himself rock and sway with the wind rather than fight against it. Without the Avatar State, he knew that would be a losing battle. He looked back down, just making out Toph digging her hands into the lower front wall of the Palace, her brow furrowed as she fought to stop it's collapse. Aang landed with little grace on one of the outer balconies, digging his own palms into the stone, feeling immediately the unimaginable power of the quake below them, the foundations of the Palace screaming at him. Though he was no stranger to the raw power of the elements, he had rarely been so humbled as he was now, so aware of the pure destructive force of the wind and earth that could so easily crush him if he let it. The plates beneath the surface of the earth swell and rocked, threatening to drag the entire building down with it. He grit his teeth, limbs shaking as he tried desperately to ease the stones.

Through the flurry of the ice he saw his friends finally escaping the Palace, a whole string of people following in their wake. Sokka and Zuko carried Suki between them, Katara standing still close to the doorway as she yelled for people to hurry. Toph stood close by, and her heard her voice yelling to them, to get back, that she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it.

As if on queue, another shudder ran through the building, and one of the large and beautiful spires crumbled from its perch. Aang looked up just as it broke free, tumbling down towards them, and he was forced to relinquish his hold on the Palace, sweeping the storm below him as, with a yell, he threw a large funnel of air to knock the spire off course. The Palace seemed to scream, his hold desperately desired once more. He plunged his hands back into the stone, groaning against the ache in his shoulders. It was no good, he hadn't the power alone to stop the Palace from shaking itself to pieces, from being swallowed into the ground below. He and Toph were not enough.

"Aang!" He looked down to see Toph yelling at him, desperate. "Aang I can't hold it!"

Panting he looked back down at his hands dug into the stone. He knew he had little choice. He had to go into the Avatar State. But he knew she was there ... under the surface ... the spirit that had waited so patiently for blood and revenge. He had no idea if he could come back from it. If he would even have control.

 _"Aang!_ " Toph sounded even more desperate now, crying out as the Palace shook violently once more, almost dislodging her from her place on the ground. With a loud yell he dropped all his barriers, everything that he had built up over the months to keep the Avatar State at bay, and he felt that familiar burst of power explode from within him, the sensation tingling through his limbs, the whole world burning blue.

 _"You need to listen to me!"_ Aang growled, as he felt her strike forward with triumph. _"I am in control! Not you! So help me!"_ He could almost feel her considering, his own consciousness slipping for the briefest of moments before, with a gasp, he burst forward. The glow died down, and all that was left was the clear clarity that came with the Avatar State. He was not strictly himself in these moments, he could feel the collective consciousness of hundreds of others within him, but he was focused and he knew what he needed to do.

The snow and wind swirled beneath him again as he eased himself back to the ground, landing beside Toph, who still had her hands pressed deep into the rock. Dropping low to the ground, he dug deep beneath the snow, his senses touching on the rock trapped below. He rose his fists, and with each punch columns of earth burst from beneath the snow, colliding with the Palace and cinching it into place.

"Toph!"

She understood, and immediately began to follow his lead, stamping on the ground and pulling up rock to steady the Palace. With Toph on the case, Aang was able to pull his entire focus on the plates of earth deep below the crust, the groaning slabs colliding and causing the tremors to rise to the surface. The little he knew about earthquakes was still enough for him to be aware that he was going to attempt bending more powerful than he had ever done so before. He was going to need to fight against the very earth herself, to coax the quakes to a stop, to prevent the bubbling heat had begun to sense below from rising and ravaging the entire Capital. With his arms he heat the air around him, flames sparking around his heels as he melt a huge chunk of the snow below him, allowing him to drop down directly onto the earth below. He took a deep breath, centering himself before slamming his heel down hard into the rock, cracking the surface as he sent shock waves down deep, close to the very core. He shut his eyes, blocking out every other sound and sensation around him, focusing entirely on the earth below before finding, some some relief, the place where rock that had come millions of years before him fought. He had no time to contemplate the enormity of his task, instead using all of his willpower to stop the earth from shaking, to stop the plates from crashing together. He had dropped to his knees, his palms pressed to the ground, and those close enough to see could see the effort on his face, his teeth bared as sweat dripped down his forehead, arms shaking. He feared he hadn't the strength, that even with the combined effort of all his lives before him he could not stop the ground for shaking, but the Avatar Spirit pushed forward, his eyes and tattoos glowing vivid blue once more as the full power of the Avatar, her past lives, her spirit, came to blows with the very earth itself. The high pitched sound of steam filled the air, the earth beneath the snow heating to levels that left it hot to the touch, yet Aang couldn't feel his fingertips burn. The ground shuddered and screamed once more, the Palace leaning precariously once more before, with an almighty groan, everything stood still.

Aang relinquished his grasp on the Avatar State, too exhausted to even notice with relief the spirit herself quietly oblige, and he stumbled as he got back to his feet. He saw Toph approach the edge of the deep crater he had created in the snow, but before he could say a single word, he saw a large section of snow break free from one of the upmost spires of the castle, plummeting towards where Toph was standing.

"Toph!"

She raised her hands as if in exasperation, to make it clear that she had no idea what he was yelling about, unable to see the danger falling towards her. With a burst of air Aang jumped from the crater, the snow spiraling behind him as he shot towards her, arms outstretched. He grabbed her, curling his body around her as he brought up a dome of swirling air over their heads, causing the avalanche to bounce of, falling harmlessly into the crater.

"What the hell?" Was all Toph could yell, as they lay panting for a moment. He rolled off her, lifting her shoulder to check that she was alright.

"Are you ok?" She nodded, rubbing her head.

"Please, Twinkletoes, as if a bit of ice is gonna take me down."

In his relief, he actually laughed, before climbing back to his feet, looking at the Palace and around at the City, inspecting for damage. Columns pierced into the walls, and damage had definitely been caused, but the Palace still stood standing. He could not imagine how many would have been hurt, could have died, if he had not been able to stop the quaking. He realised he was still panting, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he spot Zuko and the others running to he and Toph.

"Oh, by the way," Toph said suddenly, coming to stand beside him. "Xing Ying totally has the hots for you."

Aang blinked, looking down at her sharply. "Wh- _really?_ You telling me this right now?" He blabbered in disbelief.

Toph just shrugged.

 ** _***_**

What once stood so proud, so regal, and so beautiful, now hung slumped and defeated. The front hall was covered in rubble, the drapes and tapestries torn and slashed, the once imposing doors battered and bent. The Firelord stood in the center of the hall, looking up at the home he had grown up in, a building that he housed his family for centuries, the expression on his face blank and unreadable. Around him his friends stood, inspecting the damage, both to the Palace, and to the Firelord himself.

Most of the guards were already at work, checking on civilians, and it was only Zuko and his closest that he been allowed entry back into the Palace. Kiyi stood close to her mother, gripping her hand tight, Ikem with his arm around Ursa's shoulder. Ursa looked at her son with clear pain in her eyes.

"Zuko?"

The Firelord's shoulders slumped, his gaze dropping from the destroyed stonework above, as his eyes met with the Avatar's. Zuko's lips thinned, his nostrils flaring as his expression seemed to be that of mingled desperation and, to their horror, pleading. Aang looked back at his friend, recognising the call for help, his heart hammering as he found himself falling further into the pit of guilt.

Suddenly he saw Sokka break free from the group, Suki awake and leaning on Katara, and the warrior marched towards him. Too tired to defend himself, Aang felt Sokka grab him by the throat of his robes, pushing him back with his shoulder and slamming him against the wall.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped, as Suki let out a surprised cry. "What are you doing?"

Sokka glared into Aang's eyes, his face so close to his that he could make out every crease as his face twisted in rage, bright blue eyes reflecting the fire that lit the hall. Aang's face remained impassive, making no effort to fight his friend off him, his anger for once all burned out, taking a step back and allowing him to submit himself to his contrition, his fault, and his shame.

"You knew this was coming," Sokka snarled at him. "All this time you've been hiding something from us. You knew this was coming!"

"Stop it!" Xing Ying screamed, making to step forward, pull Sokka from Aang if she needed, but Toph grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"Admit it," Sokka continued, his noses inches from Aang's. "How long have you known about this? How long have you been keeping the truth from us? And why? Because you're better than us?"

"No," Aang replied immediately, the shake in his voice betraying his emotions though his face remained as still as if he had been facing the Face Stealer himself.

"We trusted you, Aang," Sokka continued, his own voice beginning to shake. "I have Suki to care for ... Katara ... and I trusted you." His upper lip now curled, and he yelled into Aang's face. "Did that even matter to you?"

"I just wanted to keep you all safe," Aang replied, with effort. With a sudden snarl Sokka pulled back his left arm, his hand curling into a fist, ready to smash it against Aang's face. Aang didn't wince.

"Do it if it makes you feel better," he said. "I won't stop you."

He watched as the warriors eyes daring across his face, his eyes shaking. Then, with a growl, he dropped his fist, pushing Aang roughly against the wall once more before letting go of his robes. He turned away from the airbender, shoulders slumped.

"Keep us safe from what?"

Aang looked round to see Katara watching him, beseeching him to finally tell the truth. He hesitated, a lump rising to his throat, when he saw that distrust, too, was mingled into her expression.

"Forget it, Katara," Sokka muttered. "He won't tell us. Not even now."

For a second, he wanted to confess all. The nightmares, Koh's disappearance, his visions of Innua and the spirit that haunted him. He wanted to tell them of the future that he had seen, the blood on his hands, the constant fear that he could not control the darkness within him. But how could they ever be ready to hear of the end of the world? How could he possibly tell them all of that and, when they asked what he could so, respond with nothing?

"Aang," Zuko stood straight now, walking back towards them. "I think it's time you told them everything."

They all looked sharply in Zuko's direction, Sokka's exasperation that Zuko, too, had known clear on his face, before he turned back to Aang.

"You better, because if you put my family in danger once more I swear I'll kill you myself," he growled.

Aang winced visibly at Sokka words as they sliced through him like a dagger. He felt his hands begin to shake, and his body compressed beneath him, sliding down the wall to the ground. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead, and sighed.

"Ok."

Sokka settled back in surprise.

The Avatar took a deep breath, crossing his legs and letting his hands drop to his lap. His eyes focused loosely on the ground before him, where a lone scrap of tapestry lay, fluttering morosely in the bitter cold breeze. His desire to be diplomatic as he had with Zuko, to break the news gently, was gone. He was tired, so very tired, and if it had to be said, then it was to be said plainly.

"Unless I can find a way to stop it, our world is going to be destroyed."

The ringing silence that followed his words was palpable, tense, some sure that Aang was joking, others knowing enough to feel fearful. Zuko had shut his eyes, knowing the facts. Sokka had a queer smile on his lips, like he was waiting for the punch line, Katara and Suki too seemed to be waiting for a 'but'. Toph, on the other hand, felt the sureness in Aang's words. She knew there was no lie, no 'but', no joke to come, and her head lowered.

"The last eight months I have read every book I can get my hands on, I've communed with every spirit I can reach, I've traveled half the length of the spirit world, all on a failing search to find a way to stop this from happening. Until recently, I had little to no information to share, nothing beyond telling you it was hopeless, and even now the little I have learned can only help so much. I've kept you all in the dark because I did not see the sense in worrying you all about something that you have no power to control."

Kiyi and her parents were still in the room, he realised, as he picked up the scrap of fabric on the ground, twisting it between his fingers. But she too remained silent, he was certain her eyes would either be wide with fear or looking up at her mother with confusion. He grit his teeth.

"The night we returned to the Fire Nation, I was pulled into the spirit world by Roku and a spirit by the name of Koh. They told me, in no uncertain words, that the tether between our world and the spirit world had been torn, and that as a result both worlds would start to break down."

"How?" Katara breathed, her hand gripping Suki's shoulder tight. Suki, though weak, listened too with intensity.

"Tonrar," Aang found himself snarling in distaste. "In sending Tonrar back to the spirit world I managed to start a chain of events that would eventually lead towards the destruction of both our worlds."

"But ... how does that work?" Toph asked now.

"When Tonrar was sent back into the spirit world it was left to Koh to punish him. Koh doesn't have a prison to throw spirits into like Tonrar did, the only thing Koh could do was to take his face." He heard Kiyi squeak at this, and he grimaced. "But in taking his face the balance of the spirit world was upturned and the result is, well, this." He raised a hand, gesturing to the crumbling building in which they stood. "Koh disappeared soon after he and Roku told me this, and since then I have heard nothing from him. He is gone, there's a chance that he's gone for good, and without his help I don't know how I can stop any of this from happening." He laughed coldly, taking himself by surprise. "So, yeh, the world is going to end, and I haven't a single damn thing to go on." A bubbling rage rose in his chest yet again, the Avatar Spirit seemingly sensing his distress, and the flimsy fabric in his fingers burnt into a bright flame before falling from his hand, charred pieces crackling on the ground.

A deathly silence filled the room at his words. He dared not look up at his friends, to see their reactions to his words, or to risk baiting the growling beast in his chest. No, he could not bear to see a single sign of helplessness, a plea for him to find an answer, their accusations or their weakness. For the longest time, no one spoke. No one even seemed to breathe, and part of him desired to stand and walk away just so that he would never have to face then and witness their response.

"So, what're you gonna do?"

Aang looked up to see Toph, hands on hips, head cocked towards him, a single accusatory eyebrow raised.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said?" He replied, perplexed. "I've told you, I don't know how to stop this."

"I'm not talking about that, Airhead," Toph snapped in response. "That's a shit situation, and ain't no one here going to argue with that. But what are going to do now? About what's happening right here? Are you going to cut and run or are you going to face this?"

He blinked at her, a frown etching across his forehead, unable to comprehend what she meant. Then Toph walked towards him, holding out her hand to him. He looked up at his friendly blankly before her confidence and strength seemed to inspire him to reach out, daring to hope.

"Toph?"

"Just take my damn hand," she demanded, waving it impatiently. After another moments hesitation, he reached out and grabbed it, and her strong arm pulled him forward and upward from the floor. He had expected her to drop his hand at this point, but she only seemed to hold on tighter, facing him resolutely.

"I get you don't have all the answers right now," she said, "but we're going to beat this, Twinkletoes. The same way we've beat everything else. Together."

She turned back to their friends, and Aang clearly saw the smile curling on Suki's pale face. She pushed away from Katara, wincing slightly as she went, walking towards them. Sokka stepped forward to support her, worry on his face, but before he could reach her she held out her own hand, grabbing Toph's extended free one.

"Anyone else?" Toph demanded, a defiant grin on her lips. Aang watched in disbelief as Sokka walked forwards, taking Suki's hand, and nodding his head at the man he had been so close to punching just minutes before. After looking at one another for confirmation, Xing Ying and Yee Li were next, interlocking hands and smiling at him. Next came Zuko, taking Yee Li's hand and, too, bowing his head to Aang. Then Aang felt emotion welling in his chest, his heart hammering the beat it sung just for her, as Katara walked forwards, her eyes locked onto his as she took Zuko's hand, and let her other interlock with him. He felt a spark of electricity run up his fingers, her confidence in him warming him more than anything else could. Regretfully he pulled his gaze from hers to look around at his circle of friends. Ursa and Ikem watched up, Kiyi between them, all beaming at the group stood with interlocked fingers, each of them wearing the same determined expression on their faces. Before he knew it, he felt tears start to well up in his eyes, his relief almost too much for him to handle.

"Rule number two, Twinkletoes, no crying," Toph announced, before pulling her hand free from his and punching him on the arm. As one, the group laughed.

 **A/N: So, the eagle eyed among you will have noticed that I decided to remove the older versions of books 1, 2, and 3 from the site. As a sort of peace offering I decided to upload the next chapter a few days earlier than I originally planned ... hope that makes up for it ;)**

 **Thanks for everyone's thoughts on the matter! Also, can I just say, I am *so* happy I've finally gotten round to this chapter. The next will contain one of my favourite scenes from the original, with some tweaks of course.**


	12. Aftermath

The night of that fateful day, with the sick white flakes still falling from the sky, and the disrupted splendor of the Palace just visible in the low flickering torch light of that nights watch, found the Avatar staring at a wooden door, hand raised and brow furrowed. The remainder of that truthful day had been spent assessing the damage caused by the earthquake, and getting started on the more urgent repairs that needed to be made. He had, himself, been assigned outside once more, making the most of his waterbending abilities to shovel aside chunks of frozen snow from the grounds and outside of people's homes. There had been no denying the lift in his spirits after receiving the forgiveness and acceptance of his friends, but he had been quickly grounded by the sight of the destruction that had been caused. He desperately needed the snow to let up, even a little bit, so that he could safely fly Appa through the storm to the Eastern Air Temple, but with no sign of that happening, and the very real chance that the storm would instead worsen, he was accepting that he would need to leave regardless. Exhausted after the emotional and physical turmoils of the day, Aang had retreated to the stables for much of the evening, resting against Appa's fur, talking gently to the bison about what they may need to do. Though he knew that Appa did not understand the full gravity of the situation, he was no less moved by the determination in his eyes. Appa would fly with him anywhere in the world, regardless of the danger, and he was the ally he needed at his side when he finally chose to leave the Fire Nation far behind.

He wasn't entirely sure what had led him to Toph's room that night. It was late, he was certain most of the Palace would be asleep, and he was exhausted. His body ached, and his mind needed to recharge, but not for the first time the anticipation of the nightmares that would plague him that night led him anywhere else but his pillow. Sleep would have to wait. But there was something of great importance that could not wait. In part he still felt shame that it had been Toph, not himself, to act as peacemaker between their little group. It was his job, as Avatar, after all. And whilst he had always known of Toph's benevolence, hidden under the surface, he was sure that he wasn't the only one to be surprised that Toph was the one to step forward and fix the fractures that had formed in their relationships. And so, he supposed, that it was his desire to thank her, even apologise, that led him to her room.

He stood outside the door in silence for a short while, his fist raised as he debated whether or not to knock. It was late, Toph might even already be asleep. Or maybe the last thing she wanted was to be pressured into listening to his apology; maybe the last thing he wanted was a hard punch to his shoulder for being so sentimental. Toph, though kind and caring, was still a formidable force, and he was still embarrassingly fragile at this point.

However, just as he determined to knock on the door, his fist already moving forward, he was surprised to find the door open wide, and instead of Toph he found himself face-to-face with the last person he expected.

"Aang!" Katara took a step back in surprise. Aang, too, took a step back, so knocked back by her sudden appearance that he found himself looking up the corridor and above the door, making sure that he hadn't actually found himself outside of her door by mistake.

"Oh, Twinkletoes, you here for a visit too, huh?" Toph's voice cleared his last predicament up immediately.

"Sorry," Aang found himself blustering, taking a step back to make room for Katara, "I didn't realise you were here."

Katara stood in silence for a moment, her cheeks pink and she considered their current position, and no doubt fought for something that she could say in response. However, she came up short, mumbling a quick 'that's ok' before slipping past him.

"I'll see you later, Toph," she called back. Aang swallowed, she stood barely a foot from him, and he found himself thinking about how warm it had suddenly gotten. "Aang." She ducked her head briefly, before turning tail and walking at a sharp pace back down the corridor. Aang stood still, watching her, filled with the sudden urge to run after her, before the sound of Toph clearing her throat reminded him as to why he had come here.

"Either you're in, or you're out, Twinkletoes," Toph said sourly. "It's late."

Aang's cheeks flushed, and he turned his attention back to Toph. "Sorry."

"Well?"

He blanched. "Well, what?"

Toph smacked her palm to her forehead. "In or out, Twinkletoes?"

"Oh!" He threw her an abashed half smile, realising too late that she couldn't see, and feeling quite embarrassed at how much his brief encounter with Katara had thrown him. "Err, in?"

Toph, who was sat on her floor, shook her head and waved her hand in gesture. He stepped into her room, shutting the door behind him.

Despite only having been in the Palace for a couple of days, Toph's room was a complete state. Her clothes lay in a pile in the corner of the room, the bed itself having been raised and thrown onto it's side, making more floor space, upon which sat several pillows and a blanket. Ever since he had known her she hadn't liked sleeping in beds, where lying on the ground offered her a much better view of what surrounded them. In a bed, she felt blind. As he stepped to the middle of the room, where Toph was sat, he noticed a selection of bottles stacked up against the bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, those are Zuko's."

Toph shrugged, reaching out and grabbing one of the bottles. "Eh, royalty shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"And you should?" He then noticed the empty bottles thrown against the back wall. "How many have you had?"

Toph froze, resting the bottle on her lap as her face suddenly grew more fierce than the storm outside. "I will kick you out, Twinkletoes. Literally."

"I'm just saying-"

Her scowl deepened.

"Ok, ok, I'm not saying," Aang submitted, holding his palms forward as he dropped down to sit in front of her. He wanted to ask what Katara had wanted, what they had talked about, but he knew he had no business in doing so, and that Toph almost certainly already knew he wanted to ask that very question. Instead, he watched as she pulled a cork out with her teeth, spitting it across the room where it tonked loudly against the metal door handle. Aang raised his hands, dimly lighting the room just as she gulped down some of the dark, red liquid, pulling the bottle away and letting out a decidedly impressive belch.

"I know why you're here," she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, "so save it. I said what needed to be said, it ain't my fault if everyone's turned so painfully stupid in the time that I was away."

Aang shook his head. "No, Toph, I need to say it. That should have been me ... that's my job, that's what I do. But I failed. And I'm sorry."

Toph's brow rose with surprise. "Oh. See, actually I thought you were coming here to thank me for saving your butt back there."

"Oh, uh, well that too," Aang stumbled, but Toph shook her head.

"I'm just messing with you, Princess," she said, taking another sip of her drink. "And, yeh, just for full clarity, I have been drinking. Keep that in mind if you want to talk about anything of any importance tonight."

Aang opened his mouth, almost about to ask once more about Katara, but shut it quickly. Toph, predictably, did not miss any of this.

"Before I offer you a drink, you sure you want to be here tonight?" She said, head cocked slightly to the side as she considered his reaction. "Because there's still time to talk to Sugar Quee-"

"No," Aang said quickly. "Uh, I mean, I wanted to talk to you, really."

"Eh, not the best decision you've ever made, but suit yourself." She took another swig of the bottle, before handing it out to him.

"Uh, no thanks," he said, awkwardly. Toph brandished it forward again.

"Oh, shut up and have a drink, Twinkletoes," she said. "Seriously, are you a man or a flying lemur?"

Doubtfully, he took the bottle, wondering whether people passing him strange drinks was something that he was just going to have to get used to now that he had reached this point in his life. He pulled the cork, snuffing the contents carefully before taking a small sip. Unlike most of the alcohol he had tried, he was actually pleasantly surprised by the sweet, warm, herb taste of this drink, though the kick to the back of the throat still took him by surprise. He coughed, causing Toph to snort with laughter.

"Flying lemur. I knew it."

"Am not," Aang grumbled in response, clearing his throat.

"Oh come on, you are too," Toph said with a sudden savageness. "Running away? Your constant moping the last year or so ... even the kid I met six years ago had the guts to face Ozai. What the hell happened to you?"

Aang was severely taken back by her sudden attack, his eyes wide. "Happened to me?" He repeated, blankly.

"Yeh, it's like you've become a completely different person in a matter of months."

In spite of himself, he took another sip from the bottle, though this time he was able to hold back the splutter as his throat freshly burned. He considered her words for a moment, wondering indeed what had happened to change him into the man that he had become. There was the obvious ... Tonrar, and losing Katara, that was enough to change anybody, but he had always seen himself as a person with much more strength than he had been showing. He was the Avatar, was he not? It was his job to deal with whatever the world threw his way, for the benefit of the people.

"I... I don't know," he said finally. "Not, exactly. I guess I just wasn't as prepared for all this Avatar stuff as I thought I was. Compared to Tonrar, Ozai was nothing."

"Eh, the end of the world is the end of the world," Toph replied dismissively. "Whether it's Ozai or some great spirit, it's all the same." She reached out, gesturing that he hand the bottle back to her. "I'll tell you what's different, between this and Ozai. I'll tell you exactly what it is. You tried to go it alone. And that, great and powerful Avatar, is _always_ a mistake. You can take that from me."

He opened his mouth to protest, but realised very quickly that there was nothing to argue about. She was right, of course, but what she didn't seem to appreciate were the reasons for why he tried to go it alone.

"This end of the world business ... I get you didn't want to worry any of us, but you would not have spiraled into this pitiful mess if you had spoken to us about it sooner."

"You don't know that," Aang said quickly. "You all seem to think so lightly over my decisions to keep you guys out of this. Like it was a bad thing that I wanted to protect you all from this. People close to me, to my duties, get hurt. That's just a fact."

"Right," Toph scoffed, taking another swig. "You didn't consider that not involving us could have actually hurt us more? I mean, Katara's a prime example, really."

Aang stiffened, his breath catching in his throat.

"So, did you talk to her? Like I said you should?"

Aang's nostrils flared, and he snatched the drink from her hand. "I tried."

"Right," Toph repeated. "Tried. Meanwhile Katara's in pieces because you kept something of that gravitude from her, and you're in pieces because you can't do a damn thing without her. Nice effort."

For a moment Aang felt like snarling at her. She didn't understand, she came waltzing in like she had the solution to everything, but she was wrong. Wasn't she? He contended himself with scowling in her direction as he felt his heart plummeting to the region of his stomach.

"You think this was easy for me?" He retorted. "I love her, Toph. I still do, I'm certain I always will. She's the one. The _only_ one." He felt the sharp sting of tears in the corners of his eyes, and he shook his head. "But where I go, enemies follow. Look at Suki! Someone tried to poison Katara, and in doing so Suki was the one who almost lost her life!"

Toph curled her lips bitterly. "Yeh, Katara told me about that," she said coldly. "Someone's gonna pay for that, pay big time."

"So you understand now?" Aang continued. "You get why me and Katara can't be together?"

"No."

Her response struck him hard, filling him with mingled outrage and disbelief. But, before he could respond, she leaned suddenly forward, her hand reaching out and grabbing him hard on the forearm.

"For spirit's sake get your head out of your damn ass," she growled. "Whether you want to believe it or not, we chose these lives. Katara included. Whether or not she's the Avatar's girlfriend, Katara isn't going to stop fighting, she'll put herself in danger time and time again if it's the right thing to do. Just like you. So, aren't you still better together? Where you at least always have that one other person there to have your back when crunch time comes?" She let go of his hand, shoving him back roughly. "You need each other, and the end of the world has only made that more evident."

Aang looked back at her, nostrils flared and breathing hard as his mind raced. Toph's blunt portrayal of the way things were, though as soft as a tonne of bricks, was often accurate. He could not deny that she had a point ... Katara would always put herself in danger if it meant make the world a better place, even for just a few, and the thought that he may not be there the next time she found herself in trouble filled him with such a primal fear that he had to fight back a shiver. But being with him, around him, only made the chances of her being in a fight she couldn't handle ten times as high. Toph sat in silence as he considered, before she finally heaved a heavy sigh.

"Whatever, you keep running, Twinkletoes, if that's what makes you happy."

"And what about you?" Aang replied suddenly. "What about Satoru?" Toph was not affected by his retort, however, and she just shrugged.

"I dunno what you want me to say," she replied. "It was fun, and I liked him, but that's all I wanted. I may be alright for you guys, but the idea of being tied down by one person for the rest of my life sounds nothing short of hell."

"Really?" Aang asked with surprise. "What about all you said about someone _'having your back'_?"

"I have friends, don't I?" Toph said quizzically. "I don't need a guy for that."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right guy," Aang replied.

"Why to people say that?" Toph snapped. "I mean, why is it so difficult for anyone to get it into their heads that not everyone wants the married life crap? I answer to me, and me only. That's how I like it."

"Satoru obviously didn't realise this," he said, raising an eyebrow. He was sure exactly what he was prodding the bear, but he knew that her accurate musings on his relationship with Katara had left him decidedly unsettled.

"That's not my problem," Toph shrugged. "I never let on that it was anything more than what it was. That he got attached like that isn't my issue."

He had to admit, though Toph's self confidence and thoughts on her first real romantic relationship did not gel with his own, he admired it. He supposed he had assumed, as perhaps everyone else had, that Toph, like all other girls of her upbringing, would one day marry and settle. It was no secret, for spirits sake, that she had had a crush on Sokka for a long time, and that her blushing cheeks and even giggly nature when Satoru had been around made her seem like the teenage girl she was. To hear her speak so bluntly on this subject was an eye opener, and it made him realise quite how much his friend had grown.

"Not everyone marries the first person they sleep with," Toph said calmly, as if she could read his thoughts. "Besides," she added, suddenly grinning deviously, "how do you know if you're any good if you're always doing it with the same person?"

Aang blinked. "If you're with the same person why does it matter?"

Suddenly Toph barked with laughter, shoving the drink back into his hands. "Well, you've got me there. But me? I like to live my life a little. I've spent way too much of it being told what to do, and how to act, and for me sex is just sex. I'll be damned if you or anyone else tries to tell me there's something wrong with that."

Aang faltered for a moment, knocked a little off balance by her words. Then, with a resigned sigh, he took another swig of the drink.

"I guess," he said at last. "But it's never not meant something to me, I can't see how it ever couldn't."

Toph smirked. "Well, maybe you just gotta play the field a little bit more."

Aang choked on his drink, spluttering onto the back of his hand. "Toph!" He managed, reproachfully.

"Hey, what about your Acolyte? Xing Ying?"

"What about her?" Aang grumbled.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you've been completely dense about this? She likes you, she gets all giddy and ridiculous when you're around. Kinda like how you used to around Katara when we were kids."

"No, I didn't notice," Aang replied shortly, "and I wish you hadn't said anything. It's just going to make things weird now. Besides," he added as downed the last of the bottle, "I'm not going to be intimate with someone just because they like me."

"Be intimate?" Toph howled. "Slow down, Twinkletoes, I didn't say sleep with her!"

Aang looked up at her, his face glowing beet red, as he spluttered and scowled, and threw the bottle down at her feet. Toph burst out laughing, kicking out a foot and nudging him on the knee.

"Oh, come on, that was funny," she smirked and, in spite of himself, he felt a smile play on his lips.

"You have a very twisted idea on funny," he replied, though Toph could clearly hear the grin in his voice.

"Ok, being serious again now, you need to reconsider things between you and Katara. She's not going to forgive you straight away, not by a long shot, but you at least need each other's backs as friends, if nothing more."

"Fine," Aang muttered, slamming his heel into the ground and dragging another bottle towards them. "I'll think about it. Ok?"

"That's better than a punch in the face," Toph replied, almost jovially. Aang had felt his spirits souring despite having no real reason, and though he had no point of reference he supposed that meant that he was drunk.

"So," Toph announced suddenly. "End of the world, huh? That's a bit of a shitter."

He looked at her, her face blank as she faced her head in his direction then, as one, they both spat out a snigger of laughter.

"I mean, seriously, how ridiculous is that?" Toph continued through her laughter. "Oh, hey, you're the Avatar, right? Well, you know what screw you man, I'm going to literally end the goddamn world."

"And how about Koh?" Aang interjected, his light headedness only growing as his trademark grin spread across his face. He grabbed the neck of his robe, pulling it over his forehead, before raising his arms above his head and wiggling his fingers like claws. "I'm one of the most powerful spirits in the spirit would but, you know what, you handle this one, buddy."

"You know I can't really see your impression, right?" Toph smirked.

"Oh, but it's really good," Aang whined, dropping his hands and struggling to pull his robes back down off of his head.

"I don't believe you," she replied, shrugging before chugging half of what remained of their drink, belching loudly after. For the next hour, the companions shared comfortable conversation, passing drinks between one another in fits of laughter and snorting. For Aang it felt good that at least one of his friendships felt normal, felt good. For the first time in a year he felt not a single feeling of dread, no fear, no exhaustion, just the ache in his cheeks from laughing so hard. Mostly they laughed about their misfortunes, about the insanity of Satoru's proposal, about the end of the world and Aang getting dumped. They laughed about how ridiculous their situation had become, and all the things that had hurt them over the last year, as if in act of defiance. Before long, all five of the bottles stolen from the Firelord had been drunk, and Aang had stood to take his leave, realising that if he didn't soon he would only end up passing out on Toph's stone floor. Toph scoffed, teasing him for being such a lightweight, but rose to see him off.

Decidedly light headed, yet cheered by his good mood and the new found confident it installed, Aang walked the dark and empty hallways back to his room, only to pause as he finally found his way to his door. He looked at the door to Katara's room, his brow furrowed and his palms suddenly feeling damp. If he planned to leave for the Air Temples, which he hoped to do in a matter of days, he knew that he was nearing his last chance to speak to her for what could be a very long time. Toph had insisted, on more than one occasion, that they speak. That he try. And in spite of himself he rose his hand, ready to knock his fist against the wood. But, just as he resolved to knock, he froze. He was drunk, he'd no point of reference but he was certain he was. If there was ever a time not to knock, this was it. With a small sigh, he pushed open the door to his room. He would speak to her, tomorrow perhaps.

He undressed quickly, falling backwards into his bed, feeling dizzy for a moment before the sensation passed. He was tired, he realised, mentally and physically exhausted, and he hoped that perhaps this time he would sleep through the night, dream free.

 _Don't be so sure on that_. That voice. Like him but not him. _She's awake now, she'll fight harder._

"Oh shut up," Aang grumbled, before grabbing his pillow and putting it over his face. Within moments he was asleep and he fell into a mercifully nightmare free sleep.

***

It felt peaceful. The warmth of a flame pooling onto his face as he lay there, back pressed to the mattress, his body heavy and breathing slow. Despite the awkwardness of the position he had fallen asleep in; one hand behind his back, the other hanging from the edge of the bed, one leg tangled beneath the other; he had never felt quite so carefree, so reluctant to move. He couldn't strictly feel his right hand, or his left leg, but he was roughly aware of their positions, and with his lids so heavy there was no need to try and regain the feeling. He eyes felt so ponderously heavy, the weight far too substantial for him to lift, moving was perhaps out of the question. He had to admit that, for the longest time, his mind contemplated the idea that he was, in fact, quite dead. Perhaps at some point during the night he had simply drifted away, and he were was forever laying comfortable and untroubled. Perhaps more shameful than that, however, was the thought that maybe he wouldn't mind so much. Maybe he had a right to eternal comfort? After all, who had worked so hard to deserve such a reward, if not he? Maybe he ought to just stay there-

"Maybe you should."

His peace was shattered and he was viciously dragged from his state of half consciousness, previously so delightfully free of terrifying dreams and rage, pulled into a world of pain, fear, and panic. The weight across his face lifted, and his eyes shot open, a sharp intake of breath catching in his throat as he looked upon the face that stared down at him, seeming to stradle him where he lay. Her blood red lips curled into a wide and dangerous mile, her eyes hooded as hair fell forward onto his chest. His numb arm pulled out from behind his body and, frantically, he scrabbled backwards on the bed, his hands slipping on the edge as he tumbled painfully onto the ground.

"He thought he lost everything," she said, almost sweetly, sitting back on his bad as her cobalt eyes flashed. "But then he lost a whole. Lot. More."

"What do you mean?" He demanded, his voice so incredibly hoarse that he scarcely recognised it as his own.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She replied. He visibly winced, her words stinging him almost as much as the headache, but in the moment his eyes shut she vanished. He looked up to see that she was gone, as though she had never been. Her figure, so very real to him just then, suddenly seemed a shadow in his mind, and even as he tried to decipher the vision, decide whether she truly had been there, the headache began much more demanding of his consideration. He groaned, reaching up with his hands to grab his face, bending double as the pain brought along with it a wave of sickness.

After a few moments the desire to vomit passed, and he dared to peer through his fingers at his room. Innua still wasn't there, and though he hoped that he had somehow imagined all of it, he knew better. She had been here, some way some how, Innua had been in his room. The lamps were flickering on the walls where he must had lit them last night, and the continued thick snow fall was still visible in the cracks in his drapes, and he remembered suddenly the events of the night before. He groaned and rest his forehead against his knees.

"So, this is why you don't drink, nomad," he grumbled to himself, his heart beating an unsteady beat. But, he supposed, in a way this was a fitting punishment. He had hid, he had run, he had decided not to trust his friends with the knowledge he had shouldered himself. He thought he lost everything ... He grimaced. What else did she say? But then he lost a whole lot more. He shuddered. What had she meant? Don't you have a job to do? Yes, he had a job to do. He had a spirit to find. Two of them.

With a slight hiss of pain he hoisted himself to his feet, walking a little unsteadily to his bathroom. He pushed back the door, and it was then that the nausea hit him. He leaned over the toilet and promptly emptied his stomach.

He felt decidedly better after. The pain in his head was there, but the lack of nausea allowed him to think a little straighter. He scrubbed his face as hard as he could, brushing his teeth twice, before proceeding to find clean clothes in the many piles acrss the floor. With one last sigh, he opened his door and confronted the world outside. It was bright. It hurt.

Still rubbing his brow he made his way to the Throne Room, until the dulcet tones of Sokka's loud voice wafted through the air. With some effort he drew himself up as he saw guards taking notice of his arrival. Dekho was there, and he did not miss the knowing smirk on his face as Aang pushed past them, opening the heavy doors. Despite the hangover, he also did not miss the knowing glances among them, or Sokka's voice immediately stopping as he walked into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the Avatar back from the dead."

"What?" He asked, seeing Toph grinning opening up at him. She had no hangover. Figured.

"Honestly, were were starting to wonder if you had just died during the night or something. That's what you get for trying to out drink me!"

"I wasn't trying to out drink you," Aang said, taking a seat beside her. "You're the one with the drinking problem here, not me."  
"Oh, hey, funny guy!" Toph punched his arm, eliciting a grunt from him. He then looked up and was surprised to see Suki sat opposite him, pale yet upright.

"Suki!" He said with surprise. "You're looking better!"

"I am feeling better," she responded. She still looked sick, and he knew that there was a long way to go on her recovery, but she managed to smirk at him none-the-less. Beside her Sokka sat, his expression almost greedy as he no doubt thought how best he could make the most of Aang's fragile state.

"You joined us just in time, Aang," came another voice, and he looked over to see Zuko at his customary place at the table. The Firelord, at least, seemed rather indifferent to the notable even that was the Avatar's first hangover. "We need to discuss our next course of action."

"I think that's a pretty evident one."

The doors opened, and the group looked round to see Katara entering, her expression decidedly grim and set with determination. As was customary, the butterflies in his stomach started doing backflips and acrobatics, feeling decidedly nauseous again as he watched her walk to the table.

"Yes, yes," Zuko answered somewhat tersely. "We'll discuss the option of sending a party directly with the intent of aid, but not right now." Aang looked curiously between Zuko and Katara, sensing from their postures that this was a matter they had already had disagreements over. Katara took her seat, frowning down the table at the Firelord.

"No, what we need to discuss is getting Aang to the Eastern Air Temple." He looked back at Aang now. "If you think that you'll be able to find answers there then I support that decision. As much as we could use you here, if things are going to continue to get worse there's no sense denying this trip any longer."

Aang's eyebrows rose, for a moment ready to argue. He had told Zuko he needed to leave, he had told him multiple times, yet Zuko had always seemed keen to find a reason for him to stay. But he knew there was no time to disagree, and he contented himself with a deep breath. He was, after all, about to disagree.

"I am the last person to want to put back going to the Temple, but there is something I need to do here first."

Zuko looked surprised. "There is?"

Aang nodded. He rubbed his temple tensely for a moment, before responding. "Several days ago Xing Ying came to me and told me about a spirit that she had seen in the Palace-"

The reaction was immediate. Katara and Sokka both looked at him sharply, almost angrily, at the mention of a spirit, and Zuko's mouth fell open.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Why would I?" Aang responded planely. "What can you do about a spirit, Zuko?"

"That isn't the point," Zuko replied coldly. Aang felt a swooping anger, and bared his teeth as he made to retort, but managed to catch himself. The Avatar Spirit, he knew, was waiting. He had fed her once, he could not do so again.

"You're right," he said, after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Sokka visibly jabbed Katara in the ribs with his elbow, brow raised as if he were impressed. Aang ignored him.

"I've also seen the spirit on a couple of occasions, and I think it's trying to contact me, yet for whatever reason hasn't. This could have something to do with Koh, it could know something, and I can't leave until I get a chance to speak with the spirit."

"How are you going to speak with it?" Suki asked. "There must be something that's stopped it from doing so already."

"Well," Aang replied, rubbing his forehead, "I can try going into the spirit world again, see if maybe somehow I can draw it out that way. If not, if Xing Ying is there when I cross over, perhaps it will speak with her."

"Why would a spirit want to speak with, no disrespect, an Acolyte rather than the Avatar?" Sokka asked bluntly.

"Xing Ying has a strong connection with the spirits and the spirit world," Aang replied. "I think, and I'm not sure, but I think she can even detect if someone actually has a spirit residing inside them. Like Iroh does." He considered briefly for a moment telling Zuko that she had sensed something in him, yet decided against it. "I can't do that, not without connecting my energy to someone and I don't plan on doing that again any time soon," he visibly shuddered. "Either way, I think in time she could even rival Iroh with her connection to the spirits, and she'll be valuable trying to contact this one."

"Well, it's worth trying I guess," Toph said. "Maybe you won't need to go to the Temples after all if you can speak to it."

"Yeh, maybe," Aang agreed, daring to feel a little hopeful.

"But if it doesn't, if you can't get an answer from this spirit, can Appa get you to the Eastern Air Temple in this weather?"

Aang looked round to see Katara watching him, and though she kept her expression mostly neutral, there was concern there, just at the surface, dare he look for it.

"I'm not sure it matters," he replied sofly. "We don't have a choice. I can help Appa, we'll get there."

Silence followed his words, yet Katara did not take her gaze from him, and for the first time in a while, their eyes stayed locked, each trying to read the other.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Zuko sighed, breaking the silence, and their locked gaze, and Aang glanced back in the Firelord's direction.

"So do I."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting (and my Kataang Week coming to a dead halt). It was my birthday, then I had two little guinea pigs come into foster, then I fell sick, so it's been a bit hectic here! I have a few ideas for the Kataang Week, essentially I want to continue it with a few one-shot ideas I've had as a break from this story every now and then. So it'll effectively become a one-shot dump.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**


	13. Gotami

It was towards the middle of the day, Aang's hangover finally started to recede, that he and Xing Ying found themselves in his room. The curtains drawn, and simmering flames dimly lighting the room, Aang tried hard not to notice the tension that had already begun to build. Previously, any awkwardness Aang had felt around his best Acolyte had been simply a result of how awkward and self-depreciative she seemed to be in herself. But now, after Toph had gallantly chosen to reveal that Xing Ying had feelings for him, it made the matter all that more uncomfortable. He remembered Meng, the girl with the bunches whose advances had gone entirely unnoticed by him, and it had seemed so light hearted, even amusing to a point. But, around Xing Ying, he felt nothing but guilt. After all, he knew as much as anybody what it was like to feel so strongly for someone who seemed not to reciprocate those same feelings. But, regardless of new realisations, he fought to keep his unease at bay, not to let on that he knew about her feelings, and to ignore the blush on her cheeks as she entered his room.

She stood by the door, shuffling from one foot to the other, rubbing an arm anxiously as she watched him prep the room. He had stripped his bed of its blanket and pillow, inspired by the state of Toph's room last night, and had pulled the cot up on its side and pushed it against the wall. He looked back to see Xing Ying eying him curiously, before he busied himself lying the blanket on the floor, dropping his pillow by her feet as something to sit on. She continued to watch him somewhat cautiously until he finally gestured for her to sit. She knelt onto the pillow, looking around nervously.

"You don't need to be worried," he offered, trying to flash her an encouraging smile as he, too, sat and crossed his legs.

Xing Ying picked at the corner of the pillow, not looking terribly convinced. "Do you really think she might try and speak with me?"

At this stage Aang felt almost certain that the spirit had no intention of speaking with him directly. Perhaps it was too dangerous for them, perhaps there were reasons that he did not yet fathom, but if the spirit could have talked to him then he knew that it would have when he had found it in his room.

"It's possible," he answered at length, pulling his meditation beads out from under his tunic. He saw the worry on her face, her gentle brow lowering slightly, and he sighed. "It's not here to hurt us," he assured as softly as he could, leaning forward to place a hand on one of her without thinking. "I really think it's trying to help."

Her eyes dropped to her hand, and a momentary glint of encouragement seemed to pass behind them. With a jolt to the stomach, he pulled his hand away.

"I mean," he continued, hoping she hadn't noticed the speed with which he had snatched his arm back, "it can't be any worse than a spirit who can steal your face now, can it?" At this, Xing Ying blinked, her mouth dropping in disbelief, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He sure was an idiot. "That was a bad joke, sorry," he said quickly.

"I, uh, definitely think I'd have felt better without it," she offered in response, and to his amazement, she laughed.

"Right." He grinned back, feeling encouraged. "Ok, hopefully one way or another one of us is going to be able to speak to the spirit. I'll cross into the spirit world, and you wait for her here. I should be back soon."

"And if you're not?" Xing Ying ventured.

"Oh, if not then, uh ..." he shrugged, realising that there really was no back up plan in this situation.

"Panic?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling once more.

"Well, there's not a whole lot else we can do," he replied.

"One more thing," Xing Ying said, as he shrugged his shoulders into a comfortable position. "What if it _is_ a bad spirit? What do I do then?"

"Get out of here and find Zuko," Aang replied seriously. "I have faith in you, Xing Ying, but don't put yourself at risk trying to fight this thing."

"Ok."

He rolled his neck, and let his body relax. "Well, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath, pressing his fists together and closing his eyes with his exhale. In a matter of moments his tattoos began to glow, and the next time his eyes opened he found himself standing in a part of the spirit world that he recognised all too well. His breath caught in his throat, and he swung around wildly, panic swiftly settling in.

***

Xing Ying watched as the Avatar's tattoos began to glow, the light fluttering of his lids ceasing as his body relaxed, a strange yet gentle current of air spreading out across the room, brushing the hair back from her face. Despite not wanting to, despite wanting to hard to be brave, she felt fearful in that moment. Fearful as she realised that she was, truly, completely alone.

She looked about his room, eyes flitting across the darkened walls, lit only dimly by the lamps across their middle. Aang had explained that the spirit seemed not to be keen of the light, and that she was much more likely to come in a darkened environment. Perhaps that was the case, but for Xing Ying it was just unnerving.

"She won't come to me," she assured herself out loud. "It's the Avatar she wants. Not me. I'll be fine."

She glanced around the room once more, their shadows dancing eerily from the flickering light of the lamps. Despite her robes wrapped around her she felt a chill run up her spine.

"I'll be fine," she repeated, wrapping her arms together and fighting back the shiver as she focused on the ground at her feet. However, almost against her will, she found her gaze drawn towards the glowing man in front of her, feeling a thrill in her stomach that she could look at him now without worry of being seen.

It was ridiculous, she thought. Beyond reason. To fall for your teacher. Your teacher who was the Avatar, no less. Your teacher, who was the Avatar, who was madly in love with someone else. Your teacher, who was the Avatar, who was in love, and who never in a million years would see you that same way. She sighed, shaking her head, and looking away. Yee Li would laugh, she found the whole situation hilarious, and her views on how Xing Ying should handle the matter did not help her get to sleep at night. No, best she get over this stupid crush and get on with her life. Yet ... her eyes were drawn once more to that glow. She wasn't even sure if him being the Avatar had anything to do with this, with how she was feeling. She was sure that she would have been just as drawn to him if they were strangers well met in the street. Everything about him spoke elegance, to his long toned limbs, delicate fingers, and the soft curve of his brow. His storm grey eyes revealed so much in such a simple glance, and his smile, when she saw it, caused her heart to beat a furious tempo. She found her eyes dropping to his lips and she imagined, not for the first time, what they would feel like ... he _was_ in the spirit world ...

"Stop," she snapped to herself, shaking her head furiously. "That would be creepy." His shadow flittered across the wall as one of the lamps swell. "Too creepy."

She sighed, and dragged her eyes away and at the room once more, leaning back onto her palms. There was no sigh of the spirit yet, though it had been only minutes. She would focus on on her breathing.

Like a moth to the flame her gaze settled back on the gentle glow once more. With a resigned sigh, she decided to just let herself feel content to look at how pretty it was.

For twenty minutes she sat there, watching him breathe, feeling more and more uneasy as time passed. The spirit had not come yet, and she imagined that if she had met with Aang he would be out by now. This was taking too long, and she was starting to worry again. Against her better judgement, she leaned forward and placed a hand on Aang's forearm. She gave him a gentle rock, hissing his name, but predictably the Avatar did not react, his body remaining motionless and serene as his mind journeyed the spirit wilds. She pulled herself away with some disappointment, getting to her feet and looking around the room again. _Just twenty minutes,_ she thought. _Don't panic just yet. He can handle himself. So can you for that matter._

Suddenly, one of the lamps by the bedroom door died out with a hiss, and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from uttering a scream. Then, another went out, and another. She watched, wide eyed, as each lamp in the room was extinguished bar the one directly behind Aang. She turned slowly to face him, heart beating out of control, and her beath catching in her throat as she saw, with horror, the shadowy figure stood directly behind him, their face dimly lit by the blue glow from his tattoos, revealing that she wore a long black shroud. Xing Ying whimpered, taking a step back before slipping as he heal pressed against her pillow. She landed hard on her backside, gaping up at the figure before her.

 _Don't be afraid._

She swallowed, bringing her fist up before her heart. The voice ... it didn't strictly seem to come from the spirit. Instead, it felt as though it echoed through her, rattling in her chest.

 _Don't be afraid, sweet girl._

Xing Ying took a few deep breaths, mirroring the relaxation techniques that Aang had taught her, trying to calm the racing in her mind. "Why, why are you speaking with me?" She asked weakly.

 _I am now banished from the spirit world, I cannot return there. But you can see me._

"I can," the young Acolyte replied, her voice hushed. "But why me? Why not speak to Aang? Who are you?"

The spirit rose one of her hands, the other gripping a staff tight, and pulled the hood from over her head. Looking back at her stood a woman of outsanding beauty, tall and willowy, her hair braided and pulled sharply back from her forehead. And upon that forehead, above hooded grey eyes, lay an arrow of glorious blue. Xing Ying was unable to hold back a gasp.

 _My name is Gotami,_ the spirit replied. _I have chosen you, sweet child, because you have spirit, and because it is too dangerous for me to speak with the Avatar directly._

"You're an airbender ..." Unconsciously, Xing Ying pressed her hand to her chest, feeling the beat of her heart, not for the first time thinking of the spirit that she had been told could live within in her for all of her life. She supposed she had always known it was there, that she had believed long before Aang had told her such things were possible. And now, before her, stood the first airbender aside from Aang that anyone alive this day had seen. Her spirit seemed to sore.

 _I was, once._

"What does that mean?" Her eyes cast back over the brilliant blue tattoo, and then to the staff she held which she knew would double as a glider. It was a beautiful piece, much more decorative than the one Aang carried with gentle carvings along the length of the wood. The carvings, though faint in the darkness, seemed somehow familiar to her, etched perhaps in a language that she did not understand.

 _Avatar Aang saved me,_ the spirit replied. _But the life I once lead had been lost long before then Now, I only wish to help. To help him to save others from the same terrible fate._

"Our world is going to be destroyed," Xing Ying breathed. "Avatar Aang has tried but he cannot find a way to stop it ... cannot find anyone who can guide him and tell him how. Please, what must he do?"

The spirit Gotami swirled for a moment, basking in the blue glow, before settling once more.

 _He must find the spirit Koh._

"But he's been looking for Koh," Xing Ying cried, panicked. "Koh is gone, his home is rotting!"

 _Koh is alive, dear one, but perhaps only just. He has long left the spirit world, and he resides now somewhere in this one._

"He's here?" Xing Ying repeated. "But where? Where can Aang find him?"

Gotami lowered her head. _I'm sorry, with that I cannot help. Koh has hidden himself from all other spirits in both our worlds, for there is one who seeks him also. Who has been hunting him with intent to murder._

"Who? Who is this spirit? Why does he hunt Koh?"

 _One that is dangerous,_ Gotami said firmly. _One who has the ability to manipulate others, to shift them to her favour, much as Tonrar can._

"Who?" Xing Ying pressed, her heart thudding in her chest. The spirit seemed to hesitate for a moment.

 _They ... are hidden from me. I have tried, but I cannot see them, just as Koh cannot see them. But they are out there, and they are hunting him and will destroy me if they can. Avatar Aang must find Koh, and he must before the year is out or I'm afraid that it will be too late. For this world, and for the other._

"The other?"

 _You must find Koh. Find him, give him what he wants, whatever it takes. He is the only one now with the power to bring this to an end. To end this cursed war._

"We will find him," she assured, her face set. Her mind raced with the things Gotami had said ... the phrases she had chosen to use. _For this world and the other? War?_ She stood, bowing to the spirit before her. "Thank you, Gotami. But, if we need you again, is there a way-" A creek from outside grabbed her attention, perhaps Katara headed to her room, but as she glanced back towards the door the lamps across the walls lit once more. Swiftly she turned back to face the spirit, only to find that she had gone. It was then that the blue glow of Aang's tattoos began to die down, and the Avatar opened silver eyes, looking up to see Xing Ying standing before him, eyes fixed upon a spot just above his head.

"You saw it?"

She heard Aang's words, but at first she couldn't answer. He looked behind him, seeing nothing, then turned back to her. "Xing Ying?"

She blinked, shaking herself slightly and looking down at him. His eyes were wide, hopeful and, she noted, suddenly quiet exhausted.

"I saw her," she responded. "She spoke to me."

His face brightened, and he jumped to his feet, reaching out and grabbing her hands.

"Who was she? What did she say?"

She could feel the eagerness radiating off him, and she felt dread at what she was about to say.

"She said-" she swallowed. "She said you need to find Koh."

The sudden drop of his features would have been comical if they weren't so painful for her to see.

***

 _Koh is in this world. He's been hiding here all this time? All along? But where? How did he get through without a solstice? How can you find a spirit who does not want to be found?_

Aang paced circles around his room, his mind musing these questions over and over as his hands rubbed his temples. Xing Ying had left long ago, her expression morose and concerned as she had left him to his pacing and his troubles. He knew very well that he should have left his room, told Zuko and the others of what the spirit, _Gotami, that had been here name_ , had told the Acolyte, but he was so unable to ease the sense of despair sat uncomfortably on his chest. All this time he had wasted, searching the spirit world, searching the wrong world entirely! Why had Koh not come to him? Not at least sent message to him somehow? He was one of the most ancient spirits in the spirit world, he could have found a way if he had wanted ... And still, even though he knew now in which world to search, the task seemed so impossible, no less monumental. He growled to himself, his anger at the spirits reaching an all time high. Yet, there was one plus to all this, one fact that gave him the smallest slither of hope. Innua did not know that Koh was in this world. He was ahead of her there.

He wasn't sure quite how late it was when he finally ceased his pacing, his weariness becoming much to great for him to shrug aside any longer. It was too late to tell Zuko now. No, best he had the night to think, to sort through his thoughts, before he told the Firelord this detail. He didn't even bother to remove his clothing as he dragged his bed down onto the ground, flopping onto the mattress without reaching to grab his pillow and blanket. He had no idea where to start. The Spirit Oasis in the North Pole seemed like an option, though the idea of a spirit as great and ugly as Koh hiding in that little spring in the middle of a heavily populated city, a city in which Innua lived, was highly unlikely. If there was a point in the North Pole where the connection to the spirit world was strong he supposed it was possible that there was one in the South too, one that had been lost to knowledge through the centuries of war, and it was a possibility worth looking into. But he couldn't waste time searching the endless snows of the South Pole for something that might not exist. The Temples still seemed like the first place he should go. There was a chance, however small, that he could learn more about a portal in the South, or a place high in spiritual energy, something that might give him the key. But it was still so far to travel. He couldn't in good will subject Appa to these sort of conditions in the past, but he had no choice now. He knew he was risking his friends life, but if what the spirit had said was right then he had only until the year was out to find Koh, and Summer was nearing an end.

He growled to himself once more, rolling onto his side and glaring at the wall. And then there was Innua. She had been here, had come to his room; she was watching him, perhaps she could see his every move. His stomach clenched horribly as he wondered whether or not she would know that Xing Ying had spoken to the spirit. She had not been in spirit form, she had been corporeal and so very real, and not even with his abilities could he travel half the world in an instant. No, that was the sort of power that was reserved to spirits ... In an instant, his eyes widened, and he sat up straight with a gasp. It was crazy ... insane, even. Xing Ying had said that Gotami had made it seem like it was a _spirit_ who was hunting Koh, something that had not made any sense to him at the time. Yet, now he considered it, now he thought of all the things Innua had done, the places she had appeared, was it possible that Innua was not human at all? That she was a spirit? Was that why Xing Ying had felt a _darkness_ within her so very strongly? He remembered her words to him in the spirit world _'he has taken something precious to me'_. Could she possibly mean Tonrar? But, what was the link? Or, perhaps, Innua wasn't spirit at all but, like himself, carried within her a spirit much like the Avatar spirit. One so powerful that it could determine the thoughts and actions of the very human who offered as host? He shuddered. He knew how difficult it was becoming to fight back the power of the Avatar spirit ... was this a battle that Innua herself had already lost? Or was it a power that she had willingly given into? His pulse began to race. He had to find Koh. He had to be the first one.  
As he lay back down, he had to fight the growing urge to jump to his feet and take off to the Temples immediately. Even in his fevered state of questioning he knew he needed to rest, to let Zuko and the others know what was going on. To say goodbye to Katara ... If it was Innua who had been hunting down the Face Stealer, was Arnook himself still to be trusted? He closed his eyes, trying to block out that singularly unpleasant thought, but it was many hours until his thoughts quietened down enough for him to tall into a fitful sleep.

***

 _He fell to the ground, the choking dust from the broken ground beneath his feet rising about his body. His hold on the Avatar State faded, his eyes fixed on the figure before him, desperation filling his chest as he raised an arm to reach out to them._

 _"I'm afraid you failed." Koh watched him, the face of Tonrar upon that vile body expressionless._

 _"No ..." Aang shook his head, he voice breaking as he felt his eyes beginning to burn. "Please ... I can stop this ... I can save them."_

 _"It's too late. The time when the Avatar could act has passed, and the result is this."_

 _"Please." His voice weak, he felt the tears roll down his face, his vision blurring as the racking sobs began to constrict in his chest. "This can't ..." he clenched his fists, and shook his head. "This can't be happening."_

 _"But it is, Aang." Koh's face, Tonrar's face, suddenly smiled, revealing rows of teeth. Yet, the smile was cold, it was merciless, and it was joyless. "And of course now you realise what I must take from you. The sacrifice still needs to be made."_

 _"No!" Aang managed to yell, crawling forward in the dirt. "No, Koh, it's not over! Please, let me try-"_

 _"They're dead!" Koh now yelled, his yellow eyes flashing furiously. "There is no one left to save, except my world. The sacrafice must be made."_

 _Aang felt the desire to fight, to run, leave him. The blood clinging to his skin suddenly became suffocating, and his body sagged beneath the weight, hope drifting far away._

 _"Take it," he said, his voice scarcely a whisper. "I don't want to see this any more ..."_

 _"I had hoped that you, of all the Avatars that I have known, would be stronger." Koh shook his head. "But, those flames that burn twice as bright must burn only half as long."_

 _Koh dragged his giant carapace across the dirt, twisting his insectile form around the vulnerable human lying before him. With a single talon, he gently rose Aang's head, the despair on the boy's face too strong to hide._

 _"At last, I will have the Avatar's face."_

 _In that moment, his last, Aang dropped his head, eyes examining the blood across his palms. Blood that had once pumped the hearts of his loved ones ..._

He woke with a jolt, the familiar panic in his chest, his heart beating so fast he feared it would explode. _Nightmare,_ he told himself. _Only a nightmare._ But this had been unlike the others. They had always felt real, but this? There were new details, and it felt like his reality for so long. He raised his arms, as he ever did after the nightmares woke him, just to be sure that the clamminess he still felt on his palms was not truly blood. His gaze fell to them, and the horror he felt was unbearable.

He wasn't sure if he had screamed, yelled out, he wasn't sure of very much in that moment. He saw the thick blood oozing down his forearms, vileness smeared across his palms, that dark colour that was so repulsive. As he shot to his feet he fell hard from his bed, hands grabbing out for purchase only smearing more blood across his mattress. He fought to his feet, arms held out before him as he rushed to the bathroom, falling against the door frame, smearing blood against the door, against his clothing, dripping it across the floor as his head grew lighter and lighter, darkness threatening to take him. Gasping he fell into the bath, clambering over the basin as his elbows worked furiously at the taps, feeling as though he would faint any moment as the pressure in his head grew.

"Aang?"

His panic had grown so intense, his stomach burning with bile, that he failed to register the voice at his door. He could only focus on his hands, focus on consciousness, as he desperately tried to wash the blood from him. But, try as he might, it would not budge. Only more seemed to blossum, and screams filled his head. Screams of the people he knew.

"Aang?! Let me in!"

He was hazy, his vision blurred, his chest pounding. He could barely see what was ahead of him now, he was going to lose consciousness any moment, but the blood was still there. He could still see the blood.

There was banging now, he weakly continued to scrub at his palms with his nails.

"Aang!"

Y _ou need to protect them, don't you? The Avatar State. Use it. Use it now!_ The sound of that voice, so like his but so unlike his, prompted him back to consciousness, and his vision began to clear. Still scratching at his palms it was as the panic began to ebb and the whistling in his ears began, that he realised the blood was now his own, bursting forth from his palms in rapidly growing drops from the deep red welts he had torn into himself. He heard a crash, something that sounded like a voice, before he collapsed back in the tub, the water still pounding down as he stared at his bleeding palms.

"Aang?"

The water spread his robe across the tub, his entire body growing numb as he watched the red beads on his hands grow.

"What happened to your hands?"

He dimly registered the voice, but the high whistling was so loud it almost drowned it out.

"Aang? Can you hear me?"

Everything felt so heavy, so loud, the numbness from the adrenaline starting to fade as the very real pain in his hands began to pulsate down his arm.

"Aang! Look at me!"

The loud demand broke though the haze, and he jumped as the sound of the water reached his ears once more, thunderous and angry, and his body aware that it was soaked. He raised his head to see two startled blue eyes staring wide into his.

"Aang, what on earth have you done to yourself?"

He blinked slowly at her, his post panic leaving his mind still to numb to form any coherent thoughts. She reached out, grabbing his wrists, and he made no effort to resist. He felt hopeless, broken, his misery heavy enough to anchor him and drag him down beneath the water filling the tub. As she took his hands, he turned his head to look at the door, the basin, the floor, realising that there wasn't a single drop of blood to be seen.

"Why did you do this?"

The light blue glow as Katara healed his palms, and her firm voice, distracted him from the rest of the room. He looked back at his hands in time to see the scratches start to fade.

"Why would you hurt yourself like this?"

He blinked slowly, a deep dark shadow across his heart, the glow fading as his hands were restored. She leaned forward, turning off the tap, before turning back to him.

"Aang." He felt wet palms on his face, pulling it up so that he was face to face with her, her worried and angry eyes darting across his face. His nostils flared, and he swallowed.

"I think I'm going insane."

He said it was with clarity, such certainty, that Katara drew back from him, eyes wide and filled momentarily what what he could only describe as panic. Then, her shoulders dropped, and she sighed.

"Come on, let's get you out of this tub."

She grabbed him by the hand, firmly pulling him upwards with her as she stood. His body felt so heavy, the dampness of his robes hindering his moment, and as he stood he felt dizzy, swaying dangerously before she reached out to steady him. With some difficulty he was able to climb from the tub, and she guided him out of the bathroom, past the blood-free walls, his arm across her shoulder. Once he was back in his room he felt himself start to sway again, reaching out blindly for the wall to try and stop himself from collapsing back to the ground. She stood patiently, supporting him until he felt the fresh wave of faintness pass, and was able to stand once more. Without hesitation, she reached up and pulled his sodden robe from over his shoulder, hanging it against the bathroom door before untying the waist of his trousers. He was simply too tired, too confused, to be embarrassed, hardly aware of her actions as she reached to find a dry pull-over and bottoms from the pile of clothes scattered around his room. She had winced when she had seen his bare form ... his body so skinny, the line of his spine almost cutting through his skin, his ribs causing dark shadows across his chest. Clumsily he pulled the dry clothes on, aware of her concerned gaze on him, before weakly dropping back onto this bare bead, drawing his knees up to his chest and leaning back against the wall.

He stared out across his dark room, the whistling still echoing around his brain, his chest still aching from the panic that had struck him. Katara was busy with his wet clothing in the bathroom and, whilst in usual circumstances, his heart would have been somewhere in the region of his mouth having her in his room again, he felt entirely numb to it. He scarcely even noticed when she came back into the room, standing still and watching him for a moment, before she pulled herself up on the bed beside him. She continued to watch him as he slowly blinked out, staring at nothing.

"What happened?"

He stirred as her soft voice washed over him, pulling his head forward away from its rest against the wall.

"Aang, I've known about the nightmares for some time," she continued, leaning forwards so that she could see his face. "I've had enough of my own to recognise the signs. But this? Aang, tell me what happened."

For the longest moment, he couldn't formulate a response, let alone summon the energy and courage to speak it. He wrapped his hands around his knees, leaning forward to rest his weary chin on them as he frowned out ahead. He didn't need her help to decipher the meaning of his last nightmare, he didn't need yet more invasion of his miserable mind, but he was so alone. And he was so tired of being so. With an intake of breath, he held out his palms in front of him, looking solemnly at the now unblemished skin until he discovered resolve.

"There was blood," he replied at along last, even as Katara shut her eyes tight. "So much of it. It was all over my hands, and the door, and-" his voice caught in his throat again as he looked across at his bathroom, devoid of blood no matter how certain he had felt it had been there before.

"Your blood?"

He stiffened beside her, his fists clenching suddenly.

"No."

Katara had opened her eyes once more, sitting in anxious silence now as she watched him, eyes flitting across his features and posture, trying to work out what was happening inside of his head.

"Should I ask whose?" She said at large, her voice hesitant. With a jolt to the stomach he looked sideways at her, her face barely visibly in the darkened room, though her beautiful eyes shone like the moon, so full of life. He tore his gaze from her, the fear that had plagued him for so long determined to remain secret.

"I don't know," he lied. "I just ... I come out of the Avatar State, and Koh is there. There's blood all over my hands, and face, on the ground ... I don't know where it's come from. And then Koh tells me that I've failed and I-" he swallowed, pulling his knees closer. "I tell him to take my face. And then I wake up."

"Only there was still blood on your hands?"

He nodded, her words summoning a swoop of dark humour within his chest. _Blood on your hands._ He supposed that was the point, wasn't it? If he couldn't find Koh, if he couldn't stop this, then that's exactly what there would be.

"Aang, how long have you been having these nightmares, exactly?"

He felt her shift closer now, her voice tipped with fear.

"Pretty much every night since Koh summoned me to the spirit world," he replied, internally wincing at the anger she would display, knowing that he had kept something like this from her for that long. Instead she reached forward, her hand resting on his forearm. He looked over, their eyes locking as her brow furrowed.

"You can't keep this to yourself any more," she said firmly. "Spirits, Aang, you're exhausted. You look so ill, you've lost so much weight ..." she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to help calm herself. "Your body literally cannot handle the stress, and hiding it isn't helping any one."

He turned away from her, his vision darkening. "Telling people won't stop the nightmares," he muttered. "No one can help me with that. I need to find Koh. It's the only thing that can change any of this."

Katara refused to move away from his, her grip on his arm tightening. "You've already said that Koh may be gone ... for good-"

Aang shook his head. "No. That spirit, the one I told you guys Xing Ying and I kept seeing? She managed to speak with it today. Koh is here, he's in our world. This whole damn time. And I need- I _have_ to find him first."

"No, _we_ have to find him first," she said, causing him to look across at her sharply. "Toph was right. The only way we can deal with this is together. You may think that this is your burden to bear alone, but it's not. Avatar or no you are just one person, and you physically cannot do this on your own." She took her hand from his arm, determination on her face. "So, I'm coming with you."

He swallowed, panic rising once more in his chest, and he shook his head furiously. "No, Katara, you can't-"

"My grandmother is dead, Aang." Her nostrils flared as she glared back at him fiercely. "You think you're the only one dealing with nightmares? Ever night I see her-" she choked, her voice catching in her throat. "When the war ended I told myself I wouldn't lose another person I loved to flames, that it could never happen again. No one is safe in this world, not ever. Not even for a minute. And I'm not going to stand by whilst I risk losing everyone else, not because you tell me I must."

"This isn't about what I want," Aang interrupted, reaching out and grabbing her hand now. "Katara, you can't help me track a spirit. Going out there, with me, wouldn't help anything. If this weather keeps up people are going to get sick, and they are going to need help. And Suki? If something happened and you're not here-" he shook his head, his voice firm. "Sokka and Suki need you here."

Katara's eyes glinted with little less than fury. "You know I know when I'm being played, right?" She said coldly, her eyes burning straight through him. But, to his utter surprise, her body loosened, and her expression softened. She sighed and looked away from him. "But I know you're right. Were you always this stubborn and stupid?" He was relieved to hear the warmth in her tone, and looking back at her he flashed her a small wry smile that she almost missed. She glanced back at him, one corner of her lips twitching upwards as she tried and failed to respond to his most goofiest of grins.

"Just ... Aang, if you need help, please talk to us. Me, or Zuko ... hell, even that meathead Sokka. Please, don't hide anything like this from me again. Whatever happened between us I still don't want to see you fall apart like this."

Any mild hope that had been stirring in his chest at this point swiftly crawled back to the recesses of his body, and he realised that it was a promise he could never keep. But, as he felt the tiredness creep back over his body he found he hadn't the energy to argue. He simply nodded, allowing his chin to rest on his knees.

"Aang. Promise me."

His eyes flicked back to her. "I promise."

She let out a small sigh of relief before gently pulling her hand from his grip and scooting forward to the end of the bed. "If you're thinking of leaving tomorrow you need to get some more sleep." He did not need to ask how she knew he already planned to leave, and her tone made it clear that she would not answer if he asked. She stood, grabbing his blanket from the floor and passing it to him, her expression dark. He watched as she turned away, headed towards the door, and he felt panic rise in his throat once more. He knew his trip out into the blizzard would be dangerous, and he was not foolish enough to believe that his chances of survival were getting any better the longer the storm raged. Watching her leave, perhaps for the last time ... he couldn't do it.

"Katara-" he paused, his voice catching in his throat as she stopped, her head angling back to look at him. "Could ... could you stay?"

She stood still for the longest moment, the room too dark to make out her expression, the sound of his heart hammering frightfully against his ribs filling his ears. He knew that whatever her decision, somewhere along the line the consequences would break him.

"I can stay," she replied at last, her voice soft and quiet. Peace fractured by reality. She made her way over to his bed, slipping under the blanket in front of him. Their faces were close, and he found himself as lost in her eyes as he had been so many times before, their depths both comforting and terrifying. He hardly dared to breathe as she lay close to him, her lips gently parted as she too seemed to fight with her inner fears. Eventually, she spoke again.

"Sleep tight, Aang."

She rolled onto her other side, her back facing him, and he felt his body ease up. So he had not spoken to her like he had promised Toph he would, their break up still a colossal elephant in the room, but for now she was close and he could pretend that it was enough. The urge to rest his hand against her shoulder was strong, but he held his arms close to his chest as he let his head rest on his pillow, the gentle scent of her hair filling the air around him.

"Sleep tight, Katara," he replied, before finding himself drifting off into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

In the dark, Katara lay in front of him, her own heart beating at the warmth of his body against her back. Her mind played through the events of the night, her throat constricting with worry, fear at how close to the edge he seemed to be, horror at just how skinny and ill looking he had become. She could not deny her anger at him was still there, an anger like she had seldom felt before after he had pushed her away just when he needed her most, but it was ebbing. Perhaps, in light of the end of the world, any previous bitterness and confusion between them just was not worth seeing yet another member of their fractured family disappear into the dark. In time, she heard his slow deep breathing, realising that he had finally fallen to sleep, and she allowed herself a small smile before she, too, drifted off to her own dreams.


	14. Isn't That What Most People Want?

The next morning, when he woke, the air around him smelled sweet, and his body was warm. It was in such stark contrast to every other morning he awoke that his comfort only seemed to install alarm in him, and he opened his eyes sharply. Katara was still lying beside him, and memories of the night before came rushing back. But the shame of the weakness he had displayed seemed secondary when he realised that Katara had pushed her body back against him, one of her feet curled behind his, and his hand cupping her shoulder. For a moment, he couldn't think, his mind simply blank as he blinked dumbly at the sight before him, but reality soon came back to him, and he made to roll away from her, knowing that it was inappropriate. His movements were hindered, however, when her hand rose and grabbed his, and she uttered a small groan and nestling back further into his chest. He actually considered, for a moment, laying his head back down and just allowing himself to enjoy her contact, but he could not do that to her. Their situation was just too complicated for him to even entertain such ideas. He pulled himself regrettably further back from her, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Katara."

With a somewhat irritable moan, Katara shifted, her body still seeking his warmth even as she stirred and began to open her eyes. When she became aware, however, of how closely they had become entwined throughout the night, she sharply dropped his hand and shifted forwards.

"What time is it?" She asked, sleepily, rubbing her eyes perhaps a little more vigorously than was needed, allowing Aang time respectfully flatten down the sheets between them.

"I'm not sure," he replied, now scooting down to the bottom of the bed so that he could climb out from under the blanket. She watched him, leaning up on her elbows as he made his way to the window, his face resolutely set away from her to hide the rising blush on his cheeks. He pushed back the drapes, squinting out into the white haze beyond, the snow still falling heavily. "Hard to say," he muttered. "But I'd guess early."

"You're still leaving today?"

He looked back at her with some surprise. Her expression was difficult to read, an unhappy combination of regret and resignation, and he offered her a half smile, glancing back at the storm.

"I guess today's as good a day as any," he replied, watching the miserable flakes fall against his window.

"Aang?"

He looked back again to see that she had sat up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. She seemed in such conflict, her hands even shaking as she looked at him, her mouth shut tight as she seemed unable to speak another word to him. But, looking back at her, feeling his own sense of longing and sadness only growing as he comprehended the reality of his task, he thought he perhaps understood. In many ways he hoped he was wrong. He hoped she didn't feel that same conflict, the same bitter pain as their hearts longed for each other but their heads feared the consequences. But the glassiness of her eyes, the way they stared at him with such an intensity that he knew she was willing him to understand, made it impossible that she didn't feel the same. He felt his feet move, though he didn't entirely feel in control, and as he neared he saw clearly the single tear fall from the corner of her eye as her head angled up to keep looking at him. It would be better, would it not, for him to step away, for him to say goodbye and leave the room, but he couldn't. Because, Toph had been right. They were better together. And they would continue to put the other in danger time and time again because, try as they might, it wasn't possible for either to thrive any other way. His hand reached out to her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Just come back, ok?" She whispered, her voice unsteady. "I can't lose anyone else."

His own voice caught in his throat, and he nodded. "I'll always come back to you," he managed back, and with that their resolves broke. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and he dropped to his knees in front of her, their foreheads pressed together as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He felt her nose against his, and in response he raised his head as, with an explosion of fear and desire that he wasn't sure he knew he could handle, their lips met. He felt his body melt into hers as her soft lips pressed against him, her tongue running the lower length of his lip as he gratefully wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed so deeply, their mouths so eager to become reaquanted that, when she finally pulled away, he found he felt a little more than dizzy, and it was with hazy eyes that he looked back at her.

What did it mean? Were all the cross words shared between them over the last several months now forgotten and forgiven? Was it ok for him to put her in danger once again because, what, he missed her? _You need her._ That voice, so like his yet so not, entered his mind and for once he was inclined to agree with it. And his need was more than just emotional. Physically his body craved for her, craved for her closeness and the comfort only she could bring, and as she looked back at him with hooded eyes it was difficult not to let his body take charge. But, what did she feel? Did Katara want him back after all he had done, and all he said? It was almost as if she had read his thoughts, as she took his hand, pulling him towards her as she shifted back in the bed, her eyes not breaking contact with his. He climbed into the bed with her, allowing her to pull him on top of her, propped up on his elbows as he looked down at her perfect face, dashed with the same uncertainty as he felt sure was clear on his own. But their uncertainty was lost as she pulled him back down towards her, their lips crashing together as the familiar haziness came over him, so overwhelmed by her scent and her presence and her soul that he felt all but faint, everything else lost as he became consumed by everything that was so singularly her. Any hesitation was now gone, her body arching into his as his hand ran down her waist, enjoying the feel of her, appreciating how her body had changed even in the short few months since they had last been together. For the briefest moment he felt a shiver of fear as he remembered that he himself was a wreck, his body wasted away by months of anxiety and fatigue, but her fingers still touched his chest as eagerly as they once had, and she did not wince as her hands ran down the sharp indentations along his spine. Yet still he felt shame as their clothes fell away, her skin still as soft as he remembered, her blossomed curves a stark constrast with his own harsh appearance. Here he lay with the most beautiful woman in the world, her muscular tone yet still so soft and welcoming, and all he could offer was this skinny shadow of what he used to be. She seemed to read his hesitation and sense his fears, and she pressed warm kisses against his chest. Irregardless, Aang felt a primal urge hit him. She had given up so much for him, and though he could never make up for that, he determined he could at least make her feel as beautiful and wonderous as she was, as he saw her. His eyes met hers again, the sudden determination in them enough to make her shiver, and he began to trail kisses down her neck, across her breasts and slowly down to her stomach. Her hands gripped his shoulders tight, her breath wondering and uneven, as he only kissed lower, pausing just as he reached the soft collection of curls scented with jasmine and a sweetness that was entirely hers.

As his tongue swirled across the most sensitive part of her, and her hips swayed, Katara felt any apprehension and fear of what would come after this morning sail straight away, her mind preoccupied only with the feel of his warm breath against her, his hands gripping her hips, and the chill of the morning air caressing the rest of her. Did it matter what pain would come after? Or perhaps she could allow herself to believe that this was their destiny playing out, and that no matter what sorry circumstances befell them they would always have each other. As his pace quickened, and her body swayed in time, her pleasure mounting, she could only know for sure that, whatever else happened, they would always have this moment. If he parted today, if he flew away to find a spirit that could not be found, and he never returned, there would always be this moment. The euphoria flooded her mind as surges of pleasure pulsed through her, his hands gripping her only tighter as she buckled beneath him. She gasped his name like a mantra, eyes shut tight as bright blues and yellows danced across her lids, until she felt his weight shift and lips, tasting unfamiliar yet pleasant, pressed against her own again, whispering her name between his kisses.

It was later that morning, both spent and tangled underneath their sheets, that one of them felt brave enough to ask the question that was on both of their minds. Aang lay on his side, his arm across her middle as she stretched out on her back beside him, a picture of grace as her damp hair spread out beneath them both.

"So," he ventured at last, his voice soft. "What does this mean?"

"I think this means you owe me an apology," she quipped back instantly, her eyes remaining shut, though a light smirk was obvious on her lips.

"What, that wasn't an apology?" Aang replied, propping his head up with his hand so that he could see her better. He noted the sudden furrow of her brow, as her eyes snapped open and she glared at him. He couldn't hold back the grin, as she then rolled her eyes.

"Oh no no, that was only part of it."

"Just part? You want me to do it again or-" he made to move lower down her body, his fingers ghosting across her hips, and she reached down and slapped him playfully across the hand.

"Stop it! Spirits, I forgot just how insufferable you could be."

"Ok, ok, being entirely serious," Aang said, propping himself up beside her again. "This doesn't change that everything I've said about how dangerous it is for us to be together is true. And it certainly doesn't change the fact that you deserve better than this. Better than anything I could ever offer you."

"What do you mean?" Katara sighed, looking away from him in exasperation.

"I mean-" Aang continued, reaching a hand out to her chin, and gently pulling her face back towards him, "-exactly what I said. I can't give you a permanent home, I can't guarantee your safety, I can't even guarantee that I can be with you all of the time. I wish I could, but if Tonrar and all of this has taught me anything it's that being the Avatar isn't going to get any easier."

"What makes you think that's what I want?" She returned. "Or that it's so important to me that I'd leave the life we could have behind in order to have the mundane?"

"Isn't it what most people want?" He asked. She chose to ignore him.

"I want to make a difference. To this world, and to the people in it. I want to help and I want to fix the damage that has been done thanks to the damned war and everything that's followed after, and I'm not foolish enough as to think that that won't come with a whole heap of danger in itself. And if I'm going to be in danger anyway then-"

"We may as well have each other's back," Aang sighed, knowing that he had already lost this argument. "You've been talking to Toph."

"She's a lot wiser than she lets on."

"So ... we're back together again, then?"

"Once I get my apology I may think about it."

"You're right." Aang leaned over, pressing his hand to his chest and fixing her with a resolute stare. "Katara, I'm sorry for the way I went about things, and for hurting you the way I did. Will you forgive me?"

Her eyes drifted across his face for a moment before, with a sharp exhale of relief from Aang, she nodded. "I forgive you, Aang."

He smiled, and they leaned in together, their lips pressing together again as, with a keen passion, they kissed once more. After a minute they pulled apart, eyes hazy yet content. If Aang had thought that he would still have doubts, that he would still be so fearful of what their future could hold, he did not see them in that moment. He needed her, more than anything.

"So, should we tell the others?" He asked. Katara laughed loudly at this.

"Please, they're nosy enough as it is, I bet you anything Toph already knows and she's telling them all right now." At that, Aang shuddered.

"She better not. I saw the way Sokka glared at me when Toph let it slip that we'd already been together." At that, Katara paled.

"Spirits, don't remind me. He was trying to find round about ways to ask me for days after without actually asking outright if it was true."

"The man sure has a talent for making any situation more awkward."

 _"Katara!"_

The pair immediately jumped, taken aback by the sound of Katara's name being yelled out in the hallway, followed by insistant banging on what they both presumed to be her door. Aang and Katara, both still stark naked, looked at each other with wide eyes.

 _"Katara,_ it's Sokka!"

"Well, speak of the devil," Aang hissed, as Sokka began to pound on her door again.

"Katara!" Sokka sounded both panicked and exasperated now, and Aang felt his annoyance swiftly shift to concern. Katara, too, seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and she jumped from his bed, desperately grappling for her night clothes.

"Son of a ..." they heard Sokka growl. "It's an emergency!"

Aang danced on one leg as he rushed to pull on his trousers, his worry only growing, Katara now was half dressed, hurriedly pulling her silk night shirt over her tangled mess of hair just as Sokka began pounding on Aang's door.

"Aang, you in there?"

"Yeh, Sokka just a minute I'm-" but he hadn't a chance to finish before Sokka pushed his door open. It was perhaps testament to his panic, however, that even as he took in the sight of his sister in her night clothes and Aang pulling a top down over his head, he could only manage, "it's Suki."

Katara did not wait for an explanation, she immediately took off for Aang's door, pushing past Sokka just as the warrior seemed to sway on the spot, his face pale and his eyes wide and fearful.

"Sokka, what's happened to Suki?" Aang asked, hurrying towards him now.

"It's ... she ..." he could only shake his head, and he gratefully took Aang's arm as he offered it to stabilise him. "She's gotten worse."

"Come on, let's go," Aang said firmly, and together the pair began to run down the corridor, after Katara, towards the infirmary, Aang feeling downright sick to his stomach.

When Aang and Sokka finally arrived at Suki's dorm, it was to find the doors already wide open, her lying on the bed, her face ashen grey and muttering feverishly. She was a picture of pain, sweat dripping down her temple, her hands gripped into fists around her blanket. Sokka quickly dropped to her side, Aang seeming to sway as he looked down at Suki's vulnerable form in disbelief. She had been making such good recovery, she had even joined them for meals, yet here she was seemingly at deaths door once more. Xing Ying, Toph, and Zuko were also there, the former sat with a wet cloth and gingerly dabbing at Suki's forehead whilst Katara and the head nurse stood talking in the corner of the room. He fought back every desire to ask what was going on, knowing that questions at this point would only like stress Sokka out further, and instead gently took his seat beside Xing Ying. Suki's breathing was fast and shallow. Toph and Zuko stood back, Zuko looking pale, and Toph with her feet pressed firmly to the ground.

In time, Katara returned, carrying a steamy mug of liquid in shaking hands as she settled beside Sokka. He gently eased his girlfriend forward, who seemed to groan in response as Katara raised the mug to her lips.

"Suki, you have you to drink this, it will help."

The feverish woman was able to open her mouth, letting the liquid tip into her mouth, as she grimaced at the taste, bravely swallowing despite the effort it must take.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked, her voice rough and weak. Yet Aang was relieved that she still had the energy to speak.

"Echinacea, goldenseal, and honey," Katara explained softly. "The herb gardens have died in the storm, but luckily there's still plenty of extract here."

"Is it going to cure her?" Sokka asked, his body held bravely, though the panic sitting behind his eyes was clear to all of them.

"It should help the symptoms," Katara continued. Aang got to his feet then, holding out his hand for the now empty mug, gesturing that he would take it back to the sink, and she passed it to him. It was then, perhaps, that Zuko and Xing Ying noticed the curious way he and Katara were dressed, her tangled hair and his mismatched top and trousers. Aang, however, was indifferent to their looks, instead distracted by the smell of the herbs rising from the mug, watching as the last dregs inside drained out into the sink.

"What's happened? Why has she gotten worse?" Sokka asked, looking between his sister and the head nurse. The women looked at each other, before Sansa took a deep breath.

"It seems the cold has caused some complications with her recovery," she said. "Though I don't think this is the poison itself at this stage, I think her weakened immune system has opened her up to secondary infections. In this case, pneumonia is not entirely uncommon."

Aang shut his eyes tight, before turning to look back at his friends, their faces pale.

"But ... she'll be ok?" Sokka asked, his voice small as Aang came to sit back beside Xing Ying, who had now dropped the cloth back into the bowl of water at her knees.

"Luckily Gran-Gran taught me all she knew," Katara replied softly. "I've helped care for women with it in the past, after dad left."

Aang watched on, knowing that his decision to leave for the Air Temples was about to become that much harder. He grit his teeth, watching as Sokka gently stroked Suki's hand, and she shivered under her blanket.

"Do you need another blanket?" Xing Ying asked. Katara looked back across the room where the the head nurse was now beginning to mix up another concoction to ease Suki's discomfort, realising that the last of the blankets were already lying across her friends lap.

"I'll go and grab some," Aang offered, standing once more.

"Thank you," Suki replied, her voice barely a whisper.

He hurried from the room, closing the door sharply behind him before leaning back against the wall, his heart hammering. He had to leave, he had no choice. But how would Suki feel to know that he had left whilst she was so ill? How would Sokka see this? He raised his hand to his head, rubbing his temple, wondering how their lives had become so complicated. The door opened, and he jumped slightly, relieved to see that it was Katara coming from the room. Gently, she shut the door behind her, frowning at him.

"Sorry, I'm just going," he said, stepping away from the wall and turning to head down the corridor.

"The laundry is across here," Katara said softly, pointing to the room opposite.

"Oh, right."

She watched him, concerned as he pushed the door open to the laundry. She surprised him then by following him, her frown returned as she shut the door behind them.

"Aang, what is it?"

"I still have to leave," he replied simply, glaring around the room. "What if something happens to her whilst I'm gone?"

"And what will happen if you don't go?" She replied, placing a hand on his arm. "Aang, I know this is a hard choice but you can't do anything for her here."

He blinked at her for a moment, before looking away, his eyes drifting vaguely towards the pile of fresh bedding that lay upon the shelves to his left. In truth, he hardly saw it. There was a feeling of dread in his stomach, weighing him down, and though he knew he had no choice, that it was the right thing, he could not bear to leave his friends when one of them was so sick. He looked up when he felt her hand drift into his, gripping it tight. Katara stood before him, her eyes peering into his, the weight in his stomach shifting as it attempted to somersault.

"I can take care of Suki," she said, her voice calm and clear. "They will both understand, no one is going to blame you."

He shook his head. "When did things start getting so difficult for us?" He asked. "When I stopped Ozai things were supposed to be better for us, for all of us."

"I guess that's life," Katara breathed. "We do the best with what we have."

He looked at her differently in that moment. A girl, no a woman now, who had lost her mother, her grandmother, who had witnessed some of the worst of mankind, and who was still standing so strong despite that, even as one of her closest friends lay dying in the next room. He had lost his people, sure, but whilst he had withered the young waterbender before him had only grown, and his heart was full of pride and admiration as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said. "I should have been stronger, should be stronger. For all of you."

"Well, now's your chance," she said back. She leaned forwards, and his arms reached out gratefully to receive her, their lips pressing together one more blissful time.

"Come on," she muttered, pulling away. "They're going to wonder where we are." She grabbed a handful of blankets from the pile and dropped them onto his out-stretched arms. "Let's get these back to Suki."

"You took your sweet time," Sokka said, as they finally re-entered Suki's room. Suki, it seemed, was responding to the medicine she had been given, as her breathing seemed markedly more eased as she lay there.

"There weren't any clean," Aang replied, without missing a beat. "I had to get some from another room."

But he was all to aware now of the people in the room now eying him curiously, their gaze drifting from his baggy clothing to Katara's blue cotton night dress, and up to Katara messy locks and the morning shadow across Aang's bald head. Keeping his head high, he walked towards Sokka, handing him the blankets. Sokka, however, had no need to be curious, and he said nothing as he took the blankets, gently laying them over Suki.

"Thank you," she managed.

"Ok, I think it's best if we give Suki some space now," Katara announced, looking across at the head nurse who nodded her head in agreement. "She needs to rest."

Even as Aang made to move from the side of the bed, he caught the look on Katara's face and the gentle rise of her brow, and he knew that she was allowing Aang the space to explain that he could not stay. Even with Suki as sick as she was, he could not stay. Katara continued to usher the rest of them from the room, even as they looked back to Aang with some curiosity, before the door was shut softly behind her. With a deep breath, Aang turned to face the sadly occupied bed in the center of the room.

"There's something that I need to tell you," he said, dropping back to his knees on the opposite side of the bed. Sokka suddenly screwed up his face, looking sharply away.

"Look, if this is about you and Katara I'd really rather not hear-"

"It's not," Aang interrupted, holding out a hand and hoping his face didn't look as warm as it suddenly felt. "This is about ... uh." He swallowed, his mouth dry as Sokka looked up at him once more. "I need to leave," he managed at last. "Today."

"Why?" Suki's soft and breathless voice spoke from the bed, surprising Aang as her bloodshot eyes were able to cross with his.

"I have to find Koh," Aang replied. "I don't want to leave, not like this, but I cannot risk staying here any longer. Xing Ying spoke with that spirit yesterday and finally I have a lead and some answers. The reason I couldn't find Koh was because he isn't in the spirit world, he is in ours. All this time he's been here, and with things only getting worse I have to find him."

There was a silence that followed his words, Sokka looking across at him gravely as Suki's eyes closed and she rest her head back into her pillow.

"I'm sorry I have to leave now," Aang all but whispered, his eyes searching Sokka's. "I wish it was different."

For a moment he thought that Sokka was going to threaten to punch him again, at the very least yell at him, but he mistook the fire suddenly burning in Sokka's eyes. "You don't have to be sorry," the warrior said firmly. "I hope you find the cowardly son of a bitch."

Aang nodded, before getting to his feet. He looked down at Suki, who looked as though she had drifted off into a deep sleep, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Get well soon, Suki," he whispered and, with one last look at Sokka, he turned heal and left the room, his heart so heavy that it was any wonder that he could move at all.

***

It was a little over an hour later that Aang found himself shouldering the bitter cold, teeth grit hard as he tied supplies to Appa's saddle in the stables. He had hoped that Katara had took it upon herself to tell the others of his plan, particularly as he had not found any of them in the hallway after he had left the infirmary. It was not his greatest move, he knew, and there was little doubt in his mind that he would grow quickly to regret not taking the time to find his friends before packing his supplies, but he could not fathom how he could handle another goodbye. If he came back to them, if he returned with answers, he hoped that they could learn to forgive him. And Katara ... she already knew. Somehow he thought this time she would understand.

"Are you sure about this, baldy?"

His heart dropped to his stomach as a voice carried through the blizzard, and he turned to see three figures trudging through the gloom. Aang could only sigh as Toph, Zuko, Katara, and even Momo came into view, the latter curled up around Toph's shoulders.

"Am I sure about flying Appa in a blizzard? No. Am I sure I have to? Yes."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Toph continued, hands on her hips as they drew to a halt in front of him. "I meant, are you sure taking off without saying goodbye is a good idea? Especially given how that's gone for you in the past."

He opened his mouth to reply, but he was thoroughly beaten and the queer sensation in his chest made it clear that, actually, he was just glad that they were here. That they had been smart where he had not.

"I'm just not as good at goodbyes as you are, Toph," he said at last, allowing a smile to flicker across his lips.

"Please, the more awkward they are the better," Toph scoffed.

"Have you got everything you need?" Katara asked, even as she handed him a bag filled with what he saw were blankets. Somehow even in that bitter cold he felt his heart warm.

"I have," he replied, taking the bag gratefully. "I even have a back up glider this time." He gestured to Appa's saddle where, sure enough, lay his own staff as well as the one that he had picked up from the spirit he had defeated back in the desert.

"Bet you still lose it," Zuko grumbled, before shooting a grin at his friend. Yet even as he did, Aang could see the worry clear on his face, as gazes were drawn towards the thich heavy skyline. Truthfully Aang was more than a little apprehensive about how well Appa could handle the storm. If at all.

"Don't worry," he repeated. "I will be fine, I have everything I need." Except you. The thought flashed with brilliant focus in his mind as his eyes were drawn back to Katara.

"Not everything."

With surprise, the group looked back to see another figure pushing its way through the storm, only for the small shadow to make the form of Xing Ting, trudging across the snow carrying her own pack on her back, a large red robe wrapped about her shoulders. Aang blinked, for a moment too taken aback to say a word as she pushed past him, chucking the pack onto Appa's saddle.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Xing Ying replied, her tone more defiant than he thought possible. "You're not going on your own, that would be suicide."

"Whoa, you're not coming with me!" Aang protested, running forward to grab her pack from the saddle.

"Yes I am," she replied, snatching the pack back off him with such vehemence that he was surprised into letting go.

"No, you're not," Aang replied, internally wincing at the childish back and forth. "Look, I don't wanna play this card but as your teacher I am ordering you to take that pack and go and stand with everyone else."

"Nice one," Toph scoffed. "You're about as authoritative as Momo." From her shoulder the lemur cocked his head and growled indignantly as Aang turned his head to glare back at her. Zuko raised his brow, nodding his head to gesture behind Aang, who swung round to see that in that moment Xing Ying had already climbed onto the saddle.

"You're not coming!" He cried, throwing his arms wide in exasperation. "Xing Ying you have no idea how dangerous this could be, what we could meet along the way, let alone that there's no chance that you can face Koh even if we find him! You know he steals faces, right? Actual faces."

Xing Ying crossed her arms, scowling down at him. "Yeh, you said. But it doesn't matter, you can't go on your own. What if something happens? What if you're injured or knocked off Appa? You're going to need to sleep, so how are you going to keep watch and fly Appa with your eyes closed? Plus, you know I can contact the spirits! You need me more than you think!"

Her last statement was said with such passion that he was knocked. "Xing-"

"And none of them can go with you!" She continued, her voice now high and breaking as she gestured towards his friends. "You can't go on this suicide mission alone so you're stuck with me!"

"I think she's right, Aang," Zuko agreed. Aang glowered at him, his mind racing, before sighing and rubbing his temples. He looked over at Katara, who had stayed silent through all of this, and with the tiniest of nods she also agreed.

"Alright, fine," Aang said heavily. "But if you get eaten by a polarbear dog I will not be held responsible."

At this Xing Ying's face broke into a triumphant grin, and she turned to fasten her pack into the saddle. With a roll of his eyes he turned back to the three people huddled behind him.

"Please take care of Suki," he said. "And Sokka. This time I promise to find Koh. And some answers."

"Don't make promises," Zuko warned. "Just do what you need to do, and we'll keep faith enough in that."

"Don't be a baby and get yourself beat up," Toph said, digging a finger in her ear.

"I'll do that, thanks for the support, Toph."

"Any time," she replied with a grin.

Aang then turned to Katara, prepared or a sober goodbye in front of their friends, only to find himself pulled roughly forwards, her lips connecting fiercly with his. For the briefest most wonderous of moments the storm grew silent, the air warm, before she was pulling away from him, her hot breath insistent across his face.

"Be careful," she hissed, her eyes blazing. "I mean it, don't do anything stupid."

"When have you ever known me to do anything stupid?" He asked, throwing her a grin even as she pushed him out to arms length, her blaze becoming a deep scowl. "Ok, point taken! I'll be careful. Just make sure to take care of Suki."

She nodded, and their eyes lingered upon one another for a moment longer before, regretfully, Katara took her hands from his arms. Aang turned, bending the wind beneath him to take him to Appa's back, taking rest at his head, the reins at his feet.

"Ok, buddy. Yip yip."

Appa let out a roar, beating hsi giant tail and taking to the snow ridden air. The snow as thick, and as Aang turned his head, his eyes fixing upon Katara's he realised to his despair that in a matter of moments he could no longer make her out. He took a deep breath, turning to face forward, his body automatically hunched against the flurry and whatever may lay ahead. Behind him, Xing Ying sat back, gripping the saddle, looking back towards where the Palace had once stood.

 **A/N: Well, Merry Christmas everyone! I am sorry it has been such a long time since the last update, but two jobs in the lead up to Christmas really took it out of me, and it was nice to have a couple days peace and quiet to sit down and finally get this chapter finished.**

 **Truth be told, much of this chapter was written back in September, but I really debated heavily whether or not this was the right direction to take things. Initially I not planned for Aang and Katara to begin to settle their differences until much later in the story, and I was quite surprised to find myself writing their reconciliation. So I took a break, and I thought it through, I rewrote the entire chapter, then I took another break, and I read back the original version and, well, I think it was the right time. After all, both Aang and Katara have so much more to contend with as the story progresses.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has still stuck around! And a good New Year to you all.**


	15. Crash Landing

Aang had predicted that the trip to the Eastern Air Temple would be cold, that it would be difficult. He had predicted that it would be down more to him, than Appa, to get them there, supporting the bison with his bending through the blizzard. Yet, as much as he had already assumed, and as much as he had tried to prepare, the journey was to be far more arduous than he could have possibly anticipated.

It didn't take long, hardly half an hour from leaving the Palace, before Aang started to regret letting anyone talk him into letting Xing Ying join him on what she had, herself, called a suicide mission. As difficult as Aang found it, he at least had his bending to fall back on to keep warm and fight against the wind. But Xing Ying, under her coats and cloaks, was open to the elements, and she quickly found that the only way she could deal with the onslaught was to curl up against the side of the saddle, cloak drawn up around her face as she squinted through the flurry. Aang continued to glance back at her as they flew, more to check that she was still on the saddle than anything, yet she was to surprise him yet again when, after two hours of flying, he looked back to see Xing Ying throw him a thumbs up. Her teeth chattered and ice hung from her nostrils comically, and he noted that it was such a strange time for his more timid Acolyte to suddenly find her confidence.

Despite the cold and the difficulty of their travels, Aang was not inclined to rest until they had at least cleared a good portion of the sea that stretched between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, a sea that was mercifully smaller than the one he had once had to clear in record time with Appa all that time ago, when it had been another spirit he had been chasing down. He had then been fighting, not only the affects of Tonrar on his body, but the dread of what he would find in his homeland. What he had later found in the South Pole. Yet, still, the strain on his body now was very close to that. He panted heavily, his breath lost in the blizzard and the sound of the wind blasting past them as he bent the sphere of air around Appa. Despite the sweat dripping down his forehead and the way he felt his body begin to overheat under the multiple layers of clothing, the cold sharp breaths that he took left his chest feeling frozen, his throat burning. He was not sure how much time passed before one of the islands between the Fire and Earth Nations came mercifully into view, but it was with a clear relief that he angled Appa down, trying to find shelter among the blizzard.

In time they found a small and hardly sheltered alcove in the cliffs along the shore, and after landing he immediately set to work bending much of the entrance shut, keeping away the elements outside. It would be stifling in time, but it was far better than trying to sleep with the blizzard bursting in on them. He was hardly finished, however, before Appa collapsed to the ground, letting out a loud puff of air before curling in on himself and shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Aang murmured, stroking Appa's nose. He was relieved when Appa pressed his muzzle back in response, almost as if accepting his apology.

Aang swiftly got started on a fire in the center of the shallow cave, as Xing Ying gathered food from their packs, still remaining silent as she set up pans and bowls ready to begin dinner. She had just finished pulling the bedrolls out when she turned to see that Aang had quite suddenly fallen asleep, resting against the bison's side, exhaustion clear on his face. The Acolyte sighed sadly, shivering against the cold.

It wasn't long later that Aang woke with a start, his exhaustion not nearly enough to hold back the nightmares that he had hoped beyond measure would not plague him on their journey. But plague him they had, and he instinctively checked his hands and arms for the blood that had haunted him the night previous. With huge relief his pale hands were all that he saw, and he let out a shaky breath as he dropped his head back against Appa's thick, warm coat.

"Are you ok?"

Surprised, having clear forgotten that Xing Ying was in the cave with him in his post night terror confusion, he snapped his head up. She sat not far from his, eyes wide, a spoon hanging slack in her hand and threatening to drop into the pot of stew that she had been stirring.

"I'm fine," he said, all too quickly and with a forced ease to his voice. Xing Ying immediately opened her mouth to reply, before shutting it sharp and blushing deep beet red. She turned her attention back to the stew, focusing on it with such intensity that it looked as though she were willing it to cook faster. Aang groaned to himself, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands. If he was going to have to deal with the physical exhaustion of bending Appa to the Eastern Air Temple there was no way that he could not expect to sleep. He could not hide his nightmares. It was, he reasoned, perhaps easier to come clean.

"I have nightmares," he said evenly, startling Xing Ying once more. "They're nothing to worry about they're just ... they happen often. Most nights."

The fire crackled and the pot bubbled between them and Xing Ying, her face still pink, had an expression of mingled curiosity and embarrassment.

"W-what happens?" She asked at large, and he was taken back by being asked such a question. He blinked at her, considering for a moment telling her to mind her own business. But, seeing that familiar inner turmoil start to show on her face once more he had to remind himself that this was, after all, what he had wanted of her. He had urged her to be less timid, to speak her mind more, and realising this mess was somewhat his own creation, he sighed.

"Well, the world ends," he replied simply, getting to his feet and joining her by the stew. At that point the spoon finally did drop, splashing into the pot with a light sizzle as stew splattered across the frozen ground.

"I mean, not ... _ends_ ends, surely?"

He looked back at her quizzically. "You spoke to Gotami, you see the blizzard. You know how difficult it will be to find Koh."

"You sound like you've already given up."

Her words shocked him in a way that could not predict, his breath catching and his heart seeming to grind to a halt.

"Is there any part of you that thinks we can actually find Koh and stop this?" She continued, her brow beginning to furrow. "Or is this really a suicide mission? Are you running?"

He opened his mouth to respond to this fresh onslaught, but he found no words came to him. He wasn't running from anything ... he was running _to_ something, to a possible solution. _Are you?_ That cold voice spoke up from deep within his gut, that voice like his but not quite. _Or are you just so scared of failure now that you'll do anything to escape the realities?_

"If there's one thing you've taught me," Xing Ying continued, unaware of the voices arguing in the Avatar's head, "it's that you can't give up. You're not giving up, are you?"

"No." He maintained eye contact with her, even as her face flushed with what could have been anger mixed with the embarrassment, and he felt his hands curl into fists. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about what will happen if we don't find Koh."

Xing Ying fell silent then, turning back to the pot to fish the spoon out of the stew. They did not speak for the rest of the night, eating their stew in silence before Xing Ying finally drifted off into sleep, leaving Aang staring out into the blizzard outside.

The days that followed were much the same. The same icy blankness below them, the same biting cold, the same crumple of exhaustion that followed each stretch of bending, and little conversation between the pair of them as they focused on trying to get through to the end of each day free from frostbite and the fresh sting of depression. Appa, though he was assisted every step of the way by Aang, tired quickly, and as time went on they were forced to rest more frequently, making the most of the small amount of island landmass before the Earth Kingdom began, finding shelter where they could, Aang chanting and talking gently to the bison as he slept. He was full of guilt over what he was asking Appa to endure for him, and rage at Koh for vanished and allowing this to happen. In fact he grew only more torn as time went by on how he was to handle the spirit. He needed to be merciful, Koh was one of the greatest spirits still left in their time, but he did not want him to go away with the illusion that he could ever anger the Avatar and expect such mercy again.

Before long, the morning where they knew that they would have to push over the greatest length of the sea came, and they woke with a certain dread in their hearts, slowly packing their things onto Appa's saddle. Aang had already explained to Xing Ying that this would likely to be the most difficult part of their trip, and though Appa would easily make it in a matter of hours during calmer weather, they could be traveling for most if not all of the day. Not far off the coast, however, was the mining village in which Haru lived and he hoped, vainly, that they could perhaps find welcome there for a night or two so that Appa could recover from the ordeal. It was that hope, the hope of perhaps a warm hut, that kept them going in the day that followed.

Twice Xing Ying had nearly fallen over the side of the saddle. She held on tight, her hands gripping the straps and her body pressed low to the saddle, but with the wind battering them this way and that there were times when Appa would roar and shift sideways, unable to maintain his balance. Aang, his reflexes still sharp despite his numb fingers, had been able to grab her, and eventually he had instructed her to hold onto him, her hands tight around his waist as they flew. Predictably, the storm was worse over the larger expanse of water, the sound of the screaming sea below mixing with the blasting winds. The third time Appa had buckled, Xing Ying had screamed, pressing her face into his back, and Aang felt a swooping sensation in his stomach like they were falling.

"Appa!"

The bison cried out with fear, his panic at not being able to see ahead of them causing him to fight against the sphere of air Aang produced about them, and in the confusion Aang's bending faltered and they began to drop like a stone. He pulled back on the reins, teeth grit, trying to regain control, but Appa was too scared and too tired to do anything other than fall and cry.

"Xing Ying grab the reins, pull up!"

Still whimpering she took the reins from him, and screamed as she felt herself slide backwards to the saddle as she relinquished her hold around his waist. Aang reached out, grabbing her and pushing her in front of him, his legs pressing into Appa's neck as he fought to keep them both in contact with the bison as he raised both his hands, grabbing the air and snow and sea spray around them to form yet another sphere, spinning faster and faster as he fought to keep them airborne. With huge relief, he felt them slow and start to move forwards, but he knew all too well that they were going to land, there was nothing he could do at this stage to keep them in the skies, and he had to be quick to turn the sea below into ice so that they did not plummet straight into the freezing ocean. The ground, however, came at them much quicker than he had anticipated, and it was with pure luck that, as Appa collided with what was below them, they flew forwards, Aang wrapping his arms protectively around Xing Ying as they tumbled painfully off of the bison, rolling forwards not into freezing seas but merciful snow. It was hard and compact, and their landing was not softened, but with a final cry from all they came to a halt, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Aang gasped, pulling himself up and rolling Xing Ying over. Her wide frightened eyes looked up at him, but she was able to nod, gasping and pulling herself to haunches.

"Appa!" The bison had rolled too far for him to see through the blizzard, and he felt his heart rate soar, panic setting in as he considered how Appa would have taken the brunt of all the impact. He grabbed Xing Ying's hand, pulling her to her feet so that they could not lose each other in the blizzard, and began to push forward.

"Appa!"

"Appa!" Xing Ying called too, her hand over her brow as if trying to help her see through the storm. To their huge relief and roar came back to them, and they ran forward to see the bison, body shaking but unbroken, looking mournfully in their direction. Aang fell to his knees in front of his friend, checking his head and muzzle, before stroking his wide cheek.

"Buddy, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I pushed you like that."

Appa purred back, pressing his shaking face against Aang. Xing Ying dropped down beside him, she too stroking his long fur.

"Who's out there?"

A sharp voice caused them all to freeze, looking back behind them. The owner of the voice was not to be seen, but their presence was made painfully clear as a knife hurtled towards them, landing sharply in the snow between Aang and Xing Ying.

"You tell me who you are or I promise you next time I won't miss."

"Wait," Aang called, getting to his feet and holding out his hands. "We don't mean you any harm! We just crash landed here and could use some help."

Silence followed his words before a tentative voice met them, a figure following it through the flurry.

"Aang?"

The Avatar squinted through the snow before, with complete disbelief, he saw someone he had not thought he would ever come across in this part of the Earth Kingdom.

"Mai?!"

The girl ran forward and, uncharacteristically for her, she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Still surprised, he returned the hug, before pulling her at arms length, looking her in the eyes.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She asked, her tone quickly settling into the droll he was used to. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, crash landing," Aang offered, gesturing back to Appa, who had slowly begun to climb back onto his feet. Mai looked back at Appa, before her eyes met the frozen and battered form of Xing Ying.

"You best come with me," she said, gesturing behind her. "We don't have a lot, but we have somewhere warm for you all to rest and recover."

Aang realised quickly, as he followed Mai back to the mining village, that Toph had not been wrong when she had announced that the blizzard was just as bad in the Earth Kingdom. It had spread all over, and he wondered how it was possible that the entire world had not just become buried in the pure mass of it. Somehow, much of the mining village still stood, lamps lighting their way with hoods atop them to stop the snow from putting them out, pathways dug deep into the snow to keep the houses from being snowed in. There were very few people outside of their homes, and those that were watched him with mingled hope and anger as he passed them by, perhaps both blaming him for their predicament whilst hoping that he was here to fix it all. Mai led them past what used to be the market place, now just a collection of empty wooden stalls, and to a hut beside which a single ostrich horse huddled in a stable. Gratefully Appa pushed past them, pausing and grumbling at the ostrich horse that seemed to shuffle over to make room, perhaps grateful for a warmer room-mate.

"There's some hay that Appa can eat," Mai said, as Aang hesitated outside of the hut, watching his friend. "He'll be ok now."

Appa was quick to take advantage, taking a huge mouthful of the hay in the stall before collapsing onto his stomach, eyes closing even as he ate. A moments hesitation later, Aang and Xing Ying followed Mai into the hut.

It was warm inside, a heavy fire lighting the main room of the home which was layered with furs and blankets. Two familiar faces sat in the center of the room, her younger brother, Tom-Tom, and mother, Michi, the latter looking utterly flabbergast to see the Avatar suddenly enter her home.

"Avatar Aang?" She gasped, immediately grabbing Tom-Tom up into her arms and getting to her feet. Aang saw a flash of fear in her eyes, and he quickly pressed his hand and fist together, dropping into a bow.

"Michi, I am very sorry to have intruded," he said, before looking back up at her. "I promise you I had no intention of dropping in on you so suddenly."

"And literally," Mai quipped, picking up a kettle from over the fire and pouring the steaming liquid into two cups. "Appa crash landed just outside the village, that's what all that noise was."

"I-I see," Michi replied hurriedly, looking with alarm between her daughter and the Avatar. "Well, as you can see we've done as the Firelord asked, we're no longer inside Fire Nation territory!"

"What?" Aang asked, before understanding hit him, and he held his hands up hurriedly. "No no, that's not why I'm here! Please, I had no idea that you were living here, and even if I did I wouldn't get involved in, uh-" he hesitated, looking quickly over at Mai, feeling his face beginning to warm. "Well, in ... that."

An awkward silence followed his words, Michi holding Tom-Tom to her as he looked around with confusion, and Mai looking back at the Avatar with pursed lips. Aang, finding himself wanting to ease the situation, felt his mouth blunder on without his consent.

"For what it's worth I don't really think it was Zuko's best decision, he's been a bit of a mess because of it ... but, uh, thanks for taking us in it's kinda cold out there."

The Avatar, supposed master in diplomacy, faltered once more, before Mai seemed to find it in herself to take mercy on him. She picked up the two cups, pressing one of them into his hands.

"It's fine, Aang. As much as I am enjoying this awkward reintroduction I think perhaps it's best we just scoot past it."

"Right," Aang said lamely, taking the cup. Mai turned to Xing Ying, holding out the cup.

"This is for you, uh, sorry I don't think we've met?"

"Xing Ying," the Acolyte replied, gratefully taking the cup of tea. "I'm one of Avatar Aang's Acolytes."

"Oh," Mai replied. "Well, nice to meet you." She then turned back to Aang, before bluntly asking, "where's Katara?"

"Back in the Fire Nation," Aang replied. Mai frowned, looking back at Xing Ying, unabashedly eying her up and down.

"Why?"

Aang, who had attempted to take a sip of tea, lowered his mug and blinked back at her. He had quite forgotten how forward Mai could be.

"Actually, there has been a lot happening," he replied, his voice now heavy. "Suki is very sick, Katara is with her, and we're out here trying to stop this blizzard."

It wasn't quite the truth, but it was close enough to usher a small cry of relief from Michi, who sat back down again.

"The blizzard is in the Fire Nation, too?" Mai asked, eyes widening a fraction.

"I'm afraid so," Aang replied solemnly.

"Ok, well ... take a seat," Mai continued, gesturing to the fur covered floor, "sounds like there's a lot to talk about."

Aang and Xing Ying gratefully took their seats in front of the fire. Tom-Tom, who continued to remain silent, quickly scooted to his sisters side, eying the two strangers warily.

"So, what's going on out there?" Mai asked, gesturing to the window. "Do you know what's caused this blizzard?"

Aang felt Xing Ying look across at him and he found himself, yet again, having to lie to a friend. "Not exactly," he answered, before taking a sip of his tea. "I think it has something to do with the spirit world, so that's why we're out here. We're headed to the Eastern Air Temple to see if I can find some answers there."

"The spirit world?" Mai didn't try to hide the doubt in her tone, and she cocked her head to the side. "How can the spirit world have anything to do with what's going on in our world? What sort of spirit creates a storm?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to find out," Aang replied. Mai hummed somewhat derisively, before shrugging her shoulders. "And how about you?" Aang continued. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, it was the first village we came across," Mai replied, glancing over at her mother. "It just so happened that Haru knew who we were and his father offered us a place here. I'm surprised they've let us stay given the history the Fire Nation has in this town."

"They're pretty reasonable people here," Aang said. "I'd have been shocked if they had asked you to leave. So ... how are you all? You know, since-"

"Since my ex-boyfriend banished us? We're doing great," Mai replied with a dry laugh. "And how is dear Zuko?"

"Uh," Aang shifted uncomfortably. "Well, as I said he's been a bit of a mess since it happened, I think he realises now that he made the wrong call. But, well, with the blizzard there's not been a lot of room to deal with anything else."

"It's really that bad there?" Michi asked. "There has never been snow in the Fire Nation, not for as long as I have lived ..."

"It is," Aang replied sadly. "I dare say it's worse here, but they are still struggling to handle it. The Fire Nation isn't exactly equipped to deal with a blizzard, even with all their fire power, and with Katara as the only waterbender remaining now it's only going to get more difficult for them."

"Is that why Suki is sick?" Mai pressed. "Because of the storm?"

Aang exchanged a glance with Xing Ying, perhaps hoping she would jump in at that moment to stop him from having to be the one to lie yet again, but the glance was not quick enough for Mai not to notice, and she leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"Suki was poisoned," Aang replied heavily. "We don't know who by, exactly, only that it happened in Ba Sing Sei, and that she might not have been the intended target."

Mai's eyes widened. "The who?" But her eyes darted back to Xing Ying again, and she clucked her tongue as if in sudden understanding. "Katara? That's the other reason she's not with you, isn't it?"

"It might have been," Aang replied glumly. "But Suki was very sick when we left, and Katara is working with the Palace's healers to try and help her."

"That's messed up," Mai said, before reaching out and placing a hand on Tom-Tom's head. "There's always someone sick enough to go after the people we love to get what they want."

Aang couldn't have agreed more.

"How is Katara otherwise? Blaming herself I presume." Aang could not hold back the short bark of laughter as he thought of Katara.

"That's about the sum of it," he said. "But I feel better knowing that she's there with Suki, and the others. Blaming herself or not with Suki out of the game she's about the only sensible one of us left."

Mai allowed a rare smile, before looking across at her mother, who nodded.

"Well, it's probably much later than you guys think it is," she said. "You can sleep down here for tonight. I'd offer you some dinner but, well, we're limited to one meal a day right now and that won't be until the morning."

"That's fine, Mai, we have our own supplies so we won't take any of your food."

"Well, stick around for breakfast anyway, if you can," Mai continued. "I'm sure Haru will be pleased to see you as well. Truth be told everyone was starting to get worried the Avatar had disappeared again."

Aang felt his stomach drop, and his smile faded as Mai picked up Tom-Tom and the trio took themselves to the stairs of the hut and their own rooms. He bowed as Michi passed, Xing Ying thanking them, and after a few short minutes they heard the doors shut, leaving them alone in the comfortably warm living room.

"Well, at least we can get a decent nights sleep," Aang said, trying to push past the sting of Mai's final passing comment. He was sure if she had meant it as he had taken it, Mai was not an unkind person, but after the difficult day they had had it was hard not to take things personally.

"I'm amazed the village is still here," Xing Ying said, peering out of the window at the front of the hut. "The rate that snow is coming down ... how are they not buried?"

"There are a lot of earthbenders living in this village," Aang replied, as he selected a portion of the room where the floor was covered mostly in blankets and not furs. "Not to mention it's a mining village, they're pretty resourceful people."

"Maybe the Earth Kingdom is coping a little better than the Fire Nation," Xing Ying muttered, before choosing a spot on the ground on the opposite side of the room. Her expression was solemn, and she sat down heavily, her eyes drifting back over to the window.

"Are you ok?"

She glanced back at him. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Yee-Li," she replied. "I mean, I'm sure they're all fine, but ..." her voice faded off, but her meaning was perfectly clear. Despite her optimism Aang realised that she, too, knew there was a chance they may not return from this journey. He supposed seeing how intense the storm was this side of the ocean, plus plummeting from the sky on a flying bison who would not fly was enough to make the danger feel suddenly very real.

"They'll be ok," Aang said softly. "Yee-Li can handle anything, plus she has Dekho to look out for her."

At that, Xing Ying laughed, her expression warming.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked, smiling as he lay back against the ground, adjusting the blankets under his head to form a make-shift pillow.

"Yee-Li and Dekho," Xing Ying replied. "They can be a bit of an odd couple at times, but she seems happy. I'm glad she's found someone."

Aang looked up at the ceiling and found his thoughts drifting, as they often did, to Katara. He wondered how she was doing, how she was coping back there. Whether she was thinking of him. He was happy for Yee-Li, but he couldn't help but feel a little envious. If only he had not wasted so much time ...

"Yeh," he answered at length, before yawning widely. The adrenaline from the crash landing had begun to fade and he was realising now just how exhausted he was. "Night, Xing Ying."

"Night, Aang."

He drifted swiftly off to sleep, thoughts of Katara easing him into the darkness. Xing Ying, however, lay awake for some time after, continuing to watch the snow fall.

True to their word, Aang and Xing Ying did hang around for breakfast that next day, catching up with Haru as he came to join them in Mai's new home. Haru, like many on the Earth Kingdom, had a lot of questions about the storm, about the meetings that had taken place in Ba Sing Sei, and about Aang's absence the many months previous to that, but with a warm meal and a full nights sleep behind him Aang did not begrudge the questions as much as he normally would. Though he was eager to get started again, Aang did not push to leave until Appa had had his fill of hay and oats and was up to good strength, roaring for attention from outside of the hut. It was gone midday by the time the three of them set off again, not leaving them a lot of travel time before they would need to find shelter once more, but the time lost was worth seeing Appa looking eager again. Aang had said goodbye to Haru, Mai, and their families, promising to stop by as soon as the storm was taken care of, and with a peculiar fresh sensation of hope he had took flight, setting to work assisting Appa through the snow sodden sky.

That sense of hope did not last long, however, before the weather threatened to dislodge it from their hearts once more. Aang had never been one to feel the cold. Even in the South Pole he had usually been comfortable with a cloak pulled over his shoulders, his abilities as both air and firebender making it easy for him to adjust the temperature of the air around him, but this storm proved too much for even him to handle. Even with all his cloaks and robe the cold that bit his skin reached all the way to his bones, the Earth Kingdom air still colder than that in the Fire Nation. Xing Ying had already pulled two blankets out of their packs, wrapping them both around herself, and before they had even reached early evening Aang conceded that there was no way the three of them could continue another hour out in this cold. With no mountains and obvious cover in sight, however, Aang was forced to create a shelter for them, pressing his ungloved hands to the thick compact snow until he could finally feel rock some several feet below the surface. With some effort he bent three large slabs of rock up from the ground like a teepee, and created a hole large enough in the front face for Appa to fit through. It was a cramped and damp shelter, with no space for a fire once Appa had curled up at the back, but it was better than sleeping outside in the snow.

The pair sat in teeth chattering silence for half an hour, both shivering and shaking as the cold made it impossible for sleep to come to either of them. Aang was cold, and he was miserable, but it was nothing compared to how Xing Ying was looking. She shivered so violently that he was beginning to worry that she might fall sick. Glancing around the dark shelter, he pulled the last remaining blanket out from one of the packs, heading over to sit against Appa, before calling to her. She looked up, doubtful as he wrapped half of the blanket around himself, holding out an arm for her. She visibly hesitated, somehow seeming to freeze up even more as she looked all but terrified at the gesture.

"R-relax, I haven't got cooties," Aang said, his teeth chattering yet managing a laugh. Xing Ying remained from in place a moment longer before getting to her feet and sitting down beside him. Aang pulled the other half of the blanket around her and the pair huddled close. He was not foolish, he knew the reason for her discomfort after Toph had unabashedly told him how his Acolyte felt about him, but in a situation such as this they would have to put that aside.

"Regret coming yet?" He asked.

In that moment, with Aang's body warmth pressed against her side, Xing Ying wanted to say no. But then she thought back to the way Katara had kissed him before they had left, and the old familiar sensation of sad longing settled on her chest.  
"I don't think it was one of my better decisions," she said at last. Aang laughed, adjusting himself further back into Appa's fur. The bison let out a sleepy groan as, tentatively Xing Ying shifted closer too, sharing in his warmth. Before long Aang heard her breath soften and deepen and, realising she had fallen to sleep, closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

 _Don't get comfortable, Avatar. You will be too late. You'll always be too late._

He woke with a start the next morning, that same old nightmare screaming in his head. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the panic to die down, before opening his eyes with a heavy sigh, familiarising himself with his surroundings.

Xing Ying was still asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. And despite the sunlight creeping through the cracks in their shelter he felt inclined to stay where he was. She looked peaceful at last, unworried, and he felt a certain longing for such feelings. Behind him Appa snored, looking just as carefree as the girl beside him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the noise, so ill fitted to their surroundings. Though the sun was up and the day was calling, it did little to ease the biting cold that hit his face. It was so warm under the blankets and so, after a seconds hesitation, he rest his head back against the bison, closing his eyes once more and crossing his arms across his chest to keep in the warmth.

It was a further half hour before Xing Ying started to stir, swiftly blushing when she realised that she had been lying with her head against the Avatar's shoulder throughout the night. Gallantly he pretended not to have noticed, yawning widely as he stretched his arms out. The moment his arms broke free of the blanket, however, he felt the chill hit him, and he hissed through his teeth.

"Spirits it's cold," he muttered. "But we should get going, I think we've lost too much daylight as it is."

In spite of the cold Xing Ying was quick to throw of the blanket, almost as if she couldn't get away from his fast enough. He hoped they could find warmer shelter tonight, this awkwardness was a bit more than he could handle.

"It feels like it's gotten colder," Xing Ying hissed, eyes widening as the force of it hit her, though her voice forced into a cheery brightness. "Even our fires are going to end up freezing if it carries on like this."

"You're telling me," Aang grumbled, leaning to gently stir Appa. The bison moaned at him, clearly displeased at being woken, and snorted an angry puff of air in Aang's direction. "Sorry, buddy, wakey wakey."

Slowly the small group got their things together, ate a little food, and readied themselves for the day ahead. There had been a number of distractions along the way, but as Aang sat at Appa's head, brow furrowed with determination as he bent the sphere of air around the bison, he was keen to make sure that there would be no more.


	16. Wolf in the Herd

It had been two weeks since the Avatar had left the Fire Nation, taking his journey eastward towards the Air Temple in the Earth Kingdom, and despite the efforts of many, the Nation was swiftly falling into disarray.

In that time a number of Fire Nation citizens had attempted to leave the country, traveling northwards where, should the rumours be true, the blizzard was said to have not reached. They took with them supplies, food and rare furs, as they attempted to get across the unsteady waters on rickety fishing boats. Eventually tragedy had struck, as it often did, and one boat had capsized not far from the Fire Nation's shore, all crew and passengers becoming lost to the ocean despite the rescue party that had been sent to try and retrieve them. Among those passengers had been children, soldiers, and as a result the Firelord had been forced to place guards across their coastlines, preventing anybody from leaving. The outrage from this had been mixed, some furious that the Firelord should try to keep them trapped on their island, others angry at the loss and waste of life and supplies that had happened at the hands of those that had left. After several nights of heated conflict one group had managed to fight their way through the blockade of the Fire Nation soldiers, their yells and demands heard across much of the lower district. Many had braved the cold to see what was going on, and had watched aghast as one lone citizen had fired a blast of red hot fire into the face of one of soldiers in his attempt to get through. The guards had then been forced to arrest all of them, handcuffing them with heavy metal braces, marching them past the hooting and heckling crown on their way towards the Palace. It had almost sparked the first real riot in the Fire Nation central, objects thrown and fluids spat at soldiers and prisoners alike, exclamation of suppression and a failing government clear across the City. By the next morning Mamoru had released those responsible for the riot, but the damage seemed already done, across the Capital whispers of the Firelord's incompetence had already begun spreading like wildfire. Many doubted whether the Firelord was capable of getting them through the blizzard, and now on one could escape one of the most prosperous parts of the world was starting to feel like a prison.

Back at the Palace, the stress of trying to both manage his people and keep them alive was beginning to take it's tole on the Firelord. Rarely would he leave the throne room, and sleeping was out of the question, instead spending his days with his face pressed against various parchments. He continued to try and get word to the surrounding Nations and towns, but so far it seemed as though his pleas had gone unheard, no sign of aid or even a return message coming in on the wings of hawks. In his pessimism he began to wonder whether the rest of the world was happy to let the Fire Nation struggle alone with this. He knew the history, he knew that he strictly couldn't blame anyone for feeling that way, but the overwhelming sense of abandonment left him feeling betrayed and, not for the first time, a failure. Not even Kiyi had been able to cheer him up, and knowing that his little sister was starting to feel the strain as well only made him feel worse.

As the second week rolled into the third, it was not only the Firelord who was struggling to weather the storm. Suki's health had deteriorated, much to the distress of all those around. She had fallen in a feverish daze in which she would would mumble and swipe out blindly, calling Sokka's name. Sokka never left her side, clasping her hands in his own, his tired eyes refusing to look away from her own pained and troubled ones. Katara had tried to comfort her brother, though her own grief was taking it's toll. Even Toph had sat beside him most days, her hand on his shoulder, but he had failed to acknowledge either of them. Katara and nurse Sansa had continued with her medication, upping the dosages to a level that could become dangerous in themselves. Yet, it wasn't enough. There were herbs that she needed, things that could help her, and with their stocks growing low Katara was growing all the more fearful that, before long, they would be unable to do anything other than watch Suki fade away. It was on the fifteenth day since the Avatar had left them that Katara found herself stood before the Firelord, his exhausted face mirroring what remained of her shattered last hope.

"Zuko?"

He looked up at her, his tiredness made only more evident by the ring of fires surrounding them, casting an eery glow on his face. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to burden him further, but she knew their last hope was growing slimmer even as the hours passed by.

"Zuko, we have to do something."

He blinked at her, and for a second she was certain that he was about break down and sob right in front her, but that weak arch in his remaining brown soon creased sharply, anger etches across his features.

"What do you think I am trying to do, Katara?" He snarled, getting to his feet. "You think that I have been idly sitting around just waiting for the storm to stop?"

Katara winced. "No, Zuko, that's not what I-"

"The rest of the world has abandoned us! I'm not sure if you've noticed?"

Katara frowned, taken back. "Zuko they have not abandoned us. You know messages can't get through, you know everyone has been dealing with the same hardships."

"If that's what you believe then you're just as naive as he was."

She mouthed wordlessly for a moment, shaking her dead in disbelief. "He's trying to stop this. And he will, we just just have to trust him."

Zuko let our a derisive snort of laughter, falling back onto his throne. "Right, just like you and Sokka did, huh?"

The guilt cut through her like a knife, and she faltered. She took a step back, her hands curling into fists. "What has gotten into you?" She hissed, felling herself beginning to shake.

Zuko glared at her, his nostrils flaring, his hands clenching the arms of his throne. He breathed heavily for a moment, before closing his eyes and looking down. A shaking hand rose to his head.

"I don't know," he groaned. "I'm sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She felt her anger fade, and she sighed with relief and resignation. She walked forward, climbing up onto the stone balcony upon which the throne stood, before gently placing a hand on his.

"It's ok," she said quietly, as he looked up at her. "You're under a lot of pressure, Zuko, it's understandable that you're angry."

He sighed, slumping back into his throne.

"But we can't stay holed up here anymore," she continued. "We're running out of food, and Suki needs medicine. I can't do anything more for her, I can't heal her, the infection is just too deep, and I'm really scared that we will lose her." She stood straight before him and swallowed. "Someone needs to go and get help. There's nothing more anyone can do from inside the Capital."

"But I'll be sending them to their death!" Zuko cried, aghast. "You saw what happened to that fishing ship, people have already died."

"And we'll all die if we don't get help," Katara replied firmly. She saw the doubt and fear in his eyes, his reluctance to make the call. "You don't have to worry about sending anyone against their will. I'll go."

His eyes snapped back to hers. "No, Katara, that's insane. Suicidal!"

"What other choice is there?" She sighed, exasperated. "No one is coming."

They faced each other in silence, Zuko searching her eyes for signs of doubt whilst she kept has gaze steady, resolute.

"Katara ... I-"

"I'll be going with or without your permission," Katara said firmly, but softly. "You know that."

He shook his head once more. "You're insane, you know that? And what if Aang comes back and you're not here? You know he'll blame me, right?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Please, not even Aang could stop me going at this point."

"I hope you're right about that," Zuko grumbled, running a hand through his untidy hair. "I guess we'll have to get you a ship, and some volunteers for a crew. But what about Suki?"

Katara looked away, her heart hammering. _And Sokka, too_ , she thought. _Would he forgive me for leaving?_ "There's nothing more I can do right now. She needs medicine."

"Ok." Zuko looked her square in the eyes and nodded. "Then do it."

Katara raised her chin with steely determination, her eyes shining for a moment before turning to jump from the balcony. She was scared, of course she was, she'd be foolish not to be after what had already happened to those trying to flee the Fire Nation. After what had happened to her when she had tried to sail across the ocean herself all those months ago. A sharp pang came to her chest as she thought of the circumstances surrounding it, of Aang. She wondered if he was safe, if he had made it to the Air Temple. She wondered, for a bitter moment, if she would ever see him again. Swallowing hard she landed on the stone floor, but just as she looked back at Zuko the sound of horns broke through the stunned silence, loud and obnoxious. The noise a sickening echo through the thick blanket of snow that now surround the Palace. She looked back to Zuko, eyes wide with alarm, and in an instance he had jumped to her side, the pair turning and running from the hall.  
Try as she might, as she ran down the corridors, Katara couldn't help but think it was Aang. That he and Appa and had returned already. This could mean things had either gone well, or they had gone very wrong. At the latter her stomach churned once more ... there was no way, even in good weather, Aang could have reached the Eastern Air Temple and returned. She pushed herself faster towards the battered Palace doors, Zuko quick at her heel.

They round the corner, seeing General Mamoru push open the heavy doors. The pair skid to a halt, and Katara felt only alarm at the surprise across the General's face. There was not much that could catch Mamoru off guard.

"What is it? Is the Avatar back already?" Zuko demanded.

Mamoru shook her head. "No, Firelord Zuko. It's ... it's a ship. It looks Water Tribe."

"Dad?" Katara shared another look with Zuko, before gathering her furs around her and hurrying out into the snowy landscape beyond the four walls of the Palace. She couldn't understand why her father would choose to come to the Fire Nation, unless it was through pure worry for them. But, leaving their tribe alone and defenseless like that? She swallowed. No, there had to be something wrong, something very wrong indeed. Together, the Firelord and the only Southern waterbender trudged through the snow, shielding their faces as they made their way down the long walk to the docks. Guards surrounded them, and Katara knew that it was in part to do with protecting Zuko from the angered townsfolk. But no one even seemed to notice the Firelord and his convoy, for as they neared, the tram system scarcely functioning in the heavy snow, Katara's attention was quickly drawn to the huge vessel at the docks, just as everyone else's. It towered over many of the buildings along the shoreline, and there was something needlessly flamboyant about it's appearance, curls and carvings decorating it's hill as if to replicate the waves of the ocean across which it sailed.

"That's not a Southern Water Tribe ship," she muttered.

"You mean we actually got word to the Northern Tribe?" Mamoru asked, surprised. "I thought all our hawks came back?"

"They did."

The pair looked back to see Zuko, somewhat stony faced, glaring darkly out at the ship before them.

"General, be ready," he said coolly. "There is a chance that this ship may not be friendly."

Mamoru nodded, her chin held high. "Yes, Firelord Zuko." She turned to the guards. "Keep formation at all times, be ready for an attack."

The five guards surrounding them squared their shoulders, their faces set.

As the tram came into port, Mamoru and one of the guards when first, the remaining three surrounding Katara and Zuko. Katara kept one hand on her hipflask, flexing the other, ready to attack or defend. She knew well of Aang's distrust of the Northern Water Tribes only female master, of his strong suspicion that she had been the one who had tried to poison her, who had succeeded in poisoning Suki. And as her gaze fell back onto Zuko the look on his face was reason enough for her to assume that he, too, mirrored Aang's distrust. This, coupled with Hanh's hatred of the Fire Nation, and the Palace's weakened condition in the storm, made the threat of this visit being a hostile one all to real. As they closed in on the dock, the stern of the ship began to open, a great door revealing itself to them. A long slope began to extend from the front of the shop, so long that it almost reached straight to their feet, and for a moment the entrance remained dark, the air tense. Around them citizen peered from their windows, or from behind buildings, unsure of whether or not they were indeed under attack or if the ship was there to help. At length, just as Katara was growing uneasy, a figure appeared in the doorway, her dreadlocked hair pulling into a high messy bun, her lips painted blood red, a wide smile across her features.

"Hail, Firelord Zuko!" She called, her voice crisp against the cold air. "We heard that the Fire Nation was among the many struggling in the blizzard and we have come bearing supplies. Will you have us?"

There was a silence for a moment, the woman, dressed in a sleeveless coat indifferent to the cold, looked down with mild surprise.

"Please, there is no need to be defensive, Firelord Zuko," she said, raising her hands into the air. "Rest assure, there are no soldiers on this ship. We'd stand no chance against the Firelord in a fight, surely?"

There was a playfulness in her tone, and Katara already feeling her blood run cold at the sight of the woman who could be responsible for one of her best friends lying in a dangerous fever, knew instantly that Innua was not threatened. That she was ready for a fight if it came to it. The Firelord took a deep breath, exchanging glances with Katara and Mamoru.

"No, Zuko," Katara hissed, immediately, seeing the expression on his face, her voice lowered so Innua could not hear. "She's dangerous, we can find another way."

But Zuko looked back over his shoulder, seeing his fearful citizens cowering, and sighed. He ignored Katara, taking a step forward and raising a hand forwards.

"Welcome, Master Innua," he called back. "Forgive us for being so cautious. As you can imagine we've been cut off for a while, and nothing breeds suspicion quite like isolation."

Innua began to walk down the slope, bobbing her head once before her cerulean eyes appraised the city drowning in snow.

"You don't seem to have fared so well," she agreed, a half smile coming to her face, almost as if she had not noticed. She continued to walk forward, before coming to a stop before Zuko. "Aren't you lucky I'm here?"

The evening found Katara seated at the long mahogany table decorating the center of the Firelord's warmly lit throne room, her expression stony and guarded as she looked down the table at their new guests, a woman and three men sat in their elaborate Northern Water Tribe garbs, curiously innocent expressions on their faces. At the very head of their table the Firelord himself sat, his head held high as he regarded the people before him, the expression on his face both stoic and respectable as he maintained his naive facade. The sight of Zuko sitting so calmly in the presence of these people made Katara's stomach churn angrily, and it was all she could to stop her hands from shaking and turning the woman two seats down from her to ice. At the table with them sat Toph, her face too remarkably still, though one hand pressed firmly to the stone ground as she carefully read the situation across the room, and also General Mamoru. The General was the only one of them to not know the true extent of the potential danger they had found themselves in, yet she was still cautious, sat to Zuko's left, a barrier between himself and their guests.

Katara, though she knew Zuko's reasoning, felt only sick at having to pretend that the woman sat at the table was not responsible for trying to kill her, and for poisoning Suki in the process. They had both agreed to keep from Sokka that Innua had arrived in the Fire Nation, at least until they had learned what Innua wanted. Katara was of no doubt that Sokka would show no restraint, and as capable a warrior he had become she did not feel confident that he would be able to hold up against Innua, a waterbender who had defeated Aang in one on one combat merely months prior.

As for Katara, she was not sure how she was able to show restraint herself. Within her a turmoil of emotions soured, not least of all the familiar sting of betrayal. Aang had voiced his suspicions that it had been Innua who had poisoned Suki, yet it was not until Zuko drew her aside that the fact was confirmed to her. Innua had apparently admitted to Aang in the spirit world that she had tried to assassinate her, that he had told Zuko this long before Aang had opened up to her about any of it. Perhaps if it hadn't been Suki, perhaps if she hadn't been lying in a heavy fever, she could forgive Aang and Zuko both, but right now she felt little short of furious at the whole situation. Two seats down from her an attempted murdered sat, and she had to play nice, because they might need her help.

Innua herself sat at her place on the table, her signature red lips spread into a smile as she delicately pierced the food on her plate. Beside her sat three men, only one of whom Katara recognised. Hanh, now a general among his people, sat looking as though there was a sour smell in the air, his eyes narrowed as he looked from the Firelord to Mamoru, and it was clear that he still held nothing but contempt for the Fire Nation, making little effort to hide his distaste. Beside him sat two large Northern men, one brutish and square jawed, the other handsome with a broken nose, smiling softly at each of them in turn as they had been introduced. The brute, Kaneq, and the softer man, Kanto, were clearly there as bodyguards, though Innua had instead introduced them as long-time friends and advisors. What Innua needed advisors for, however, was still unclear.

"This is a beautiful room," Kanto said, looking up at the impressive height of the room, gold lined columns climbing high into the ceiling. "But that can't be real gold, surely?" He pointed towards the detailed gossamer tendrils that laced within the beams and walls of the room.

"Oh, it's real," Toph replied, before Zuko or Mamoru had the chance. "I can tell, and I can't even see."

Instead of being insulted, however, Kanto had just laughed, causing Toph to scowl. "Very good, Lady Toph!"

Innua seemed to smirk, her eyes playing across the face of each of them in turn, before seeming to favour Katara. Katara kept her head held high, letting no emotion slip onto her face, trying her best not to let Innua know that they were all on to her. She fit well into political environments, and dressed in her best dress, low fur neckline elegantly gracing her shoulders, her relation to the Avatar and her part in defeating Princess Azula well known, she offered an intimidating presence to most among a table. Yet Innua never flinched from her gaze, indifferent to the firm set of Katara's jawline.

"So," Innua said at length, holding up her fork to inspect the meat she had skewered. "Where's the Avatar?"

Katara and Zuko exchanged a quick glance, a glance not missed by Innua who looked between the pair of them, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"He has other errands that he needed to attend to," Zuko answered simply.

Katara felt her teeth grind. She wanted nothing more than to turn Innua away, to send her back to the North Pole with her tail between her legs. But the simple fact remained that they needed her and the supplies she had brought. They were almost out of medication, they were running low on food and basic supplies, despite what they knew she had done if Zuko turned her away now he would be condemning his people to a far worse fate.

"Oh?" Innua replied. "I imagine it has something to do with this blizzard, no?"

Zuko's face twitched into a half smile, and Katara had to hold back a growl.

"Yes." The Firelord took a sip of blood red wine, watching Innua over the rim of his glass.

Innua leaned forward on the table, resting her elbows and picking up own glass, swirling the red liquid within with a gentle wave of her finger. "So, what _does_ the Avatar know about this storm?"

The tension in the room only grew, Toph's eyes narrowing as her hand visibly pressed harder to the ground.

"In truth he doesn't know any more than we do," Zuko said, not missing a beat, his eyes regarding the master waterbender with polite interest. "But he felt that it was his duty, at least, to investigate."

"Ah ..." Innua leaned back, tapping her fingers on the table. "Well, that makes sense. And I imagine to some people, not me of course, but to _some_ people it could have looked as though the Avatar was favouring the Fire Nation if he had stayed." She looked sideways at Zuko, and expression of mock concern on her face. "Particularly in this difficult time."

"That, of course, is not true," Zuko replied curtly. "He just happened to be here when the storm hit, discussing matters of the Republic."

"Oh I have no doubt about that! As I said, _I_ do not think these things. But you can surely understand that to the other two Nations it must be more than a little concerning. We in the North Pole have yet to see the Avatar since the siege many years ago and it is not the first time that the Avatar has shown favouritism towards the Fire Nation."

Katara glanced back at Zuko, hoping that he would not rise to the bait. But Zuko simply smiled.

"The Avatar has equal loyalty to each of the Nations," he said. "And rest assure he is off proving that right now."

"I have complete faith in that and the Avatar, Firelord Zuko," Innua said, raising her drink to him. Once more her eyes flitted towards Katara, fixing her with a keen look. Katara blinked slowly, refusing to be the first to look away, refusing to be intimidated.

"So, what does the North Water Tribe know of this storm?" Katara asked. "There have been rumours that it's not as bad up there."

Innua raised her eyebrows. "Has there? Well, how curious a thing. Still, I imagine in the Earth Kingdom there are rumours that the Fire Nation isn't as badly affected, or the South Pole. But no, the storm is present in the North too, and every bit as bad. The only difference is we are better equipped to deal with such things. The winter storms back home are far worse than anything you have experienced in the south, I'm sure."

Katara fell silent at her words, recognising yet again the attempt to bait them into a scathing response. Innua wanted a reaction from them.

"How long you gonna be here?" Toph asked suddenly, drawing the table's attention to her. "You keen to spread your generosity to the other Nations, I take it?"

Innua smiled, sitting up straight. "Honestly I was hoping that the Firelord would be comfortable in allow me and my small crew to stay here for a week or so." Zuko's eyes twitched, though his polite smile persevered. "The journey has not been easy for us. One of my men fell overboard partway through the journey, as has been quite sick as a result. I'd appreciate if we were able to stay inland whilst he recovers."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Zuko said quietly. "We had sick friends of our own right now. Katara could take a look at him if you like, couldn't you Katara?"

She looked sharply across at him, but the meaning behind his words were quickly made clear. "Of course," she said quickly. "I would be glad to see what I can do to help."

If they had expected Innua to come up with excuses, to reveal her bluff, they were to be surly disappointed. Her eyes brightened and she grinned. "Thank you, Master Katara! That would be very much appreciated, indeed."

Katara sense, rather than saw, Zuko falter.

"I'm curious, though," Katara continued, picking up her glass and taking a sip. "Surely you're a healer too? Can't you help him?"

Innua's smile faded, her eyes suddenly flashing dangerously. It was behind simple anger, there was a look in her eyes like she had not quite seen in a person before, and Katara was able to see for the first time just what it was about this woman that had left Aang so on edge.

"I had no interest in healing," she replied, a hint of irritation tainting her otherwise well honed patience. "Why spend time learning to heal when I could instead focus on becoming a master waterbender?"

"You couldn't do both?"

Toph visibly grinned, and Innua seemed acutely aware that Katara was playing with her just as much as she had been playing with Katara. Her expression softened, that dark glint in her eyes fading and she let a smile return to her face.

"Well, I suppose we can't all be masters like you, Katara."

But Katara was done playing games, she could not sit on this table a minute longer, her growing need to throttle the woman looking back at her was growing simply too strong. Toph and Zuko seemed to quickly hone in on this.

"Well, Zuko, if you don't mind I need to go and check on Suki," Katara said swiftly. Zuko nodded, sensing Katara's need to escape, and he stood as Katara rose from the table, bowing his head.

"And I have to check on my man with the hypothermia," Innua said, also taking to her feet. Zuko rose a hand to the guard at the door, but Innua was quick to cut across him. "Oh, please, don't worry. I am more than capable of finding my way back to the port. I'm sure one of these kind men can remember the way." She gestured to the three men she had arrived with.

"All the same," Mamoru said now, "I think the Firelord would prefer if you had an escort."

"For my safety or yours?" Innua asked bluntly. "It seems a little as though you don't trust me, General."

Zuko's nostrils flared, before he gestured for Mamoru to back down. "Of course not," he said, almost through gritted teeth. "You are welcome to join us tomorrow for breakfast, if you wish."

"Your trust is noted and appreciated, Firelord Zuko." Innua bowed her head to each of them in turn before walking out of the doors. Katara held back, her hands curling into fists as she looked to Zuko for confirmation.

"Follow her," Zuko hissed. Katara nodded, teeth greet as she followed the Northern master out.

Innua had already vanished from sight by the time she passed the doors, and though she did need to check on Suki and Sokka, she knew that following Innua was of upmost importance at this point. She hadn't had to go far, however, before a cool feminine voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Master Katara."

She looked back over her shoulder, surprised to see that Innua was behind her, Hanh and her guards nowhere to be seen. She held a small box in her hands, it's dark black wood looking almost unnatural against the blue of Innua's coat.

"What can I do for you, Innua?" Katara asked, sure to keep her hand not too far from the hip flask she had insisted on wearing to dinner. Innua noticed, as she ever did, smirking openly.

"Oh, relax, I'm not going to do anything, I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

Innua cocked her head to one side, smiling. "Well, honestly, it seems that we having gotten off on the wrong foot. You seem to have taken a disliking to me ever since we met in Ba Sing Sei. I'd go so far as to say that your dislike doubled after I beat the Avatar in a fair fight."

Katara remained silent, watching Innua closely.

"I want you to know that I have no interest in him. Aang I mean. He's not exactly my type."

"What a relief," Katara muttered through gritted teeth.

"Besides," Innua continued, grinning wider. "I'd never want to be in competition with you. The great Katara! It's because of you that I was able to learn waterbending at all. I suppose you don't remember me, but you were my hero, for a time."

Katara frowned, sensing only sincerity from Innua as she stepped closer.

"We only met in passing, but I remember watching you fight that oaf, Pakku, and it changed everything for me. Suddenly I was free to practice my waterbending in the open, I didn't have to hide anymore."

Katara was shook of guard by Innua's seemingly heart felt declaration. There was something dancing in her eyes, a genuine look of admiration across her face, and for the briefest moments Katara found herself wondering if Aang couldn't be wrong about her, that there was no way the woman standing before her could have been responsible for putting Suki in such a bad way. But the moment faded as soon as it arrived, Innua's lips curling back into a smirk as if she knew exactly what Katara was thinking.

"As thanks, I have a gift for you," Innua continued, before holding out the dark box. Katara hesitated, looking down at the ominous object.

"What is it?" She asked, raising her gaze to Innua, watching her cautiously.

"Open it and find out."

She searched her eyes for a moment, looking for the trap, before finally taking the wooden box from her, it's weight alien in her hand. She hesitated once more, hand pressed across the surface, before gently lifting the lid, holding back a gasp when she saw what was inside.

"Echinacea and huang qi root ..." She looked sharply up at Innua, all facades put aside. "Why did you do it? Why did you try to poison me?"

Innua stepped back, eyebrows raised as she looked at Katara with disbelief. "Me? What would I possibly have to gain from poisoning you?"

"Aang knew it was you," Katara snarled, her fingers working fast and the water from her hip flask snaking out and tightening around Innua's throat, pulling her closer. "And I know it was you. I don't know why you're here, what you're planning, but I will stop you."

Innua's eyes narrowed, and again she saw that darkness in her eyes, both empty and cruel, like the eyes of a beetleshark about to strike, and in spite of herself Katara felt fear fill her heart, her anger the only thing keeping her legs from shaking and buckling beneath her.

"Do your worst," Innua growled, her hand reaching out and grabbing the tendril of water around her throat, turning it instantly to ice. With a squeeze of her hand it shattered, and Innua stepped back.

"Use those herbs to save your friend," she said, her voice cold. "Not that it will make much difference in the end."

Katara stood, her chest heaving as Innua turned tail and left, the wooden box cold in her hands.

A short time later she found herself standing out of Suki's room at the infirmary, the box held in her hands, her expression grim as she looked through the gap in the door, Suki lying fragile upon the bed. Her face was grey, cold perspiration dripping down her forehead, her damp hair clinging to her face as she shivered and trembled on the bed. Sokka kept his constant vigil at her side, his own frame skinnier than was usual, his eyes permanently lined with worry and exhaustion. She shook her head furiously, looking down at the black box in her hands, the contents seeming to burn within. Innua had poisoned Suki once, who was to say what was contained within these bottles and vials were here to finish the job? Could this be another of Innua's games, or were the contents really Suki's last chance? Quietly she stroked the bottle of echinacea extract with her fingers, watching the golden fluid within flow gently against her touch. She shut her eyes tight, taking her hand away from the bottle sharply. No, Innua was cruel and calculated, this was a trick.

"Sokka!"

She looked up to see Suki thrashing on the bed, her feverish daze giving way to another attack of delirium, her hands desperately waving out in search of Sokka's. Her brother stood, taking Suki's hands and holding them to his chest.

"Shh, Suki, shh," he raised her hands to his lips, kissing them gently as tears fell down his cheeks. "It's ok, I'm here, it's ok."

Suki mumbled in her confusion, her eyes shutting as she collapsed back into the bed.

"Shit," Katara hissed, shaking her head and tightening her grip on the box. As fearful as she was, as likely as it seemed that more poison could be contained within these vials, Suki was not going to last much longer in this state. The herbs before her may be too good to be true, but at this stage she was left with no other choice. With a deep sigh, she pushed her way through the door, trying to force a bright smile to her face as Sokka looked up at her.

"We have medicine," she said softly, holding the box out to him. "I think i can save her."

More tears fell down her brothers ragged face, and he collapsed beside Suki, gripping her hands tight.


	17. The Face Stealer

The sun rose, as it ever did, over a cold and unforgiving landscape. Rolling and ever moving hills and peaks of snow drifted across the dry ice desert, and though the sun shone high in the sky, only it's cold white rays made it to the surface of this gently shifting and beautiful scene. Whilst the rest of the world experienced a hurricane of wind and snow, each bare face battered by that biting, unforgiving cold, the South Pole remained as it ever had. Quiet, still, and captivating.

Despite their apparent peace, not one member of the Southern Water Tribe felt any more reassured. They were cut off from the rest of the world by what appeared to be a wall of pure malice, heavy snow, lightning and impossible winds battering the ocean that surrounded the southern land only a mile out from the coast. It was as though something wanted to keep the South Pole separate from the rest of the world, and no matter how hard anyone tried, not one had been able to break through that wall and contact the other Nations.

But the wall was not their only concern. The attack from the spirit, Tonrar, had left their town in pieces, and it had taken the collective effort of all to make the place a habitable one again. All of this was done whilst a growing unease began to spread across the Tribe members, something that no one could quite explain, yet deny. Chief Hakoda had felt it early on, not even a day after he had returned from Ba Sing Sei with news of plans for the Republic. He had walked through town, the long night beginning, when he had felt as though someone, or something, had been watching him. As he had walked that night, and the nights that followed, he couldn't shake the feeling that, hiding in the shadows, something stalked him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It had become clear as the weeks went by that he was not the only one who had felt this way. Many tribe members refused to leave their homes after dark yet, even in the bright safety of their home, the sense of foreboding began to settle over them all. As the weeks turned into a month the presence grew, and the storm worsened until the wall around them found it's form, Hakoda had been forced to call a meeting, requesting that each member of the tribe join him. That night, warmed by a fire that only emphasized their shadowy fears, people spoke of their terrors, of how trapped they felt, and the absolute certainty that something shared these icy flats with them. Something cold, and murderous, and terrifying. At length, Hakoda had offered that he and a few men set off in search of whatever it was that was plaguing them, and hunt it down. Bato had immediately volunteered, he was Hakoda's best friend and most trusted soldier, and he knew that he would need him by his side. The second to volunteer had been a young woman by the name of Nutha, who had returned to the South Pole recently with her sister, Niyok, not long after the fight with Tonrar. She was a well meaning woman, strong and defiant, and though Hakoda did not doubt her guts, her inexperience concerned him.

"Are you sure, Nutha?" Hakoda had asked. "It could be dangerous, we don't know what's out there. And you are only young."

Nutha had scowled in response. "I am no younger than your daughter. Just because I am young does not mean I can't take care of myself. And besides, I have my sister to take care of and something is threatening us. I am coming."

Hakoda had taken a deep breath, looking across at Bato who had nodded once. In truth, Nutha reminded him so much of Katara that he found himself certain that she could, indeed, handle herself.

The morning following the town's meeting the three of them met outside of Hakoda's hut, dressed in their warmest clothing, packs upon their backs, weapons sheaved and concealed about their person. Hakoda turned to Nutha, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, softly. In response she raised her scimitar, securing it between her back and her pack, her expression stoic. Hakoda nodded, stepping back.

"I don't know how far we'll be traveling out," he said to Bato and Nutha. "We could be spending the night out there, so let's not waste any more daylight."

Shrugging his pack further up his shoulders, Bato took his place beside Hakoda, and the three of them set off across the vast expanse of snow and ice that stood before leaving, leaving the village and the shore behind them.

For the first twenty minutes, the group had clear no idea as to whether they were even headed in the right direction, the only thing they had to go on simply being the bad feelings that everyone had felt. Hakoda had his own suspicions, they had already had one spirit come to their lands, what was to say that another could not have followed in it's heals? But there was also the very real possibility that they were not going to find anything. Though the barren land was their home, and though each rise and fall of snow was familiar to them, there was still an undeniable sense of walking into a land that was to become alien to them. With each step, landmarks became fewer and farther between and, though none of them were prepared to say it out loud, each were coming to the conclusion that they were just as likely to become lost as they were to find anything out in this freezing landscape. How could they possible hope, in this great expanse of land, that they would just stumble upon whatever weirdness had been plaguing them? Hakoda sighed at the thought, but lowered his head and forced himself to continue forward, his two companions taking his lead.

It was not until the second hour rolled into it's second half that the three of them found any indication that they were heading in the right direction, and they stopped dead. Panic rose in Hakoda's chest as he felt that same presence that had haunted him in the town suddenly start to crush in on him. He turned to Bato and Nutha, who's frightened and unsure faces confirmed that they, too, felt it.

"Do you think we're close?" Nutha whispered, shivering despite her warm furs.

"I'm sure of it," Hakoda replied, his voice equally low. He looked out across the icy desert, completely flat with only a light wind picking up the odd snowflake here and there. There was nothing to be seen, nowhere for anything to hide, yet still that presence remained. A certain darkness pressing in on him.

"At least we know we're going in the right direction," Hakoda muttered, turning back to their path. "Come on."

The further they walked, the heavier the presence grew; thicker, groggier, sicker. It wasn't so much a sensation of being watched now as it was just a pure cold dread. Hakoda felt as though it were trying to push them back, turn them away from their path, away from it, yet as fearful as he felt at this point, as much as he saw his companions start to drag, he knew he had to continue forward. Eyes darted back with longing, their safe village far behind.

"Something doesn't want us to find it," Bato hissed at length, his hand gripping the bone club tucked into his belt. "And I'm starting to think maybe we should just do as it says."

Hakoda glanced back at his friend, a man braver than any he had met, who had stood his ground against countless Fire Nation soldiers, seeming to shiver in place. His own fear only deepened.

"No," he growled. "We keep going."

"Are you sure about that?" Nutha echoed. "I think Bato is right ... I feel like I am going insane pushing against it."

Hakoda stopped again, curling his hands and taking a deep breath. For some reason he found himself thinking about Aang, about the things that the boy had told him when they had been in Ba Sing Sei. _There are others who are giant ... bigger than mountains ...there are others you don't want to talk to, unless you can help it._ After facing Tonrar those months ago, Hakoda could well believe that, and something told him that this spirit, if that's what it was, was not one that they should wish to cross.

"I have to know," he said, more to himself than them. "Whatever this is it isn't going away, and I cannot stay in the village not knowing what's out there, what could be coming for us. You can both go back if you wish, but I'm not stopping."

Nutha and Bato exchanged looks, their minds foggy with a screaming fear that threatened to overtake them. Nutha snarled, grabbing her scimitar from behind her back and holding it before her.

"I'm not stopping either," she said forcefully, her teeth bared.

Bato breathed a heavy sigh, his hand gripping tighter around his club, and nodded. Once more, the three of them set off, their feet dragging in the snow, their hands starting to tremble with the effort of fighting off the sickening presence. Before long, as they reached the top of a particularly snowy peak, they came across a sight that stopped them dead in their tracks.

Before them was a land dip even larger than the entire of their village put together. The air felt thick here, foul and rotten. A series of rocks and peaks lay against one of the outer walls of the dip, stones of such great size and girth that they dwarfed their huts back home. But, what drew their attention over everything else in that strange landscape, was the deep inky blackness of the mouth of a cave, set into the rocks, a sight so ominous that Hakoda felt himself begin shaking.

"What do you think is in there?" Nutha breathed, her scimitar held close to her body. Hakoda drew his own weapons from the sheath across his back.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He looked back at them. "Are you ready?"

Nutha nodded, as Bato kissed his club before holding it out before him.

"Ready."

The three frightened yet determined companions made their way down to the slope, each acutely aware of the difficult position that the land dip offered, and how undesirable their only escape route proved to be. As they drew closer, the mouth of the cave seemed to grow, so dark that it was almost impossible for them to see any further than a few feet into it's entrance. The air tasted foul, a stench like rancid meat hitting them smack in the face, and the covered their noses with their arms.

"Spirits, it stinks," Bato choked. "It's like something died in there."

"Or is dying," Nutha added. They grew all the more uneasy at this.

As they stood before the entrance it became clear that there was simply no way they were going into the cave blind. Though it was bright outside, the sun directly above them, the darkness of the cave seemed impenetrable, as though the darkness itself was a great breathing beast. Hakoda pulled three torches from his pack, handing them out, before pulling a piece of flint from his pocket. Swiftly he struck the stone against the blade of his sword, sparks setting Bato's torch alight. Once the flame had grown strong enough, Nutha and Hakoda pressed their torches against his, before turning with steely determination back towards the cave.

"Be prepared for anything," Hakoda muttered. "Be it beast or spirit." They then took their first tentative steps onto the dark stone.

The cave was dark, it was rancid, it was damp and it was terrifying. Despite their three torches held aloft, it was difficult to make out anything more than four or five feet ahead of them, and the trio stayed close to one another, weapons held forward, their senses alert to every single echo. Each drip and creak across the cage sounded like a beast stalking them, like a great predator licking it's teeth just ahead of them in the darkness. But when the creature hidden deep within the cave finally did move there was no mistaking it. Hakoda froze, Bato and Nutha drawing close to him as the sound of a huge mass dragged itself across the floor. They held their torches aloft, desperate to make out what they had uncovered, yet only briefly did they catch sight of sickening dark flesh slithering and curling in front of them before it drew itself further into the darkness.

"I have met many humans in my time," came a voice, male and silken. "Though I think you are by far the most foolish."

Hakoda drew his weapon close to him.

"Show yourself, monster," he hissed, ignoring the hammering of his heart against his chest.

There was the sound of more slithering, a clicking against the stone. "Trust me human," came the voice again, "when I tell you that you do not want me to see you." There was a distinct wheeze to the creatures voice, almost as though the very act of speaking was too strenuous. It was injured for sure.

"What are you? Why have you come here?"

"Why would I tell you that?" The voice asked, amused. A series of shifts and clicks followed as it dragged itself across the floor. "It is you who have trespassed upon my home, I think it is I who should be asking the questions."

"The South is our home, not yours!" Nutha snarled. At that, the creature laughed.

"Ahh," it breathed. "So, he sent you to play against my sympathies then, did he?"

Hakoda glanced back at his companion, confusion etched across their features.

"Who are you talking about?" Hakoda asked, sensing the creature dragging itself slowly closer to them.

"Oh, don't play games with me," it spat. "He was too cowardly to risk losing his own face, so he sends you instead. I should have known."

At that, Hakoda felt a cold panic spread across his entire body, his limbs trembling. _There's one, his name is Koh. The Face Stealer_. Aang's words from those months gone sprang back to mind, kicking and screaming along the way as the sound of the creature crawling closer filled his ears. _He can only steal a face when it shows emotion._

"Put out the torches!" He yelled, dropping his own and stamping on it.

"What?" Bato said, confused.

"Put them out!" He grabbed Bato and Nutha's torches, just as the creature dragged itself forward, the ground trembling as it threw itself towards them. Nutha cried out, just as Hakoda stamped down on the fires, the last embers revealing a huge insectile creature lunging towards them, it's head a large empty hole as it screamed in triumph, rows of fangs crawling out from the gaping mouth. But, as the light died, it stopped, letting out a snarl of frustration as it fell inches from Hakoda's face. He could smell it so strongly now, the smell of rotting flesh almost overpowering. He felt the Spirits breath against his face, before it let out a small laugh.

"I was starting to think that he didn't warn me about you at all."

"Hakoda, what's going on?" Came Bato's panicked voice from the dark. "What is that monster?"

"Koh," Hakoda whispered, frozen in place.

"Koh? What the spirits is a koh?" Nutha cried frantically.

Koh laughed once more, the sound painful and constricted. "I am a spirit," he chuckled. "Now get out of here. Tell the Avatar that I refuse to speak to anyone else, and if he dares to send one more messenger ... I _will_ take their face."

"Let's go." Hakoda reached out for his companions, grabbing their arms and dragging them back the way they came.

"I'll be waiting," Koh cooed, before pulling his great swollen body back into the depths of the cave.

"What the hell just happened, Chief?" Nutha hissed. Hakoda ignored her, continuing to drag the pair towards the cave exit, his feet moving fast beneath him. In time the welcomed sight of sunlight reached their eyes, a cool fresh breeze hitting their faces, and with one last burst of speed they ran from the cave. Hakoda had barely a chance to back away from the cave entrance before Nutha rounded on him.

"What just happened?" She cried, almost hysterical. "How did you know it's name?"

Hakoda panted for a moment, whilst Bato sat down on the ground, his own chest rising heavily.

"Chief!"

He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair before turning to Nutha. "That was Koh," he explained. "He's ... he's a spirit, a spirit that steals faces ... Aang told me about him a long time ago. But I had no idea ... what he's doing here ... I don't understand what this means ..."

Nutha looked as though she was about to explode, her eyes flashing and her teeth bared. "Aang! The Avatar!" She threw her hands into the air. "So, first he takes your children away from you, then he leads some great evil spirit here who kills your mother, then the Avatar almost kills your children, he tried to kill your _daughter_! And now there's a spirit that steals faces here waiting to speak with him" Hakoda looked up warily as she continued to snarl. "How can you keep protecting him? The Avatar is going to get this entire tribe killed! Your family! Your people!"

"That's enough."

Her mouth snapped shut as he glared at her, nostrils flaring.

"I have not been protecting him," he growled in response. "But like it or not he is the Avatar. We all have to have faith that he knows what he's doing or all is lost."

Nutha shook her head in disbelief. "But you don't believe that, do you? You don't have faith in him at all."

Hakoda avoided her gaze, looking back into the cave before them.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing his weapons from the snow. "We need to get word to the Avatar, one way or another."

Bato watched his friend in silence as he turned to walk back towards their village. He placed a hand on Nutha's shoulder, and after exchanging a meaningful look, the pair followed their Chief out of the rancid, rotten land dip and back towards home.

"What are you doing?"

Hakoda brushed impatiently by his old friend, carrying upon his shoulder a large pack full of food and other supplies, his bone club held over his other.

"This is insane!"

Hakoda chucked the supplies into a small wooden boat, ignoring Bato's plea's.

"Hakoda, you will get yourself killed!"

The Chief continued back to the shore, this time whistling and calling over Hawky, Sokka's old messenger hawk that had since found itself stranded in the South Pole after failing to deliver it's last message. The bird swiftly landed on his outstretched hand.

"Hakoda, will you listen to me!"

He turned sharply to Bato, his expression stony.

"Bato, I haven't another choice. That spirit is dangerous, and if we can't get a message through to the Avatar then I'm going to have to find him by myself."

Bato shook his head, reaching out and gruffly snatching to hawk from his hand. The bird screeched, biting sharply down on the man's wrist before taking flight. Bato snarled and swore, grabbing his bleeding wrist and scowling at the animal.

"We can't afford to lose you," he hissed. "Please, Hakoda, see sense. You've always trusted me before, why won't you trust me now?"

"Bato, this isn't a case of trust," Hakoda replied, exasperated. "I have to do something. Aang needs to know this spirit is here. It could be responsible for everything that's happened, for the storm out there, for why I haven't heard from my children in months. I can't just sit here on my hands anymore!"

"Then send the bird," Bato pleaded. "Just one more time. If it can't make it through the wall then it'll be back before the day is out."

Hakoda shook his head, reaching out and taking his friend by the shoulders.

"My children are out there, Bato," he said gravely. "We don't have the luxury of time any more. I have to try."

Bato looked into his Chief's eyes, searching for a way in, for a way to persuade him that leaving was an insane idea, but Hakoda stared back grimly and stubbornly, a determination in his eyes that Bato knew from experience was pointless to fight with.

"Ok. But at least let me come with you."

Hakoda shook his head quickly, looking back at the village. "Bato, you need to stay, to look after them. The Face Stealer is so close, I can't leave them unguarded."

"Dammit, man," Bato muttered.

Hakoda let go of his friend, shouldering the last of his supplies, calling the hawk once more before climbing into his boat.

"You're making a mistake," Bato said miserably. Hakoda looked sadly back at him.

"Let's hope not."

And with that he pulled free the anchor, steam rising from the funnel as the boat broke free of the shoreline. He glanced back at Bato and the village once more, before turning his back and settling to steer his passage across the mile of water before the wall of storm and electricity would face him.

Though it should have taken him far less time, it took the Chief almost half an hours to get close to the wall. Hawky sat perched precariously at the head of the ship, uneasy yet loyal, whilst Hakoda sat at his place by the rudder, carefully steering his way through the swelling ocean. His sails were raised, and though he knew that he couldn't have put anyone else in danger for this particularly mission, he was already feeling the pressure of navigating through increasingly aggressive waters on his own. He hadn't even reached the wall yet and he was drenched, large waves washing water across the floor of his boat, cold winds beating across his face. Though he hated to admit it, in this moment he found himself thinking over the words that Nutha had screamed at him as they had escaped Koh's hiding place. _The Avatar is going to get this entire Tribe killed!_ Did he truly blame Aang for all that had happened to his family and his people in the last year? As if in defiance, he growled and shook his head. No. It wasn't Aang's fault ... he wouldn't allow something like this to happen, not after all he did to end the War and to bring peace and prosperity back to the world. Aang would do what was right. _But you don't believe that, do you? You don't have faith in him at all_. Unwilling, he thought back to how the boy had looked the last time he had seen him. He had been cracking, he had been cold towards his friends, he seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Exhausted, emotional ... Perhaps Aang just wasn't as well equipped to deal with this as everyone had hoped. He had ended the Hundred Year War, that much was true, but something had had a huge impact on the boy since then. Something had whittled him down into a shadow of his former self. He was just a child, after all. A teenager at that. Bitterly he thought back to his own teenage years. All he had wanted to do was be a warrior. And he had been stubborn about it, rude even to his mother who had just wanted him to enjoy his short childhood before it was over. But he had wanted to grow up, he could wait to become a man. He had wanted to face the Firelord himself, take him down with his own bare hands, end the War and inflict the same level of suffering upon the Fire Nation as they had inflicted upon he and his family. Yet he had still had a chance at childhood. With a stab in the fut he realised that Aang had never been offered that chance. He had been thrown into a War as a twelve year old kid and, ever since, in his fragile teenage years of hormones and confusion and pain, he had found himself a political leader. No wonder the boy had struggled.

A particularly heavy wave pushed against the side of his boat, waking him from his reverie, and he looked around him. The water was growing only more unsettled, and the wall was in sight now, a dark ugly mass swirling and occasionally flashing before him, angry and violent.

 _He tried to kill your daughter._

Hakoda shut his eyes tight, trying to block those particular words from his mind. He had no doubt that Aang loved Katara, that she loved him back, yet despite that he had still tried to kill her and the others under Tonrar's control. And ever since that moment the Avatar had begun to fall apart. Now Koh, the Face Stealer, held it's vile body up in the South Pole, a horrendous and frightening storm brewed all around them, and he had no contact at all with his children. His children could well be in danger right now, and where was Aang? Bitterly he scowled ahead. Perhaps he no longer had faith in the Avatar after all.

A large jolt to the boat sent him flying, rolling painfully across the width of the ship, he colliding hard with the wooden deck. Hawky screeched, taking flight before landing near him, trying to hide from the waves suddenly battering them on all sides. Wincing Hakoda pulled himself up onto his arms, looking up wildly at the swirling mass of the wall. The sound was deafening, the howling and crashing of the storm screaming out from it's constraints. With a grunt he pulled himself up, trying to take his place back at the rudder to steer his way through the waves.

"Hold on, Hawky!" He yelled, but he was swiftly thrown sideways as another wave crashed against them. In that instant he heard a sickening sound, looking over to see the right side all of his boat bowing against the pressure. He panted, trying his best to pull them away from the beating, but as the wood finally cracked, water flooding in, he finally conceded to the impossibility of this task. Bato had been right. He hadn't even made it to the wall yet, so irritatingly close, and his boat was badly damaged. With a loud roar to the heavens he pulled himself up once more.

"Hawky!"

The bird, puffed up and frightened, came to rest on his shoulder as Hakoda tried to balance himself.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to try this one more time."

The bird watched him with one brilliant amber eye as Hakoda pulled a pre-written letter from his chest pocket, attaching it securely in Hawky's pouch.

"You're our last hope, you hear me?"

Hawky puffed up more, shaking against the cold.

"You have to find Sokka, do you understand what I'm saying? You have to find Sokka!"

With a cock of the head, Hawky let out a quiet screech, those amber eyes considering the human once more before, against Hakoda's expectations, it took off and swirled up into the battering winds. Hakoda watched, heart pounding, as the bird fought against the winds, wings beating frantically to keep itself steady. Then, with one last loud cry, the hawk pushed forward, plunging into the swirling mass of elements and out of sight. Knucles white as he gripped to the side of the boat, Hakoda watched on and prayed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay getting this chapter to you, for some reason wasn't allowing me to upload new files, which seems to have been a problem for a few other people as well by the looks of it.**

 **Anyway ... we finally got to my most anticipated chapter of the entire book! We finally see Koh! Hope you enjoyed, folks.**


	18. The Eastern Air Temple

It was long into the third week that the small group of travelers finally found themselves peering through the storm and seeing the tall ancient trio of peaks of the Eastern Air Temple. Although it was arguably in a better state than the Northern and Southern Air Temples, it had still suffered much during the Hundred Year War, the test of time made evident by the heavy gnarled wood growing out of the very walls of the towers in some places. Yet proudly it still stood, and through the flurry of snow and wind a certain calm came over the Avatar as he looked at the spiritual place where Avatar Yangchen had one grown and flourished.

"We're finally here," he breathed, unable to quite comprehend the relief that he felt after trials they had faced getting here. Appa let out an audible groan.

"It's beautiful!" Xing Ying gasped, leaning over Aang's shoulder.

The greenery and vegetation that had surrounded the Temple had long since become brown, bare and twisted in the month the biting wind has pressed down on the them, the roofs and courtyards covered in thick ice and snow, the weight of which having collapsed some parts of the buildings. And yet the gentle curves of the bridges stood out in the semi-darkness, the elegant peaks of each pagoda startling against the miserable grey sky above them. They soured over the circular area where he had first met Guru Pathik and begun the trialing task of opening his chakras, and Appa seemed to instinctively take them towards the central island, keen to be in a place that held such familiarity to him.

Though battered, the stone walls of the Temple would provide shelter, shelter that they had long ago learned to stop taking for granted. Aang let out a long breath of relief as his feet touched solid ground, almost tempted to lie on the ground if not to feel familiarity. Xing Ying remained on the saddle, her mouth slack as she looked around, utterly awestruck.

"This ... this is ... amazing ..."

Aang looked back, watching as she slid from the saddle, walking as if in a dream, reaching out to touch the the ancient moss-covered stone of the pillars.

"I can't believe I'm standing in an actual Air Nomad Temple!" She spun round, looking at him with wide excited eyes. "It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined!"

"You should have seen it a hundred years ago," he replied, smiling

"Gosh, if only ... it must have been amazing to grow up here, to have such freedom, fresh air all around you."

At that, Aang's smile grew sad, and he looked out across the view before them. Even in a heavy blizzard, it was stunning.

"You know, this is where I first met Appa." Xing Ying eyes shone only brighter and she held her hands close to her chest in wonder. "All airbender children came to the Eastern Air Temple to pick their bison when they are six years old. I think me and Appa kinda chose each other."

At that, Appa nudged Aang, licking him across the back of his head, the short fuzz of hair that had grown over the last several weeks sticking up. Aang laughed, petting his friend in return.

"I bet that must have been such a special moment for you both."

Appa grunted, before shaking the snow from his fur and starting to trot into the Temple.

"Sadly we haven't really much time to sight see," Aang said regretfully, casting one look back. "Come on, let's see what's left of the library."

It was easy to see just how important the sky bison had been to those who lived at the Eastern Air Temple, as virtually all of the connecting hallways and bridges between the islands were wide enough for a full grown bull bison to walk through, allowing Appa to contentedly lead the way towards the library. Many of the stone walls were carved with depictions of bison, calves and adults in flight, scores of them soaring with airbenders at their side or on their backs, and Aang knew that somewhere in one of the three taller temples a hall existed full of the shed horns of bison that had passed. It was a tradition that had seemed to span back to the very beginning of the air nomad culture, it was thought that in bringing their horns back to the place of their birth it would allow the bison's spirit safe passage from this world to the next. It was both saddening yet encouraging that Appa's history could be found here, his ancestry going back thousands of years. Aang also knew that there existed a book that detailed the dates of both birth and death, as well as the names of each bison that had been born at the Eastern Air Temple, and he wondered whether he would be able to recover such a precious piece of his history from the library.

The library in question was a place that he had only visited once in his life, so excited at the prospect of meeting his sky bison that he had spared little time to explore much else of the Temple. He had simply been too young at the time to truly appreciate the wealth of knowledge that had been available to him, and he regretted not taking more of an interest in the years before he discovered he was the Avatar. He had not thought to check the condition of the library when he had visited the Temple six years ago, and just how much of it had survived the Fire Nation attacks. He tried to remain positive, yet that old familiar sinking sensation in his stomach led him to wonder exactly what they would do if nothing had survived. Even if the Fire Nation had not destroyed it all, could the books and scrolls have survived over one hundred years in a battered, broken down Temple? In his musings he almost did not notice that they had reached the beautifully curved bridge that lead this island to the next, and it was only Xing Ying's loud gasp that pulled his attention from his thoughts. The third series of pagoda's graced the mountains, tall and bright and beautiful.

"The library is up there." Aang pointed to one of the higher peaks. "It doesn't look so bad from outside ... maybe we'll be lucky after all."

Together the trio climbed high into the Temple, winding up wide staircases before it eventually became apparent that Appa would not be able to follow them any further, the upmost reached of the Temple being for monks alone. At this, Appa let out a frustrated groan, huffing at the narrowed staircase, as Aang placed a hand on his giant nose.

"Sorry, buddy, looks like you're going to have to wait here for us."

Appa snorted, fixing Aang with a disgruntled glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so big!" Aang protested. "Why don't you take a look around, huh? I'm sure there's lots of tasty fruit for you find round here."

Appa turned his gaze to Xing Ying as if hoping for backup, before letting out a puff of air and turning his back to them, grumbling his way down the corridor. Chuckling slightly Aang turned his focus to the staircase laid out before them and began to climb, his apprehension beginning to join him in the ascent. They hadn't too far to climb before the spiral staircase opened up into one of the most breathtaking rooms either of them had ever seen. In his childhood the library had been so overbearing to him, and even in his early years of manhood he couldn't help but be blown away by the shear size of it, the staggering amount of knowledge it must contain. Yet his excitement was quick to wane when he saw what damage even this sacred space had suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation soldiers.

There were pieces of parchment burned and torn across the library floors, stone shelves fallen and crumbled, columns collapsed and glass littering the stone. Scorch marks covered much of the surfaces and he felt his heart plummet at the sight, so little of his own heritage and history remained ... there were some scrolls contained within the shelving, some burned only slightly, others with most of their precious interiors gone for good, and Aang realised that the information he was searching for could have been burned away long ago. His shoulders slumped, and he reached out a hand to steady himself. It could all be over ... his one last hope that had gone up in flames a hundred years ago.

"Aang?"

Xing Ying placed a hand on his shoulder, her face empathetic as he looked down at her.

"There's still some left," she said softly. "We're here, we may as well look."

Feeling deflated, he nodded. Following Xing Ying's lead he walked forwards into the great expanse of the library, his sodden boots kicking aside dust and glass and fallen stone. He raised a hand, a torch of fire igniting in his palm, and the pair began to search the shelving.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Xing Ying asked, her head already buried on one of the shelves.

"Anything you can find on the spirit world," he replied, pulling some half burnt scrolls from one of the cubby holes. "Look for stuff on spirit portals, people and spirits traveling between two worlds ... holes or tears." He paused. "And anything about a spirit that takes faces."

Xing Ying visibly shuddered, yet continued to rummage through the information in front of her, opening and skimming what remained of the scrolls and books.

The pair search for the best part of three hours, shoving anything vaguely promising under their arms and in their pockets and bags. At one point Aang had been forced to climb the stone shelving, precariously supporting himself as he looked through one of the higher shelves for which the ladder had presumably been burned a century before. In time, however, they both had a modest collection of scrolls and parchment that at least mentioned the Spirit World in passing, and they decided that it would be best to take a break to look through what they had found.

"There's still more over there." Aang pointed towards the last corner of the library they had yet to explore. "We'll come back for those once we've read through this lot."

"There's more than I thought," Xing Ying said encouragingly. "We may be in luck yet."

Fitting a little more eased, Aang nodded, and they head back down the staircase to the wide open corridors beyond.

Appa was sat patiently waiting for them as they came out into the fresher air, his stomach grumbling comically, evidently unable to find any fruits to eat. It was dark now, the blizzard still howling through the stone corridor, and the chill of the air hitting them immediately. The pair shivered.

"Sorry for leaving you out in the cold so long, buddy," Aang said, stepping forward to pet his friends head. The bison grumbled once more. "I know where we can go that should be well sheltered, and where Appa can fit too."

Dutifully, heads bowed against the wind as they crossed back into the outside, the bison and Acolyte followed Aang back to the original island they had landed on that afternoon. The soon reached a large area on the ground floor of the first temple that remained mostly closed off to the surrounding elements. In it's day, this had been where the nuns had met to eat their meals, sat upon cushions on the floor as they ate, the beautiful white marbled ceiling above there to ease them. To Aang's surprise much of it remained, and he carefully dropped his pile of delicate scrolls onto one of the low tables.

"Are you hungry?" Xing Ying asked, dropped her own collection beside his.

"Not particularly," Aang admitted. "Let Appa have my share tonight, I think he needs it more than I do."

He received a doubtful look from her, seeing her eyes flit across his thin face and still hollowed cheeks, before starting to pull the packs from Appa's saddle. She rummaged through, offering Appa some liché nuts before setting up the pot to cook the rice. Dismissively Aang raised his hand, lighting the small collection of kindling collected for the pot, before he grabbed one of their blankets, wrapping it around his shoulder and dropping to one of the dusty old cushions, grabbing the nearest scroll.

It was tough going. Some of the scrolls were just so ancient and unkempt that on several occasions the Avatar simply could not make out what was written upon them. Even on the passages that he could make out, the subject was so loosely linked to the spirit world he wondered what vane hope he had had to pick them up to begin with. The first scroll, in all it's great length, seemed only to mention the spirit world in passing, speaking simply as if to acknowledge it's existence than anything else. Yet, dutifully, he continued to read through, head in his hands whilst his fingers absently pulled at the soft fuzz of unwanted hair across his scalp. Halfway through the first scroll Xing Ying joined him, sitting opposite and grabbing a scroll herself. But Aang could tell from her expression that she wasn't having any more luck than he was.

The hours crept by, and Aang forced his way through three of these scrolls, each of them deceptively vague, the ancient smudged handwriting making the process take even longer than it ought to have done. He had no doubt that, in better circumstances, he would have relished the opportunity to read through snippets of his history, the stores of his Nation, learning things about the four temples he simply had no idea of before now. But, in this moment, he was just frustrated. Frustrated and tired. The closest he had come to anything useful had been a brief mention of one of the nuns who had become a sort of guru for the spirit world, teaching others to cross over. His heart had beat hard, and he pressed his nose closer to the scroll, drinking in the words on the page. Yet with each passing sentence the subject flew farther off course, failing even to mention the name of the nun, yet alone what she had experienced in the spirit world. With an irritated sigh he rolled up the scroll, tossing it into the pile with the other failed readings.

Despite their shelter and fire, it had begun to grow ever more cold in the large hall, and Aand looked up to see that, at some point Xing Ying had fallen asleep, her face resting against one of the scrolls. In truth, he could not blame her, he didn't think it would be long before he, too, gave into sleep. Seeing her light shivers as she slept he quietly got to his feet, grabbing their heaviest blanket and placing it across her shoulders. The Acolyte didn't even stir, far too tired to be roused by the weight on her body and Aang, grabbing another scroll, made his way over to the entrance of the foyer, shrugging his own blanket closer about his chest for warmth.

It was difficult to find any real sort of solitude in the storm. In the past Aang would enjoy stormy days the most, his mind drifting off as the smells and sensations of two of his favourite elements colliding, yet this storm was too brutal to offer any relaxation. The wind outside was howling a terrifying chorus, and even the sound of the snow landing across the mountains around them was almost unbearable. But he found he needed fresh air, some attempt to escape the almost suffocating certainties and memories of the foyer. With a small sigh he sat and leaned against the wall outside, much of it opening up to the stomach churning drop of the mountain side, but with a small crumbling column providing some shelter from the wind. With the hood of his robe down he could feel the breeze playing through his hair, and irritably he pulled it back up again, muffling the sounds around him. He was not a fan of his hair. Not for any aesthetic reason, but because his tattoos and his shaved head were features that he wore proudly, features that linked him to his culture and his ancestors. As he found himself in yet another battered remained of what had once been such a strong and beautiful home to many of his people, the irritating dark locks tickling his skin left him feeling as though he was betraying them all over again. In his haste he had left his razor back into the Fire Nation, though in the freezing weather there was some sound logic to letting his hair grow, any inch of skin touching the bitter winds causing lingering pain. Yet, even as he stared out at the vicious storm, he wished he could cut it all off.

To distract himself from his thoughts he opened the scroll onto his lap, sinking further down the wall, his chin buried in the folds of his robe, and began to read. He hadn't read far before he realised that this scroll, like the others, was just as vague. It spoke of an Air Nomad avatar, before Aang; a man called Sansetsu. He had visited the nuns at the Eastern Air Temple in order to learn from their library and assist training from the 'Spirit Guru' in how to freely cross into the spirit world. The scroll felt more like a diary than anything else, speaking of a man who had as much personality as he did height, laughing and jovial, keen to share tales of his time in the Southern Water Tribe, and in spite of his frustration Aang found himself reading with interest. The name Sansetsu seemed familiar to him, perhaps an Avatar that he had been told about as a young child, and seeing the Spirit Guru in mention yet again seemed to be the best and only lead he'd come across so far. With the scroll an inch from his nose he continued to read, hoping that this time the name of this nun would be mentioned. He was just about to give up hope when something leaped out of him.

 _"Gotami received high recognition among the air elders of all four temples upon successfully aiding the Avatar with his first astral journey into the spirit realm."_

He sat up straight, eyes wide. Gotami. That was the name of the spirit that Xing Ying had spoken to, who had told him that Koh was to be found in their world. This could not be coincidence ... but what was it that she had said? That he had saved her? He hadn't know anyone by the name of Gotami when he was a child growing up in the Southern Air Temple, and it had puzzled him ever since Xing Ying had told him of her words. There was a riddle here, a puzzle, and if he could put the pieces together maybe he could finally solve all his problems...

His thoughts were rudely interrupted, however, by a sound so chilling, so pained, that he immediately felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, the noise echoing through the storm. His face shot up, eyes wide as he looked in the direction of the noise. It came again, this time not so much a scream as a cry of pure anguish and misery, the sound enough to break any mans heart. He stood, haphazardly rolling the scroll in his hands as he cast his eyes across the impossible darkness. As the cry came for a third time he found Appa beside him, looking like he had never seen him before. Appa was shaking terribly, the whites of his eyes wide and visible in the darkness.

"Appa?" Aang asked softly, laying a hand on his friends side. "What is it?"

"What's going on?"

Aang looked back to see Xing Ying squeezing past the bison, rubbing one of her eyes as she looked tiredly between the pair of them.

"I dunno," Aang replied. "Appa, buddy, wha-"

The cry came one more time, this time sounding more like a frantic scream. In response Appa let out a loud bellow that forced his two human companions to throw their hands over their ears, his cry filled with as much pain and anguish as the one fighting through the storm. Aang felt his heart jump to his throat, never before hearing his friend sound so despaired and so lost. As he hurried to his front, hands placed either side of his great face, Appa tore his eyes from the skies and fixed him with a look full of such fear and pleading that he knew he could not stand here any longer.

Though his staff only lay at the table in the foyer, he knew there was no time to grab it. Swiftly he jumped onto Appa's head, grabbing the reins. He held his hand out for Xing Ying, who barely had time to climb up beside him before Appa took to the sky, shooting like a rocket into the flurry of snow.

"What's going on?" Xing Ying repeated, her hands held frantically around Aang's waist as the bison flew with such ferocity that even if he'd still been wearing the saddle she would have had difficulty staying in place.

"I don't know," Aang called back, gripping the reins tight. "But I have never seen Appa this upset before, not even in the Cave of Two Lovers!"

"The cave of two _what_ now?" Xing Ying asked, but before Aang had a chance to reply, Appa abruptly changed direction, letting out another loud bellow as he swooped closer to the base of the mountains. At their speed there was no way that Aang could light a torch to show their way, yet somehow Appa seemed perfectly capable of navigating through the ever tighter spaces between rock and ledge, towards the very bottom of the mountain. Then, with a thundering crash, the bison landed, all six feet carrying him forward a few feet before coming to a dead halt. In that moment, Appa's haste and desperation came crashing down into complete fear, and he backed away, letting out what could only be described as sobs, his body shaking furiously. Appa could sense something in the darkness that Aang and Xing Ying could not and, after a moments hesitation, the Avatar dropped from his friends head.

His heart hammering he walked forward to whatever was filling Appa with such fear, a dark mass now just visible to him, it's outline gently shifting in the breeze, as thought it was made of hair. In that moment understanding hit Aang like a rock, his breath catching in his throat, dizziness and dread overwhelming his sense, leaving him colder than the storm ever could. Appa continued to whimper and, with a shaking hand, Aang allowed a burst of flames to engulf his hand, lighting the horror before him.

Appa howled, and Xing Ying gasped as the body of a sky bison became visible, it's wide back acing them, the pale fur parting in the wind. There was no movement from it, and as Aang walked forward he felt no warmth and no spirit. His hands shook as he closed in on the creature, a sickness like he had never known settling in his stomach when he saw the lifeless eyes and the dark patches of blood across the stone.

"Oh Appa." Xing Ying leaned forwards, wrapping her hands around the top of his head and letting out a dry sob. Appa did not move, his eyes fixed upon the sad sight. Aang looked back at him, his heart breaking before gently reaching out and placing a hand upon the dead bison's forehead. It was cold, but the body soft, and he realised that it had not been dead too long. He reached down, gently closing the lids of the bison's eyes, shielding them forever from the world outside. In silence he stood, the pain in his heart great.

"Was ... was he, or she, who Appa heard?" Xing Ying asked at length. Doubtfully Aang looked across at her, shaking his head, and at that thought he found himself once more on alert.

"I don't think so," he looked around, holding his flame high. "No, I think she was gone before that ..."

Xing Ying started to look around too from atop Appa's back, her eyes wide and somewhat panicked.

"Do you think we should get out of here?" She hissed. "Before whatever did that comes back?"

With one last pained look at the bison, Aang turned on his heal and hurried back to Appa, skillfully keeping his flame alight as he jumped to the reins.

"Come on, Appa, yip yip."

But the bison refused to move, his body still shaking yet feet remaining resolute and steady on the stone.

"I know, buddy, I know," Aang said with effort. "I don't want to leave her, either, but we have to wait until the sun is up."

Still Appa refused to move, instead growling when Appa gentle tugged the rein.

"Appa-"

Suddenly that same cry came yet again, the sound much higher without the effect of the mountains warping the sound, and much much closer. Then a hissing, snarling growl, the sound of a predator finding his prey.

"Appa, we have to go!" Aang yelled, pulling once more on the reins. But he would not move, remaining stead fast and growling. There was the sound of frantic movement ahead of them, that snarl loud and deafening, and at the noise Appa let out a loud and violent roar, rearing onto his rear two legs so suddenly that Aang and Xing Ying were flung from his back, colliding painfully with the stone floor. Aang looked up quick enough to see his friend drop down onto all six, head bowed and horns forward, roaring as he charged off into the dark.

"Appa!"

Panicked he jumped to his feet, taking off after Appa into the darkness, so desperate to catch his friend that he ran blindly into darkness. He head Appa roar once more, then a sickening snarling scream, a loud thud, and the pained howls of a bison.

"Appa! No!"

In his panic he tripped, but his hands flew forwards, a blast of air raising him into the air and pushing him only faster onward. With another scream from whatever monster Appa had charged at, and yet more growling, Aang suddenly came to his sense, skidding to a halt. He allowed himself a single deep breath before raising his hands and shooting fire into the air on all sides, lighting the battle field before him. His flames caught and latched onto some of the shrubbery growing the tall mountain walls on their right, the flickering from the dead tree roots keeping the area bright even as his flame died. Terror and rage filled him when he saw the bloodied scene before him, Appa with horns buried deep into the flanks of a beast almost as large as he was, it's fanged beak wrapped around Appas neck. Large feathered wings beat frantically, their length large enough to almost strike Aang with each lunge, and clawed feet scratched at Appa's side, trying to pull itself free of his curved horns. With a loud roar, Appa swung his head, the winged lion eagle scrabbling against his fur as it was thrown back across the stone mesa. Yet despite the bloody wounds on it's side, the creature recovered quickly, lowering it's head as talons dug into the stone. Appa, blood dripping down his beautiful fur, squared off, ready to fight the creature face on, before with another scream the lion eagle charged at him.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, knowing only that he had to protect Appa, Aang ran forwards himself, leaping and landing between Appa and the beast, his fists plunging deep into the rock. The ground rose with the force, sharp peaks quickly bursting up against the lion eagle's chest and throwing it to the side. Appa continued to charge, head down, and raising the earth beneath him like a spring board Aang leaped into the air, kicking a violent column of fire towards the creature. Howling it drew back, fur and feathers singed, but even as it turned to face them once more, Aang ready to attack again, Appa collided with the creatures front, horns narrowly missing piercing it's hide again. Whimpering in pain the lion eagle was thrown back, claws scrabbling to find some friction in the rock. Then, with a pained scream at both of them, it turned tail, beaten body limping away as it took to the air, disappearing from view.

Breathing hard Aang ran back to Appa, filled with fear at what damage had befallen his dear friend. Not far from them he heard Xing Ying's voice, frantically calling for him, but he was far too absorbed in his worry for Appa to reply. Panting Appa allowed Aang to check his wounds, wincing at the jagged edges of each puncture. But before Aang could do much more, just as Xing Ying broke into the area lit by fire, their blood ran cold when a small desperate call rang out. Aang immediately fell into a defensive position, eyes staring intently in the direction the noise had come from, yet Appa seemed untroubled. Painfully he turned, lowering his head and letting out a soft purr. Doubtfully, Aang lowered his hands, Xing Ying rushing to his side and grabbing his arm as, slowly and frightfully, nothing less than a dream came into view. A sight so wonderful and so rare that neither human could speak, could hardly breath. Aang's hands dropped to his sides, the world grinding to a halt as Appa walked forwards, gently pressing his nose against the small, wide eyed baby sky bison that had come out to meet them.


	19. The Hunt

The snow fell as heavily down upon the Fire Nation as it had for months, the persistent ice now keeping many people inside their homes, looking out of their windows up at the dark gloomy sky showing not a single patch of bright blue hope. Morale was lower now than it had been even during the war, the lack of sunlight leaving many of the residents mere husks of their former selves, going about their business for the sake of instinctual survival rather than a will to live. The only positive thing to have happened to any of them over the last two weeks had been the arrival of the large Northern Water Tribe ship, cutting through layer upon layer of ice and bringing with it much needed supplies. Though the offering was less than bountiful, to many it seemed to shine on a golden platter, held up aloft by what seemed like a goddess made of ice, Innua's lithe and red lipped form plastered across their vision. Yet, even her glorious arrival could not stave off the depression for long, and within a week many had fallen into a state of morose certainty, staring into their fires or up at the storm.

Innua's presence in the Fire Nation became the biggest piece of news within hours of her arrival. And though Katara and Zuko had hoped to keep the knowledge of her arrival secret from Sokka for as long as possible, within the day he had burst into the throne room, eyes a fiery blaze as the doors slammed back against their hinges. Katara supposed that his anger would have been greater if Innua's arrival had not also brought with it herbs that could very well cure Suki. Indeed, within hours of her taking the first dose her fever had begun to break, her incoherent blabbering come to and end as she fell into what seemed like a comfortable sleep. Yet, despite signs of Suki's improvement, there was no stemming the anger that Sokka felt at hearing that Innua was in the Fire Nation. That she had been in the Palace and that his sister had kept it from him.

"Where is she?" Sokka snarled, before anyone could recover from the loud and sudden crash of the doors on their hinges. Zuko and Katara looked between each other fearfully, neither of them yet sure how they were suppose to calm Sokka, or prevent him from trying to kill Innua himself.

"Sokka, calm down-" Zuko tried, but the warrior stormed forwards, his face a grimace as he snarled up at the Firelord.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" he practically roared. "Where is she? Where's the monster that almost killed Suki?"

"Sokka!" It was Katara's turn now. She hurried foward, reaching out her hands and placing them on her brothers forearms, forcing him to face. "Zuko is right, calm down. There's more going on here than you realise!"

But Sokka just gaped at her, an incredulous look on his face. "Why are you protecting her?" he demanded. "You do remember that it was you she was trying to assassinate?"

"Yes, Sokka, funny enough I do remember," Katara replied tersely, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "But things aren't that simple. Innua has brought aid, supplies, there have been more people dying than just Suki, and we need her help."

"So we kill her and keep the supplies anyway," Sokka growled, and at that Zuko jumped down from his throne.

"Sokka, that's enough!" He said firmly. "Do you want to start another war?"

Sokka glared at the Firelord, his fists shaking with a desire to punch something, anything, but he kept quiet. He knew that Zuko was right.

"So, what do we do then?" Sokka managed at last, pulling away from Katara, folding his shaking hands across his chest. "She can't get away with this."

"And she won't," Katara replied. "Trust me, I want her dead every bit as much as you do. She only came here with aid and treatment for Suki so that we wouldn't touch her-"

"And how do we know she hasn't just tried to poison Suki again?" Sokka spat.

"She's getting better isn't, she?" Katara sighed. "This was a strategic move. Heal Suki, bring supplies, it would look really bad on us to send her away. As Zuko said, it could be the very act that could start another war."

"So why is she here?" Sokka asked. At that, Katara looked back at Zuko, and the Firelord squirmed under her gaze.

"Look, I don't know much, only what Aang told me after the blizzard started."

"Well, spit it out why don't you?"

"I think she's here looking for Aang," Zuko continued. "If what Aang told me is right, she's looking for Koh, too."

Sokka blinked, looking back at Katara with clear confusion across his face. "What? Why?"

"As I said, I don't know much. But the way Aang talked about it it made it sound as though she was hunting Koh. But what I do know is that \z long as she is here that gives Aang a head start."

"So you expect me to just bunk up with the Northern piece of shit who tried to kill my girlfriend?" Sokka snarled, his anger swiftly returning. "Not happening, sparky. Where's Toph? I bet she agrees with me."

"Toph is keeping a close watch on our Northern friends," Zuko replied. "And as angry as she is, as we _all_ are, Sokka, she understands the importance of keeping peace."

Sokka scowled and swore under his breath. "Fine. But if she comes anywhere near me or Suki I'm not holding back, you hear me?"

The days that followed were mostly geared towards helping get the supplies from the Northern ship and to those that needed it, stock piling what wasn't immediately essential in the basement levels of the Palace where the elements could not get to them. It was sadly essential for guards to be posted across the basement and inside the Palace to prevent anyone from looting the supplies, something which caused outrage among the community, despite the fair rationing across the island. Knowing he was true to his word, Katara had taken great lengths to keep Sokka away from most of the action, where Innua was liable to appear without warning, a benevolent smile on her face that Katara saw clearly as a smirk. Sokka was a capable warrior, but Katara had no doubt that Innua would waste no time killing him if she could, and she was a far greater waterbender than any others she had come across, with the exception of herself and Aang when he was on form. She was just relieved that it was not just her having to keep an eye on things, and that Toph would have her back should she need it.

The earthbender in question had taken the task she'd been given very seriously, her usual quick wit subdued as she put so much of her focus into keeping watch over Innua and her crew. Innua and her three followers had been put up in rooms at the Palace, something which had been as much about strategy as it was an offer of good will towards the Northern bending master and her general. It allowed Toph to keep her ear to the ground and follow their every move without being seen by the Northern Tribe members, though no one was of any doubt that Innua didn't expect them to be watching her. Through her listening Toph has unfortunately discovered very little. She suspected that Innua and her men had been communicating mostly through notes as, other than the usual nonsense and dull conversations that took place between them she heard not a single mention of Aang or the Face Stealer Innua was supposed to be hunting. Her spying had also begun to be hindered by the large dope of a man called Kanto. He seemed to have taken a fancy to the earthbender, taking the opportunity to talk to her whenever he spotted her. She had to admit he had a certain charm about him, an optimistic cheerfulness that she was certain Twinkletoes would have liked, and a voice so deep that it sent a rumble through her. But she was not to be moved by his efforts, she was certain that his keenness towards her was all part of Innua's facade, and only hindered her attempts to catch onto what they were really after.

And so that week had continued. Frustrated at Innua's presence yet unable to ascertain her reason for staying or to force her to leave. The heavy blanket of snow around them swiftly turned any small spark of hope to misery, and not one week after the Northerners arrival the Fire Nation fell back into deep depression.

Watching this misery, like a cat watching a mouse after it had broken it's legs, was Innua, dressed in her sleeveless blue coat and indifferent to the cold. She was all too aware of the little gang's attempts to spy on her and her men, including the blind earthbender who seemed to think that she was one step ahead. Innua leaned against one of the many balcony's brimming the Palace, her sharp eyes watching the comings and goings of the residence and relief teams below as they forced their way through layers or snow. A small smile played on her lips as she watching them struggle, but there was no joy in her smile, not even a cruel amusement at their struggles. It was bitter and tired, and her fingers drummed the stone of the balcony, clear to anyone who could see her that she was irritated.

She had been in the Fire Nation a week now, her own spies placed about the palace, listening in on conversations that she had hoped would lead her to her quarry. Though the Avatar's friends had been careful not to talk openly about his whereabouts, Innua had learned early on that he and one of this Acolyte women had left for the Eastern Air Temple longer before she had arrived. Her initial response to learning this news had been panic, a heart dropping moment where she believed that Twinkletoes had someone learned of Koh's location, and that he would get there before her. But as she hunkered down, propped precariously on the stone wall below the window of the infirmary, it was soon revealed through hushed whispering that Aang had not yet learned of Koh's location before he had left. She had almost barked a laugh at this, the humour that the Avatar's friends were so careless as to reveal this information without even checking out of the window to see if anyone had scaled up to eavesdrop. Perhaps they thought that with that blind earthbender coasting the palace there was simply no way anyone could sneak up on them. But the blind earthbender has never tracked anyone like Innua before.

Despite the relief that had come from leaning that the Avatar did not already have Koh, she couldn't fight the bitter disappointment that followed in her stomach, knowing that she too was no closer to find that disgusting spirit. No, she needed to track Twinkletoes, to learn what he learned, and to still beat him in the chase, and eventually she began to accept that coming to the Fire Nation had been a mistake.

For the remainder of that week Innua had mused over taking her ship and following Twinkletoes to the Eastern Air Temple, but her sixth sense, a feeling that had always been so strong and so accurate within her, told her to keep put. The Avatar would come here first, would he not, even if he did learn of Koh's location. She could see that pathetic way the Southern girl walked through the hallways, _master_ Katara stopping to look up at the blank snowy sky, obviously waiting for her knight with the shiny head to come back to her. Yet despite how pathetic she seemed, Innua admired her bending abilities, and she could not deny that she was indeed very beautiful. No man, Avatar or not, would leave a needy woman like that alone for very long. No, he'd be back, back to check she was ok, wipe her silly tears away and steal some alone time to do what needy lovers do. She felt she knew Twinkletoes enough now to know that the sap would put his desire for Katara before the fate of the world. She was glad that she had never been in love.

Lost in her thoughts, her fingers still drumming irritably against the balcony, she stared up at the sky, a scowl on her face as she seemed to be waiting for the shape of a bison to materialise in front of her, and for the Avatar to rush out to his beloved and explain that he knew where Koh was. She had searched the spirit world for so long and so hard, and still had hadn't even found the faintest trace of the spirit. A growl left her throat, her nails scratching into the thin layer of ice that spread across the balcony. That vile spirit, the one who had stolen the face of someone so important to her, just as she had begun to learn who she was. That damned spirit who had upset the natural order of everything and thrown her into the Avatar's path. She imagined, just as she did every day and every night, what it would be like to finally see him again ... to finally be reunited with her father as he had promised. She swallowed, her throat bone dry. _Father_. It still felt so strange to think that, and she had yet to say that word out loud to herself, almost as if she was afraid that in doing so the truth would flutter away on the blistering cold breeze. _Father_. She imagined the power they would have, with him as ruler of the spirit world and she ruler of this. When she had last seen him, a tall dark figure possessed of such power and grace that she had never seen before, he had promised her the world. He had reached out a cold dark hand, fingertips brushing her cheek as tears fell from her wide eyes, and told her that he could teach her how to control her abilities, how to awaken those she had yet to discover, that she would be the beautiful queen of this world. It had felt so magical, so wonderful to see her father, to finally understand what she was and why she had felt so different her entire life. And she had admitted to him then her greatest of crimes. The reason she had grown an orphan. And he had simply smiled at her, wide mouth full of teeth and eyes full of paternal pride. Her fingers curled into fists, the irate smile falling from her lips as she scowled harder as if trying to frighten the tears that threatened to spill away. She needed to see him again, she needed to get her father back. Failure was no an option. She would die before she stopped hunting Koh.

A fresh howling gust of wind flew by, catching her hair and lighting it up into the sky, and with a quiet hum of determination she stepped away from the balcony. She knew that Hanh had taken up his vigil near the Firelord, making use of the stealth she had taught him over the past number of years, though she was certain there was nothing else of use to be gathered from any of this little crew by this point. She had promised Hanh Zuko's blood, and should all go to plan she knew that the general would have it. A true smile finally curved her lips at the thought. She knew all too well the lustful beckoning of revenge, for it seduced her in her every moment. As she turned from the balcony, her intent to return to her ship, she heard a beautifully pained note flutter across the gale. She hesitated, looking back over her shoulder, before that same note came again, only this time louder and stronger. Curiously she went back to the balcony, her eyes narrowed as she peered through the flurry. After a moment searching she saw a small dark mark in the sky, growing steadily larger as it appeared to come closer. After another cry whispered through the howls, she realised that it was a messenger hawk, flying with great difficulty through the storm. Her curiosity pitched, her heart skipping a beat when she considered the possibility that this note could be from the Avatar, and she raised her hand, letting out a long low whistle. In response the bird cried once more, adjusting it's course and flying straight towards her. In it's exhaustion the bird was willing to tryst any of those creatures that stood on two legs and provided easy meals, and was filled only with relief as it alighted on her hand.

"It looks like you've been a long way, small one," Innua said, gently stroking the bird's head with her forefinger. Carefully she pulled the note from the pouch in the bird's leg, heading further into the Palace away from the biting, grabbing winds outside, discretely slipping into an empty room and leaning against the closed door. The hawk puffed up it's feathers, shaking itself slightly as it settled into the much desired warmth and shelter of the Palace, and Innua negotiated it only her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she unrolled the note, eyes widening as she read.

 _Sokka,_

 _I haven't much time, I'm sorry this note is short. We have discovered that there is a spirit living close to our village, it's presence causing much fear and concern among our people. It is very important that you get this note to Aang as soon as you can. Tell him the spirit's name is Koh._

 _I hope to see you and your sister again soon, son._

 _Your father._

Her heart beat wildly, and she reread the note several times to be sure that she had not made a mistake. Koh was in the South Pole. Her father was in the South Pole. She breathed heavily, hands shaking. Not only that, Twinkletoes did not know, she would be there long before he had any clue. She scrunched the note up in her hand and, for the first time in many days, a gleeful smile lit her features. A cruel, twisted red curl that revealed oddly sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry, small one," she said, reaching up to stroke the bird once more, who leaned gratefully against her hand. "But it's important that your master never finds you. I think you should know, though, that your last delivery was probably the most important of your life."

Unaware the bird continued to lean against her as she raised her free hand. The sensation of the bird's blood pumping through it's body washed over her, a certain light headedness coming over her as it always did when she allowed herself to connect to another being like this. As she closed her hand into a fist, the hawk's heart beat hard and fast, exploding before it had even a chance to register panic, falling from her shoulder. With a certain sadness she picked up the bird from the floor, stroking it's feathers straight before cradling it in her arms as she exited the room. She walked towards the balcony again, many stories up, before suddenly throwing herself over the edge, falling and tumbling at a sickening speed before, somehow, her body began to slow and she landed lightly and unharmed on the snow below. At that place, Hawky was buried, and Innua started her search once more.

"Stop fussing, Sokka! Honestly, I feel much better now!"

Around the same time as Innua's discovery, in Suki's room a warm fire breathed life into the room, as four friends gathered with smiles on their faces. It had been five days since Suki had started to show significant improvement on her new medication, and against all odds she now sat in her bed, a bright smile and a healthy glow on her face, taking with ease to her visitors. Her boyfriend still hovered close by, as if he was worried that, should he leave, she would fall ill again. He, and others, were still finding it hard to believe just how quickly she had recovered, though the one who supplied the essential herbs needed to save her life remained a dark mark in his mind.

"Just don't do too much at once," Sokka scolded, dancing about her with concern all over his face as he refused to even let her hold her glass of water herself.

"I won't, baby, but you have to stop fussing!"

Sokka pouted reproachfully, freezing in his attempt to fluff up her pillows for the fifth time in the last half an hour. Katara laughed openly at her brother.

"Look, why don't you keep yourself busy and get me something to eat?" Suki asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at him apologetically. "I could eat a whole sky bison right about now."

"Don't let Twinkletoes hear you say that," Toph said, grinning.

"But ... you sure ... will you be ok without me?"

"I'll be fine, Sokka! I have Katara here, don't I?"

Sokka looked over at his sister, brow still furrowed with concern.

"Go and get some fresh air," Katara agreed. "You need it, and Suki is hungry."

After a moments hesitation, Sokka sighed, before leaning down to hiss Suki on the forehead. "I'll be back soon," he whispered. "Just don't move too fast and be careful getting out of bed you might sprain your an-"

"Go!" Suki laughed, reaching forward and pushing him away, though her eyes sparkled at him.

With a crooked smile the warrior stepped away, casting one last glance at his sister, who nodded back encouragingly. With a gentle snap, the door close behind him, and the three women were left alone.

"In all seriousness," Katara said immediately, "you don't feel any pain or discomfort anywhere?"

Suki shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly at the constant questioning.

"It's some luck that you found the right herbs to help me," she said, "especially in the storm."

Katara saw Toph tense up, and she quickly forced a smile to her face. "Yeh, it is," she agreed. She and the others had agreed not to tell Suki where her treatment had come from until Suki was feeling much better and Innua had left the Fire Nation. She was not certain what Suki's reaction would be when she finally found out.

"It's about time we had some, I suppose," Suki continued, oblivious to Katara and Toph's discomfort. "There's been enough back luck and misery lately."

Katara dropped in place beside Toph, welcoming the softness of the cushions after yet another lengthy healing session. Though it had become much easier as the days went by and the medication started to have it's effect, the constant healing over the weeks had begun to take a slight tole on the master healer, leaving her a little light headed and tired in the evening that followed a long session.

"So, any news from Aang yet?"

Katara looked up to see the Kyoshi Warrior looking down at her expectantly.

"No, nothing yet," Katara replied heavily, her shoulders sagging. "But, it has only been five weeks, it might have taken him this long to even reach the Temple."

"Who knows, maybe the weather is better further east," Suki shrugged, her optimism making it very clear that she had not ventured out of her room for many weeks. "I doubt a storm is going to hold up the Avatar for very long!"

"I hope not," Katara murmured. Alongside her constant worry over Suki and wariness of Innua, Katara had spent the time since Aang had left filled with mixed feelings of dread, fear, and a certain excitement when she thought of the airbender. She often found herself thinking over their morning in his room, heat rising to her cheeks and she remembered through a certain haze how fiercely he had kissed her, his hand pressed hard against the small of her back as the other strayed across her thighs. She knew that she and Aang still had a lot to talk about and a lot to work out, not to mention whatever would happen after finally finding Koh. There was a mountain yet to climb, but she found that she couldn't also help but think of the kiss that would come when she saw him again.

"Are you guys back together yet?" Suki pushed, a bright smirk on her face as Katara realised that her cheeks had reddened.

"What? No! There's no time to be thinking about anything like that, we're not back together, I'm not even thinking about it!"

"Katara you kissed him before he left," Toph said bluntly. "You weren't trying to keep it secret were you?"

"You did?" Suki gasped, rounding back on Katara. "Come on, what happened? I've been stuck in bed for weeks, let me live vicariously through you for a bit."

"Vicariously?" Katara replied. "There's nothing vicarious! Ok, so I kissed him, that's all. Done it loads of times before."

"Toph?" Suki grinned across at the blind earthbender who, Katara was horrified to see, had her hand pressed to the ground beside her.

"Big fat liar," Toph confirmed.

"Toph!"

"Oh, come on," Suki pleaded. "What happened? Why are you being so secretive?" At that she gasped, a triumphant look on her face. "Oh my spirits, you slept together!"

"Shh!" Katara hissed, waving her arms frantically and hoping against all hope that neither Sokka or Zuko were outside. "You want the whole Palace to know?"

"I knew it! You are back together! Oh, Katara, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

"Ok, fine," Katara sighed, defeated. "So we're back together, sorta. But he wasn't in the best place, it might not have been the best time, I don't know."

Suki fell silent then, looking uneasy. In time her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you mean, he wasn't in the best place?" She asked quietly.

Katara shook her head, palms head forward. "It's not my place to say, ok? He ... just had a bad night and asked me to stay with him. When we woke in the morning and he said that he was leaving that day I just ..." She sighed again, picking at the seams of the cushion. "You've not seen what it's like out there Suki. I was just so scared that he might not come back."

"He'll come back," Suki said confidently. "This is Aang we're talking about. He survived one hundred years under the ocean in ice, he can manage a storm."

"But the thing is, half the time he's not Aang any more, not really," Katara replied quietly, thinking back to the empty dead look in his eyes when she found him bleeding in the tub. "It's like Tonrar took something."

"He's got a lot on his plate," Suki said kindly. "I'm sure once all this is over the Aang you love will be back. Stress does funny things to people, remember you guys telling me when he couldn't sleep the night before Black Sun? He thought Appa and Momo were talking to him."

Katara smiled sadly at the memory, her gaze averted from Suki's. "I guess." _But this isn't the same as that_ , she thought to her self. _It isn't just stress, this is something completely different ... something darker._

"Twinkletoes will be back soon," Toph said confidently. "It'll work out, it always has done, hasn't it?"

"Toph's right," Suki agreed. "Look at all we've been through over the last few years. All the times we could have died but didn't ... I mean, look at me. There's no best time, no wrong time, for these things to happen. They just do. And I'd wager you and Aang would be pleased that it did if the worst should happen."

"Thanks, guys," Katara replied, flashing them both a small smile. She pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed herself to think that maybe things could work out, maybe there was some hope after all.

"So, how was it?" Suki asked suddenly, her expression brightening up again as she saw the blush immediately spread across Katara's cheeks.

"I'm not talking about this anymore!" She replied, now burying her head in her knees to hide her beetroot face, Suki and Toph sniggering.

Before long, Sokka returned with what could only be described as a bucket of food, looking curiously between the three of them when he noticed Katara's burning face, and the wide smirk on both Suki and Toph's faces.

Despite the damage it had suffered during the earthquake, the Palace still stood a tall and imposing figure upon the snow caked landscape of the Fire Nation. Despite it's ancient age and generations of exploring young Fire prince and princesses, there still weren't many that knew that beneath it's foundation there was a labyrinth of tunnels and passageways that, in themselves, were every bit as impressive as the structure above. Azula, sister to the Firelord, was one of the few who knew well of these tunnels, and had explored many of them in the time she had still lived here. The Firelord, however, was for the most part unaware of the sheer expanse of space beneath his feet and, unfortunately, what opportunities they offered his enemies.

In one such tunnel, three people gathered, two of whom gathered torches aloft, casting an orange glow on the cold stone walls. In their center, hands on hips, a rabid excitement dancing in her eyes and her lips curled cruelly, stood the Northern Water Tribe master.

"One of our Southern brothers received a message today," Innua said, holding the rolled up paper in her hand. "Or rather, he was meant to." She shrugged and passed the scroll to the man in front of her, who read it with a frown.

"The South Pole?" Hanh asked. "You mean, he wasn't in the spirit world?"

"Doesn't look like it," Innua replied, before her grin faded and she shook her head. "I should have realised sooner," she scolded. "I just didn't think that Koh would actually leave the spirit world."

"So, what do we do now?" Asked the other man, tall and handsome with a broken nose.

"Though it's unlikely, we can't just assume that the Avatar doesn't also possess this knowledge," Innua replied, crossing her arms across her chest as her eyes flitted between the two of them. "So we'll need to be prepared."

Hanh smashed a fist into the palm of his hand, grinning. "We can take him, he won't cause any problems."

Kanto scoffed. "Right, Hanh, you'll just take down the Avatar with your sword. Just like you did Zhao."

"That was different!" Hanh cried in response, turning to his companion with a snarl.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Hanh," Innua spat in disdain. "I've been waiting far too long for this, I won't be taking any chances."

"Well, maybe we bring some security," Kanto offered. "Something we can use against the Avatar if he does show up."

Innua began to roll her eyes at the absurdly vague suggestion her bodyguard had made, but paused, considering. Perhaps Kanto was right, perhaps security was exactly what they needed ... a bargaining chip of sorts.

"We bring the girl," she said sharply. "Katara. Capture her, and use her incentive. Even if the Avatar isn't there, I'm sure her father will be more than willing to comply if we had a knife to his pretty daughter's throat."

Kanto's eyes widened, looking horrified. "We can't do that!" He cried. "Innua, you promised we wouldn't have to hurt anyone -"

"And she promised me a war with the Fire Nation," Hanh interrupted. "You think no one is going to get hurt then?"

Kanto shifted uncomfortably, before looking back at Innua, his eyes beseeching. "Please, Innua, this is madness. Aside from the possibility of the girl getting hurt, she's not exactly defenseless? She's a waterbending prodigy!"

"Not after a healing session," Innua replied smartly. "I've seen her, she's exhausted and drained. We take her from her bed when she's too tired to fight back."

"Innua ..."

"Hanh is right, Kanto." Innua turned to face him, her eyes cold. "There is no way we get through all of this without someone getting hurt. Fetch Kaneq, we will get the girl tonight. Hanh, I want you to ready the ship, come nightfall we can slip away without anyone noticing."

"What?" Hanh huffed. "But the Firelord still stands! You promised me revenge!"

"And you will have it. But only once I have Koh."

Hanh's fists clenched, and he glared across at her. Her nostrils flared and she lowered her head, still fixing him with her own cerulean stare.

"You remember the plan, don't you?" She asked coolly, the General suddenly looking fearful. "Once that spirit is slain, once I have my revenge, we will take the Tribe to war. The spirit he has imprisoned has a power far greater than even the Avatar, the Firelord will pay for what he has done to our people. To our family."

Hanh growled under his breath, but he dropped his gaze.

"Once this is over, you will lead our Nation to victory," Innua continued, placing a hand on the General's shoulder, her expression warping to a curiously maternal one.

"I want him dead," Hanh mumbled. "And that Southern peasant too ... him and his girlfriend."

"That's the spirit." Innua gave him a red lipped grin, her pointed teeth glinting dangerously in the firelight. "Now, go and tell the others, get the boat ready to leave." She then turned the young man beside her, his chin now raised with determination. "Kanto and I are going hunting."


	20. Cold Metal

_Soft._

 _Warm._

 _It was dark. His eyes were closed. It wasn't cold anymore._

 _Red._

 _A fire._

 _He stirred. His ears picked up the gentle crackling of a fire. The warmth of the flames played against his skin._

 _Sweet._

 _A scent._

 _He breathed in deeply. The aroma, gentle, perfect, filling the air around him. Was he alone?_

 _Breath against his face._

 _A sigh._

 _He opened his eyes, his vision suddenly filled with deep blue eyes and a gentle smile._

 _"Katara?"_

 _"Shh." She leaned down, pressing her lips against his. Confusion soon passed, he wrapped his arms around her body, delicate and warm in a silk dress. She moaned, and he kissed with more urgency, their tongues running against each other, teeth knocking, gasped breaths. Her hands drifted to his chest and he realised in his daze that he was still wearing his heavy winter cloaks, hood still pulled up over his head._

 _"Wait ..." he pulled away, his eyes hooded as he looked into hers. "Katara where are we?"_

 _Katara looked around, supporting herself on her arms, neck stretched as she got a good look at where they had found themselves. Desire spread across him, fingers tingling as he looked at her bare neck, each gentle dip coated in firelight._

 _"Well, I'm in my room in the Palace," she said, looking back down at him. "But I don't know where you are."_

 _Suddenly, he felt cold again. The sickening dull ache settling into his bones, sharp pain in his exposed fingers, and he quickly crossed his hands under his armpits, looking around._

 _"Katara?"_

 _"I'm here."_

 _He looked around. She stood there, on a white swirling expanse of snow upon which they had now found themselves. She was still in that light dress, the material that of silk, caressing her body kindly. He hurried forward._

 _"You'll freeze," he said, pulling off his coat despite the bitter weather, wrapping it around her shoulders._

 _"Of course I will," Katara responded, a sad smile on her face as she looked upon him. "We all will. You know that."_

 _Aang frowned, mind cold and numb, body beginning to shake._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She's going to die."_

 _Aang's eyes widened in confusion, raising a shaking hand to her cheek._

 _"Who? Katara, who's going to die?"_

 _"Her."_

 _Katara pointed behind them, and Aang looked back, the white land replaced by a dark stone plateau. A blood red mist seemed to swirl around them, a choking hot air pressed thickly in his lungs. The jagged rocks stood like the teeth of a great beast, sharp and violent against the icy skyline. Laying across the stone, dark hair spread out across the floor, lay a body face down. Aang cried out, reaching to grab Katara's hand and finding nothing but air behind him. He ran forward, falling to his knees beside the body as horror sank in as he looked down at the dark haired woman. A deep bloody wound, straight down to her chest, was visible on her back. He reached out, trying to roll the body onto her back, terrified to see Katara's face, yet the body would not move, his hands shaking violently as she lay face down still._

 _"No ..." he whimpered. "Katara? Please, no no NO!"_

 _"I did say I would kill her."_

 _He swung round, the pain unbearable as his heart shattered into a million pieces, tears spilling down his cheeks._

 _"I did say. Didn't I say?"_

 _Tonrar stood motionless before him, his head cocked to the side as he regarded the grief stricken Avatar before him._

 _"Didn't I say that, Twinkletoes?"_

 _Aang snarled, rising to his feet, the earth beneath them starting to shake, the wind picking up, electricity in the air. Fire burst from his fists and he stepped towards Tonrar._

 _"I will KILL you!" He roared, teeth bared and fire burst from his mouth. He raised his fist, and Tonrar fell to the ground, mouth open wide, gasping as Aang pulled all the air from his lungs, his life force disappearing into the vacuum around them._

 _"Aang! Stop! Please stop!"_

 _Screams brought him back to attention, the wind dying down as he saw Katara crouched before him, his hands about her throat as she stared at him with wide eyes._

 _"Katara! I-" Aang looked down at his hands, shaking his head as he stepped back from her, tears falling down his face. "No," he sobbed, falling to the ground._

 _"If I don't kill her," came Tonrar's voice one more, his tall frame looming over Aang's as he lay broken on the ground, "you will."_

Aang woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. He was back in the freezing familiar surroundings of the Eastern Air Temple foyer, with Xing Ying laying asleep against Appa, the baby bison curled up under her arm. His heart hammered in his chest, and he closed his eyes, trying hard to forget the pain that he felt, telling himself it wasn't real, none of it had happened ... none of it _would_ happen. _But it had felt real_ , that voice inside him purred. But she's far away now. _Maybe that's for the best_. He shook his head violently at the thought, Tonrar's words ringing in his ears.

"No," he muttered. He would never hurt her. He could never hurt her. Not again.

He opened his eyes once more, crouching forward and letting his head drop into his hands as they rest upon his knees, the silver light of the full moon ghosting across his body. His nightmares had always been the same, each time more terrifying than the last, but this? This was so much worse. Every fiber of his being wanted to jump onto Appa and go back to the Fire Nation, to see her, check that she was ok. To hold her and tell her that he was never going to let anything happen to her again. But the vision of her body lying lifeless in the dirt, in the very same setting of recurring nightmare, frightened him beyond comprehension. He found himself shaking once more, clenching his fists and pulling his knees up close to his chest. He needed to find Koh, because she was right. If he didn't, they would all freeze.

He remained in the same position for some time, unable to rid the sight of her choked face in his hands, the wound in her back. This is just another warning, he continued to tell himself. It isn't real, she's fine. She's safe in the Fire Nation. He looked across at the table near to him, upon which the pile of scrolls still lay. He had read through all of them now, all of them bar one, which sat at the edge of the table expectantly. The answer will be in there, he thought to himself. Don't worry, Katara, it'll be in there.

The scroll that he had been reading several nights previous was still scrunched up in his pocket, dog eared from his repeated pouring over it day after day. He had shown it to Xing Ying, seeing her eyes light up as his had done when she read Gotami's name on the page, and they had spent a good portion of their time trying to find a way to communicate with the spirit again. But the spirit world seemed too dangerous a place for him to venture with Innua no doubt on the hunt, and try as she might Xing Ying could not find anyway to connect with the spirit, who was probably thousands of miles away from them. Together they had sat, pouring over the scroll, minds racing to try and solve the puzzle of Gotami, who the spirit was and why she had sought them, what her connection was to Tonrar, but they had achieved nothing. Now, all that was left was that single lone scroll.

With a sigh and a glance across at his companions, he leaned forwards and grabbed the final scroll. They had been at the Temple close to five days now, and when Xing Ying had not been helping him she had been tending to the precious life that they had found deep in the depths of the mountains. Both Appa and the baby had scratches and deep cuts across their bodies, and though Appa responded to the regular bathing and application of an ointment Xing Ying had created out of some crushed plants, the baby was less than keen, and it had required the two of them to hold her still. He had noted quickly that the baby had one more stripe than Appa did, than any bison he had ever seen had, and when bathing and washing the caked underside they had also found that the bison was female. Aang had the flash of hope then that maybe there was a hope that they could bring back the bison from extinction, but for now she was young, and Appa sat close by her, grooming her fur and keeping a sharp watch on the skies above.

The previous night, before the group had fallen asleep, Aand had read through the penultimate scroll, trying to shrug off the disappointment and panic that came with realised that it, too, revealed nothing to him of Koh's location or how to fix a tear between the world. The young bison, who Xing Ying had decided to name Yuva, had bounced excitedly around the foyer, jumping on Appa and trying to coax him into play. Appa's protective instinct seemed to have taken priority over his interest in playing, however, and he had just groaned and watched her cautiously as she bounced off the tables. Her paddle-like tail swung this way and that, not quite able to fly yet though still knowing how to try, and a laughing Xing Ying had tried to catch her and calm her down. In Yuva's excitement, however, she had brought down her tail hard, sending a blast of air across the foyer that blew much of the scrolls from the tables. Aang hurriedly grabbed the last unread scroll to stop it getting lost in the pile, yet had still found himself knocked back against the wall. Xing Ying had gasped, looking with concern between the bison and her teacher, Yuva lowering her head at her new masters reaction. But all Aang could do was laugh, and gleefully Yuva bounded over, planting her heavy feet on his chest and soaking his face and hair with licks of affection. At that point, he had decided to put the last scroll away for the day, realising that he wasn't quite ready to deal with more disappointment if that, too, held no answers.

Now, though, the joy of the previous night had long since been pushed aside, the pain of the nightmare still fresh in his mind and heart. He couldn't pray for answers any more ... he had to find them.

Dutifully he read through the scroll whilst the bison snored gently, and Xing Ying stirred only lightly as she slept. He had to believe that he was going to find something in this scroll, that last scroll, yet with each paragraph the same gut wrenching sensation of disappointment crept in. Briefly his heart leapt as the scroll mentioned the passing of a monk into the spirit world upon the coming of his death, though as he read further it stated that he had crossed over in the Solstice. Predictably, there was nothing else to tell what had happened to the monk, other than that he hadn't returned, and glumly Aang pressed on. Slowly, as the sun began to climb up on the horizon replacing the full moon, it's rays just sneaking in through the clouds, Aang reached the last passage. Bitterly he threw the scroll back onto the table, not bothering to roll it, and tried to fight back the yell of rage that wanted to escape his lungs. Clenching his fists he stood, grabbing his glider and, as quickly and quietly as he could, jumped from the edge of the foyer into the blizzard beyond.

He wasn't sure where he was planning to go, but he knew that he had to get away. That was it. His final chance, the only place he had hoped to find any information on Koh or the spirit world and it was likely that the Fire Nation had burned it all a century ago. Just as they had his people. Aang shut his eyes, forcing back the growling anger in his stomach, before swerving and flying to the open plaza where he had once meditated with Guru Pahtik.

"It's all over," he said to himself, dropping his still opened glider to the ground. "I can't stop this."

As if on cue the vision of Katara lying lifeless on the ground flashed before him, tears rolling down her cheeks, blood coating his hands. The rage began to bubble and boil, the panic and fear gripping him, and he threw back his head and roared to the heavens. All his anguish, all his fear, all his exhaustion poured into one cry before it tapered off into sobs. He fell to his knees, pressed his hands against his face and began to weep. It was over ... what more could he do?

"Aang?"

Silently he looked up, seeing Xing Ying standing at his side, her face etched with concern. Behind her stood Appa, who had managed to land without the Avatar even feeling him, for so deep was his grief. Yuva stood behind Xing Ying's legs, her big brown eyes watching him with a mixture of sadness and curiosity.

"It isn't over," Xing Ying said softly, dropping to his side and placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Just because the last scroll showed nothing doesn't mean that it's over."

Dumbly he wondered briefly how she could know that the last scroll had come up empty, but in his misery he just shook his head, looking away from her.

"Aang, it's not," the Acolyte persisted. "We found a baby _sky bison_. They're the original airbenders! That has to count for something, right?"

Aang looked back at Yuva, those brown eyes not wavering in their intensity.

"It's been hard before, right?" Xing Ying continued. "You must have felt like it wasn't possible to master three elements and the Avatar State in a year? Or before you face Firelord Ozai?"

"This is different," Aang said quietly, still looking into Yuva's gentle eyes.

"Well then how about before you faced Tonrar? He could control you, right? Did you think you would ever be able to stop him from doing that?"

"Xing Ying ..."

"Or how about when you took away his ability to control spirits in the South Pole? When you released all those spirits and they made him disappear?"

"Xing Ying, I just told you that was dif- wait. Wait, say that again." Aang turned his gaze quickly back to her.

"What? About when you took away his ability to control spirits? And when they-"

"Dragged him back to the spirit world," Aang finished, his voice hushed. He stood suddenly, walking a few steps away from them, his mind racing. Those spirits ... when Tonrar had lost his control over them they had overpowered him and they had just disappeared. He hadn't really considered it much until now but, of course, what else could have happened? How else was it possible?

"Are you sure?" Xing Ying asked from the ground.

"No," he confessed, "but what else could have happened? They must have somehow forced their way into the spirit world because that's where ... that's where Koh took Tonrar's face."

He turned wildly on the spot, his eyes wide. "That's it! That's what caused the tear! Not Koh taking Tonrar's face!" He walked over to her as she stood, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I don't understand how they did it, or if they knew what would happen afterwards, but what else makes any sense? And then that tear, that hole ... that's where Koh came through! Xing Ying, you genius!" In his excitement he kissed her on the forehead, before letting go and grabbing this glider. The Acolyte blushed deeply, rubbing her arm and turning her face from him, unable to stop the smile from forming.

"We need to grab our stuff," Aang said, carefully picking up the heavy baby bison and carrying her to Appa. "And then we're heading to the South Pole."

"Wait," Xing Ying cried, still flushed. "Shouldn't we go back and tell the others about this?"

Aang paused, looking back at her as Yuva clung onto Appa's back. He imagined Katara once more, standing alone in the snow, but as much as he wanted to be back with her, they had wasted enough time.

"No," he replied, jumping onto Appa and holding his hand out to her. "We don't have the time for that anymore."

She hesitated, before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up onto the saddle. As soon as she was up, Aang looked towards the Temple, and gently tugged Appa's reins.

"Yip yip."

Thousands of miles south west a lone ship fought it's way bravely through the swirling thundering ocean, waves so high that two waterbenders had to remain at the helm of the ship at all times in order to break through, soaked through and freezing. The wind howled, the sleet sliced, and the lightning shrieked, and with each passing moment it seemed that this would be the moment the ship would finally capsize, torn to pieces by the elements. Yet, courageously the ship endured, pushing through with it's pointed helm, biting back at the storm as it determined to reach it's destination.

Though the ship was large, much of it's space was taken up by large storage rooms that usually held supplies and weapons. Much of the crew had taken to sleeping in these rooms, allowing the few personal quarters to be used by their General, their captain, and their most prized of prisoners. The prisoner, having been knocking unconscious for a couple of days, had only recently woken, and her snarls of anger and attempts to escape had been heard by much of the crew, some even fearful of her howls of rage. But today the prisoner sat on the thin bed, arms shackled behind her back, staring furiously at the door to her glorified prison cell. She couldn't remember much of what had occurred before her capture. She remembered tending to Suki, before deciding to take herself off to bed early, neglecting her meal that night. She had been exhausted, as she always was after those long healing sessions, and with her mind full of worry and doubt she had collapsed on her bed, her arms hardly through the sleeves of her silk night dress before falling like a bag of rocks. Still, though, it had taken her an hour to finally fall asleep. She had dreamed of something, something that had woken her with a start, her heart beating furiously, but the details were lost to her now. What had happened after she had woken was buried deep in her memories, and although she could recall someone grabbing her body, all that truly remained of that night was the dull thud in her head from the concussion. But, there were some things that she knew for sure. Innua had kidnapped her. She was on her ship. And they were headed to the South Pole.

She'd received few visitors since she had woken. Innua had yet to show her face, though the familiar face of the man who had been tending to her had swiftly confirmed her suspicions. He had been quiet, carefully washing the cut across her forehead despite her struggles, and when she had determined to know where they were, he had told her without hesitation that they were going to the South Pole. Kanto had tried to feed her at that point, but she had all but bitten his fingers in her attempt to keep the meat away from her, not trusting anything that Innua would give her. Her stomach growled furiously at her now, but she grit her teeth and ignored it. She wasn't about to give in.

As he had each day, Kanto returned again that morning, carefully knocking on her door yet opening it without waiting for a response. Katara rose her cold glare to him briefly, before looking away in disgust.

"I'm not going to eat anything she gives me, so don't waste your time," she spat.

Kanto sighed, but he continued forward anyway, placing the tray of food beside her on the bed.

"You starving to death on this ship isn't going to help anyone, you know," he said, his voice low.

"I know why Innua brought me onto this ship," Katara continued. "And if she thinks she can used me to get to Aang she's got another thing coming."

Kanto sighed heavily. "Well, if you want to stand up to Innua then you should probably keep your strength up, right?" Katara looked up at him to see a gentle smile on his face, one eyebrow quipped. "So, perhaps you should eat something?"

She glared at him again, a stare that would have left any man quaking in his boots, but Kanto continued to look back at her, unflinching and calm, holding a spoon of food out to her. As if on cue her stomach growled again, and despite her determination not to give in, and the embarrassment of having to be hand fed food from this man, she couldn't deny just how painfully hungry she was. With a doubtful look at him, she leaned forwards and took the food offered.

"Can I at least feed myself?" She asked after swallowing the mouthful of rice and soup. "This is humiliating ..."

Kanto laughed, quickly rubbing the bridge of his broken nose with the side of his finger, a habit of his she had noticed.

"You're a master waterbender, the greatest there is, and I'm just about alright with a spear. I'd rather you continued to be the one humiliated for now, if that's alright by you."

Katara scoffed, scowling, but gratefully eating the next spoonful offered to her.

"This wasn't my idea, you know ..." Kanto said, shifting uncomfortably now.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Well, given that you knocked me out and kidnapped me anyway, you'll forgive me for not giving you a round of applause," she said dryly.

"Well, you have a point." He looked down at her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his dreadlocked head with his hand, reminding her starkly of Aang for a fleeting moment. "You'll understand more soon enough," he continued. "We're not all bad."

"Right," Katara scoffed.

He dropped the spoon back in the bowl and picked up a flask with a cane straw sticking up from the spout, and it was Katara's turn to laugh.

"You know that won't stop me bending the water, right?"

"Oh no, the straw is just to make things easier for you. The handcuffs-" he nodded his head to her, "- are to stop you from bending."

You keep telling yourself that, Katara thought. All she needed was the smallest amount of water, something she could bend into her hands and freeze into a pick, and she would be out of here. She took a drink, her dry mouth absorbing the water eagerly, and watched carefully as he put it back on the tray.

"We probably won't be in the South Pole for another week, at least," Kanto said, standing up. "And if you really want to kick Innua's butt then I suggest you don't turn down food again."

Katara watched as he took the tray from her bed, turning to leave.

"Kanto."

He paused, looking back.

"What's your role in this? Why do you follow her?"

He looked back at her, his irritating sunny optimism seeming to fade under a dark shadow that crossed his face. It lasted only a moment, but it was enough to offer Katara a greater insight into the man, that all was not paradise among the crew.

"Revenge," Kanto replied simply. Then, before she had a chance to respond he turned on his heel, leaving the room, the door shutting smartly behind him.

The following three days continued much the same, Katara playing ball and well behaved each time that Kanto came to visit, waiting patiently for her moment. Kanto was vigilant, watching her like a hawk despite his casual attitude and conversation, careful not to spill a drop of her food or water, never leaving her along with any fluids for a second. Even when going to the bathroom he wouldn't leave her alone in the room, dropping a bucket to the floor and standing cross armed by the door, whistling and feigning interest in his nails or the ends of his dreads. Katara began to hate him, despite his apparant friendliness a red hot hatred for him grew, wanting more and more to slap that calm look from his face, spit at his attempt at conversation. She couldn't wait to break his stupid nose of his a second time.

On the forth day, aware of how little time she must have had remaining until they reached the South Pole, Katara sat on her bed, humiliation and anger reaching breaking point as Kanto passed her used bucket out to someone beyond the door. Her fists clenched in her shackles, no longer able to hide the hate from her gaze as she looked at him. But there was hope that day, a hope that she had been nursing since the familiar coolness had settled over her limbs, since she felt the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand on end. There were no windows in her room but she knew with as much certainty as she knew two plus two made four that tonight was the full moon. Tonight her guardian watched high in the sky, filling her body with the raw power of her abilities, offering her at last a chance. An opportunity.

"I get how you must be feeling," Kanto said, as he turned back to look at her. There was sympathy in his voice and features, and his pity only added to her hatred of him. "Look, how about I do something to help?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her fingers flexed behind her back, the cool chi oozing across down her arms. "What could I possibly want from you?"

He seemed to hesitate, his face suddenly growing pink from what could only be embarrassment as he pulled a comb from his pocket.

"Well ... your hair. it's all matted from the blood when you hit your head-"

"You mean when _you_ hit my head?" Katara corrected coolly. Kanto laughed nervously.

"Well, that too. Look, how about I at least brush that out for you?"

Katara opened her mouth to tell him to back off, but then paused. The power of moon purred in her stomach, eager to be unleashed. He could have a key, and to comb her hair he would need to get close. Close enough that maybe she could take advantage of the power the full moon had to offer her. A power she had been so determined never to use again.

"Why not?" she grumbled at last. "It's not like I've anything else to be embarrassed about, right?"

Kanto practically beamed, and she did not miss the look of genuine relief on his face as he did so. She could not understand him. She could not understand how a man so outwardly kind and caring would do Innua's dirty work like this. Her eyes narrowed as he approached, giving the comb a once over before nodding her head and allowing him to sit beside her. After a moments hesitation he reached out and took a lock of her matted and knotted hair, before gently running the comb through it's tip.

"There's nothing personal in this, by the way," he said, whilst she sat hardened beside him, her fists clenched again. "Innua admires you, she's always said so. Unfortunately what she's doing ... well, let's just say the Avatar cannot interfere, and she needs some security if he does arrive."

In spite of herself, she felt her eyes widen. Kanto froze, obviously realising that he had just given away a piece of information that Innua had strictly asked for him to keep from her.

"You realise that by kidnapping me she's pretty much guaranteed that Aang will come."

Kanto brushed further up each lock, causing her to wince as he pulled at the knots.

"The Avatar is in the Eastern Air Temple, isn't is? He won't know about any of this until he goes back to the Fire Nation. By that point it will be too late."

"He's been gone over a month," Katara continued. "He's probably already been back to the Fire Nation, and he could already be looking for me."

"And so if he is? I'm sure the North Pole is where he'd be headed, right? Why would anyone suspect that we had gone South?"

Doubt flashed in her mind at this point, a cold horrible sensation, and she swallowed. Kanto was right ... there was no reason Aang would head South when he found out that she was missing, and that Innua was too. No one knew where she was, until she reached the South Pole she was alone.

"He'll know," she bluffed. "Thing about being the Avatar is that he tends to know things that other people don't."

"I suppose I'll believe that when I see it," Kanto murmured, now behind her. "I don't doubt the power he has. We all saw what the Avatar did to the Fire Nation's navy fleet all those years ago in the North ... Innua isn't taking any chances."

"And what does Innua want with the South Pole?" Katara shot back. "She wants to start a war?"

"Not with the South," Kanto replied. "I can't tell you why, Katara. You should know that. Not even I know everything."

"And who are you to her? You're involved? A couple?"

She felt Kanto falter, and he tugged down painfully on one of her knots in his surprise. "No," he responded sharply and Katara heard anger in his voice for the first time, as if her suggestion was outrageous to him.

"Then why are you helping her?" Katara demanded. She took a chance now, a stab in the dark based on Aang's suspicions and the little Zuko had been able to tell her. "What does she want with Koh?"

"I don't know anything about that," Kanta replied shortly, but his voice shook. She had rattled him. Perhaps she knew far more than he thought she would.

"You never thought to ask?" She inclined her head slightly, trying to get a rough idea of where he was sat behind her. The comb was raised, as if he had frozen in place. "You never thought it was strange that Innua didn't want the Avatar around? That she was chasing after a spirit?"

"That's enough," Kanto replied quietly. "I can't answer your questions. And as I said before, you'll understand everything soon enough."

"And until then I just have to keep my strength up?" The comb was still raised, in perfect line of his face.

"Right."

It was her turn to grin then, her fantastic blue eyes narrowing. "That was probably a big mistake."

She swung her head back as hard as she could in his direction, hearing his yelp as the whale bone comb made it's painful collision with his face. He fell back, and she quickly jumped to her feet, spinning around. She saw in slow motion as the blood trickled down from this twice broken nose, and a primal strength spread through her body to her finger tips. Spinning back around she spread her palms and bent the blood towards her, and it collected on the chain on her shackles. Kanto looked up, eyes streaming through the pain, surprised to have had his advantage taken away from him so quickly. His mouth dropped as she saw the blood on the shackles freeze then, just as he reached out to grab her, she pulled her hands apart with all her strength, the frozen chain shattering.

"Oh," Kanto said lamely, stopped dead as she raised her hands, pulling yet more of his blood towards her.

"Never underestimate a Southern girl," she hissed, before pushing him back with a blast to the chest, freezing each of his wrists to the wall.

Armed with Kanto's blood, her face fierce, she turned to the door, smashing it down with the force of her bending. Two guards yelled from the other side, swiftly running down the flight of stairs ahead to try and stop her, but they were knocked back with ease as Katara controlled the blood within their bodies, smashing them against the walls as they then slid unconscious to the ground. Ignoring Kanto's yells from her cell she ran down the metal hallway, thundering up the stairs and pulling the heavy metal door open.

She was surprised to find that the door opened up straight onto the deck. She was even more surprised by the blast of air that threatened to knock her straight back down the stairs again, the storm outside rampant. She forced her way out, the heavy wind picking up the skirt of her silk dress, whipping her hair about her face. The rained pounded hard on her skin, and she gasped at the freezing sensation, trying to push herself forward and raising her arms to form a shield about her. The fabric of her dress was thin and useless, and she was quickly chilled to the bone, though the adrenaline pumping through her, and the feel of the moon's light on her cheeks kept her going, pushing the knowledge that she would quickly die out in this cold to the back of her mind as she carried onward.

"The prisoner has escaped! The prisoner has escaped!"

She heard Kanto's voice through the howling wind, and she looked back to see that he had broken free of his frozen restraints, now leaning against the doorway. She snarled, turning and running across the deck, bare feet slipping on the water soaked metal floor as she hurried to the edge of the ship.

"She's on the top deck!"

Panicked, she looked over the side of the ship, gripping to the rail hard as the entire construction was rocked violently by the waves. Beneath her lay only death. The ocean too furious for even her to control, the waves so cold she would go into shock in seconds. Soaked she looked back over her shoulder, hoping that there were lifeboats to be found somewhere.

"There she is!"

She swung round to see Kanto and the other man that had accompanied Innua into the Fire Nation Palace running towards her, the first with blood still covering his face. She raised her hands, freezing the water in front of them as they then slipping, finding themselves thrown into the center mast as the ship was yet again rocked by the waves. She had abandoned her water shield by this point, and the rain pelted down on her, her dress soaked and her hair plastered across her forehead, yet still she ran, skidding to a half and throwing her upper half over the back of the ship, looking down below her. There were no lifeboats, and with the engine thundering, a swirling miasma of froth and sea and certain dead cascading out below her, she pulled herself away from the edge, her stomach sinking.

"There's no where for you to go."

The familiar and hated voice of Innua reached her ears through the howling wind, and slowly she looked around, fists clenched. The Northern woman stood a little way back from her, dressed in her sleeveless coat, the rain pounding down on her though she seemed not to notice. There was no smile on her face, those red lips a cursed gash on her face, and she glared coldly at her. Katara raised her arms, readying herself for battle, yet Innua did not move.

"I will not be used by you, Innua!" she yelled. "And I am getting off this ship!"

"No, you're not," Innua replied. "Grab her."

General Hanh and Kanto stepped forward, and either side of them stood four other men. Katara lowered her stance, ready to fight them off. But before she could act, Innua's temper seemed to snap. Her movements were so fast, so fluid that her eyes struggled to keep up with them, and as she tried to raise a shield before herself, the water about her feet rose and wrapped sharply around her body and freezing. Katara yelled, pushing out with her elbow to break the waters that held her, but the six men already surrounded her, and they grabbed her arms and hair, forcing her to the ground. She cried out in pain as her face made contact with the cold metal beneath her, her breath ragged and painful. She heard Innua's sharp footfalls close to her head, and the woman then leaned down in front of her, her face now close to hers. It was in that moment that Katara saw exactly what Aang had seen in her so early on. Her eyes were dead, evil even, seeming to carry on for eternity, and it chilled her to her very core.

"Do not fuck with me," Innua spat, revealing teeth curiously pointed, eyes that seemed to momentarily flash red. Katara forced herself to keep eye contact, but the pain in her body as it was pressed against the biting metal floor brought tears to her eyes.

"Lock her up," Innua said, standing and walking away. "She does not eat, drink, sleep or wipe her own damn ass until we get there."

She was pulled up, crying out as her arms were twisted behind her.

"Oh, and Kanto?"

Katara saw him step forward out of the corner of her eye.

"Be sure she doesn't escape again, or I will personally deliver you to your mother. Do you hear me?"

She was dragged unceremoniously back to her room, thrown against the wall where she was shackled and chained once more, this time to the wall, not before Innua bent all the water from her hair and clothes leaving her nothing she could bend with. Broken her head dropped to her chest and with a loud bang the door was closed and she was left alone in the darkness.


	21. Stolen

"Are we there yet?"

High in the sky, above the reach of the biting jaws of the ocean below, a sky bison flew somewhat precariously through the eternal storm. Whilst unbeknownst to them a Northern Water Tribe ship struggled to negotiate through waves not far from their location, with the aid of the Avatar riding at his head Appa was able to take his three charges forward with relative safety. Certainly, it was safer up here than in the ocean. Aang had created a shield of air around them, and now sat at the reins, squinting through the thick rain ahead of them.

"We should be here by now," he replied to Xing Ying's question. "But I can't see anything in this damn rain!"

In the saddle young Yuva pressed her body close to Xing Ying, who the baby seemed to have adopted as her master much like Appa had done with Aang. It had warmed Aang's heart to see how attached the baby bison and the Acolyte were after such a short period of time, but there was a painful sense of nostalgia and regret there too, and not for the first time he found himself wishing that Xing Ying was an airbender.

"Can you maybe, like, push the rain away a bit more?" the Acolyte called to him, rubbing Yuva's head. He looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, you _are_ the Avatar," she added with a smirk.

With a heavy mock sigh, Aang stood. He felt the rain dropping around his shield, and the fast paced wind that joined it. In truth, the wind actually made things easier for him. He could use that alone to _'push the rain away'_ , as Xing Ying had put it, and it lessened to load on him by quite some degree. Taking a deep breath, he felt the air around him settle and still for the briefest of moments before he spread his arms wide, the howling stopped, each and every raindrop frozen in place for a good several feet around him, the wave of force blasting out pushing the rain outwards even further than that. Xing Ying let out an awestruck gasp.

"Wow ..."

Aang had little time to appreciate the beauty of the spectacle around him, however. Immediately his eyes were drawn to what lay scarcely half a mile ahead of them. It looked, for lack of a better word, like a wall. Columns of air rose and fell from the inky sky to the ocean, flashes of lightning visible in it's depths. He knew instinctively that behind that wall was the South Pole. They would have to fight their way through this electric deathtrap before they could reach their destination.

Lowering his hands, the rain swiftly continued it's cursed assault on the ocean, and the air shield around them reformed. Aang placed a hand on Appa's head, and the bison groaned.

"We've got a bit of a fight ahead, buddy," he said. "Think you're up for it?"

"For Yuva?" Xing Ying added, smiling.

Appa let out a proud roar, and put on a turn of speed Aang had not thought possible at this stage, pushing his way forward, the rain all but smashing against Aang's defense.

"Hold on to something!" he called back to Xing Ying, who quickly wrapped an arm around Yuva and grabbed the saddle with the other. Aang focused in front of him, standing at Appa's head, reaching now for his staff. Rapidly the wall approached, and just as Appa tucked his head, roaring once more, Aang swung the staff in his hands, bringing it above his head and throwing forward a massive ball of air with his downward swing. The wall was no match for the master airbender, and a neat hole exploded at the center, through which the small group sailed, clouds and rain water billowing in after them as the broke through into the bright wonderland beyond. It was still raining, sure, the wind still whistling, but before them stood a pristine white expanse of land, glistening in the awesomely beautiful sun that shone high in the sky. Their hearts and spirits soured as they took in the sight, the much missed rays of warmth that kissed their skin.

"We made it!" Xing Ying cried. Aang could not fight back the grin that spread to his lips as he laughed, patting Appa on the back.

"Well done, buddy," he said. "What would I do without you?"

Together he and Appa adjusted their course, and they flew towards the familiar sight of the Katara and Sokka's homeland, and the place where he had woken almost six years back.

It took them little more than five minutes to catch sight of the Southern Water Tribe's village, and it stood safe and proud and unaffected by the storms that raged outside it's border. The destruction created by Tonrar, and Aang's, hands was still clear, but the village had rebuilt much in the time since he had last been here, and there were a few people out doing their daily business, all stopping in turn as they looked up or pointed to the skies, some dropping what they held in their hands in surprise. Groaning Appa turned circles in the sky, choosing the best place to land, and the foursome finally found themselves on solid ground after days of traveling. However, Aang knew enough not to expect anything more than a cool greeting.

Several cries came out, people calling that the Avatar was here, and people rushed from their homes, scowls and surprise etched across their features, a guarded apprehension and distrust clear from their faces. One of those faces was that of Nutha, who he recognised from back in the Earth Kingdom, and she pushed her way to the front of the group, her face many shades of fury and indignation. Aang shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

"Uh ... hello," he managed lamely.

"It's about time you got here," Nutha snapped, and there were affirmative murmurs from the crowd.

Aang swallowed, palms suddenly sweaty. "Yes, I'm sorry. Is Ha- I mean, is Chief Hakoda here?" But before Nutha could reply there was a sudden delighted whiny from behind him and he watched in slow motion as Yuva leaped from Appa's saddle, her mouth wide with excitement as she plunged into the snow. There was a stunned silence that followed as, jaw hanging, eyes wide, Yuva pulled herself from the snow and ran full pelt off into the village.

"Yuva! No, wait, careful that's-"

But Aang's cries went ignored as Yuva ran headfirst into a wooden stall with a loud crash, rolling over herself and trinkets went flying. Aang jumped from the saddle, running after the bison who ran through the crowd of people, knocking them onto their rears.

"Yuva!" Aang yelled. "You get back here right now!"

But he was not the voice of authority that day, and more screams followed as the small yet decidedly heavy little bison charged through people's legs, jumping on tables and porches in her excitement, destroying almost anything she came across. It was then that another set of doors opened, and a tall man dressed in traditional Southern furs stepped out.

"What in spirit's name is going on?"

Aang skidded to a halt, just as Yuva changed course, her tongue hanging from her mouth, eyes wide with excitement, running straight for the man who had just appeared. Aang could only watch in horror as Yuva hit Hakoda square in the chest, knocking him down, her tongue licking his entire face.

"Someone get this thing off me!" Hakoda yelled, pushing against the bison. Aang ran forward, grabbing Yuva under her front legs and hoisting her back. Hakoda propped himself up on elbows, wiping the slobber from his face.

"Aang?"

Aang shuffled sheepishly, struggling to hold back the excitable animal.

"Is ... is that a baby sky bison?"

"I will clean up all of this," Aang replied quickly, glancing back with abject horror at the mess created, before looking back to the Chief awkwardly.

They stared at each other a moment longer, Hakoda glancing from boy to bison, before he finally decided to pull himself up from the floor, dusting himself off.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting to be knocked down by a baby sky bison today," Hakoda said at length. "But it's good to see you here."

Aang let out a relieved puff of air, before having to hoist the bison further up his chest as she tried to lunge back at the Chief.

"I'm sorry to have come here without any notice and-" he glanced back at the destruction once more "-for breaking your fish stall. And your porch. But, uh, is there any chance we could talk?"

Hakoda nodded, before waving over one of the villagers. Despite the initial shock that came with a six legged furry bison throwing themselves on you, Aang couldn't help but notice that the Chief did not seem particularly surprised to see him there.

"Xing Ying," Aang called, trudging over and trying to guide Yuva in her direction. "Do you think you could keep an eye on her?"

Xing Ying glanced awkwardly at the people surrounding her, and the playful Yuva in Aang's arms, before nodding hesitantly.

"Where's Katara?"

Aang looked back to see Hakoda stood not far behind him, frowning at the Acolyte.

"She's back in the Fire Nation," Aang replied, as Appa walked forward and puffed angrily at Yuva, who lowered her head and hurried behind his legs. "I'll explain more."

Hakoda nodded, casting another doubtful glance at Xing Ying, before turning to Nutha, who was rubbing her rear irritably after her collision with the bison.

"Can you please get Xing Ying and the bison some food and water? I imagine it's been a long trip."

"Well why do I have to do it?" Nutha demanded, scowling.

"Because I asked," Hakoda replied, rubbing his temple. With a scoff, Nutha turned, waving her hand irritably at Xing Ying and gesturing for her to follow. With another glance back at Aang, Xing Ying led the bison after the Water Tribe girl, looking more nervous than ever.

"Come," Hakoda said, turning too and heading back to his home. Grabbing his staff from where it had fallen to the floor, Aang followed.

The Chief's home was just as Aang had remembered it, though the damage that had been caused by Tonrar almost six months back had since been repaired, something that he was relieved to note. After being gestured to the table in the center of the living room, just too as he had been six months back, Aang had taken his seat, shrugging off his heavy winter coat. It was blissfully warm here, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so warm. It was testament to just how horrific the storms had become when the South Pole suddenly felt like a tropical paradise. Hakoda took a familiar bottle from the cabinet, and Aang was quick to refuse when he was offered the vile burning Mezcal that he had unwittingly drunk the last time he was here.

"Just some water would be fine, thanks."

Hakoda shrugged as if to say 'to each his own', and carefully poured water in Aang's cup, before taking his seat opposite.

"So, you actually got my letter then?"

Aang, who had already opened his mouth to start, blinked in surprise. "Letter? What letter?"

"I sent a letter back to the Fire Nation weeks ago, it was addressed to Sokka but I had instructed him to pass it onto you. Truthfully I was surprised to think that it had arrived but ..." he looked puzzled then. "Wait, if you didn't get my letter what are you doing here?"

Aang took a sip from his cup, allowing himself a moment to process everything. He was more than eager to start looking for Koh, to ask whether Hakoda had heard word of the spirit, or even if anyone had seen him or ... his stomach dropped. The letter. What if Koh had been spotted? What would happen if someone had come across him in the tundra?

"Hakoda, what was the letter about?" Aang asked, somewhat sharper than he intended to. The Chief seemed taken aback by Aang's tone at first, before lowering his glass slowly to the table, a serious expression on his face.

"Two weeks ago myself and two others found something in the ice, in a cave system a few miles out from here. There has been something not quite right here for some time, almost like a ... presence, like we were all being watched. In the end we had to go looking, no one felt safe. They still don't feel safe."

"What did you find?" Aang pressed. He felt his heart starting to pound with both excitement and fear, and Hakoda did not miss his eagerness.

"A spirit," he replied carefully. "But I get the impression you already knew the answer to that." His tone was not accusatory, as such, but there was a shrewdness in his tone. His eyes drifted across Aang's haggard appearance, the no doubt unruly mop of hair he now sported, and heavy bags under his eyes. Aang, however, was indifferent to Hakoda's careful examination of him, and he leaned forward on the table.

"What did it look like?" he asked. "Like some sort of bug with a face-"

"It was Koh," Hakoda cut in. "The Face Stealer. The one you told me about back in Ba Sing Sei."

Aang fell back, shoulders sagging and he actually felt a laugh leave his throat, both of relief and exasperation, his hands reaching up to rub his tired face. But then he paused, looking up at Hakoda sharply over his fingers.

"The people that went with you? Are they ok?"

"They were a little shaken, perhaps more angry now, but I realised who the spirit was before it got close enough to us." A dry smile came to his lips. "It's a good thing we had that conversation, or I think things could have gone very differently for the three of us in those caves."

"Can you take me to him?" Aang asked. Hakoda's eyebrows rose clear into his hairline.

"Look I want this thing gone as much as anyone, but _spirits_ I want to know what's going on! What's happening out there? Why haven't I heard from my children in six months? Why is that spirit here to start with?"

For a crazy moment Aang considered telling Hakoda to wait, that getting to Koh was the most important thing right now, but under Hakoda's frustration he could see that he was also very worried for his children. He had been cut off from the rest of the world, with a dangerous spirit on his doorstop, it was no wonder that the man wanted answers. Aang took a deep breath, calming himself. Koh had been waiting months, he could wait another hour.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just ... I've been looking for Koh for a long time." He took another quick sip from his drink, before placing it back on the table, Hakoda watching him intently.

"I'm sure you've seen that storm wall surrounding the South Pole?" Hakoda nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that's not the entirety of it. The rest of the world has been dealing with a horrible storm for a while now, and the more time goes by the less likely it seems that it's going to get any better. The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, pretty much everywhere else is experiencing this blizzard, when I left the Capital a month ago it was covered in snow."

"Snow in the Fire Nation?" Hakoda gasped, and Aang saw panic flash behind his eyes. "What about Katara? Sokka and Suki? Are they ok?"

For a moment Aang wanted to lie, to tell the Chief that his future daughter-in-law was perfectly fine, that Sokka and Katara had been weathering the storm well, but the urgency in Hakoda's voice stopped him. He had lied enough this year, and he couldn't hide behind them any longer.

"Suki ... is very sick," he said quietly. "She wasn't looking good when I left."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She-" Aang paused, looking frightfully back at the Chief. "She was poisoned. By Innua. When we were still in Ba Sing Sei."

"P-poisoned?" Hakoda gaped. "Why? What would Innua have to gain from this?"

"The poison wasn't meant for Suki," Aang continued, unable to keep eye contact with him now. "It was meant for Katara."

Hakoda fell completely silent at this, the only evidence that he had even heard Aang was his shaking hand gripping his glass in the corner of Aang's vision. When it seemed as though Hakoda was not going to answer, Aang pushed on.

"Eight months ago, after we fought Tonrar and got back to the Fire Nation I was pulled in the spirit world," he said, his voice quiet and morose. "Avatar Roku was there, but so was Koh. He had taken Tonrar's face, as punishment for what he did in our world, and they told me that in doing so a tear had formed between our two worlds. That I had to fix it before it was too late."

He took another sip of his water, feeling Hakoda's intense gaze on him.

"Before everything could be explained to me, I was sent back. Something was after Koh, or so Roku said, and as I was sent back I felt my connection to Roku break. I haven't been able to feel him or find Koh since then to find out what I'm supposed to do, or how I'm supposed to fix the tear between our worlds. The blizzard, the storm? This is just the start of it. Our world will be destroyed, unless I can stop it."

"I suppose your seclusion from everyone else makes sense now," Hakoda spoke, breaking his silence. "The books, too."

"Not that it did any good," Aang replied with a sigh. "I found out a while ago what, or rather _who_ it was that came after Koh that night. And I believe she went after Katara because she thought that it would draw Koh out somehow."

"Innua," Hakoda growled. "That makes more sense now too ... why she behaved so strangely, why she was so keen to be a part of the Republic meetings even though she showed no interest in the politics of it. But why? Why is she after Koh?"

 _Now, that was the real question_. Aang had thought over it a great number of times over the last few months, and still he had no concrete answer, just a suspicion.

"I don't know for sure," he said at length. "But she told me that Koh took something from her, something precious. And Xing Ying ... she can sense things, like whether a person has a spirit sharing their body like I do, and she saw a darkness in Innua. I think that somehow she and Tonrar are connected. That she's hunting Koh because he took Tonrar's face."

"But what could she possibly have to do with an ancient spirit?"

Aang shook his head. "Perhaps ... perhaps she owes him something? I just don't know. But I'm certain Koh will. And I think he knows how to fix the tear, too, and put an end to things."

"He thought that you had sent us," Hakoda said, and Aang finally raised his eyes to look back at the man. "He refused to speak to anyone but you."

After a moment of careful consideration, Aang got to his feet.

"I know there's still much more I have to explain, but I have to get to Koh. Please, tell me where I can find him."

Hakoda remained where he sat, his expression cloudy, but eventually he too got to his feet.

"I will take you there."

Back outside of the hut, Aang looked around for Appa and Xing Ying. He felt the scrutinising stares of two women who stood nearby, their faces close as they whispered to one another, not bothering to hide the fact. Rubbing the back of his head avoided their gaze, looking about the village center for signs of the large furry bison. Hakoda tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to follow, and the pair trudged through the snow to the edge of the village, Aang's stomach somersaulting the entire way.

Appa was finally found outside of a small hut, sniffing distastefully at the seal jerky that had been offered to him. Nutha stood with her hands on her hips, scowling whilst Xing Ying stood uncomfortably nearby, red in the face.

"What's the problem?" Hakoda asked as they got close. Nutha flashed him a glare.

"Well, you said feed 'em. But what am I suppose to do when none of them will eat meat?"

"Where's Yuva?" Aang asked as he approached Xing Ying, who seemed overcome with relief to see him once more.

"Oh, she's round the back," she replied. "We, uh, we had to tie her to the porch." She said this last bit with half a cold look towards Nutha.

"Why don't you give them some seaprune soup?" Hakoda said. "Look, Aang and I may be gone for a while, so they're going to need something."

The scowl fell from Nutha's freckled face, and she looked with disbelief between her Chief and the Avatar.

"You're going back to see that horrid spirit?" she asked. "Why? It wanted to talk to the Avatar alone, why are you going with him?"

"Because I need to," Hakoda replied. Natha turned her glare back to Aang.

"You better not let anything bad happen, like last time," she growled.

"Koh is a reasonable spirit," Aang assured, though he was not at all certain of that anymore. "Nothing bad will happen, you have my promise as the Avatar."

Nutha scoffed, making it very clear that to her that meant very little, as she disappeared into her hut.

"Should we bring Yuva?" Xing Ying asked, gingerly picking up the seal jerky and moving it away from Appa.

"No, I need you to stay here."

Xing Ying shot him a hurt look. "But-"

"This is too dangerous," he interrupted quickly. "I need you to stay here and look after Yuva."

She looked for all the world like she was about to argue, a slight frown forming on her forehead, but as her eyes darted back to the house her shoulders sagged and she sighed, nodding.

"Thank you." Aang turned to Appa, before jumping onto his back, reaching a hand down to help Hakoda climb up the bison's side. "Look, I know it sucks but maybe this will all be over soon."

"I hope so," Xing Ying replied. "Don't be too long, I don't think that girl likes me very much ..."

"I wouldn't take it personally," Hakoda said.

"We'll be back soon," Aang assured. "Appa, yip yip."

With a grunt the bison beat his larg tail and took to the air, the snow billowing out below them. Xing Ying shielded her face, then watched them go with a certain sadness. Hakoda leaned forward, but not before casting a last curious glance back at the Acolyte, and pointed south east. Aang steered Appa in that direction, leaving the village behind them.

They flew in silence, Aang looking ahead of him as his heart pounded. After months of searching, months of sleepless nights and nightmares, of pain and frustration, he was finally going to come face to face with Koh. He would get his answers, and he would be able to stop the world from tearing itself apart. With a jolt he realised his nightmares would stop. He'd never have to witness the world end over and over again, living his failure each night, seeing Katara lying lifeless on the ground. He could focus on the Republic, his friends ... he and Katara could be together again. He'd ask her to marry him, perhaps. But that came with it's own hurdle, one that sat behind him on the bison.

"Just over there."

He was roused from his thoughts by Hakoda pointing past him to an area just on the horizon. He felt Hakoda physically shudder beside him, and looked back to see the man looking pale and sick.

"Are you ok?"

Hakoda glanced back at him, frowning. "You can't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Hakoda just shook his head, and gestured forward once more, and dragging his eyes away from the uneasy Chief, Aang looked ahead. Before them was what looked like a large circular dip in the snow, an area of land surrounded on all sides by steep hills of rock and snow. It was an unusual feature to find in the desert, but what really stood out was the deep inky cave mouth punched into the further side, and Hakoda shuddered once more. _That's it_ , Aang thought to himself. _That's where I'll find Koh._ With another _yip yip_ he shook Appa's reins and the bison dipped and turned, aiming for the center of the bowl.

Aang quickly jumped from the saddle as they landed, careful to position Appa far back from the mouth of the cave. Hakoda was looking all but green now, his posture tentative and his hands shaking. Aang could feel a presence here, an almost spiritual essence, but it wasn't affecting him quite like it was Hakoda, like he imagine it was affecting the other villagers. Koh was trying to keep people away, and that thought alarmed him immensely. When was Koh ever willing to pass up the opportunity to take a face, let alone avoid one from coming to him.

"You need to stay out here," Aang instructed, patting Appa's head and looking up at Hakoda. He could see the man try to formulate an argument in his mind, but with another worrisome glance at the cave he conceded and nodded. Aang looked across at the cave, his nerves building and his fist clenched around his staff. Resolutely, he stepped forward.

"Aang?" He paused, glancing back at the Chief. "Be careful." His eyes flickered across him for a moment, before he turned and walked confidently towards the cave.

It was horrific. He may not have felt the presence of Koh like Hakoda and the villagers had, but as he took his first step on the cold dark stone his senses were all but overwhelmed by Koh's stench. It stunk, something that he had not noticed so clearly before. It was like rotting flesh and stagnant water. He immediately felt himself break into a cold sweat as his eyes roamed across the damp stone surround him as the light faded, and as he walked deeper into the cave he couldn't stop the sensation of claustrophobia from creeping in. Despite his desperation to speak to Koh, each of his senses left his heart pounding in his throat, the skin on the back of his neck standing on end. He fought the urge to light a fire on his fist, knowing that if Koh surprised him in his uneasy state, seeing his face, it could mean his end.

"Ahh, the Avatar."

Aang froze, and though it was pitch black he forced all expression from his face. He heard something huge pulling itself across the stone, talons scratching against rock, and thick ragged breathing that seemed so out of place when put beside that silky smooth voice.

"Koh," Aang said quietly. Then, "I've been looking for you."

"And now you've found me," the spirit replied. Aang heard the rasp in his voice. "Though I'm frankly disappointed that it took you as long as this."

"You left me no clue as to how I could find you," Aang replied, forcing to keep his anger from his voice. "Why did you disappear? You cost me, the world, so much time."

At this Koh laughed, the sound high and painful. "I cost you?" He was to the side of him now, and Aang had to fight the urge to light the area. "Perhaps if you were more active and decisive in your role as the Avatar, Tonrar wouldn't have been an issue."

Aang scowled before he could stop himself, he felt Koh move quickly at his left and forced his expression blank once more, though his voice still shook.

"I am not the one that allowed Tonrar to escape the spirit world," he said coldly. "I am not the one who took his face!"

"But you are the one who failed to stop him at the start," Koh hissed. "The one that allowed the tear to form."

Aang took a deep breath. He could feel his anger rising, and though he knew that their futures depending on one another, he also knew that Koh would not overlook a chance to take his face if it arose.

"The tear," he continued. "It happened when Tonrar was dragged back into the spirit world, didn't it? It is here in the South Pole."

"Very good," Koh chuckled. _He sounds sick,_ Aang realised.

"And you know how to fix it?"

He felt Koh's presence close by, the stench rising, and then breath on his face. Koh was inches from him, no doubt trying to intimidate him, but Aang kept his nerve and stared resolutely forward into the darkness.

"Yes."

"Then, why haven't you?" Aang asked. "Why have you let this go on so long? There's a storm across the entire world, and people are starving, freezing, dying. You could stop all of it, so why haven't you?"

Koh drew back, his carapace scratching against the stone as he went.

"As you no doubt remember, I broke the rules when Tonrar returned to my world. Tonrar disgraced himself, he disgraced all of us with his actions and I must admit I was ... angry. Perhaps for the first time in my long existence." More creaks along the rock. "I knew Tonrar could not be held by his own prison, but I also knew that he could not roam free after what he did. So I punished him the only way that I could." Aang inclined his head as Koh began to walk around him once more. "When I took Tonrar's face I knew there would be consequences. Oh yes, I was aware. And I also knew that the way he re-entered the spirit world would creature a fracture between our worlds."

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" Aang demanded.

"Oh, I had every intention to," Koh replied. "But I was hindered. What I did not realise is that there would be something out for revenge, something that would wish to punish me for taking Tonrar's face."

"Innua," Aang murmured.

"Is that it's name? Frankly, I'm surprised such a creature as that even has a name."

"What do you mean? She is human-" Aang was interrupted by a sharp hiss from the spirit, and it sounded disgusted.

"It is not human. Just as it is not spirit. It is half-breed, a violation! Born of spirit father and human mother. Nothing of that nature should exist in either of our worlds."

"Half ... half spirit ..." It was all Aang could do not to gasp. "So, Innua's father ... the reason she's after you-"

"Yes, it wants me to give Tonrar's face back. The face of it's father. It began the hunt for me soon after I punished Tonrar, and so I fled. I fled my realm, the spirit world, and I came here to wait for your arrival."

"But why?" Aang asked. "Why are you so frightened of her?"

Koh was silent for a moment, the only sound being the tapping of his talon and his wet, ragged breath.

"Neither of our world's have seen a creature like this before. It possesses power of which I have never seen before, beyond even that of the Avatar if it learns how to use them. I am weakened by the effort of keeping Tonrar under control, he fights me even now, and I am afraid I do not have the strength to fight the half-breed. This Innua."

"Then let Tonrar have his face back," Aang urged, unable to believe what he was saying. "There must be another way we can stop Tonrar from causing any more suffering? This can't be the only choice."

"No," Koh replied sharply. "I am too weak to return to the spirit world, I cannot allow Tonrar to escape once more into this one."

"But you can't stay here," Aang was finding it harder to keep the frustration from his voice. "This world, my world, is dying! I've seen how this ends, Koh, I see it every night. No one survives, just us. And in the end you will die too." He felt Koh hiss and move closer to him. "Fix the tear. Fix it and I can help you with Tonrar."

But then Koh laughed, a loud merciless sound that sent shivers down his spine.

"No, Avatar Aang," he said. "There is only one way we shall be doing this, and it will be my way. I will fix the tear, as I have promised, but first you must fix a terrible wrong. First you must do something for me."

"What do you want?"

"The half-breed. Whilst it exists I cannot hope to fix the tear. And should it finally be reunited with Tonrar all that you fear will come to pass."

Aang felt the dread and frustration building in his stomach, and his hands began to shake.

"It is time that you put aside your childish rules and morals and realised what you are," Koh hissed. "Whilst the Innua still breathes I will not fix the tear."

Aang felt the colour drain from his face, his breathing quickened. "No ... no, Koh, I can't do that!" In his panic he forgot himself, his face revealing his horror.

"If you don't then everyone you know will die," Koh growled in response. "Your world will cease to exist and you, Avatar Aang, will have been the cause."

Aang shook his head, his body shaking. "But then you'll die too!"

"I die either way," was Koh's simple response. "Kill the half-breed and I will restore both worlds to their former state, and together we find a permanent solution to Tonrar."

Aang stood there, numb. "I can't ..." he ran a hand through his growing hair. "I can't ..."

"You will," Koh snarled, his patience gone. He threw himself towards Aang, his face dangerously close to his. In his panic, Aang stepped back, holding his hands aloft and lighting a flame between them. Tonrar's face flickered in the firelight, lips curled into a snarl, those red eyes glaring into his own. "Or before this is all over, I promise you that there is one last face that I will add to my collection." In that moment, the face changed to that of Ummi, Avatar Kurruk's stolen wife, but it was only Katara's face he could see. Before he could respond, Koh pulled back into the darkness, the sound of his body dragging itself further into the cave echoing around him. Aang stared dumbly into the firelight, the sound of his beating heart ringing in his ears.


	22. Familiar

The Avatar shield his eyes against the bright sun as he exited the dark cave in the hillside. His staff dragged across the ground behind him, still numb from his encounter with Koh. Hakoda, who was siting in the snow with his back resting against Appa immediately jumped to his feet at the sight of him, worry etched across his features. He hurried over, skidding to a halt.

"What happened?" Hakoda demanded, reaching out and grabbing Aang's shoulder. But his ears were still ringing, and he blinked at the Chief dumbly. Hakoda shook him slightly. "Aang, what happened in there?"

"I have to kill Innua," he replied, his voice dead and devoid of emotion. "Or Koh will let everyone else die."

Hakoda stared back at him, slack jaws and confused. "W-what? Aang, _what_ are you talking about?"

Defeated Aang shrugged him off, walking over to Appa and dropping to the snow against his side, Appa letting out a soft comforting groan as Aang leaned his back against him. He rest his elbow on his knee, kneading the ridge of his nose as his staff rolled to the side. After a moments hesitation Hakoda hunkered down beside him, watching him intently.

"What do you mean Koh will let everyone die? Why would he need you to kill Innua?"

Aang glanced across at him, his face dark. "Koh can fix the tear between our worlds, he can stop the storm. But he won't until I stop Innua from hunting him down ... permanently."

Hakoda shook his head, hands held out palms forward. "Whoa whoa _whoa_ , this is insane. Why is she hunting him? Why would a spirit like Koh be scared of her in the first place? What the spirits is going on?"

Aang stood, turning away from the Chief and looking back in the direction that they had com from earlier that day.

"We need to get back," he said. "I promise I will explain everything soon, but I .. I just need a moment to get my head around all this."

Hakoda opened his mouth to argue, but mercifully closed it and nodded. In silence the pair climbed back on Appa, Aang looking grimly in the direction of the village.

 _I can't do this._ It was the only coherent thought that he was able to make as they flew back over the empty white landscape. He _couldn't._ This wasn't like Ozai ... the man had been evil, he had wanted only the suffering of millions and the power of thousands, but Innua? She had tried to poison Katara, she had poisoned Suki, and she was dangerous. But if Koh was right all she wanted was revenge on the spirit who had taken her father from her. That need for revenge had taken her to dark places, but were her crimes punishable by death? He hadn't been able to kill Ozai, and he had slaughtered his entire Nation ... how could Koh expect him to kill Innua? _If you don't, then everyone you know will die_. A cold sweat broke out over his skin. His friends, Katara, the man sitting beside him, everyone, they would all die if he didn't do this. _I'll find another way,_ he swore to himself firmly. _I can't kill her. I can fix the tear myself and find another way_.

In time the village came into view once more. Though still numb, Aang felt a certain unease as he looked upon it. It was suddenly quite quiet, and it was disturbing. Not a single person could be seen.

"How long were we gone?" Aang mumbled. Hakoda, too, had noticed the unusual lack of activity, and climbed up beside him, frowning.

"Not even an hour," he muttered in response, his voice low.

Aang pulled at Appa's reins, steering him to the side so that they could do a perimeter over the village. Still, there was no one to be seen.

"I don't like this," Hakoda growled. "Something's not right."

Aang clicked his tongue, directing Appa to the outskirts of the village, where the bison landed silently. Aang could feel his friends unease, a low growl breaking from his throat, and he gently placed a hand on his great head. Aang looked across at Hakoda, who had already reached down to his waist to pull his scimitar free. Grabbing his staff, Aang jumped elegantly onto the snow, his body tense, trying to feel vibrations in the ground below. Hakoda swiftly dropped to his side.

"Bato?" he called, as the pair edged forwards. With all the huts gently working towards a circular central point in the village, Aang knew that the deeper they ventured the more at risk they were of an ambush. He paused before the start of the first track to the center pagoda, and held out his arm, signalling that Hakoda should stop too.

"Bato? Nutha?"

Tentatively Aang put a step forward, his foot making contact with the brushed stone pathway before them. With his heavy boots and the thin layer of snow that covered the ground it was almost impossible for him to detect anything, but he could sense movement. There were still people here, hiding from view.

"It's a trap," he hissed to Hakoda, and the pair dropped into a defensive position, the Water Tribe warrior with his scimitar before him, the Avatar with his staff held behind his back and his left palm forward. But as they moved a slow clapping caught their attention, and they looked up to see a red lipped and dreadlocked woman step out from behind the nearest hut, her grin wide as she pressed her palms together.

"Well, aren't you smart?" Innua said, her voice silken and her eyes twinkling in the daylight.

"Innua!" Aang snarled, immediately stepping into formation, raising snow from the ground, ready to freeze her into place. But she raised both her palms high, shaking her head.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She snapped her fingers and, from her left, several men came out from behind huts and stalls, dragging with them some of the villagers, kniVes pressed to their throats. Lastly Hanh himself stepped forward, his own scimitar curled around Xing Ying's neck, her eyes wide whilst a cruel grin played across his lips.

"Let them go!" Hakoda demanded.

"No," Innua replied simply.

"Aang! Aang they've got-" Xing Ying yelled out, but Hanh quickly wrapped the hand that had been grabbing her hair around her mouth, his knuckles white around the knife that he held, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh come on, don't ruin the surprise," Innua sighed.

"Innua let them go," Aang said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. And you will do as I ask. But just in case you needed more incentive ..." she snapped her fingers again, and from the hut to her left a tall dreadlocked man stepped out, his left hand full of dark chocolate hair, and his right holding a fine knife to a tanned neck.

"Katara!" Aang and Hakoda cried a the same time, their eyes wide with disbelief. Katara looked between the two of them, dried and matted blood in her hair, dressed in heavy brown tie-around that failed to hide the heavy bruising around her wrists and ankles.

"Drop your weapons," Innua instructed. Without a second hesitation Aang dropped his staff to the ground. But Hakoda's nostrils flared, and he looked for all the world like he was going to snap, but with a snarl he threw his scimitar to the ground before Innua's feet.

"If you hurt her ..." he hissed, but Innua just shrugged.

"Don't be so ridiculous, what could you possible do?"

Aang felt sick, unable to speak. His eyes were locked onto Katara's, who despite her apparent exhaustion would not let the fire die from her eyes, and he heard his blood pumping furiously through his body.

" _He_ , however-" Innua nodded in his direction, "-can stop this right now. So, what do you say, Twinkletoes?"

He turned his gaze onto her, feeling a familiar rage bubbling in his stomach that, this time, he made no effort to fight back.

"What are you doing here, Innua?" he growled, his voice full of so much hatred and malice that even Innua seemed taken back for a moment, her grin slipping. But she recovered quickly, her smile broadening. She reached into the bodice of her top, before pulling out a somewhat crumpled piece of paper. She opened it, flattening it out, before clearing her throat and looking around the clearing dramatically.

" _Sokka_ ," she began, before pausing and casting another look at the Avatar and the Chief. " _I haven't much time, I'm sorry this note is short_." She pouted. " _We have discovered that there is a spirit living close to our village, it's presence causing much fear and concern among our people. It is very important that you get this note to Aang as soon as you can. Tell him-_ " her eyes flashed dangerously as they connected with Aang's, "- _the spirit's name is Koh_." She balled the note in her hands and thew it over her shoulder. Aang could sense Hakoda trembling with anger beside him, and as much as he knew he had only been trying to help, Aang could not help but feel exasperated at the Chief.

"I'm assuming you've already seen him," Innua continued. "So, now you take me to him."

"No," Aang replied firmly, his gaze not leaving hers. Innua raised her eyebrows.

"No?" She glanced across at Katara. "Are you sure?"

Aang forced himself to keep looking at the Northern master before him, knowing that his fragile hold on his emotions would break the second he made eye contact with Katara. Images from his nightmares flashed to his mind ... Koh telling him he had failed, the world turning to dust, Katara lying lifeless on the ground ...

"You have no idea what you're about to do, Innua," Aang continued. She cocked her head to one side. "You've seen what's happening out there," he swung his arm behind him, pointing north. "Koh is the only one who can stop this. if you go through with this then everything is over!"

He caught some of Innua's men exchanging alarmed looks, Hanh looking directly across at Innua confused, and Aang realised that not even her men knew what she was, what she had planned.

"That's just what _he_ told you," Innua replied, her voice bitter yet not the least perturbed by the wavering of her companions. "We both know that Koh broke the rules, and we both know he'll do it again."

"No, _Tonrar_ broke the rules," Aang said, scowling. "He broke the rules and he was punished. I know who he was, and what you are." Innua's eyes widened, fear momentarily passing across her features. "Is that why you're doing this? For revenge? Well, I'm the one who sent Tonrar back to the spirit world. So take it out on me, not on Koh, not on them!" He gestured towards the villagers. Innua's face suddenly became hard as stone, contempt and darkness flashed in her eyes, and she raised her hand. In that moment, the tall man tugged at Katara's hair, pulling her head back even further. The knife sliced across the surface of her throat, and she cried out, blood seeping from the wound.

"No, stop!" Aang yelled, panicked. The man with the broken nose paused, and Innua lowered her hand. The knife was pulled away from Katara's skin, leaving her gasping.

"You will take me to Koh," Innua said quietly, her features black. "Or each and every minute that you refuse I will kill one of the villagers until none are left. Starting with her."

Aang looked wildly between her and Katara, trying desperately to see a break, something that he could use, but Innua's cold hard glare, and the blood slowly dripping down Katara's chest and onto the snow left no room for rational thought.

"Aang," Hakoda whispered, his tone almost that of a whine. Aang sighed and dropped his head. He had no choice.

"Ok," he said quietly. "But you let them go first."

Innua smiled again, her tone brightening like a child that had finally gotten their own way. "Oh no no, I don't see why I should do that." She turned to Hanh. "Hanh, you know what you have to do. Kaneq, grab the Chief, he and the girl are coming with us."

Hakoda seemed ready to fight as the thick set man named Kaneq came towards him, holding a pair of metal shackles, but after looking across at his beaten daughter his shoulder slumped, and bitterly he allowed his hands to be pulled behind his back. He cast a final glare in Innua's direction, before being pulled forwards by Kaneq.

"Now," Innua said. "Lead the way, Twinkletoes."

Looking once more at his friends, Aang pushed his way past her, but paused when he heard a loud roar. Turning back he saw Appa start to come after him, his chest rumbling from his growls, but before Aang could say anything a spear and rope shot over the bison's head, and Aang watched in horror as rope after rope was shot over him.

"What are you doing?" he cried, pushing back past Innua.

"We're not leaving this thing unbound," Innua replied as Appa was tethered to the ground, fighting in vain against the ropes. "Now, don't you you have someplace you should be leading me?"

Aang looked at his friend, frightened and angry, and his head dropped once more. He gave Innua the foulest look he could muster, before ramming her with his shoulder as he walked past. He met Katara's gaze, and he tried to signal to her silently that he was going to get them out of this. She seemed to understand, and she nodded her head just slightly. He saw Innua pick his staff up from the snow, slinging it over her shoulder, before gesturing him forwards.

The walk towards Koh's cave was slow going. Though he knew it was only a mile and half away, he purposefully slowed his pace. He glanced back at the prisoners when he could do so discretely, and he could see that Katara was clearly exhausted. The old matted blood in her head seemed to be covering fresh blood that had recently been smeared across her forehead, and despite the cold she had been dressed only in a simple woven tie-around, her arms and legs bare to the elements, her shoes flimsy. They had hurt her, and he could tell from her expression that they had tried to break her too, little by little getting closer. It infuriated him more than anything ever had; that someone would treat her that way, and would use her in this fashion made his blood boil. He still determined not to kill Innua, but now that he'd seen what she had done to Katara he knew the Avatar State within him was more than willing. At that thought, his anger beginning to rise dangerously close to the surface, he looked away and took a deep breath to steady himself. He switched his attention, instead, to the two men that held Katara and her father prisoner. They and Innua were the only ones from her group that followed Aang, so if he could get Katara and Hakoda away from them then three of them would have a big advantage. The man behind Hakoda was thick set and muscular, a whole head taller than himself and four times wider. The vast number of weapons he had stuffed in his belt lead Aang to believe that he wasn't a waterbender. The man pushing Katara was a little over his height, muscular but not as heavily built as his companion. He had a broken nose, the bruising around his face making it clear that it had happened recently and Aang hoped that it had been Katara that had given it to him. But there was a savvy intelligence about the man, he was not a lumbering bodyguard like Kaneq, and with only two weapons including the knife at Katara's throat it was possible that he was a waterbender. Then, there was Innua. He knew her abilities, or rather her bending ones, and how she thought. But if he could just get Katara and Hakoda to safety then he could hold her off ...

"Give it up, Twinkletoes." He glanced back at Innua, who was walking right behind him, a smirk on her lips. "There's no way out of this. Don't forget, I know how you fight." She paused, flashing him a meaningful look. "And how you think."

Frowning he looked back ahead of him, feeling Hakoda's uncertain gaze on the back of his head. Perhaps if he was quick enough he could bind the three Northerner's in ice before any of them could react. Innua would bend herself free in no time, but with Katara and Hakoda free there wasn't much she could do against them. But then there were the shackles around Hakoda's wrists, the knife still held at Katara's throat. Not for the first time he began to wish he had asked Toph to teach him metalbending. No doubt if Toph was here they'd already be taken out.

"How much further?" Innua asked from behind him.

"We're almost there," he replied coldly.

Sure enough they soon found themselves standing at the very edge of the deep dip where Koh's cave could be found. Innua now stood beside him, her head lowered as she glared out at the cave through her lashes, a look of pure unadulterated hatred across her face.

"Move," she instructed. Aang pushed forward, sliding gracefully down the slope, and he looked back to see Kaneq push Hakoda down the slope, holding onto the back of the shackles. That would have been Aang's moment, when they were busy trying to negotiate the dip to keep weapons close to their prisoners, but the man at Katara's back seemed to read his mind. He remained at the top with Katara until Kaneq had a weapon drawn to Hakoda once more, then he pushed Katara forwards. Innua grabbed Aang's sleeve, glaring at him as she pushed him onward, and bitterly he led them closer to the cave. Dread had settled in, Koh's cave was right there, he could smell the rancid scent, almost hear the spirit's breath. Then, before he had time to think, they were right outside.

"He's in here?" Innua asked. For the first time she seemed nervous, her hand gripping Aang's staff tight whilst they shook slightly.

"You don't have to do this," Aang said quietly to her. "If you kill Koh then no one can stop the storms. You won't get Tonrar back. You'll die too."

Innua looked across at him, then smirked, showing slightly pointed teeth, so like her father's. "I didn't say I was going to kill him."

Aang frowned, confused. But, as he opened his mouth to retort, Innua raised her hand, spikes of ice rising fast and furiously from each side of the cave, piercing the rock, sending a shuddering quake across it's surface.

"Koh!" Innua yelled, her voice clear and loud. "Come out and face me!"

A silence followed, Aang looking over at Hakoda and Katara who watched on apprehensively. Even their captors seemed nervous, glancing between one another and pulling themselves and their prisoners back a few steps. Aang glanced back at the furious waterbender.

"Koh!" she yelled again, her voice a snarl. "You can't hide from me, you snake!"

From within the cage a low deep hiss came as her response. Wet and ragged and furious, a voice growled.

"You filthy sneak."

Aang knew this was aimed at him, and instinctively he dropped all emotion from his face. He saw Innua do the same.

"Koh-" Aang began, but the insectile creature within began to stir. He heard talons and bone drag and click along the stone, the vile smell rising. Innua threw Aang's staff away from her, away from him, and encased her hands in ice. Kaneq and Kanto stood with mouths wide, holding weapons close to their captive's throats as if in defense. Then, Koh stopped, just deep enough inside of the cave to remain hidden by it's shadow, though his rapid breath let them know that he was close enough to make a strike.

"It's nice to finally met you, Koh," Innua said, her face and tone blank.

"So, it seems the Avatar has betrayed me after all," Koh responded, his voice shaking with rage.

"In fairness he hadn't much choice in the matter," Innua shrugged. "Now, why don't you come out and face me? You have something of mine that I want back."

Koh laughed, the sound high and painful. "I never give back a face," he growled. "But if you come closer maybe you can join him?"

Innua's nostrils briefly flared in fury, and the snow around her began to rise slowly from the ground.

"Face me!" she yelled, though her face remained emotionless. "Or are you a coward after all?"

With a roar, Koh threw himself from the cave, his entire vulgar body erupting like a maggot from a corpse, stinking and horrific. His face, that of Tonrar's, stopped inches from Innua's. His talons were raised and pointed towards her, breathing heavily as he snarled at her. Innua stood bravely before him, emotionless and firm even as her men and their captives cried out in shock. She did not flinch as she looked into those red eyes, and Koh hissed at her.

"You're outmatched," he said. His eyes flicked up towards the four standing behind her, none of them able to hide their fear as they looked upon so terrifying a spirit. "And none of your friends here seem to get how this works."

Aang panicked now, seeing the hungry way that Koh looked at Katara and Hakoda, and he stepped between them. He caught Koh's attention, and Tonrar's eyes darted in his direction and darkened, mouth curling into a snarl.

"But you're not interested in them," Innua said, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm here for my father. Either you give him back to me, or I kill you where you stand."

"I never give back a face," Koh repeated.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill you," she replied meekly.

"Innua, stop this," Aang urged.

"Kanto, Kaneq, keep your knives to their throats," Innua instructed, not breaking eye contact with Koh. "Make sure the Avatar doesn't do a thing. If he does, kill them."

Then, as Koh bared his teeth, Innua attacked. Though her face betrayed no emotion her movements were heartfelt, and she raised the snow around Koh into spikes as she had done with his icy cage, and drove them upwards. But Koh wasn't as weak as she had assumed, and he snarled and lurched back, the ice simply smashing against his tough carapace. Innua jumped back, raising more snow and firing at him as sharp arrows. Koh deflected each and every attack with his talons and body, his face triumphant as he did so.

"But you are weak!" he cried. "Your bending does nothing to me, half-breed!"

Despite her apparent failures, Innua kept her face emotionless and tried to attack him once more, this time forming the long waterwhip she had used to fight Aang, twisting it around her body and unleashing each lashing tip upon the spirit. At first it wrapped around him, freezing, but he quickly broke free, swishing out his read end and pulling himself back from her grasp.

"Pathetic," Koh sneered. "And here I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Innua yelled, pushing forward and attacking once more, but her pitiful attempts fell short. Aang was beginning to feel that Innua would lose this fight.

"You can't kill me. And even if you had you would have killed your father as well." Koh dodged another of her attacks. "Why do you think the Avatar himself has not killed me?"

Innua stopped, her whips dropping to the ground and dispersing as she panted.

"Is bending all you have?" Koh asked, laughing. "Half-spirit and all you can muster is your pathetic attempts for waterbending?"

Something flashed in her eyes in that moment, and she looked across at Aang. He frowned, seeing a sudden understanding light her eyes, triumph in pure delight.

"Remember the plan, boys," she announced to Kanto and Kaneq before she turned back to Koh and grinned. Her unnaturally pointed teeth glistening in the sun behind her blood red lips. In that moment, Aang understood, the colour draining form his face even as Koh's eyes widened hungrily, throwing himself towards Innua and the feast of emotions upon her face.

"Koh!" Aang yelled. "No, it's a trap!"

But he was too late. Tonrar's face seemed to be swallowed into Koh's head, leaving a wide empty space, a blackness that lead to nothing. Innua held her head high as the spirit came down on her, still grinning her grin, and the five people surrounding watching in horror as Koh's mouth closed down on her, her head disappearing as the lips of his carapace clamped around her neck. Sickened, Aang watched as her body began to convulse, Koh's body pulsing as if he were drinking very essence. He held his wrist to his mouth, horrified at the sight yet unable to look away. Then, almost as soon as it had started it stopped. The mouth widened, Innua's body dropping into the snow, still twitching and, now, faceless. Koh curled his body in on itself, still pulsing, before his head rose once more. Only this time Innua's face looked back at them.

A deafening silence followed, Aang still with his wrist pressed to his mouth, watching Koh cast his new dark glare across each of them. He grinned, and those red lips and pointed teeth look even more terrifying than before.

Kanto and Kaneq stood frozen to the spot, both still holding their weapons to Katara and Hakoda, though entirely in defense by this point. Kanto looked no less than horrified, mouth wide, whilst the grim determination on Kaneq's face left Aang feeling, with absolute certainty, that nothing was over yet.

"You betrayed me," Koh hissed, now turning his attention back to the Avatar. Aang kept his face still of emotion as he looked up at Innua's face, his heart pounding. "I did promise you that I would add another face to my collection. If you failed."

Cobalt blue eyes flickered sideways towards where Katara still stood, eyes wide and frightened.

"Koh, it isn't over!" Aang breathed, trying to keep the spirit's attention on him. Koh snarled, irritable now.

"It is OVER!" he yelled, launching forwards his face now inches from Aang's, his ragged voice echoing across the ditch. "You stupid boy."

"Then why are her men still here?" Aang asked, his voice shaking yet still firm, as he gestured towards Kaneq and Kanto.

Koh raised his head, growling as he looked across at them. "Yes," he hissed. "Why aren't you running for your lives? What are you waiting fo-" he froze, his eyes widening. Then, suddenly, he screamed, a pained howl that could deafen, his body curling in on itself. Talons scraped at the ground as Koh rubbed his face across the snow and rock, crying and screaming in agony. Aang knew that pain. After all, he had felt it many times before.

He raised his arm, bending the snow under which his staff lay, pulling it towards him.

"Run!" he yelled at Kanto and Kaneq. Kanto seemed ready to do so, but Kaneq shook his head.

"Innua told us to stick with the plan."

"This was not part of the plan, Kaneq!" Kanto screamed, as he watched the great spirit tearing at his own face.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled, exasperated. "Get out of here!"

Then, the screams stopped, and Koh lay still on the ground, the sides of his hideous body rising falling, his breath sounding wetter than before. Aang held his staff forwards, ready to fight or defend his friends. The body began to rise, the head held low to the ground, and Aang watched as red eyes made contact with his. A wide sharp smile twisting upon tanned skin.

"Hello again, Avatar Aang."

Aang could only look on in fear as the delicate cold voice of Tonrar spoke to him once again.

 **A/N: Hello guys, long time no see! I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter to you, especially after leaving it on such a cliffhanger. Sadly there's been a lot of loss and illness that has left me rather drained the last couple of months, so it's left me little time to really settle back down to write. Things are still very much a mess at the moment, but I've been able to find some comfort in writing again, so I hope that it will not be long before I can get back to regular updates.**

 **The next chapter is complete, so I will be uploading that very shortly after giving at another read through.**

 **Thanks for sticking around!**


	23. Cut and Run

**A/N: I've decided to upload the next chapter now as an apology for taking so long. Make sure you have read the previous chapter before starting this one!  
**  
"Hello again, Avatar Aang."

That haunted, cold voice. A voice that left his skin itching with the ghosts of their scars, a voice that filled his darkest memories, rang through his ears. He paled, and he was aware of nothing beyond those deep red eyes staring into his own. He knew that somewhere below them a wide, fanged mouth grinned at him, and a swollen body that wasn't it's own remained pulsing and stinking at his feet. The memories of the pain that the owner of that voice had inflicted upon him rose; the burning of his skin, and the unimaginable rage that clouded his mind, the hatred he had felt when he looked upon his friends, and Katara's frightened and desperate face as he raised his hand to her. Then, the anger returned. A deep burning fury within him that broke free of the cage he had built inside of himself, and he made no effort to stop it. His fists clenched, and that anger replaced his fear, glaring back at those red eyes with a boiling determination, adrenaline spreading through his limbs. Tonrar's grin remained wide as he looked upon the Avatar. _I'm going to kill her, you know_. Those words that always swam just at the edge of his consciousness pulled themselves forward, and Aang could suddenly feel Katara presence, her body so close and so fragile, so near to the vile creature that had promised to take her from him. His anger had clarity now, it had focus, and though he could never be sure if it was his own, he understood it's purpose now. His anger set him free, a part of him that enabled him to let go, to embrace that fire within him. It made him stronger.

"I imagine you thought our delightful encounters were over," Tonrar said smoothly, prompted by Aang's silence.

"They are," Aang replied, and though his fury boiled and the Avatar Spirit within him screamed for blood, his voice was calm. He became aware of his surroundings once more, beyond Katara and to her father, both still held prisoner by the stunned Northern men. He felt the whispering of the wind, the snow that hissed past his boots, the rock that cracked and groaned to his side. His body felt so connected with everything around him that he had no need for the Avatar State, this was something he could do for himself. Tonrar frowned at Aangs' response, wide lips spreading to reply, but Aang didn't wait for one. He stepped back, dropping his staff to the ground, and let his arms follow that fluid motion they knew so intimately.  
Snow rose and froze around Tonrar-cum-Koh's feet, then with sharp jagged motions rock from the cave face flew forward, encasing itself roughly around his body. Tonrar snarled, struggling, but yet more snow took to the wind, Aang swirling his arms creating a whirlwind around the spirit that froze itself around rock and Koh's carapace, until just his head remained free. Tonrar glared furiously at him, surprised at Aang's quick attack, and the Avatar lowered his arms, letting out a slow easy breath, silver eyes looking calmly back.

"What, you think it's really going to be that easy?" Tonrar yelled, infuriated but Aang's reactions, his silken composure lost all too soon. But Aang paid him no heed, instead turning his attention to the two men still holding knives to the throats of his beloved and her father. The smaller of the two, Kanto, looked terrified, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he looked between the Avatar, the possessed body of Koh, and Innua's faceless one in the snow. Kaneq was clearly frightened, sweat dripping down his forehead, but his teeth grit as he held the knife closer to Hakoda's throat as Aang approached.

"Don't you come a step closer!" he yelled. Kanto looked across at him as if he had gone mad.

"Kaneq we should go," he said. Then, the man's eyes drifted back to Koh, to Innua, and the look of dawning understanding came across his face. "Avatar Aang, don't turn your back on her!"

Taken aback, Aang frowned. Her? Katara, too, twisted her neck to try and look back at her captor, but all too soon Aang understood the warning. Tonrar began to laugh from behind him, and even as he looked over that unbearable pain came over him as it had done so many times before. He heard Katara scream his name, but all he could feel was his burning skin, his cracking skull as he fell to the snow, yelling in pain. Tonrar continued to laugh, the sound echoing through his head as he grabbed his temples. With a sickening crack Tonrar broke free of his confines, ice and rock slicing against Aang's skin as he gasped for air, trying desperately to fight back the pain, and Tonrar's control.

"Aang, look out!" Katara's screams broke through, and he forced himself to open his eyes, seeing just in time as Tonrar stabbed down at him with Koh's bony talons. Gasping, Aang threw himself to the side, the talon missing him by inches, and his concentration lacked, he felt Tonrar try and use his anger against him once more, the Avatar State threatening to overcome him. Yelling he pushed it back, rolling once more to the side as Tonrar stabbed down at him.

"A spirit's power is sacred," Tonrar hissed, as Aang forced himself to look up. "You cannot take it away!" He swung once more, but Aang pulled up a chunk of ice that collided with the spirit's underside, knocking him off course, allowing Aang to roll further out of the way. "And now with Koh's power and my own combined I am stronger than ever!" At this, Tonrar swung the back end of his body like a whip, Aang scarcely getting out of the way in time as he pushed himself back with a blast of air. The pain was all but unbearable, grating across his skin, thumping in his head. But with Katara so vulnerable, and the Avatar State snarling with each panting breath he couldn't give up. Grimacing through the pain he tried to locate his staff, jumping to dodge yet another attack. He spotted it lying several feet from him and, raising a wall of ice to hold Tonrar off as he lunged for him once more, he jumped and threw himself down beside it, curling up to avoid the swing of Tonrar's rear.

"You can't fight me _and_ the Avatar State!" Tonrar yelled. Gritting his teeth Aang sent a blast of air towards the spirit, who wasn't quick enough to dodge. The blast hit him square in the chest, throwing him backwards. He felt Tonrar's hold on him fade, the pain in his skull lessening, and he quickly climbed back to his feet, swirling his staff before him creating a whirlwind of air around Tonrar. He heard him snarling inside, talons trying to break through the swirling element yet quickly being snatched back inwards. His skin stopped itching, and his mind began to clear, the Avatar State held at bay once more, and he threw his staff over his back, locking it into his belt. Rock then began to fly towards Tonrar encasing him once more, snow rising from the ground, but with a howl Tonrar's stolen body crashed it's way through, the rock smashing against the carapace. Yet again Aang was forced to throw himself out of harms way as Tonrar hurtled towards him, talons stabbing hard in the snow.

"Let me go!" He heard Katara yelling at her captor, but the sound of her voice, the fear that Kanto was hurting her, broke his concentration as the pain set back in. He cried out, gritting his teeth as for a heart stopping moment his eyes burned a bright blue as the Avatar State pushed through, but he fought back, knowing he could not let it take over, that he had to keep track of Tonrar's every moment. Tonrar's cry of triumph was quickly replaced with a growl, but in Aang's moment of fighting back the Avatar State he lost track of the spirit, and screaming as he came Tonrar charged, swinging has back end. Aang jumped, trying to redirect Tonrar's attack, but the hard shell caught his hip and he was thrown across the snow. Tonrar began to laugh, and through the pain Aang saw his staff yet again lying abandoned in the snow.

"What can you possibly hope to surprise me with now?" Tonrar asked, his body low as he stalked across the ice towards him, eyes flashing. Gasping Aang pulled himself to his feet again, fists clenched as he faced his attacker. He felt a weakness in his right side as he stood, knowing that his hip had been damaged, but through the pain of Tonrar trying to force him into the Avatar State he didn't feel the true extent of that damage. On the ground Tonrar was just too fast, and Aang could not hope to keep dodging whilst he fought the darkness like this for much longer. His only hope was to take to the air. As if he had read his mind Tonrar's red eyes flickered across to where the staff lay embedded in the snow, and quick as a flash Aang tore off in that direction, dodging a stab as he careered past Tonrar, he reached out for the staff, rolling in the snow. He swung back round to defend himself, but the spirit was upon him, stabbing down with both front legs. Aang tried to move away, tried to use the snow to propel him away, but was left instead in searing agony as that fearsome left talon punctured his right thigh, pinning him to the ground. The snow soaked red, Katara continued to scream, and Tonrar laughed in triumph. Aang grabbed his leg, the pain from fighting the Avatar State suddenly numbed compared to this piercing torment. Through watering eyes he was able to look up just in time to see Tonrar stabbing at him once more, the excitement in those red eyes making it dreadfully clear in that moment that Tonrar had every intention of killing him, of ending it all right there. Aang raised his palms and shot a column of fire straight into the spirit's face, and howling it drew back, coaxing another scream from Aang as the talon was pulled from his leg.

Gasping, Aang shook, his body going into shock from the sheer amount of pain it was experiencing. But Tonrar, his jaw now burnt, was already making his move. Bravely Aang tried to climb back onto his remaining leg, leaning on his staff, and pulling sharp ice from the ground, but Tonrar broke through easily. He lashed out again, body swerving, and smashing into Aang's side. He was thrown into the air, and with a crack his body collided with the wall of the cave, all going to black.

"Aang!" Katara was in hysterics now, fighting against Kanto's grip regardless of the weapon drawn to her throat. Hakoda was doing the same, looking on in horror at the sight of Aang lying dead still, face down in the snow.

"Let me go!" Katara screamed. "Let me go, he's going to kill him!"

"No!" Kaneq yelled. "Kanto follow the plan!"

"Killing the Avatar was not part of the plan," Kanto threw back. "None of this was!"

Kanto fulled firmly at Katara's hair, pulling her back to him, his mouth close to her ear.

"Go, stop this! I'll get your father free."

Katara did not need telling twice, and as soon as Kanto took his knife away from her throat, using it to cut through the rope around her wrist, she ran. She had no time to spare for her captors, for even her father in that moment, instead putting her entire focus into saving Aang. She pulled ice up before her, eyes fierce as she saw Tonrar lift Aang by the collar. She didn't even have time to register the blood covering one side of his face, of the way his body hung limp in Tonrar's claws, all she saw was that Tonrar was distracted. Surfing faster, her teeth bared, she pulled the snow from around her, forming it into a thin sharp blade. Just as Tonrar placed a talon against Aang's throat, drawing back for the killing blow, Katara let out a terrifying cry, spinning her body in mid air, thrusting the blade deep under one of the plates of Tonrar's carapace, bending the ice as firmly into his body as she could. Tonrar dropped Aang to the snow, screaming and convulsing wildly, throwing Katara from her perch on his back.

"Katara!"

She looked over to see her father had been freed from his shackles, charging forward with his scimitar. Tonrar tried to turn to face his new attacker, but with the ice blade limiting his movements, there was no way he could avoid Hakoda's weapon, thrust straight into the spirit's soft stomach with a scream as terrifying as his daughters. Tonrar writhed with pain, knocking Hakoda aside, trying to slice at him. Katara hurried to her fathers side, bending the water before them like a shield, her eyes ablaze with fury as the looked upon the wounded creature. Gasping, Tonrar faces her, inky blood staining the snow, then let out a cold, mirthless laugh.

"Everything you know will be destroyed," he snarled. "There is nothing you can do to stop it now."

Wrenching the scimitar from his stomach, Tonrar turned on his heel, his long body slithering across the snow. Katara watched, heart pounding as Tonrar collected the faceless girl from the ground, his great vulgar body pounding and winding across the ditch, over the rock, and out of sight.

She had no time to wonder where the spirit was headed. Her hands dropped and her frozen water fell unceremoniously back down to the snow, and she ran across to Aang, tears already leaking from her eyes.

"Aang?" she whimpered, dropping to his side, and puling him onto his back to face her. She gasped when she saw the deep wound across the left side of his face, his blood splattered across his worryingly pale skin. Hakoda was soon at her side, reaching a hand out for her shoulder.

"Katara, is he ..?"

She sniffed, shaking her head as she tried to rid herself of her panic. Raising her palm she bent a gentle glowing swirl of water across the Avatar's chest, willing her beating heart to still so that she could hear his. For a blood curdling moment she felt nothing, but then the weak fluttering of his heart responded to her touch, and she all but collapsed with relief.

"He's still there, he's still with us," she breathed. Quickly rubbing her nose with her fist she reached forward for Aang's face, tilting his head so that she could look at the profusely bleeding wound. "I need to stop the bleeding," she murmured, more to herself than anything. She brought her palm to his face, watching as the blood began to clot. She had no time to heal him completely, and quickly turned her attention to his thigh. The damage here was worse, the bleeding much more extreme, and it took her longer to control it, but eventually that too bent to her will.

"His head," Hakoda said softly. She looked up at him confused, before noticed that still some fresh blood had leaked into the snow. Her father leaned forward, gently lifting Aang's head to reveal much less severe cut under his short curls, which Katara swiftly dealt with, her body slumping and withered from exhaustion.

"Aang?" she pleaded, putting a hand to his pale cheek. But the Avatar did not respond, and fresh tears filled her eyes. "Aang?" She threw her arms across his body, pressing her face against his chest. Her father put his arm across her shoulders.

"Shh, shh," he whispered. "We need to get him back to the village."

She heard his words, but her body felt heavy. He was so hurt, Tonrar had broken him, he had almost killed him. Her father pulled gently at her shoulders, and with a sniff she pulled away from Aang's chest, and nodded numbly. Without a word, Hakoda lifted Aang's light body, hoisting his shoulder over his own and draping his arm across his neck. Katara had to look away as Aang hung limply at her father's side.

"Where did they go?" Hakoda said, and Katara numbly looked back to where Kanto and Kaneq had held them. Both men were gone, but she could no longer spare them a second thought, and her father noticed.

"It's a long walk," he said softly, "we have to move quickly."

She nodded, casting one last look across the ditch, at the blood splattered on the floor, both black and red, and started to lead the way back to their home.

For fifteen minutes they walked, and despite the difficulty of the terrain and the effort of carrying Aang's body, Hakoda didn't stumble once. Katara, however, was having a much harder time of things. She hadn't eaten since her escape attempt, they had simply not come to feed her. Her body was beaten and bruised, and though her captors had given her the dignity of a change of clothing when they had arrived, she knew the dried blood still clung to her skin, and the prideful flame that had kept her going was fading. Try as she might she couldn't stop imagining over and over again the moment when Aang had collided with the rock. That loud, sickening crack, the feeling that had hit her with such certainty in the moment that he was gone. Now, as she calmed, she realised that she had felt it so strongly, that this time Aang was gone, that the desperation and fury she had felt had not been so much as about saving Aang as it was revenge. This was the second time that she believed Aang to be dead, the second time she had felt the dizzying sense of relief when she heard his heart beat, and truthfully she had not fully recovered from the first time. Bitterly she realised that she was wishing she had finished Tonrar off. That she had just dug a little deeper and pierced that vile heart, ending his life then and there. Darkly she cast her gaze back the way they had come, vowing that she would make Tonrar pay for all that he had done to Aang. And that she would kill him if she needed to. For Aang, she would kill him.

"Is that Appa?"

She was roused from her dark thoughts by her father stopping in the snow, his face looking upwards. A roar filled the air, and she looked up, shielding her eyes against the sun. Sure enough, the familiar and welcoming sight of the bison came into view, with a panic stricken Xing Ying at his head.

Appa had scarcely landed before Xing Ying threw herself from his back, running towards them.

"Aang!" she cried. "What happened to him?"

"Tonrar," Katara replied quietly.

Xing Ying skidded to a halt before them, eyes wide and flitting between Katara and Aang.

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. "No, that's impossible."

"He's back." Katara's red rimmed eyes made contact with Xing Ying's, and the Acolyte put her hand to her mouth.

"We need to get Aang to the village as soon as possible," Hakoda interjected.

"Yes!" Xing Ying gasped. "Yes, yes of course." She hurried back to Appa, and the concerned bison came forward, moaning at the sight of his friend's limp form at Hakoda's side. The Chief pulled Aang closer, and Katara pulled up a step of ice beneath him so that he could easily shift Aang into the saddle. Swiftly Xing Ying and Katara followed them up, the former grabbing the reins once more.

"How did you escape?" Hakoda asked, as Xing Ying directed Appa back to the village.

"I didn't," Xing Ying replied honestly, still casting agonising looks at Aang. "One of the men that took you came back and they all just took off to their ship. Me and Appa followed you out as soon as they left."

"Which of the men?" Katara asked suddenly.

"Oh, I don't really know," Xing Ying admitted. "The bigger one, I guess? The one that had Chief Hakoda."

Katara frowned, looking back across at her father. Kanto had held her long enough for Aang to be attacked, he had aided and assisted in her capture, he had cut her throat ... gingerly she raised her hand to the dried wound on her neck. But he had cut her free. He had seemed shocked at what Innua had done. It did not make sense.

"That means Kanto could still be out there," Hakoda growled. "We'll find him."

Katara nodded, though finding the strange Northern man wasn't high on her list of priorities right now.

"Is ... is he ok?"

Xing Ying's frightened voice brought her back to attention, and she saw the tears threatening to fall down the Acolyte's cheeks. Katara remembered, with sudden clarity, that Xing Ying was in love with Aang, that she may have been falling even more so in the time she had spent with him in the Eastern Air Temple. It was testament to her own grief that she didn't feel anger, or jealousy, in fact she felt nothing towards the girl.

"He'll be ok," her father replied, as if sensing the reason for her prolonged silence.

It was only a matter of minutes before the village came into view. They could hear Bato's firm voice trying to calm the people as they gathered children into their arms, some demanding answers, others baying for the blood of their sister tribe.

"They're back!"

Nutha stood below, this time with her younger sister gripping onto her arm, her hand pointed up in their direction. The villagers hurried forwards, eyes wide with fear and confusion, as Appa landed with a grunt.

"Bato!" Hakoda called, as Katara once more made a step in the snow for him to climb down from Appa with. "Help me with him."

There was a sickening gasp as the villagers saw Aang for the first time, whimpers and silence at the sight of the Avatar covered in blood and hanging lifeless from their Chief's shoulder. Bato ran forward, taking Aang's other arm and hooking it across his neck.

"I need blankets," Katara said as she, too, dropped from Appa. "Water, warm if you can."

Nutha stared in shock for a moment, before nodding, she and her sister running off to their home.

"What can I do?" Xing Ying asked, hurrying to Katara's side, but the waterbender took off after her father without a reply. The Acolyte pressed her hand against Appa's face, and the bison nuzzled her in return, cooing gently.

Inside of Hakoda's home, he and Bato had carried Aang into Katara's empty room, lying him on the bed. Katara was soon after, carrying with her a small bowl of water that she lay to the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Bato asked, looking between the group in confusion. "Did Innua do this?"

Hakoda shook his head. Niyok made her way into the room, carrying several rolls of fur that piled up well past the top of her head. Quickly, Hakoda helped her lay several of them across Aang.

"Nutha is coming with the water," Niyok said, looking across at Katara with concern.

"Thank you, Niyok," Katara said, her voice now somewhat hoarse. She pulled some of the cold water from the bowl, holding out both her palms over Aang's chest, the glow softly lighting his pallid face. She tried hard not to look at him, not to look at the damage of the blood, just focus on his life energy. His heart still beat, weakly but he was still there. He had lost too much blood, and even with her healing there was only so much she could do.

"Katara?"

She looked round to see her father peering at her, his eyes wide with concern.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she replied, her voice wavering. "I'll do what I can."

"I'm here!"

With some difficulty Nutha carried her bucket of warm water. Bato moved forwards and helped her carry it down beside Katara, who wasted no time bending some of the water and placing it against Aang's face. The wound was deep, and it had narrowly avoided his eyes, and as soon as Katara pushed forward she felt how twisted up and knotted his chi was. Fighting against Tonrar's control, almost losing it at one point, had taken too much from him, he felt exhausted. But what worried her mostly was the sensation of ... darkness. Just at the edge of his spirit. The Avatar State was in there, she could feel it, but there was something else too. She feared that this part of him might wake up long before her gentle, sweet monk did. She swallowed, blinking back tears, and tried to focus on the wound on his face, watching as it slowly began to knit together over the bone.

"Give her some space." She just registered her father's soft voice, and the footsteps of everyone else leaving the room. She focused intently on the wound, breathing a certain relief when the cheekbone was no longer visible. But there was only so much that she had time for, the hole in his leg was already starting to seep onto the furs, and once the skin had pressed together she moved her palms away. His face would scar, and badly, but if he survived this she would deal with that later.

"Katara?"

She jumped slightly, not realising that her father was still in the room.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Blinking back more tears she nodded. Hakoda quickly put his arm around her, squeezing her tight.

"I need your help," she said, gesturing to his leg. Hakoda nodded, pulling his a knife from his pocket and cutting through the material of Aang's trousers. Katara let out a loud whimper at the sight, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth and looking away from his leg.

"Hunny?" Her father had a hand on her shoulder once more. Katara glanced back at Aang, seeing the gruesome wound in it's entirety for the first time. Tonrar, of Koh's, talon had pierced straight through his thigh, torn muscle and bone visible in the messy looking wound. She shook her head, looking away again.

"Dad, that's-" she continued to shake her head. "Dad, that's Aang's ... it's his _bone_." She sobbed again. "I can't fix that." She began to panic. "I don't think I can fix that!"

Hakoda leaned forwards, taking her face in both his hands, turning her to face him. She looked into his deep blue eyes. "You can do it," he whispered. "You are an incredible woman, Katara, I know that you can." Eyes sparkling with tears she looked back into his, her heart pounding, her mind buzzing with the realities of what had happened. If she didn't try then Aang would either lose his leg or bleed to death. She had no choice. She closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks, and nodded. Her father let go, and she took a deep breath, opening her eyes once more to look at the wound. She cast one last glance up at Aang's face, pale and still, then bent the warm water towards her with skilled hands.

For the best part of an hour she worked on his leg. She fought to ignore that frightening darkness in his soul as she worked, sweat beading on her forehead, but try as she might she couldn't stop worrying that it wouldn't be her Aang that would wake up. Bit by bit the muscle and tendon knit together, and the form of his leg began to come together. Her father sat close by her the entire time, offering her water and gently wiping the sweat from her face. Before long, she slowed her progress, realising that now she would have to try and repair the more delicate parts of his leg ... veins, nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"I ... I don't know if he's going to feel this part or not," she whispered. "We may have to restrain him."

Hakoda hesitated, looking at her apologetically. "I can't hold his shoulder and legs at the same time, I'll have to tie him down." Reminding herself that it was the only way she could save his leg, Katara nodded wordlessly, and Hakoda got up and left the room. She took that moment to reach up and place a hand against Aang's cold cheek.

"I'm so sorry if this hurts," she whispered, rubbing her thumb across his skin.

Her father returned, carrying some rope in his hands, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Xing Ying's out there," he said, almost hesitantly. "She wants to know if he's ok."

Katara cast a look at the door and sighed. "I'll tell her once this is done."

Quickly Hakoda set about tying Aang's legs to the bed, before taking his place at her head, placing his hands firmly upon his shoulders.

"One question," he said, looking concerned. "What if he goes into the Avatar State?"

Katara did not want to admit that this was one of her fears also, and cracked her knuckles, flexing her fingers. "I guess we just have to hope he doesn't feel this." She looked back at her father, who nodded once in confirmation that he was ready, and she bent more water over Aang's leg.

At first, as she tentatively focused her chi upon the nerves of Aang's leg, there was only a light tensing across the muscle that suggested he had felt anything. She exchanged another look with her father, who raised his eyebrows in a ' _that wasn't so bad_ ' kind of way, but as she pushed further Aang began to wake. They froze, both looking at Aang's face as his eyelids began to flutter, and his face slowly took the shape of a grimace. Knowing she had to continue she focused her chi once more and, sure enough, the pain was as bad as she had feared it would be. Aang began to scream, aware of the pain yet nothing else. Hakoda held his shoulders to the bed, whilst the rope stopped Aang from kicking his legs around, but his body still thrashed, trying to fight against them. For the hundredth time that day tears fell down Katara's face, as she kept her focus on healing Aang, trying to block out his agonised screams.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry ..."

She pushed harder, trying to work around the tensing muscles, and after five of the longest minutes she'd ever experienced the nerves knit together, and she was able to take her palms away. Aang collapsed as the pain stopped, and she looked up at him, not sure if she wanted to see whether it was his silver eyes or the blue ones looking back at her. But instead his head flopped to one side as he passed out once more. Hakoda took the pressure off the Avatar's shoulders as, shaking, Katara rest her head in her hands, trying to steady her breathing.

"The worst part is over now," her father said to her. She nodded, taking a few moments to try and gather herself, before looking up and grabbing yet more water. She was almost there.

An hour later Katara all but collapsed onto the bed. There were two dark ugly scars either side of Aang's thigh, just as there was one on his face, and she knew that it would take water from the Northern spirit oasis to rid him of those marks, but his body was whole. She wasn't sure whether there would be any lasting weakness in his right leg, she'd have to assume so, or whether it would still hurt him, but she knew that when he woke she would have the answers to those questions.

"You did great, darling," Hakoda whispered, hugging her tight. "Now you need to get some rest."

She nodded, her body still shaking from the exertions of the past few days.

"I'll set you up on my bed," he said. But Katara quickly shook her head.

"I need to stay here. In case he wakes up," she protested. She saw her father frown, wanting to argue, but he sighed.

"I'll get some some more blankets," he said softly, before kissing her forehead and standing.

A few short minutes later, Hakoda came back into the room, armed with furs from his bed. Katara had pulled herself up beside Aang, and she lay curled up and fast asleep, with one and gripping the fur pulled over his chest. With a sad smile he gently laid the furs over the pair of them, before turning to leave. Pausing at the door he looked back at his daughter, now so alike her mother.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered.


	24. Confabulation

_He failed. It's an embarrassment. All that time and effort and he couldn't even handle the bad guy._

 _He didn't fail, he far from failed. None of us expected things to pan out like this._

 _I did. Were we even watching the same fight? The kid failed. There's a hole in his damn leg to prove it. Imagine, a one legged airbender-_

 _Stop this! Aside from your oh-so-valuable insight that you neglected to share with the rest of us, this was unexpected. And he's alive, isn't he?_

 _Is he?_

 _Is he though?_

 _Can he hear us? He hasn't even moved._

 _I think it's probably merciful if he can't. The last thing this boy needs right now is to be told that he failed._

 _He might not even be himself any more._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Well, think about it. It's anger and fear that_ he _feeds on, and he has experienced so much of that in so little time. If he wakes that's all that could remain._

 _No. Aang is stronger than that._

 _And what do you know? You've never even spoken to the boy. Raava made a mistake choosing me, and she made a mistake with this boy too, you mark my words. If this is a glimpse into what lies ahead I dread to think what the next oaf is going to be like._

 _Sure we'll find out soon, though-_

 _Sansetsu!_

 _Regardless of whether he's still himself, the reality is no one expected the daughter to give herself up for her father._

 _No one thought Koh could be defeated like that._

 _Don't start on that monster. The cowardly beast brought it upon himself. And now we have the spirit with the power of three._

 _Two and a half. The daughter is half-breed._

 _Don't say something so vulgar! And for all we know that could make her more powerful. I mean, look at us._

 _Fair point._

 _Without Roku who is to guide him now?_

 _If he survives-_

 _He will._

 _Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think any of you are going to be able to help him._

 _And what do you mean by that?_

 _I mean, what do you know of this? What do any of you know? Tell me of your experiences with the spirit world? With hunting a spirit, fighting the dark side of our affliction?_

 _Affliction?_

 _You heard me._

 _Well then, Kuruk, would you step up to the task?_

 _Not him, me you dense mud slug._

 _You? You guide Avatar Aang? You're joking, please tell me this is another of your ridiculous jokes._

 _I'm dead serious. I'm the only one of us who has experienced anything like this. I am the only one of us who has dealt with Tonrar before._

 _And you fell from grace, Sansetsu. You think any of us would trust you with something as important as this?_

 _What? And how are you going to stop me with that massive stick up your ass, huh?_

 _Stop. Sansetsu, think about this._

 _Hey, hey Aang, can you hear me? I'm going to show you how to kill a spirit. How's that sound, huh?_

 _Sansetsu!_

 _No. Let him._

 _Kyoshi? You can't be serious?_

 _As a hole in the leg. See what I did there?_

 _Aang needs to face the darkness in his soul. We all thought that he was taking charge of it, but there's still something there that Tonrar can control. Sansetsu for all his idiocy has faced this, he is the only one of us that has. He should be the one to guide him._

 _This is insane. Wan, you can't possibly be agreeing with this!_

 _I'm with Kyoshi. We've lost Roku, one of our own, it needs to stop there. Kuruk tracked down and faced Koh, but we aren't dealing with Koh now. Tonrar is a whole different beast. Sansetsu knows how it feels to use the powers of the Avatar against man kind. He is the one that should do this. After all, has he also yet to find redemption?_

 _Fuck redemption. I'm doing this for me._

 _You see?_

 _Aww, Yangchen, have some faith in me why don't you?_

 _Faith? Sansetsu you are the worst ... violent ... dangerous ... unpleasant ... I don't even know where to begin!_

 _That was a pretty good start. Keep going, you know how much I love to watch you get angry._

 _Ok, Sansetsu guides Aang. But enough of this._

 _Of what?_

 _All of this, your attitude. Don't forget you have to guide Aang, not set him down the wrong path._

 _I get it, I get it. Do you think he can hear me?_

 _Haven't we gone over this?_

 _Hey, pipsqueak, if you can hear me, it's time you woke up. Meet me in the spirit world, we're going hunting._


	25. Me and the Devil

It was dark, warm, and dimly he was aware of voice. Speaking to him? About him? He couldn't really tell. Strictly he wasn't sure he was even hearing them, more a soft whisper of tones, a layered background to the sound of the silence about him. But there was something else too. Was it pain? A heaviness on his chest, a dull thudding sensation seemed to join in on the unusual soundtrack of his unconscious mind. Thud. Whispers. _Sansetsu. Sansetsu?_ He knew that name, didn't he? He had heart it before. Thud. Whispers. _Tonrar. Tonrar?_ He knew that name. Yes, he knew that name.

 _It's time you woke up. Meet me in the spirit world, we're going hunting._

With a gasp he felt cold air fill his lungs, and his eyes shot open.

"Aang?"

A familiar soothing voice came from his side, and eyes blinking at the sudden brightness that filled his vision he looked to this right. An apprehensive pair of blue eyes looked back at him.

"Katara?"

Her face broke into a relieved grin and next thing he knew he had been drawn into a tight hug, kisses peppered against his cheek. "Oh, Aang, Aang. You're ok, oh you're ok ..."

Blearily Aang raised his arm, his mind still mostly numb and confused, but knowing that he needed to be as close to her as he could. But as he twisted his body and sharp sickening pain spread from his right thigh up to his hip and he yelped, reaching down to his bare leg. Looking down he saw a series of dark ugly scars either side of his thigh, dried blood sticking to the furs he was lying on.

"It still hurts?" Katara asked, concerned. "I was so worried that would be the case ..."

Aang frowned, causing a sharp pain across the left side of his face. He hissed, raising his hand and touched his once smooth cheek. It felt swollen and tender, warm to the touch.

"Wha-" he peered at Katara through a sudden haze. "What happened?"

Katara's brow rose in alarm. "You don't remember anything?"

He looked around the room, realising that he was in Katara's bedroom back in her father's home in the South Pole. There was a trail of dried blood across the floor, a bucket half full of red water to the side of them. He then noticed that both his legs were secured down to the bed with a thick rope. Katara looked down, her eyes widening and blushing deeply, as she reached down to pull his legs free.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was so caught up with healing you I didn't-" she looked back up at him. "You really don't remember anything?"

Aang frowned, hand to his head. _Meet me in the spirit world._ "I ... I remember being in the Eastern Air Temple. Xing Ying was there, we ... the library was mostly destroyed and-" he rubbed his head almost furiously, trying desperately to recall what had happened after, how he had ended up in the South Pole so injured. "The books, scrolls, they didn't help. But there was a name ... Sansetsu." _Fuck redemption. I'm doing this for me._ "Xing Ying, she said ... she said something about Ton-" he froze, all of his memories suddenly rushing back. The race to the South Pole, his meeting with Koh, how the spirit had told him to kill Innua, how she had ambushed them, her fighting Koh and him taking her face and then- " _Tonrar!_ Katara what happened? Where did he go?" He turned towards her, panicked.

"Shh, it's fine," she put her hand on his shoulder. "He's gone. He- he knocked you out. Dad and I managed to fight him off and he ran away. He's gone now."

Aang groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "No no no! Man, this is all messed up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Koh is the only one that can stop this! If Koh's gone ..." he pulled his hands from his face, then grabbed at the furs, pulling them from his chest and making to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "I have to find Tonrar."

"What? No, stop it!" Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly, and at her grasp he felt a rush of anger spread across his chest. "You're in not fit state to chase after Tonrar."

"It doesn't matter! Katara, I can't let him get away, I have to-"

"No, stop!" Katara snapped, her wide fierce eyes glistening with tears, her voice at the edge of breaking as she breathed heavily. "Will you just stop this, just _stop!_ "

Aang froze, looking back into her eyes, his heart plummeting as his anger appeared to ebb.

"Why do you have to keep doing this?" she demanded, her voice shaking. "Why do you have to keep running off? Taking everything upon yourself? Why do you keep leaving me in the dark about everything?"

"Katara ..."

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled. "You complete and utter bastard, I thought he had killed you! And then I had to heal that... that hole in your leg, and you were screaming and ... you can't just run away from me!"

"Katara ..." Aang whispered, his own voice breaking now at the pain in her eyes. He reached out, pulling her shaking, furious body into his arms and burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm so sorry for everything that-" he froze again, pulling back, his fingers reaching out to stroke the cut along her throat. "What did Innua do to you? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, gently taking his hand. His eyes wandered up to the bruises along her hair line. "I just had a bit of a botched escape attempt, that's all."

"What happened?" Aang insisted. "How did they get you?"

"Innua came to the Capital," Katara sighed. "They came with a ship full of supplies, offering aid. Zuko didn't have a choice, people were starting to starve, and Suki was just getting worse. I think she was hoping to find out where you were but, well, I guess she got dad's letter instead. And she had exactly what we needed to heal Suki, we couldn't turn her away ... They grabbed me when I was sleeping, and knocked me out. I nearly got away when we were on the ship but ..." she shrugged her shoulders, smiling sadly at him. He reached forward, cupping her check, his eyes still darting across her bruises. "I'm ok, Aang. Really."

"I should have been there," Aang replied, shaking his head. "If I hadn't left ... I could have stopped Innua, I would have got your father's letter. Tonrar wouldn't have come back-"

"You didn't know any of this was going to happen."

"When has that ever mattered?" Aang muttered. "I've made so many poor choices through all of this. I have to find Tonrar. Koh is the only one who can fix the tear between our worlds. I have to go after him, get Koh back, fix this."

Slowly, Katara nodded, her anger seeming to have faded. "Ok. But I'm coming with you."

"No," Aang pleaded. "No, Katara, I can't do this again. I can't put you in danger like this."

"I am coming with you." Her eyes blazed, and she grabbed his hand. "I nearly lost you yesterday, I'm never letting that happen again."

His eyes searched hers, but those big blues showed nothing but determination and fire. He imagined once more the image of her lying lifeless on the ground, but he could only sigh. "He's in the spirit world," he said quietly. "Don't ask me how I know, exactly, I just do. It's a dangerous place."

"Well, then I guess you'll need me there to protect you," Katara said with a smirk. Glancing down at his scarred leg, he conceded. Her smile faded slightly as she followed his gaze. "Can you stand?"

"I'll guess I'll find out." He gingerly lifted himself up with his arms, turning his body so that his legs hung over the edge of the bed. His leg hurt, of that he was certain, though the pain could soon fade once his body had grown accustomed to the healing process. Katara moved forward on the bed, ready to steady him if he fell, and carefully he stood, putting weight on his right leg. The pain was sudden and sharp, but it dulled quickly. His leg was certainly much weaker than it had been, and he'd have to do his best to ignore the pain shooting up his hip, but at worst he would have a limp. Katara grinned broadly as he did a ridiculous twirl for her and bowed.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse," she said, giggling. "I really didn't think I could heal it." Her face went momentarily grey. "I'm glad you didn't have to see that."

Concerned, he limped back over to her, before reaching out to cup her cheek and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her pulse quicken as she kissed him back and then, at once, the couple froze, pulling quickly away from each other. It had been so casual, so normal, just like things had always been between them before their relationship had started to break apart, and now they blushed awkwardly at each other.

"Sorry," Aang said quickly. "I should have asked-"

"No," Katara replied, blushing heavier. But she seemed unable to say much more, her expression both pleased yet troubled.

"I should probably, you know, wash the blood off," Aang said, breaking the awkwardness and gesturing to his leg and clothes.

Katara nodded, smiling wryly, and Aang headed to the small bathroom that came off her room. _Idiot_ , he thought to himself glumly. The bathroom was a small affair, nothing like what they had in the Fire Nation. A small wooden tub was at one side, with a wooden basin protruding from the wall of the hut. A mirror hung above it, and mind still preoccupied with the kiss, he had to brace himself before peering back at his reflection.

His hair was long now, it hadn't been this long since he and his friends had hidden in the Fire Nation before facing Ozai. His beard, which before had been little more than shaped stubble, now grew further up his cheeks, starting to grow fairly long at his chin. But what immediately captured his attention was the long pink ugly scar on the left side of his face. It started at his eyebrow, curving close to the outer corner of his eye and down his cheek. He remembered being struck by Tonrar, a blinding pain before the darkness, and he supposed he must have cracked his face upon the rock. Grimacing he turned his face so that he could inspect it closer, before he caught Katara's reflection just beside his.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job," she said apologetically. Sensing genuine guilt in her voice he flashed her a wide, comforting smile.

"I dunno, I think it just makes me look rugged," he said brightly, though his smile faded when her eyes cast down to the floor. That swooping rage in his chest rose, so sudden that he almost didn't notice had quickly he had gone from calm to raging, but with only the flicker of a grimace he regained control. "Hey," he tentatively reached out for her shoulder, pushing the curious rise of anger to the back of his mind to examine when he was alone. "You saved my life," he said quietly. "It's just a scar."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do when we find Tonrar again," she said honestly, still looking at the floor. "I want him dead. And I want to be the one to do it."

 _No. I kill him_. "It won't come to that," Aang reassured her, ignoring his thoughts. She raised a brow doubtfully. "I just ... I think I had a dream whilst I was out. Or maybe I spoke with the past Avatar's or some spirits. I have a feeling, a strong feeling, that once we get to the spirit world it's all going to start making sense."

"You and your feelings," she said, allowing a smile to grace her features as she looked back up at him. He smiled back, his pulse starting to race again as he looked into her eyes. She blinked slowly at him, their faces drifting irresistibly closer until their lips met once more. They were tentative at first, warm lips pressed softly together, before Katara raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands went to her waist, and lips parted as they fell into a deep kiss, both of their hearts drumming in unison, their bodies melding together.

"I love you," Katara whispered, their lips parting. He opened his eyes, looking into hers, knowing as he had always done that the sun and moon could be found in them, and that if she let him he would happily lose himself in them forever. "You should wash up." With a sigh he nodded, ducking his head so that he could leave a trail of kisses along her jawline, causing her to giggle and wiggle away. As if on cue, a knock came at Katara's door, and the pair looked up.

"Katara?"

Hakoda's voice was heard through the door, and Katara went to open it whilst Aang limped back to the bed to rest his quickly aching leg.

"Is he awake yet?" Hakoda asked, peering past the door. Katara nodded and beamed, stepping back so that her father could enter the room. "Aang!" he puffed with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Aang replied, holding out his legs and twisting his ankles in demonstration, though he winced as the twinge of pain when up his thigh once more.

"I told you you could do it," Hakoda said proudly to Katara, squeezing her shoulder. He looked back up at Aang. "You have a visitor, if you're up for it. I don't think Xing Ying's slept all night."

"Is she ok?" Aang said suddenly. "And the villagers? How did they all get away?"

"I'll let her explain," Hakoda replied, before ducking back through the door. A moment later the Acolyte rushed into the room, a worried expression on her face. She stopped dead, however, when she saw him. Her eyes darted from the scar on his cheek and the roadwork of them on his leg, and as she made eye contact there was the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes, like she was looking at something beyond him. He chalked it up to worry about the state he was in, however, when her expression softened and she stepped forward.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "What happened? Where's Tonrar? Is Innua head? Is Koh still alive? Can you walk?"

"Whoa," Aang replied, holding up his hands. "Slow down, I'm fine! Katara worked her magic." Xing Ying looked over at the waterbender, before hesitantly looking back at him. "I'm pretty sure that Tonrar is in the spirit world by now. Innua isn't dead, and neither is Koh. And yeh, I can walk."

"In the spirit world?" Her voice was hushed, fearful. "But, what are you going to do? If Koh didn't fix the tear then what are going to do now that Tonrar's ... possessed Koh or whatever it is he's done?"

Aang mouthed wordessly for a moment. Hakoda had obviously filled the Acolyte in, and it seemed she had spent the entire night thinking over their situation. He glanced back over at Katara, who seemed just as expectant for an answer.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Yet," he added at the dismayed expressions around the room. "But once I've tracked down Tonrar I'm sure I'll know what to do from there."

"You're going after him again?" Hakoda asked sharply. "You are completely powerless against him!"

 _I'll show you powerless, you blundering old fool!_ The voice in his head yelled so loudly that for a second he thought he said it out loud, and he winced. That voice, like his but not quite, had a lot to say since Tonrar's attack ... "I know," he said with some force, seeing Xing Ying watching him intently. "But I have to go after him, there is no other way."

"But how are you going to even get into the spirit world?" Hakoda pressed, unaware of the Avatar's barely contained rage. "The only portal we know of is in the heart of the North. It'll take months to get there, for starters, and once you do I'm not sure you're going to find a warm welcome."

"There is a tear here, in the south pole," Aang replied. "Tonrar will have used it to get back into the spirit world, and I think I can too."

There was an uncomfortable silence at this, Hakoda's jaw clenching as he looked across at Aang concerned.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me after all that I've kept from you all." Aang looked between all three of them now. "But if Tonrar is in the spirit world, and I'm sure that he is, then that's where I need to be too. I can't heal the tear, Koh wouldn't show me how and refused to do anything until I killed Innua-"

"What?" Katara and Xing Ying demanded in unison. Aang winced, realising that Hakoda was the only one that knew that nugget of information.

"When I spoke to Koh, before coming back to the village, he said that he wouldn't stop the worlds from colliding until I had killed Innua. She's the one that's been hunting Koh, to punish him for taking Tonrar's face. I thought she meant to kill Koh but, well, I guess she realised there was another way. She must have had some of Tonrar's abilities when it came to controlling spirits ..."

"But why?" Katara asked, frowning. "Koh ... he said something about killing her father too ... that can't possibly mean ... it's impossible."

Aang's jaw clenched momentarily, the ugliness of this truth still bearing down on him. Katara looked disbelieving as the truth dawned on her, too, but Xing Ying and Hakoda looked only confused. "It is possible," he said at last. "Tonrar was- _is_ Innua's father."

A stunned silence followed his words. Hakoda still looked confused, looking between Aang and Katara, whilst Xing Ying watched him with little less than horror.

"But ... how?" she managed. "How is that possible?"

A sarcastic comment came to his mind first, he knew that voice in his head was at least partially responsible for the impulse, but he held his tongue. The quick flash of irritation in his expression was not missed however, and despite her shock at Aang's sudden announcement Xing Ying's lips thinned. "I don't know. Exactly," Aang said, feeling tense. "It was Koh who told me, but I think I suspected Innua was somehow involved with Tonrar a while ago. But I do know that Koh was frightened of Innua because of it. He said that as a half spirit she could have powers beyond even the Avatar's if she learned how to control them."

"And who better to teach her than Tonrar?" Katara interrupted, her voice hushed. In a slight daze she came and sat beside Aang, her eyes downcast. "I saw it," she breathed.

"Saw what?" Hakoda asked.

"When I tried to escape from the ship and they caught me, Innua got close to me. I mean, I never trusted her, but she didn't frighten me, I wasn't afraid of her but ... when she looked at me, I saw it. She didn't seem human at all."

Aang knew what she meant. Knew exactly. The more Innua seemed to haunt him, to visit him, the more unnerved he had felt by her. And those sharp teeth, that glint in her eye ...

"So, where is she now?" Xing Ying asked. "Is she- well ..."

"She isn't dead," Aang replied quietly. "My guess, she now shares Koh's body with Tonrar. Maybe with her powers, whatever ability Koh was frightened of, that was how Tonrar was able to try and control me again when he couldn't before. It's probably the combination of both of them that allowed Tonrar to take control of Koh."

"That's all shades of wrong," Hakoda muttered, curling his upper lip. "Everything about this is wrong."

"You're telling me," Aang sighed.

"Do you really think that going after Tonrar is the only option?" Hakoda continued.

"Yes," Aang replied, without hesitation, looking up at the man. "I know it's not ideal, I know there's not guarantee, but Koh is the only one who can put a stop to all this."

Hakoda sighed, resigned to this fact.

"Ok, well if this is happening then I really need to get another healing session in." Katara stood up suddenly, her voice taking on that authoritative and motherly tone that made Sokka groan and Hakoda smile.

"Alright, alright," Hakoda sighed again, rolling his eyes. "We'll talk about this more afterwards. Come on, Xing Ying, I imagine Appa and Yuva are wondering where you've been."

"Yuva?" Katara asked curiously, and in that moment a bright grin lit Aang's previously morose expression and he looked at her excitedly.

"Oh! In all this kidnapping and possessing and leg stabbing business I didn't get a chance to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Katara glanced between Aang and Xing Ying.

"At the Eastern Air Temple, you'll never believe this ... we found a baby sky bison! An actual sky bison!"

"You're serious?" Katara gasped.

"As a heart attack," Aang replied, grinning broadly. "Appa hasn't left her side. Xing Ying named her Yuva."

"That's ..." Katara put her hands to her mouth, looking between Aang and Xing Ying. "Aang that's ... that's amazing."

"I'll introduce you both later," Aang promised, before looking over at Xing Ying. "She and Appa are ok, aren't they?"

"Yeh, they're fine," the Acolyte replied, though the brightness to her tone sounded forced. "The men who had us just sort of left, they didn't hurt anybody."

"You'll get to meet her soon enough," Hakoda replied with a small smile. "Come on."

Casting one last glance at Aang, Xing Ying nodded and followed, and after the door shut with a sharp snap and the pair were left alone once more.

"Lay down," Katara instructed, as she grabbed the bucket of water that still lay at the side of the bed, pulling it closer to her. Aang did as he was told, wincing as he negotiated across the bed. The pain was certainly something that could become an issue, he realised. In his short time of consciousness he had noticed the ache only growing worse, but as Katara shot him a concerned look he smiled. _So long as I'm not worried, she won't be worried_ , he thought. Encouraged, Katara bent up a small amount of water, letting swirl and glow over Aang's leg. He let out a sign of relief as her cooling water immediately eased his pain.

"So, do you think that means there could be more bison out there?" she asked. "I mean, a baby had to come from somewhere ... she had to have had a mother."

Aagn looked down at her sadly. "It's possible ... it's a pretty big wilderness out there. But I dread to think what the storm has done to any others that may have survived. As for Yuva's mother, we found her. She had been killed."

Katara looked up at him, horrified. "Who could possible do such a thing?" she demanded, sharply.

"It wasn't human," Aang shook his head, "but another animal that couldn't find anything else to eat. It tried to come back for Yuva, but Appa fought it off." He smiled. "He seems to have adopted her, won't let her out of his sight."

"He must be so happy. It must feel so good to find some of his own kind again after all these years." Her smile faded slightly, and she glanced over at him apologetically.

"It's ok," Aang breathed. "I have you."

A small blush rose to her face as the pair smiled at each other. With a small cough she turned her attention back to his leg, Aang content to watch her in silence. After about ten minutes she dropped the water back into the bucket, inspecting her handiwork.

"I don't think I can anything for the scars any more," she said. "But maybe once this is all over some water from the Spirit Oasis can help with that."

"I'm sure I can live with them," Aang shrugged, pulling himself up into a sitting position before pointing his thumb to his back. "Just adding to the collection."

"But it's going to need regular sessions," Katara added, as though she had not heard him. She picked up the bucket once more and carried it into the bathroom. "I'll go and get you some more water so you can have a bath," he heard her calling over the pouring of the water into the wooden tub. Aang threw her a quizzical look as she came back into the room, before reaching over and opening the window to his right. Raising his hand be bent several clumps of snow in through the window and towards the tub, melting it swiftly. Katara flushed.

"I'm tired," she protested, embarrassed. "I would have thought of that eventually." Aang laughed, standing and pulling her into a hug, unable to resist pressing his lips on her forehead, whilst she resolutely kept her arms crossed.

"I missed you," he murmured, leaning down to her lips. But she reached out, her forefinger pressed against his lips as she pushed him back.

"You're sweaty and covered in blood," she said pointedly. "I'm not giving you another kiss until you've had a bath. Seriously, when was the last time you washed?"

He raised an arm, tentatively sniffing his armpit before pulling a face. "Ok, fair play."

"Good, go and take that bath. I'm going to raid Sokka's room and see if I can find some clothes for you."

Aang groaned. "But none of his clothes have sleeves!"

Katara rolled her eyes, before turning from him and slipping through the door to her room with a gentle click. As soon as she left he felt his shoulders slump, his smile dropping dramatically from his face, and his heavy sigh filled the room, a breath of mixed relief and frustration. He trudged over to the bathroom, pulling off his torn and bloodied clothes, leaving them in a pile just outside of the door, which he shut gently behind him. He avoided his reflection in the mirror, placing his hands against the wood of the tub and raising the temperature of the presently freezing water until steam began to rise from it. Gingerly he stepped into the bath, trying to ignore the ache in his right side as he slipped beneath the water. For a moment he just sat there, his head now pounding as he found himself alone enough to fully contemplate what had happened in the last twenty four hours, and the mess in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he slid down the tub, leaning back and submerging his head under the water.

There was no arguing that he had failed, yet again, to do the right thing in time. He should have realised sooner that Innua wouldn't have killed Koh, after all if she had done so then Tonrar would have been lost forever, his soul disappearing alongside Koh's. It was why Avatara Kuruk hadn't slayed Koh, after all. Now it wasn't so simple as stopping Innua ... not anymore. Both she and her father possessed Koh's body, and whilst he stood by what he believed and things making sense once he was in the Spirit World, he wasn't sure how he could possibly help Koh gain control over his body once more. And even if he did, who was to say the Face Stealer would help him after leading Innua straight to him? _I had no choice_ , he thought bitterly to himself as he blinked slowly through the water. But Koh would not understand that. Koh had taken the wife of his past life as punishment for being lazy, Koh would have absolutely expected Aang to let Innua kill Katara. A pressure built up in his head and chest, as his fists shook, and he rose from the water, his face breaking the surface as he gulped in air. He ran his hands over his wet face, grimacing as his palm felt the rise of the scar across his cheek, trying to fight back the fresh wave of anger threatening to wash over him. His upper lip curling he opened his eyes and looked at the reddening bath water. The sight of his dry blood washing away brought back the memories of facing Tonrar, the incredible pain and, not for the first time, feeling utterly helpless. He had pushed back the Avatar State, but to what cost? At the edge of his psyche he knew it was there, perhaps no longer so much at the edge but creeping back over the sides, angry and baying for blood. He knew that until Tonrar was gone there was no way he could ever allow himself to come even close to the Avatar State again. He sighed, rubbing his hairline. Katara could not know what was happening to him, not the true extent of it. No matter what he had to protect her from that. As if in response he thought he heard cool hard laughter in the back of his mind.

***

In the same house, and with a distasteful yet somewhat amused expression on her face Katara made her way from Sokka's room. Sure enough, almost everything in her brothers wardrobe was sleeveless. Sokka's growing vanity had provided her and the others with much entertainment over the years, though they were careful not to tease him too much, and even in her anxious state it didn't fail to bring a slight smile to her lips. But, if Aang wouldn't wear furs, then he'd just have to make do with the sleeveless tunic that she had found in one of the drawers. She could wash his robe, at the very least. Was it cold in the spirit world? Surely they'd be sleeping rough most of the time. Should she bring all the blankets she could find?

"Katara?"

She looked round, her thoughts interrupted, to see her father standing at the bottom of the stairs, she catching his attention as she had walked past. There was a morose expression on his face, almost a sad acceptance of what was to come, and she frowned softly. Glancing back to the door to her room, certain that Aang was probably still in the bath, she walked to the edge of the staircase.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" her father asked, his voice hushed. She should not be surprised, she thought to herself as she bowed her head and uttered a small smile, she knew this was coming.

"Sure, what's up, dad?"

He gestured for her to sit down at the table, and dropping Sokka's old clothes on the floor beside her she sat crossed legged on the cushion. Hakoda sat opposite her, interlocking his fingers as he looked across to her.

"You're going with him, aren't you?"

Katara raised her eyebrows, surprised. She had expected to be reprimanded in an instant. To be reminded of how Aang had lied in the past, for him to warn her not to get too close and remind her of the dangers that came with being in a relationship with the Avatar. But, instead, he looked over at her with an expression that held no fight, just a gentle yet sad compliance that revealed he had no intention to ask her to reconsider.

"Yes," she replied honestly, seeing no reason to state otherwise. "He's already asked me not to come, but after what's happened ... he can't go to the spirit world alone."

With a heavy sigh, Hakoda nodded. "I thought as much." He fell silent, his gaze now drifting down to his hands. They sat there for a long moment, Katara watching him as she saw him struggle, his mouth thinning as he failed to form the right words.

"Dad?"

He looked up at her, swallowing, before reaching forward and taking one of her hands. "I just need you to promise me something," he said. "Promise me that you won't put yourself in any danger-" Katara opened her mouth to explain to him that she could never promise something like that, not when she had no idea what lay ahead of her, but her father corrected. "Well, any more than you need to be. I need you to come back home."

"I'll be careful," she replied softly. "You know that I will. Aang says he believes everything will start to make sense once we're in the spirit world and, even after all this, I trust him."

***

It was little more than ten minutes later that Aang heard Katara's soft knock on the bathroom door. He sat with knees pulled up under his chin, arms wrapped around them, still staring into the water, thinking over the difficult position he had found himself him. It took a second knock for him to fully hear her, and he turned his head to face the door.

"Aang?"

"I'm still here," he replied, forcing that brightness back to his voice, no matter how bitter it tasted.

"I've got you some fresh clothes, should I pop them through the door?"

"Sure." Aang felt a small rise of amusement as the door opened and quick as a flash Katara's hand dropped the clothes on the floor before vanishing again. There were still yet some barriers to cross. Climbing from the bath he bent himself dry, not used to having a head-full of hair and frowning at his reflection as it fluffed up. _How does Katara do it?_ he wondered to himself as he tried to flatten it. He glanced over at the pile of clothes by the door and saw that Katara had also left a razor on top of the pile. He picked up the knife, staring at it from some time before looking back up at his reflection. A strange sinking sensation came to him, and he flattened his fringe over part of his arrow, placing the razor on the edge of the basin. Turning he picked up the tunic that lay atop the pile, letting out a disgruntled puff of air at the predictable lack of sleeves, before pulling it over his head. Once clad in the dark grey trousers, blue tunic, and the white sash wrapped around his hip for comfort, he glanced back in the mirror. _I look nothing like me_ , he thought glumly. _But then, maybe that was right. For now_.

Tentatively he pushed the door open, not sure whether Katara would still be in her room or not. Sure enough, she looked up from the bed, just as she bent water from his red robes, mercifully free from the blood stains. Smiling she jumped up, holding it out for him, and he pulled it over his shoulders. The robe itself was designed the reveal the sleeves on his forearm of the orange tunic he had worn before, but now cut short at his elbow.

"No sleeves, Sokka's old clothes, and a Fire Nation robe ... I look ridiculous."

"Don't forget the beard."

Aang looked back up at her, his face deadpan. "You really know how to kick me whilst I'm down."

She laughed, taking in Aang's new multicultural apparel. "Oh, you look fine," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I can get that kiss now, at least," he replied, raising his eyebrows and quirking a smile.

"I suppose you can," she whispered, before reaching up and wrapping her hands around his neck.


	26. Leaving the South

Though Aang was sure that Katara would have liked to argue that it was too soon after his injuries to be getting ready to travel, the pair quickly found themselves packing supplies for the coming journey of immeasurable distance. No sooner had Aang ventured from Katara's room for the first time since he had woken Hakoda had pulled him aside, Katara flashing them both a stubborn look before busying herself in the kitchen gathering food.

"I know I can't persuade her not to do this," Hakoda said quietly, steering Aang towards the front of the house and away from the kitchen. "And from the look on your face I'd say your attempts didn't go quite as well either ..." Aang smiled ruefully, imagining Katara's obstinate expression had her father tried to tell her to stay. "But I need you to promise me that you'll do everything within your ability to keep her safe."

Aang looked Hakoda square in the eye, trying to convey his confidence. "I will," he replied. Hakoda searched his eyes before sighing and clapping Aang on the shoulder.

"Are you done?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow as she entered the living room, placing a bag of dried food into the pack she carried. Hakoda shrugged his shoulders, yielding to her tone. "Now can I meet Yuva?"

Aang broke into a grin, gesturing for her to follow him out of the Chief's home.

Xing Ying was sat outside, crossed legged on the ground whilst the young sky bison lay in front of her, legs in the air as Xing Ying tickled her soft tummy. Aang heard Katara gasp behind him, and in response Yuva's head shot up, eyes wide and excited by the prospect of a new person to give her attention. With a playful whinny she jumped to her feet, running towards Aang and knocking him swiftly onto his rear with the force. Aang, though feeling the acute pain up his hip, laughed as she licked his face, leaving wet trails across his neck.

"She was worried about you," Xing Ying said, climbing to her feet.

"Sorry, Yuva." Aang rubbed his hands vigorously either side of the baby bison's face, messing her fur and coaxing almost a giggle from the fluffy creature. He gently pushed her off his chest, before climbing to his feet and bending the slobber from his body. "Katara," he said, holding out his arm, "this is Yuva. Yuva, this is Katara." The bison looked over at the girl standing beside him, and Katara crouched down, holding a hand forward, her expression nothing less than amazement.

"Hello, Yuva," she said softly. Yuva stepped forward, sniffing her hand, before swiftly pushing her nose underneath her palm allowing Katara to rub her soft head. "She's beautiful."

From across the path Appa let out a disgruntled groan, dragging one of his front paws through the snow.

"Oh Appa, you know I think you're beautiful."

The bison chuffed.

"I just can't believe it ... she's real. An actual sky bison."

"I know," Aang breathed, watching with joy as Yuva closed her eyes and began to purr as Katara stoked her chin. "She doesn't seem the least bit frightened by humans, either. When I still lived at the Temples we were told not to approach the wild bison, they were very territorial, especially if they had calves."

"I think she knows we want to help her," Xing Ying said, and at the sound of her voice Yuva looked back, trotting off and rubbing her body against Xing Ying's side.

"She's chosen Xing Ying like Appa did me," Aang said with a smile. Appa grunted again.

"I suppose even if you don't find any more wild bison out there, with her and Appa there's still a chance there'll be more baby bison in the future," Hakoda said, whilst he picked up each of his weapons sitting on the porch, inspecting their blades. Xing Ying reached forward and covered Yuva's ears.

"Shh! She's still a baby!"

In response Yuva whined and rolled onto her back, kicking up snow around her. They laughed, whilst Katara looked back to her father, frowning at the way he was checking his weapons.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked, her tone tipped with concern. He looked up grimly.

"I don't think yesterday was the last we'll be seeing of Innua's cronies," he replied.

"I agree." Aang turned his head north, unease stirring deep in his stomach. "Something tells me that Hanh, at least, isn't planning on going back to the North Pole without a fight."

"Where do you think they'll go?" Xing Ying asked.

"Well, I'm going to the Fire Nation," Hakoda stated. "And you should come, too." Xing Ying glanced quickly at Aang, then Katara, her expression strangely startled. "At the very least I need to see Sokka and Suki-"

"Oh, Suki!"

They looked across at Katara, alarmed at her interruption, but relieved when they saw her expression was bright.

"I forgot to say, with everything else ... She's doing well. Really well."

"How?" Xing Ying asked. Katara fumbled for the briefest of moments, and though Aang was not sure if Hakoda or Xing Ying noticed, he certainly did.

"I managed to find the right combination of medicine to cure her. I think she's going to be ok."

Hakoda sighed with relief, his grin spreading across his lips.

"Really? Oh, Katara, you really are incredible ..." he pulled his daughter into a hug, though the smile on her face seemed hesitant. "What we'd do without you? Sokka must be relieved."

"He is," Katara replied.

"Does he know?" Hakoda asked, now looking serious again and aiming his question towards Aang and Katara both. "That it was Innua?"

Katara's eyebrows rose sharply, and she looked across at Aang.

"Innua told me," Aang explained, realising that although he had confirmed this with Zuko, he had never actually told Katara who had tried to poison her, who had actually poisoned Suki.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Hakoda said, looking sharply up at Aang, a frown on his face.

"No, I knew," Katara replied, sensing hackles beginning to rise. "Aang suspected, Innua confirmed. And yeh, Sokka knows too. Believe me we debated not telling him, especially when Innua turned up in at the Palace, it was all we could do to stop him from murdering her."

 _Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to have let him_. The dark thought rose to Aang's mind before he could stop himself, and for a heart stopping moment he thought he had spoken out loud. He felt Xing Ying throwing him a queer look, but Katara and Hakoda did not react. His thoughts were still safe.

"All the more reason for me to get to the Fire Nation as soon as I can," Hakoda said.

"But, dad, you have no idea what it's like out there," Katara said quickly. "Innua's ship had a hard enough time with all her benders on board, there's just no way you can get there in one of ours!"

"Take Appa," Aang interjected. The three of them looked at him with surprise. "He's well used to traveling in the storm, even without my help. I know he can get you there safely."

"But, won't you need him?" Xing Ying asked. Aang shook his head sadly.

"The spirit world is no place for a sky bison." Appa groaned, his large brown eyes looking at him sorrowfully. "He'd be safer with you, and you safer with him."

Hakoda nodded.

"Xing Ying, you and Yuva need to go with them," Aang continued, turning to face the Acolyte. "I need you to tell Zuko everything that's happened. And the spirit, Gotami? If she's still there I need you to try and reconnect with her, ask her about what we found out, and whether she is the same Gotami from the scrolls." Xing Ying looked for a moment as though she might argue, her brow dropping into a sharp point, but with a sigh she conceded. "Thank you."

"And when do you plan to leave?" Hakoda asked, looking back to his daughter. "How do you plan to get into the spirit world?"

"Now, if we're ready." Aang looked across at Katara, who nodded. The corner of her father's mouth twitched sadly. "As for getting into the spirit world, the tear is still there. I think we can get in the same way Tonrar did, the same way Koh got out."

"Right ... well, Aang, if I could have a minute." Hakoda gestured back to the house, and Aang cast a quick look in Katara's direction before following him.

Once inside the house, Hakoda drew Aang into the living room, before pulling a whaletooth dagger from it's sheath. Aang cocked his head, looking at the weapon quizzically.

"I need you to take this," Hakoda said, holding the dagger out to him. Aang looked doubtful.

"What would I need a dagger for?" he asked bluntly, confused by Hakoda's intentions.

"I get it, you and Katara are accomplished benders and have no need for a weapon. But this dagger has been been on my person since I was fourteen years old, it was on me when the first raid from the Fire Nation came, it was on me when I married Kya, when I went to war ... I even managed to get it back after I was imprisoned at Boiling Rock and the war ended. It was given to me by my father and I would just feel better if you had it."

Aang didn't know what to say. He looked up at Hakoda, eye wide with disbelief. "But ... Sokka, wouldn't he-"

"I had planned to give it to Sokka when he married," Hakoda replied, "and if you want to give it to him when you come back, that is up to you. I wasn't born yesterday, Aang, I know nothing I say or do will keep you and Katara apart-" Aang glanced back at the door, swallowing, "-and I am giving this to you as a symbol of trust."

Aang took a deep breath, and nodded. The weight of Hakoda's trust was heavy, he knew that, but he also knew that he had done so little to deserve it until now. He still had so much to prove to the man standing before him. He reached out, taking the knife, before bowing his head.

"I understand."

"Good," Hakoda replied. He reached out, clapping Aang paternally on the shoulder.

***

Outside, after Aang and Hakoda had disappeared into the house, Katara held back a sigh and finished tying down her pack. She wasn't sure how many pep talks her father needed to have with Aang, and she was sure she knew what it was about, before he accepted the way things were. She supposed one more to make a point would be enough, at least after all this was over maybe he and Aang could start getting along again.

"Katara?"

She looked up to smile at Xing Ying, but her smile died on her lips when she saw the concern across her face. "What is it?"

Xing Ying glanced back at the door of the house, before reaching out and grabbing Katara by the elbow. Surprised Katara allowed herself to be lead away from the house, towards where Appa was stabled, not liking the obvious fear on the Acolyte's face.

"Xing Ying? Wh-what's this about?" Katara asked, nervously.

"I-I need to talk to you," Xing Ying said, glancing back towards the house. "About Aang."

Katara felt an unease in her stomach, and she frowned. "What about Aang?"

Xing Ying stood still for a moment, her hands wringing, before taking a deep breath. "I know this sounds silly, but I can sometimes ... read people. I mean, maybe read isn't quite the right word, it's not like people are books, but-"

"Xing Ying," Katara interrupted, "what's going on?"

"It's almost like I can feel the energy of some people, I've always been able to do it to some degree," Xing Ying continued, trying to steady her voice with a deep breath. "But it wasn't until I told Aang about it that he was able to help me piece the pieces together, why I could only read some people. It's only those people with spirits attached to them, sharing their bodies ... like General Iroh, the Firelord, Aang and ... Innua."

Katara was briefly surprised by this, and also the knowledge that Zuko, too, had a spirit sharing his body that she was certain the Firelord knew nothing about, but the way in which Xing Ying had said 'Innua' frightened her, and she fell silent.

"I guess, Innua isn't so much about having a spirit bonded with her ... she's half spirit," Xing Ying shook her head, as though she still couldn't quite believe it. "But, well, from the first time I saw Innua I knew she was bad news. She didn't feel like Iroh, and Zuko, she didn't even feel like Aang, she was ... cold, dark, like there was an energy in her so great it was terrifying. And Aang ..." she fell silent, her voice choking, her cheeks turning pink. Katara knew full well that Xing Ying had fallen for the Avatar, and where that had previously left her with nothing but anger and even hatred for the girl, now she felt only empathy. She knew what it was like to fall in love with the Avatar, after all. "His energy was different from everyone's ... it was strong too but it didn't frighten me, it always felt sort of, well, good."

Katara felt she knew where this was going. She could not forget how his chi had felt under her palms. She had felt it so many times, so vibrantly and strongly, and she knew this time something was wrong.

"How does it feel now?" Katara asked, her heart hammering. Xing Ying looked up, eyes wide and fearful, yet still full of empathy.

"It feels like Innua's."

Katara's breath caught in her throat.

"If he didn't look like Aang, if you had not brought him back yourselves, I would not believe that he was Aang. That it was someone else in his body."

"Are you sure?" Katara whispered.

"I ... it's just what I feel. Maybe I'm wrong but-"

"No, you're not wrong," Katara sighed, looking back towards the house. "I felt it too, when I was healing him. His chi is different, not just blocked ... but different."

"What does this mean?" Xing Ying asked.

"Right now, I honestly don't know," Katara replied. "That is Aang, but I don't think it's just Aang in there any more. I don't know if it's the Avatar Spirit, or if maybe there's something else in there with them ... Aang's in there, I know I can get him out."

Xing Ying nodded, before she reached out and took Katara's hand, squeezing it. Katara looked back at the girl, and for the first time she felt angry at herself for not making the effort to get to know her better, for shunning her because of her feelings. She knew why Aang had so much faith in her, Xing Ying was much wiser than she let herself believe.

"Thank you for telling me this, Xing Ying."

The younger girl nodded, a brief smile lighting her features, before the pair turned to return to the house. They arrived just as Aang and Hakoda exited, Aang securing something in his pack, and as his and Katara's eyes met she understood that it was time for them to leave. Her father looked at her mournfully, and she stepped forward to embrace him.

"We'll be ok, dad," she said, as Hakoda pressed her tightly against him, kissing the top of her head. "I can take care of myself, you know it." Hakoda held her out, his eyes twinkling proudly as he looked at her.

"Of that I have no doubt," he said, though there was no denying the sadness to his tone. "I'm very proud of you, you know that?"

"I know," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes as she hugged him once more.

Appa groaned, coming up to Aang and nudging him with such force that he was nearly knocked off his feet again. Laughing softly Aang pet his giant muzzle.

"Xing Ying and Hakoda will take care of you, buddy. And you take care of them, right?" Appa puffed. "I mean it, bud, you're in charge now. So best behaviour." With a final disgruntled chuff Appa licked Aang, almost picking him up from the ground with his tongue. "Thanks, Appa," Aang said, rolling his eyes as he bent yet more slobber from his mismatched clothing.

"Oh," Katara exclaimed softly. "Aang, we forgot your glider, it's still back at Koh's cave."

"That's ok, we can go back for it once all of this is over, the tear isn't far and it's a long way to talk just for a glider."

"Are you sure?" Katara looked at him uncertainly, her eyes drifting to his leg, and Aang nodded. He understood her concern, as valiantly as he had tried to hide it from everyone his limp had not gone un-noticed by Katara. But, as much as he wanted his glider back, he knew there was no way that he could return to Koh's cave so soon after the attack. Memories of it, the pain that Tonrar had inflicted upon him, still haunted him, and with the rage swirling at his chest he was keen to keep himself as removed from the situation as possible until he felt he could hold back the Avatar State. He picked up the larger pack from the ground, hoisting it over his shoulder, and still eying him Katara followed suit. They turned to Hakoda and Xing Ying.

"Appa will take care of you both, he can shoulder the storm, but don't rush. Take it as slowly as you can."

Hakoda nodded. "Be safe," he said to both of them, his voice almost pleading. Aang flashed him a grin.

"We'll be back before you know it."

Hakoda smiled in return, though it never reached his eyes. He looked across at Katara who case one last doleful gaze at her father, before she turned to follow Aang away from him, away from her village, and away from her home. Hakoda and Xing Ying stood and watched them until the pair were out of sight.

They hadn't far to walk to where Aang remembered the tear to have occurred. He knew that the cause had been Tonrar's botched crossing into the spirit world at the hands of the vengeful spirits he had possessed, so it stood to reason that it was there they would find their own doorway into the spirit world. As they walked Aang cast furtive glances in Katara's direction, still secretly hoping that, as they walked further from her home, she would change her mind and decide to stay with her father, and to go back to the Fire Nation. But her countenance remained firm, her eyes fixed ahead of them with a steady determination that Aang knew could not be broken by this point. In a brief moment of insanity Aang considered running and leaving her behind, anything to keep her from following him into danger, but the sharp pain in his thigh and hip, as well as the knowledge that she would still probably cut him to the chase, forced him to accept the madness and impracticality of his plan.

As they neared where Aang hoped to find the tear, a dull miasma of decay reached them, a stench that reminded Aang strongly of the smell in Koh's cave, a smell that almost tasted of rotting vegetation and stale air and everything wrong. Aang looked over at Katara, who had raised her hand to cover her nose, squinting in distaste. She glanced back at him, doubtful.

"I don't remember the Spirit Oasis smelling like this," she hissed.

"The spirit portal there was healthy," Aang replied. "But this is wrong ... it's like part of the world is rotting away."

Not enjoying that singularly unpleasant thought, the pair scaled the last hill, before stopping dead in their tracks. The flat snowy plain upon which they had fought Tonrar now stood as a revolting sight. The snow had long since melted, with only patches of muddy slush giving any indication that it had been there at all. Thick black tendrils of vegetation covered much of the ground, working it's way in and across the harsh mud and rock almost like veins across the surface, all spreading out from a central point. At that point was a gaping hole, seeming to pulsate with what looked like a creeping darkness, curling and spreading slowly at it's edges. But what caught Aang's eye, above all else, was the trail of inky blood that led from their right and straight into the pulsing darkness. Tonrar had come this way.

"Is this what the whole of the South Pole will look like?" Katara asked, her voice hushed.

"Not just the South Pole," Aang replied. "Not if I don't stop Tonrar."

Katara looked across at him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Aang inhaled, flexing his fingers and rolling his neck before exhaling slowly.

"I'm ready if you are."

She flashed him a wry smile before nodding, and together the pair made their way to the deep inky chasm, their feet slipping lightly on the deceptively slick appendages beneath them. As they stopped before the hole, the very air around them thick with anticipation and sickness, they looked back at each other, testing their resolve. Katara then made to step forward, but Aang reached out and stopped her.

"No, I'll go in first."

"And if it's a trap?" Katara asked, crossing her arms across her chest and cocking an eyebrow.

"That's why I'm going first."

"Right, and if it is a trap how exactly are you going to warn me?" the waterbender snapped. "I'll just follow straight after you anyway. We go at the same time."

Aang shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting from the hole to her, the idea of dragging her into danger with him now so much worse now the realities of it faced him. But Katara held out her hand pointedly, and with a heavy sigh he reached out and took it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready if you are," she replied with a smirk.

Gripping each others hands tightly, the pair stepped forward. Their bodies were instantly sucked into the swirling, pulsating darkness, not a single trace of them left in the mortal world.

***

Many miles out to sea, far now from the South Pole, a lone ship fought it's way through the battering winds and clawing sea. It's course was fixed north, a man with a face the picture of insanity at it's helm, yelling for them to go faster, his determination to reach his destination greater than his fear of the ocean. Coal was laden into a burning furnace, benders worked the sea to their advantage, and the ship rocketed forward with a speed that was far too dangerous in these conditions. But the General did not care. He had been promised something, after all, and whilst the rest of the world seemed to have forgotten the horrors they had been through for one hundred years previous he would never, ever forget. War was the only answer.

As they bounded over the waves, a long figure clung precariously to the side of the ship, holding onto the ropes as they climbed down to a smaller boat sticking out from the streamlined side of the metal giant. Carefully, as they cleared a wave and welcomed flatter waters the figure dropped down into the ship, landing heavily. With a grunt he pulled the lever at the front of his boat, the ropes breaking free as he fell crashing into the violent waters below. Gasping and trying to steady the boat in the surf he fought bravely to keep afloat. The boat threatened to capsize more than once, but eventually the metal ship vanished from view, and he was able to relax, knowing he had now only the ocean to fight. Turning west, Kanto of the Northern Water Tribe began the long lone sail to the Fire Nation.

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through this long process (can you believe it's been two years?) and for finally reaching the end of the second book! Book Three is already in progress, and for most readers we'll soon be reaching unknown territory, the part of the story that I never got to the first time round! Kuaisu x**


End file.
